5551073
by Aniaaaaa.a
Summary: Budka Całowania.   Bella Swan i Edward Cullen.   Czy muszę dodawać, coś więcej?
1. ROZDZIAŁ 1 I NEED YOUR HELP GIRLS!

ROZDZIAŁ 1  
" I NEED YOUR HELP GIRLS! "

Bella POV

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że siedzę tutaj razem z nimi. To jakieś tortury! Właśnie to sprawiało, iż nie chciałam zapraszać dziewczyn do mojego domu. Moja zwariowana matka zawsze znalazła sposób, by zaangażować nas w jakiś projekt.

To było tydzień temu, gdy moja mama postanowiła dołączyć do Komitetu Działalności Forks Town. Był to jeden z etapów, które Renne przechodziła w swoim życiu. Renne była nieco niekonsekwentna, roztargniona, ale także w jakiś sposób wścibska. Miałam na myśli to, że ta kobieta nie może usiedzieć w miejscu dłużej, niż 2 minuty! Dołączenie do komisji jest już trzecim wyborem w tym miesiącu. Przed tym brała udział w zajęciach jogi ( była na 2 lekcjach ), wcześniej ceramika (tak dokładnie chodziła na nie około tygodnia), robienie na drutach ( 1 dzień ), wodny aerobik ( właśnie temu poświęciła najwięcej czasu, dokładnie całe lato ) i jeszcze wiele innych zajęć.

W tym szczególnym dniu, moje najlepsze przyjaciółki Alice Brandon i Rosalie Hale, przyszły do mnie, aby pomóc mi z hiszpańskim. (Nigdy nie miałam głowy do języków obcych. Np. Leer - jakim cudem mam pamiętać, że oznacza to "czytać"?). Akurat byłyśmy w trakcie nauki, kiedy mama wróciła z pierwszego spotkania komitetu.

- Isabellla! Muszę ci coś powiedzieć - zaśpiewała Renne.

- Tutaj, mamo!

- Och! Dzień dobry Alice... Rosalie! Dobrze, że tutaj jesteście, bo będę potrzebowała waszej pomocy - powiedziała podekscytowana... to może źle się skończyć.

- Chętnie pomożemy, Renne. Powiedz tylko, o co chodzi? - wtrąciła się Alice, a następnie spojrzała na mnie. Wiedziała, że lepiej było się zgodzić od razu, niż później wysłuchiwać godzinami mojej matki.

- Dziewczyny, wiecie, że zbliża się coroczny karnawał! Chce stworzyć BUDKĘ CAŁOWANIA !1

Renne stała szczęśliwa i klaskała. Ten pomysł bardzo spodobał się Alice, natomiast ja siedziałam, a szczęka wpadła mi do podręczników, które leżały na moich kolanach. Nie ma mowy, żebym siedziała za stołem i całowała się z jakimś trzynastolatkiem, który gra w hokeja. NIE. MA. MOWY!

Lecz zanim zdążyłam powiedzieć "nie", uprzedziły mnie wielkie usta Rosalie.

- Oczywiście, że będziemy tam pracować.

Spojrzałam na Rosalie z moim najgroźniejszym wyrazem twarzy i szepnęłam do dziewczyn.

- O mój Boże, gdy tylko pomyślę o tym, że będę musiała całować każdego napalonego faceta, bez żadnego pytania. Nawet nie będzie możliwości sprzeciwu! Bella, twój wyraz twarzy mnie nie przeraża. I tak będziesz musiała to zrobić!

- Na pewno - zgodziła się Alice. Wstała z łóżka i dołączyła do mojej mamy. Razem odtańczyły taniec szczęścia.

Niezliczoną ilość dni przekonywałam je, że nie chce całować się z "gorącymi" facetami i nie chcę złapać choroby mono2 czy czegoś takiego. Lecz musiałam wziąć udział w tym karnawale i musiałam usiąść w budce - POCAŁUNEK - JEDEN BILET, z milionem różowych i czerwonych serduszek.

Do tej pory całowałam się tylko z grupą gimnazjalistów, którzy później się do mnie nie zbliżali. Nie mogło być gorzej!

Na dodatek Alice i Rosalie nie były już takie szczęśliwe. Po około dziesięciu minutach siedzenia w budce spojrzały na mnie, a na ich twarzy było widać obrzydzenie, horror i szok.

A ja tylko się uśmiechnęłam.

- Mówiłam wam, ale noooooo, w końcu nikt nie słucha Belli! Przecież wiedziałam, że to będzie straszne! Nie oznacza to jednak, że musimy się przyznawać przed moją matką. Chociaż w sumie, żaden jej plan, nigdy nie kończył się dobrze.

Po naszych cierpieniach i irytacji, w końcu zauważyłam pięciu nowych chłopaków stojących w kolejce.

Edward POV

Ja i moja rodzina właśnie przeprowadziliśmy się do małego Forks, mój ojciec, Carlise, dostał pracę lekarza w miejscowym szpitalu. Do tej pory miasteczko nie zdobyło mojej sympatii. Byłem nerwowy, ponieważ w połowie semestru musiałem zmienić szkołę, a na dodatek tutaj cały czas pada deszcz... dosłownie, cały czas.

Moja matka Esme postanowiła zaciągnąć mnie i moich dwóch starszych braci na karnawał, przed pierwszym dniem w szkole. Widocznie chciała nam pomóc i uznała, że możemy tam poznać dzieciaki ze szkoły.

Gdy tylko wszedłem, od razu zobaczyłem JĄ.

Była to bez wątpienia najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Mahoniowe włosy do ramion i błyszczące brązowe oczy. Była niesamowita.

Emmett i Jasper oczywiście zauważyli, że się na kogoś gapię.

- Ohhh. Eddie ma już dziewczynę! - dokuczał mi mój starszy brat idiota - Emmett, gdy zmierzaliśmy kupić bilety.

- Zamknij się Emm! Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz... gdzie niby jest ta dziewczyna, o której mówisz?

- Przestań! Emmett nie jest głupi, nawet ja to widziałem. - dodał Jasper.

- O MÓJ BOŻE! Eddie zobacz, ona pracuje w Budce Całowania - zawołał Emmett, podając mi bilet. Próbowałem go uderzyć, ale był ogromny.

Przede mną było tylko kilku facetów, ale gdy spojrzała na mnie, kiedy ustawiałem się w ogonku, to nie mogłem się doczekać, aż nadejdzie moje kolej.

Bella POV

Ten wspaniały facet podszedł do mnie i wyciągnął bilet. Miał najpiękniejsze szmaragdowo-brązowe oczy, a jego t-shirt był świetnie dopasowany do ciała, dzięki czemu mógł pochwalić się swoimi mięśniami. Zajęło mi to sekundę, zanim zorientowałam się, że go obserwuję i natychmiast na mojej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec.

- Emmm, hej. Jestem Bella Swan. Jesteś tutaj nowy?

_Co to za pytanie, idiotko_? Co to za pytanie? Jesteś nowy? Trzeba było po prostu zatrzymać się na cześć. Teraz on zna moje imię i może powiedzieć wszystkim jak kretyńsko się zachowałam. Świetnie, znowu popełniłaś gafę, przed najgorętszym facetem we wszechświecie. Świetnie...

Zaśmiał się. Boże, co to oznacza? Chichotanie jest dobre, czy złe? Myśl Bella. Przynajmniej coś powiedz.

- Umm, tak. Mój tata jest nowym lekarzem... a i tak przy okazji, jestem Edward Cullen - powiedział.

- Och, tak mój tata mówił, że jakaś nowa rodzina wprowadziła się do miasta.

Słyszałam jak mój tata Charlie, opowiadał o nowym lekarzu w Forks. Oczywiście Charlie zrobił mi i przyjaciółkom mały wykład, jak powinno się przywitać nowe dzieciaki. Gdyby Edward nie powiedział, że jest tutaj nowy, to rzeczywiście posłuchałabym mojego ojca.

- Och ... jesteś córką szeryfa Swan'a, prawda?

- Tak, on był..

Idiota Mike krzyknął z kolejki.

- Noooo dawajcie! To nie czas na filtrowanie! On dał ci swój bilet, a ty masz go pocałować. Dlatego to się nazywa budka całowania, trzeba kupić bilet, więc może się pospieszycie, a nie będziecie teraz filtrować.

Ten dzieciak autentycznie zniszczył moment.

- Dzięki za wyjaśnienie, Mike. Nie wiedziałam o tym - powiedziałam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Alice, Rose i dwóch innych chłopaków chichotali za moimi plecami.

- Więc nie mogę zatrzymywać kolejki, skoro czeka aż tylu wielbicieli - uśmiechnął się Edward.

- Och!. Tak, chyba tak - roześmiałam się nerwowo.

Byliśmy tak blisko, że mogłam poczuć jego zimny oddech. Na chwilę zapomniałam, gdzie jestem i z kim jestem.

Nie mogę zrujnować tego pocałunku! Może jeśli on całuje bardzo dobrze, to nie zauważy, że ja robię to beznadziejnie?

Nasze usta się dotknęły i iskra naszego pocałunku przeszła po całym moim ciele. Pocałunek był taki miękki, to było niesamowite! Złapał moją dolną wargę, a ja próbowałam się dostać do jego ust, gdy...

- Ehe-em! - głupi Mike. - Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty.

Odsunęliśmy się od siebie, a jego zielone oczy spojrzały na mnie.

- Umm, więc widzimy się w poniedziałek, Bello?

Zadanie tego pytania zajęło niecałą sekundę. Pokręciłam głową, by rozumieć, o co chodzi.

- Tak, do poniedziałku,

- Ok., więc do zobaczenia wkrótce .. dowidzenia, Bello.!

- Dowidzenia Edwardzie

Odszedł razem z dwoma innymi przystojnymi chłopakami, którzy stali za nami. Odwróciłam się do Rosalie i Alice, a one piszczały pierwszy raz, od siedemnastu lat. Kiedy Edward zrobił przynajmniej dziesięć kroków, Rosalie krzyknęła.

- Lepiej zadzwoń do niej! 555-1073

Oczywiście cała oblałam się rumieńcem.

Edward POV

Natychmiast wyjąłem swój telefon i zapisałem numer Belli. Forks teraz nie wydaje się nawet takie złe ...

NIE MOGĘ DOCZEKAĆ SIĘ PONIEDZIAŁKU! 

1 Budka całowania. - Nie mogę se przypomnieć, jak powinnam to poprawnie przetłumaczyć, ale chodzi o to, ze siedzi sobie dziewczyna, a każdy chłopak płaci np. dolara za całusa.?

2 MONO - mononukleoza zakaźna ( choroba pocałunków ). - to ?choroba zakaźna występująca najczęściej w dzieciństwie lub w ?okresie ?dojrzewania.  
.org/wiki/Mononukleoza_zakaźna


	2. ROZDZIAŁ 2 SECRETS ADMIRE

ROZDZIAŁ 2  
" SECRET ADMIRES "

Bella POV

Najwyraźniej, gdy Rose krzyknęła mój numer telefonu, większość chłopaków w kolejce zapisało go sobie w telefonie. Tej nocy dostałam siedemnaście wiadomości od moich "wielbicieli", jak nazywali ich moi rodzice. Edward nadal się ze mną nie skontaktował, a ja z każdym nowym sms- em miałam nadzieję, że to właśnie on do mnie napisał, lecz rzeczywistość ściągała mnie na ziemię i rujnowała moje marzenia.

- Dlaczego jesteś taka niezadowolona, kochanie? Odkąd wróciłyśmy z karnawału, twój telefon dzwoni cały czas - mama byłą całkowicie zdezorientowana, a tata kręcił się niespokojnie w fotelu.

Jedyną rzeczą, której nie lubił Charlie było okazywanie uczuć - jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem Renne. A ja jestem taka jak mój tata... Nie lubię, gdy każdy wie, co odczuwam w danym momencie. Charlie kręcił się cały czas, dając subtelnie do zrozumienia, że nie chce słuchać tej rozmowy.

Postanowiłam zadzwonić do Rosalie i ochrzanić ją za to, że krzyknęła głośno mój numer i każdy teraz do mnie pisze.

Czekałam już pięć sygnałów. Pewnie wie, że ma kłopoty.

- Cześć Bello.

- Czy chcesz wiedzieć, ilu chłopaków do mnie już zadzwoniło?

- Uh... piętnastu?

- Blisko, siedemnastu! SIEDEMNASTU, młodych chłopców dzwoniło i pytało mnie, czy mogą jeszcze kupić bilety!

Słyszałam śmiejącą się historycznie Rosalie.

- Rosalie, to nie jest śmieszne! Może będę musiała zmienić numer!

- Jest mi - hahaaha - tak - hahaha - przykro, Bello - przeprosiła mnie, pomiędzy atakami histerycznymi śmiechu.

- Cóż, jeśli Edward nie zadzwoni, lub nie odezwie się do mnie w szkole, lepiej nie otwieraj jutro okna na noc, Hale! Czuj się zagrożona!

Połączenie zostało przerwane, ponieważ na drugiej linii miałam inny telefon. Rozłączyłam go. Nie minęło pięć sekund i zaczął dzwonić ponownie.

- Halo? - jęknęłam.

- Hej, kochanie... - nie pozwoliłam mu nawet dokończyć. Poznałam ten piskliwy głos, nawet przez telefon. Mike. Idiota, który przerwał najlepszy pocałunek w moim życiu.

Pamiętałam westchnienie Edwarda. Jego miękkie usta, ten prąd elektryczny, który przepłynął przeze mnie, kiedy jego usta dotknęły moich.

- Isabeeeelllla! - zawołała moja matka.

Rzuciłam aparatem w nadziei, że uwolnię się od nieustannych wiadomości i telefonów. Kiedy pomogłam mamie załadować wszystkie naczynia do zmywarki, usłyszałam z drugiego pokoju donośny dźwięk telefonu. Mogło oznaczać to tylko jedno - miałam nieodebrane połączenie.

- Bella! Znajdź ten telefon i wyłącz go! - krzyknął Charlie. Nienawidził telefonów komórkowych. Zaśmiałam się cicho i wyjęłam urządzenie zza stołu.

**5 nieodebranych połączeń.  
2 nowie wiadomości tekstowe.  
2 nowe wiadomości głosowe.**

Szybko przeskanowałam te numer, ale żadnego nie znałam, wiadomości tekstowe były takie same "Czy możemy zacząć tam, gdzie skończyliśmy podczas karnawału?". Zadzwoniłam do mojej poczty głosowej, jak miałam w zwyczaju.

_Masz dwie nowe wiadomości. Jeśli chcesz je odtworzyć wciśnij jeden_. - uczyniłam tak, jak powiedziała maszyna.

_Pierwsza wiadomość: Sobota. 19:02. Tą wiadomość zostawił numer 555-3040. -_ poinformowała mnie pani robot.

- Hej Bella? Nie wiem czy mnie pamiętasz, ale spotkaliśmy się dzisiaj na karnawale. Um, chciałem ci powiedzieć... ee, więc zadzwoń do mnie, gdy... pa, um!

Jego głos brzmiał znajomo i miałam nadzieję, że przypomnę sobie kto to taki, ale nie mogłam...

_Druga wiadomość. Sobota 19:10. Tą wiadomość zostawił numer 555-3040. - O_hh, znowu ..

- Jakby, co, to dzwonił Edward Cullen.

Skakałam po całym pokoju, kiedy odsłuchałam drugą wiadomość. Szybko wybrałam numer. Czekałam tylko jeden sygnał.

- Halo? - powiedział Edward.

- Cześć Edward .. tu Bella Swan - moje serce uderzało milion razy na sekundę.

Mogłabym przysiąc, że się uśmiechał.

- Hej! Bałem się, że twoja przyjaciółka dała mi fałszywy numer - zaśmiałam się.

- Dobry, ale w złym czasie.

- To tak wygląda... - zachichotał.

- Więc, jak ci się podobało na karnawale? - zapytałam,

- Zadziwiające, ale bardzo mi się podobało. Myślałem, że będzie beznadziejnie, ale było inaczej.

- Cieszę się, że to słyszę.

- Co robisz dziś wieczorem? - czy on był ciekaw, co robię po karnawale? Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że odkąd wróciłam do domu... _zastanawiałam się, co robi Edward w tej chwili._

- Cóż, nie byłeś jedynym, który usłyszał mój numer telefonu, gdy moja przyjaciółka go krzyknęła.

- Oh, .. - brzmiał jakby był... smutny lub rozczarowany?

- Tak, cały czas mnie pytali, czy będą mogli w najbliższym czasie znowu skorzystać z takiej budki.

Zaśmiał się, to był najpiękniejszy śmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałam. Moim celem stało się ponowne rozśmieszenie go, podczas tej rozmowy.

- Hej! Czy moje nieszczęście jest dla Ciebie zabawne? - zapytałam.

Zaśmiał się ponownie (Tak!)

- Nie, po prostu wyobraziłem sobie dzwoniące do ciebie dziecko, które stało za mną, pytające, czy może pocałować cię przez telefon.

- No, on już próbował to zrobić. Zadzwonił do mnie kilka razy.

- O Boże! Haha - Nie mogę uwierzyć - hahaha - że, on do - hahaa - zadzwonił! - osiągnęłam swój cel, ponownie go rozśmieszyłam.

Parsknęłam śmiechem.

- Miło mi, że mogłam cię rozśmieszyć.

Ktoś w słuchawce zawołał " EDDIE !".

- Niestety Bella, muszę już iść. Może zobaczymy się jutro?

- Oczywiście, będę twoim przewodnikiem po szkole!

- Świetnie! Zobaczymy się później.

- Pa Edwardzie.

- Pa Bello.


	3. ROZDZIAŁ 3 SECRET ADMIRES

ROZDZIAŁ 3  
" ALASKA !"

Edward POV

Następnego ranka obudziłem się z czarno - niebieskim kolanem. Kiedy zadzwoniła do mnie Bella, pobiegłem po telefon i uderzyłem nogą o drzwi. Przyjechaliśmy jeepem Emmetta, a ja rozglądałem się po parkingu, szukając Belli.

- Szukasz kogoś? - zapytał się siedzący na tylnym siedzeniu Jasper.

- Nie... ja tylko... tak patrzę. Sprawdzam co gdzie znajduje - nie byłem dobry w oszukiwaniu.

- Pewnieeee... - uśmiechnął się Emmet.

Nagle usłyszałem huk dochodzący z parkingu. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, z wyjątkiem mnie, Emmetta i Jaspera. Uśmiech zagościł na mojej twarzy, kiedy zobaczyłem, kto prowadzi ten stary samochód. Bella wyszła z auta i wyciągnęła z niego plecak. Podeszłą do dwóch dziewczyn, które pamiętam z karnawału. Też chciałem już wyjść, gdy ktoś pociągnął mnie za kołnierzyk.

- Co ty robisz, człowieku? - zapytał zdezorientowany Emmett.

- Idę się przywitać z ... uh.. przyjacielem

Jasper przewrócił oczami.

- Czy jest możliwość, że twoim przyjacielem jest ktoś z karnawału?

- Pshh, phyy... nie - powiedziałem szybko i pobiegłem, by nie mogli mnie ponownie złapać. Byłem blisko niej, gdy moje ręce zaczęły się pocić... ohyda.

- Hej Bella! - przywitałem się.

- Cześć! Jesteś gotowy na pierwszy dzień szkoły?

- Cóż, odkąd wiem, że masz mnie po niej oprowadzić, to nie - uśmiechnąłem się krzywo.

Roześmiała się.

- Tak, zresztą to nie zajmie dużo czasu... szkołą nie jest duża.

Wtedy zauważyłem pozostałe dwie dziewczyny, które stały za Bellą.

- Ohh! Ja cię... Rose, Alice to jest Edward Cullen. Edward to są moje przyjaciółki: Rosalie Hale - wskazała na blondynkę. - i Alice Brandon - pokazała na dziewczynę z krótkimi włosami.

Pomachałem do nich, a one tylko się uśmiechnęły.

Bella pokazała mi, gdzie będę miał pierwszą lekcję. Na szczęście okazało się, że mamy ją razem. Usiadłem z nią, a ona przedstawiła mnie kilku ludziom siedzących wokół nas. Najbardziej zapamiętałem Bena Cheney i Angelę Weber.

- Proszę powitać naszego nowego ucznia, Edwarda Cullena, który przeprowadził się do nas z Alaski.

Wszyscy zwrócili się do mnie, machając i mówiąc "cześć". Bella również się odwróciła i spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

- Co?

- Jesteś z Alaski?

- Tak - zastanawiałem się, czemu jest taka zdziwiona.

- To dlaczego się tutaj przeniosłem? Czemu akurat Forks?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, ponieważ nauczyciel zaczynała akurat lekcję. Prawdziwą przyczyną tego, że się tutaj się przenieśliśmy było to, iż Esme chciała urządzić nowy dom, ale wciąż chciała mieszkać w mieście, w którym cały czas pada śnieg.

Nauczyciel skończył lekcję pięć minut przed dzwonkiem, więc Bella zwróciła się do mnie i poprosiła o mój plan, aby zobaczyć jakie lekcje mamy jeszcze razem.

- Mamy wspólną biologię i matematykę. To wszystko - obydwoje byliśmy rozczarowani.

Przez resztę dnia Bella odprowadzała mnie na wszystkie zajęcia, więc pokazała mi, gdzie, co jest. Dowiedzieliśmy się o sobie wielu rzeczy, rozmawialiśmy na korytarzach, a nawet podczas lekcji. Dzień dobiegł końca i musiałem wracać do domu. Miałem wiele zaległości, czyli mnóstwo pracy domowej. Aby nadrobić cały materiał, musiałem przerobić wszystko, do strony na której była reszta klasy. Wszedłem do domu i niechętnie usiadłem do zadań. Nie mogłem się jednak skoncentrować. Moje myśli cały czas uciekały do Belli, do naszych wędrówek po korytarzu, do jej śmiechu, a nawet do wczorajszej rozmowy telefonicznej. Nie mogłem tego znieść! Wyciągnąłem telefon i napisałem do niej.

_Cześć! Czy nauczyciele zawsze zadają tyle pracy domowej?_

_**Haha! Nie martw się, wszystko szybko nadrobisz.**_

_Mama taką nadzieję. Znasz może definicję słowa zaniedbany? LOL._

_**Jestem pewna, że oznacza to bałagan i brak czystości. Hej! Sam odrabiaj swoją pracę domową.**_

_Dzięki.:) Właśnie skończyłem._

_**Niezła robota, prawie sam wszystko zrobiłeś.**_

_:) Więc, co powinienem zrobić teraz?_

_**Nic istotnego. LOL . Mam na myśli zabawę! O tak... czasem mógłbyś spróbować!**_

_Haha.! Spróbuję._

_**LOL. Lecę spać. Dobranoc :)**_

_Słodkich snów. :)_

Tej nocy śniło mi się, że idę po korytarzu, trzymając Bellę za rękę.


	4. ROZDZIAŁ 4 ALASKA!

ROZDZIAŁ 4  
"SECRETS"

Bella POV

Wjechałam na parking szkolny i zaparkowałam obok jeepa Cullenów. Chłopaki, wraz z Rosalie i Alice siedzieli już przy stole.

- Hej!

Zaraz po tym, jak to powiedziałam, obrócili się w moją stronę i umilkli.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytałam.

I tak wiedziałam, że mi nie powiedzą.

- Ee, nic. Tylko my... uhh... wiesz - Alice próbowała szybko coś wymyślić. Świetnie, gadali o mnie.

- Mieliśmy bardzo dużo pracy domowej i wszyscy jesteśmy po prostu zmęczeni, nie spaliśmy w nocy - dokończył za nią Jasper.

Wszyscy po jego "wyjaśnieniu" mówili "taa" i "taak".

Nie chciało mi się już wyciągać z nich prawdy, więc zmieniłam temat.

- Okay, pomyślałam, że powinniśmy pójść w piątek się zabawić - powiedziałam, patrząc na Edwarda.

- Ja będę prowadził! - wrzasnął Emmett.

-Znowu to samo. - dodała Rosalie.

Widać, było, że lubiła Emmetta. Rosalie nigdy nie ganiała za chłopakami, zawsze było odwrotnie, to chłopcy biegali za nią.

- Więc idziemy? - poprosiłam o odpowiedź.

- Cholera, tak! To będzie nasza małą wycieczka - powiedziała całkowicie podekscytowany Emmett.

Zadzwonił dzwonek i wraz z Edwardem udałam się na lekcję. Mogłam usłyszeć głos Emmetta "Silniki już gotowe... Król na drodze... Szukając przygód... I jedziemy w drogę!" - śpiewał, równocześnie się śmiejąc.

- Więc... zanim przyszłam, wy naprawdę gadaliście o pracy domowej? - miałam nadzieję, że wtajemniczy mnie w całą rozmowę.

- Ta, oczywiście Bello - weszliśmy do sali biologicznej. - Hej Ben! - krzyknął Edward i szybko podbiegł do chłopaka.

Kłamanie nie należało do mocnych stron Edwarda. Po pierwsze patrzył w ziemię, po drugie się jąkał, a po trzecie ignorował temat.

_I tak się dowiem, wcześniej, czy później..._ Pomyślałam, gdy Pan Banner rozpoczął laboratoryjną lekcję. Dzień mijał, lecz nikt nie powiedział mi, o co chodzi. Prawie oberwałam od Alice, a Rosalie uderzyła mnie mocno w nogę. Byłam złą na swoich "przyjaciół". Co było aż tak ważne, że nawet nie mogłam o tym wiedzieć? Zauważyłam, jak Edward wychodził z siłowni i starałam się udawać, że na niego nie patrzę. Próbowałam być na niego wściekła, ale wystarczył jego jeden uśmiech i już byłam gotowa wybaczyć. Kiedy zaczął mnie wołać, nie miałam wyboru. Przybrałam pokerową minę i odwróciłam się.

Edward POV

Wyszedłem z sali gimnastycznej, na dziś skończyłem już lekcje. Ujrzałem Bellę, zmierzającą w kierunku swojego samochodu. Nie mogłem pozwolić jej odejść, bez pożegnania. Nie wyglądało na to, aby mnie zobaczyła, więc postanowiłem przyciągnąć jej uwagę.

- Bella - szła dalej.

- Bella! - wciąż się nie zatrzymywała.

- Bello Swan!

W końcu się odwróciła. Miała niemiły wyraz twarzy. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę zdradzić jej, o czym rozmawialiśmy przy stoliku. Nie mogłem powiedzieć, iż moi bracia oznajmili Alice i Rosalie, że mają "coś gorącego dla Belli". To słowa Emmetta, nie moje.

- Witaj Edwardzie! - o tak, wyraźnie była wkurzona. Inaczej nie powiedziałaby "witaj" tylko "cześć" albo "hej".

- Bella... coś się stało?

- Nie - przeciągnęła "e". Kłamczucha!

- Okay, więc zobaczymy się jutro - westchnęła.

- Pa Edwradzie. - posłała mi mały uśmiech i odeszła w kierunku swojego samochodu.

Nie mogłem tego znieść! Nienawidzę, jak Bella jest nieszczęśliwa, kiedy mnie spotyka. Chciałem ją przytulić i powiedzieć, jak bardzo chciałabym z nią być.

- Dzięki wielkie! Bella jest na mnie wściekła, za ranek - powiedziałem zmartwiony.

- Tak wiem, gdyby jej wzrok mógł zabijać - parsknął śmiechem.

- Nasz plan się nie powiedzie, jeśli będzie na mnie wkurzona.

- Nie martw się Edwardzie, Bella nie da rady gniewać się na ciebie, przez cały czas - zapewniła mnie Rosalie. _Co ona miała namyśli?_

- Co? - zapytałem.

- Żartujesz sobie? Dziewczyna prawie mdleje na twój widok - powiedziała Alice.

- Niemożliwe - zauważyłbym, przecież cały czas ją obserwuję.

- W drogę - uśmiechnął się Emmett.

Przewróciłem oczami, gdy odpalał samochód. Całą drogę myślałem o tym, co powiedziała Rose. Trudno byłoby mi nie utrzymywać z Bellą żadnego kontaktu. Wiem, to brzmi żałośnie, ale jestem z nią szczęśliwy.

Wszedłem do domu i opadłem na kanapę.

- Jak było dziś w szkole? - zapytała mama.

- Dobrze - odparłem.

- Coś się stało?

- Emmett jest głupi - zabrzmiało to, jakby miał pięć lat.

- O Boże, co on tym razem zrobił?

Zaśmiałem się.

- Ma za długi język ... cały czas.

- Po prostu jesteś babą - krzyknął Emmett z kuchni.

Esme poklepała mnie po ramieniu.

- Pójdę z nim pogadać - a następnie wyszła z pokoju.

- Więc, jak tyyy... ją nazywasz? - uśmiechnął się Emmet, wystawiając twarz zza drzwi.

- Jakbym miał zamiar kiedykolwiek ci powiedzieć - uśmiechnąłem się.

- No dawaj! Praktycznie robisz tak od początku.

- Co? Nieprawda, spotkałem ją na karnawale i Rosalie dała mi jej numer.

- I ją pocałowałeś - argumentował.

- Praktycznie to mama zmusiła nas, by pójść na ten cały karnawał i powinna zakupić o wiele więcej biletów.

- Więcej, po co? - zapytała Esme, kiedy przechodziła obok mnie.

- Uhmm - nie chciałem jej powiedzieć, o moim szalonym zauroczeniu Bellą.

Ale oczywiście Emmett musiał mnie uprzedzić.

- Edward zakochał się w Belli Swan.

- Córce szeryfa? - zapytała. Emmett dumnie pokiwał głową.

- Jestem niedoinformowana... - zastanawiała się głośno.

- Naprawdę to jest bardzo proste - dodał Jasper. Skąd on się tu wziął do cholery? - Edward i Bella spotkali się podczas karnawału, a tak dokładnie w Budce Całowania.

- Och... - uśmiechnęła się moja mama.

- Gdy ją pocałował, jej przyjaciółka wykrzyczała jej numer.

- I... - Esme zawsze musiała znać całą historię.

- I... - zaczął Emmett, ale Jasper mu przerwał.

- Między nimi zaiskrzyło, oboje są w sobie zadurzeni, ale żadne z nich nie jest na tyle inteligentne, by zapytać tą drugą osobę, czy chce się umówić - dodał Jasper.

- Ahaa - powiedziała Esme zwracając się do mnie. - Edwardzie, jeśli to jest prawda, powinieneś jej wszystko powiedzieć. Z tego co słyszałam, dziewczyna ma powodzenie.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc "z tego co słyszałam"? - zapytałem.

- No cóż, matki z komitetu mówiły, że wiele chłopaków podrywa Bellę - uśmiechnęła się do mnie przepraszająco.

- Człowieku, to ty lepiej już leć, zanim ktoś inny poprosi ją o chodzenie - ostrzegł mnie Jasper, zanim opuściłem pokój .

Chciałem z nią pogadać, ale potrzebowałem jakiejś wskazówki. Przeczytałem tekst pięć razy, zanim go wysłałem.

**Cześć Bella.**

_**Hej.**_

**Co robisz?**

_**Tak naprawdę się nudzę, znowu. LOL.**_

Uśmiechnąłem się. Było dobrze, bo napisała LOL. Może nie jest już taka zła...

**Aha, to widzę, że się nudzisz.**

_**Nom, a ty, co robisz?**_

**Siedzę na kanapie.**

_**LOL. To fajne zajęcie, więc co jesteś gotowy na naszą "przygodę"?**_

O tak! To świetna była, ta wskazówka.

**Totalnie haha. Powinnaś usiąść ze mną, podczas tej wycieczki...**

Wysłałem wiadomość i natychmiast tego pożałowałem. Co zrobię, jeśli nie będzie chciała usiąść obok mnie?

_Ok. :)_

Powiedziała "tak"! Machałem rękami, kiedy przeczytałem odpowiedź. Musiałem siedzieć na skraju kanapy, ponieważ kolejną rzeczą, jaka się wydarzyła, było moje lądowanie na podłodze, z wielkim hukiem.


	5. ROZDZIAŁ 5  ROAD TRIP

ROZDZIAŁ 5  
"ROAD TRIP"

Bella POV

W końcu nadszedł piątek, a dzwonek właśnie zadzwonił, oznajmiając koniec ostatniej lekcji. Szybko pomachałam moim znajomym i wpadłam na chwilę do domu, by zostawić plecak, zanim chłopaki po mnie przyjadą.

Usłyszałam jak Emmett zaczął trąbić pod moim domem. Byłam bardziej podekscytowana podróżą samochodem, niż naszą całą wycieczką. A to tylko dlatego, że Edward zaproponował mi, abym podczas jazdy siedziała obok niego. Kiedy przeczytałam wiadomość odtańczyłam taniec szczęścia, identycznie jak moja mama, gdy opowiadała nam o karnawale.

Wybiegłam z domu i szybko wskoczyłam na miejsce pasażera, a kiedy zobaczyłam Edwarda, automatycznie się uśmiechnęłam.

Pojechaliśmy później po Alice i Rosalie. Gdy opuściliśmy już Forks, poczułam się wolna. Nie było już wokół nas denerwujących ludzi ze szkoły. Byliśmy tylko my.

Chociaż Emmett prowadził, to jednak narzekał, że nasza podróż nie będzie się mogła zaliczać do udanych, bez jakieś gry samochodowej. Zaproponował, więc "Co byś wolał". Pierwsza w kolejce była Alice i, naturalnie, wybrała Jaspera.

- Jazzy - o tak, Jasper już przyzwyczaił się do nowego przezwiska. - Co byś wolał, psa o imieniu Księżniczka, czy kota o imieniu Fluffy? - zachichotała Alice.

Jasper jęknął.

- Myślę, że wolałbym kota o imieniu Fluffy, ponieważ nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałbym do psa Księżniczko.

Alice się zaśmiała, co i u mnie wywołało taką reakcję. A po niecałej minucie już nikt nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. Teraz przyszła kolej Jaspera.

- Bella! - powiedział, byłam zaskoczona, bo myślałam, że wybierze Emmetta, a nie mnie. - Wolałabyś być poproszona do tańca przez Emmetta, czy Edwarda?

_**Co? Nie mogłam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie!**_ Pokazałabym, że za bardzo lubię Edwarda i, oczywiście, bym się przy tym zawstydziła. Widziałam, że wszyscy obserwują Edwarda, a on spojrzał na mnie.

- Musisz odpowiedzieć, Bello - przerwała ciszę Rosalie.

Zaskoczyła mnie, ponieważ to właśnie ona doskonale wiedziała, co czuję do Edwarda.

- Dobrze. Gdybym już musiała wybierać, to Edward - powiedziałam ciężko.

Wszyscy, włącznie z Edwardem, patrzyli prosto na mnie i uśmiechali się. Był to dopiero początek gry, więc musiałam kontynuować.

- Uhhh... ok! Emmett wolałbyś urodzić się z trąby słonia, czy z szyi żyrafy?

- Na pewno z trąby słonia! Naprawdę ciężko, byłoby wyjść z szyi.

Tylko się roześmiałam i skinęłam głową. Gdy skończyliśmy grę, śpiewaliśmy różne piosenki, które akurat leciały w radiu. Przez większość drogi, ktoś z paczki cały czas odwracał się do mnie i Edwarda, z uśmiechem.

Poszliśmy na mecz piłki nożnej i znaleźliśmy miejsca na trybunach. Gdy usiedliśmy Emmett i Jasper zapytali, czy nie chcemy czegoś ze sklepu, Edward poprosił o popcorn, a ja o M & Ms.

- Hmm, chyba będziemy potrzebowali pomocy, żeby to wszystko przynieść. Chodźcie z nami, dziewczyny.

Patrzyłam, jak odchodzą i wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że zostałam z Edwardem sama. Niezręcznie...

- Więc... czy naprawdę chciałabyś ze mną zatańczyć? - uśmiechnął się, a ja się zarumieniłam.

- Tak, Emmett nie wygląda na dobrego partnera do tańca - spojrzał na mnie i wyszeptał mi do ucha:

- Ja również wybrałbym ciebie.

Uśmiechnęłam się i cała moja twarz zrobiła się czerwona, a serce zaczęło bić coraz mocniej.

- No mam nadzieję, że wybrałbyś mnie, a nie Emmetta. To znaczy, on jest twoim bratem... i nie umówiłbyś się z nim... ee dziwne. Ok., już nic nie mówię.

Zaśmiał się i mnie szturchnął.

- Wiem, o co ci chodzi - uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy, a policzki stawały się coraz bardziej czerwone.

Pozostała czwórka wróciła z jedzeniem. Gra się zaczęła.

Nasz zespół wygrał 28-14 i świętowaliśmy to, a następnie udaliśmy się do jeepa. Była 21.30, gdy mecz dobiegł końca, lecz Emmett narzekał, że jest głodny, więc musieliśmy wstąpić do McDonalda.

- To był najlepszy mecz w życiu! - powiedział Emmett, jedząc Big Maca, frytki, nuggets'y z kurczaka, popijać to wszystko koktajlem.

- Wow, musisz być bardzo głodny? - zapytał Jasper.

- Mówiłem, że nie jadłem dziś obiadu. - mówił Emmett, z pełną buzią frytek.

Jedna wyleciał z jego ust i wylądowała na głowie Edwarda. Wszyscy się z tego śmialiśmy, ponieważ chłopak nawet nie miał o tym pojęcia.

- Co? - zapytał.

Wstałam, wzięłam kilka serwetek i usiadłam.

- Nie ruszaj się, Edwardzie - zachichotałam.

- Co się dzie...?

- Najlepiej, jeśli nie będziesz się ruszał, po prostu siedź.

- Okay - zgodził się, a my wciąż chichotaliśmy.

Wzięłam kawałek frytki w serwetkę, a następnie zebrałam małe kawałki. Bardzo chciałam przejechać palcami po jego włosach. Wyglądały tak doskonale, ale były strasznie rozczochrane. Postanowiłam, że muszę sprawdzić, czy jednak nie ma we włosach więcej frytek. Uśmiechnęłam się, bo oznaczało to, że musiałam ich dotknąć. Były bardziej miękkie, niż przypuszczałam. Usłyszałam pewien dźwięk. Brzmiało to jakby westchnienie. Szybko odsunęłam rękę.

- Okay Edward, to Emmett przez przypadek splunął na ciebie frytką, chciałam to jakoś naprawić - chociaż był to dobry pretekst do dotknięcia twoich włosów, dodałam w myślach.

- O! - to wszystko, co powiedział.

Obserwowaliśmy wcinającego całe jedzenie Emmetta. Następnie zdecydował się zagrać w piłkę na placu, obok McDonalda. Rose do niego dołączyła i kopnęli jakiegoś pracownika, ponieważ zaczęli walczyć o piłkę. Drogę powrotną przebyliśmy w milczeniu. Zgaduję, że wszyscy byli już bardzo zmęczeni. Moje powieki zaczęły robić się ciężkie, a następnie zasnęłam. Wiedziałam, że ktoś niesie mnie po schodach. Spojrzałam w górę i mogłam zobaczyć jego twarz.

- Edward?

- Cześć śpiochu.

- Gdzie jesteśmy?

- W twoim domu, głuptasie - och, trzymał mnie na rękach, w moim domu.

- Czemu mnie niesiesz?

- Chciałem cię obudzić w samochodzie, ale cały czas mówiłaś "to jeszcze nie czas " - zachichotał.

- Och, taa... czasami mówię przez sen - dotarliśmy do mojego pokoju i położył mnie na łóżku.

- Tak, wiem - uśmiechnął się. - Dobranoc Bello - powiedział, wychodząc.

- Dobranoc Edwardzie.

- Słodkich snów - było to ostatnią rzeczą, jaką usłyszałam.

Edward POV

Musiałem powstrzymywać się z całych sił, by nie wspiąć się na łóżko Belli. Nie w jakimś niecnym celu, ale po prostu, gdy w samochodzie miała głowę położoną na moim ramieniu, a jej place dotykały moich włosów... ta nasza bliskość bardzo mi odpowiadała, po około, półgodzinnej jeździe samochodem.

- Nie martw się, ona zawsze mówi przez sen. W pewnych momentach jest to śmieszne - poinformowała mnie Rosalie.

Było śmiesznie do następnego słowa, jakie wypowiedziała. Zawsze mówiła niewyraźnie, lecz tym razem musiała powiedzieć zrozumiale.

- Edward.

Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej, rozejrzałem się po samochodzie, by upewnić się, że nikt tego nie słyszał. Niestety...

- Czy ona przed... ? - zapytała zszokowana Alice.

- MÓWIŁEM CI EDDIE! ONA CIĘ TOTALNIE LUBI! -wrzasnął Emmet.

- Zamknij się. Obudzisz ją - syknąłem.

Bella położyła dłonie na moich włosach i szeptała.

- Edward..., mój Edward.

Tym razem odezwała się Rosalie.

- Ja Cię! Ona nigdy nie przyznała się do niczego przez sen... - powiedziała, z tym samym, zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy jak Alice.

Bella objęła mnie mocniej, a ja obserwowałem ją cały czas i miałem nadzieję, że nie tylko w śnie, ale również na jawie, myśli o mnie.


	6. ROZDZIAŁ 6  MUDDING

ROZDZIAŁ 6  
"MUDDING"

Bella POV

Obudziłam się następnego ranka i było mi tak jakoś... zimno. Ostatnią noc spędziłam w samochodzie i zasnęłam obok Edwarda, który nawet zaniósł mnie do pokoju. Brakowało mi dotyku jego dłoni i przebywania w jego ramionach.

Roześmiałam się... Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdyby był mną zainteresowany. Wstałam, wciągnęłam na siebie dżinsy, zwykły biały T-shirt i granatowy żakiet.

Niedługo przyjadą po mnie Rose i Alice, ponieważ mamy spotkać się u chłopaków. Musieli przygotować się do naszej "zabawy", którą planowali. Ciągle pytałam Edwarda, co będziemy robić, ale on zawsze odpowiadał "Nie martw się". Emmett powiedział, że żaden z nich nie może zdradzić niczego dziewczyną. Kiedy Alice po mnie przyjechała, wskoczyłam na tylne siedzenie jej samochodu samochodu i skierowałyśmy się w stronę domu chłopaków.

Ich dom był niesamowity! Znajdował się on milę za Forks i był ukryty za drzewami. Przypominał współczesną wersję zamku. Był doskonały!

Rosalie zatrzymała się przed garażem.

- Hej! - machnął Emmett.

Gdy tylko wyszłam, zobaczyłam stojącego za jeepem Edwarda.

- Hej Bela - powiedział i podszedł do nas.

- Edward - odparłam. "Masz zamiar, coś jeszcze mu powiedzieć?"

- Nom.

- Ugh... chłopcy - mruknął.

- W porządku, wchodźcie do środka - powiedział Emmett, i otworzył przed nami drzwi jeepa.

Emmett prowadził, więc Rosalie usiadła na przednim siedzeniu. Natomiast ja usiadłam z tyłu, razem z Edwardem, Alice i Jasperem.

Edward zapinał nam wszystkim pasy.

- Co robisz?

- Musisz być dobrze przypięta, podczas takiej jazdy .

- Takiej jazdy? - spytałam.

- Spokojnie, to nie będzie nic niebezpiecznego... poza tym, jesteś tutaj z nami.

- W porządku Cullen, zaufam ci - zrobiłam groźną minę.

Szybko zapiął swój pas i powiedział Emmettowi, że wszyscy jesteśmy gotowi.

- Więc dokąd się wybieramy, na przejażdżkę terenową? - zapytała Alice.

- Tak naprawdę, to nie będzie jazda terenowa, tylko mudding.1 - odpowiedział Emmett.

- Co to jest mudding? Nie chcę brać w tym udziału, jeśli po wszystkim będę cała brudna! - krzyknęła Rose w stronę Emmeta.

- Wyluzujcie dziewczyny! Cały czas będziemy w jeppie. Będziemy tylko jeździć po błocie... tak można to wyjaśnić. Zobaczysz nie będziesz brudna.

- Okay, dobra - westchnęła z ulgą Rose.

Emmett wjechał do lasu.

- Wszyscy gotowi? - odwrócił się Emmett.

- Mhmm... - wymamrotałam.

Edward i Jasper siedzieli na swoich miejscach, jak gdyby nigdy nic, Alice przytuliła się do ramienia Jaspera, ja zamknęłam oczy, a Rose kręciła się nerwowo na siedzeniu. Emmett wcisnął gaz i ruszyliśmy do przodu, skręcił kierownicą gwałtownie w lewo. Wówczas przyspieszyliśmy i osiągnęliśmy maksymalną prędkość. Emmett nacisnął hamulec i nagle, obracając się dookoła, powoli się zatrzymywaliśmy. Szybko zamknęłam oczy, naprawdę nie chciałam widzieć, jak Emmett nas wszystkich zabija. Czułam jak jeep się zatrzymał, otworzyłam jedno oko i rozglądnęłam się. Chłopcy się śmiali, podczas gdy ja razem z dziewczynami, byłyśmy w tym samym stanie.

Spojrzałam w dół i zauważyłam, że ręce miałam owinięte wokół Edwarda. Zarumieniłam się i zdałam sobie sprawę, z tego, co właśnie zrobiłam.

- JESTEŚCIE SZALENI! - krzyknęłam.

Oni siedzieli i dalej się śmiali, ocierali łzy radości.

- SERIO, TO BYŁO NIEPOWAŻNE Z WASZEJ STRONY! - dodała Rosalie.

Śmiali się coraz głośniej.

- ZŁAŹ Z SIEDZENIA KIEROWCY EMMETT! MASZ TO ZROBIĆ TERAZ! - Alice starała się przyciągnąć ich uwagę.

- Nie ma mowy, Alice - powiedział poważnie Emmett.

- Dajcie spokój dziewczyny. Musicie powiedzieć, że było fajnie - Jasper próbował załagodzić kłótnię.

- Taaak i powinniście - hahaha - zobaczyć - hahahaha - swoje - haha - twarze! - Edward nie pomagał.

Zwróciłam się do Alice i Rosalie i posłałam im "to" spojrzenie, oznaczające rozpoczęcie milczenia.

- Myślice, że było to zabawne, prawda? - zapytał Jasper.

(...)

- No dziewczyny, było zabawnie.

(...)

- Naprawdę było tak źle? - tym razem odezwał się Edward.

(...)

- Dziewczyny? - Emmett machnął ręką przed twarzą Rosalie.

- Po pierwsze - odezwała się Rosalie.- Nie odzywam się, dlatego, że pomachałeś mi przed twarzą. Po drugie, to wszystko nie było zabawne, ponieważ nie miałyśmy żadnego pojęcia, co do cholery wyprawiasz!

Edward nadal trzymał moją rękę, więc szybko ją zabrałam, patrząc na niego z wyrazem twarzy, mówiącym: "słyszałeś, co powiedziała".

- Mówiłem, że to będzie bezpieczne - powiedział cicho.

- Tak, ale mogłeś mnie przynajmniej ostrzec.

Spojrzał na mnie przepraszająco.

- Czy możemy już wracać? - spytała Alice.

- Oczywiście - Emmett wyjechał z błota i całą drogę powrotną przebyliśmy w milczeniu.

Zaparkowaliśmy w garażu. W drzwiach stała bardzo piękna kobieta, która zapewne była matką chłopaków. Edward w ciszy odpiął wszystkie pasy i wypuścili nas z jeppa.

- Cześć kochanie. Zapewne musisz być Bella - matka Edwarda podeszła do mnie.

- Tak, cześć - powiedziałam nieśmiało.

- Och, proszę mów mi Esme - machnęła ręką lekceważąco. - Czy to nie twoja matka Renne, jest w komitecie?

- Ta, to ona - uśmiechnęła się.

- No właśnie, tak myślałam - zdawała się dumać zupełnie, o czymś innym. - Więc, dokąd zabrali was chłopcy?

Podeszły do nas Rose z Alice.

- Zdecydowali, że fajnym pomysłem będzie zabranie nas na mud-coś tam, czy coś takiego - odpowiedziała Alice.

- MUDD-ING! - Emmett skorygowałam nazwę tej "pułapki śmierci".

- Ojej. A wy się zgodziłyście? - zapytała w szoku.

Tym razem odpowiedziała Rosalie.

- Nie, nawet nas wcześniej nie uprzedzili, co będziemy robić - krzyknęła.

- Emmett Dale! Jasper Kyle! I Edward Anthony! Do mnie, TERAZ! - zawołała.

Cicho podeszli do Esme.

- Czy nie powiedzieliście dziewczyną, czym jest mudding, zanim je na niego zabraliście?

- Nie... - zawołali wszyscy, zgodnie, patrząc na swoje buty.

Spojrzałam na twarze Alice i Rosalie, też się uśmiechały.

Dobrze im tak! Powinni nas przynajmniej ostrzec, co będziemy robić...

- Czy już je przeprosiliście? - zapytała Esme.

- Przepraszamy... - odpowiedzieli, wciąż wpatrując się w podłogę.

- Spójrzcie im w oczy! - skarciła ich Esme.

Podnieś wzrok i trudno było nam się nie roześmiać. Przypominali małe dzieci, które zostały przyłapane na kradzieży ciasteczek, lub dokarmianiu psa.

- Przepraszam dziewczyny! - powiedzieli, po kolei.

Westchnęłam.

- Myślę, że mogłabym wam wybaczyć... ale pod jednym warunkiem! Już zawsze będziecie nam mówić, co będziemy robić.

- Dobrze... - wszyscy się zgodzili.

Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, wszystkie zaczęłyśmy szaleńczo chichotać.

- Esme jest genialna! - chwaliła ją Alice, nadal się śmiejąc.

1 .com/eventcoverage/129_0906_4x4_truck_mudding_spots_usa/photo_


	7. ROZDZIAŁ 7 WHERE'S BELLA?

ROZDZIAŁ 7  
"WHERE'S BELLA?"

Edward POV

Jestem totalnie zażenowany. Ale przynajmniej znajduję się w tej samej sytuacji, co oni. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mama na nas nawrzeszczała, pomimo tego iż wiedziała, że tą wycieczką chcieliśmy zaimponować dziewczynom! Byliśmy tym wszystkim okropnie zawstydzeni, a gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, usłyszeliśmy śmiech. Następnie udaliśmy się do kuchni, a tam usłyszałem:

- Teraz chłopcy zabierzecie dziewczyny na lody... już.

- Tak jest - odpowiedzieliśmy zgodnie, a dziewczyny cicho zachichotały.

Wsiedliśmy do "pułapki śmierci", jak nazwała jeepa Bella, ale tym razem Rosalie prowadziła. Było to częścią naszej kary. Dla mnie i Jaspera nie miał znaczenia fakt, że Rose siedziała za kółkiem, ale dla Emmetta tak. Oni prawie pobili się, o kluczyki!

Pojechaliśmy do lodziarni i złożyliśmy zamówienie. Rosalie wybrała sernik z borówkami ( ohyda! ), Alice jakiś deser, który nazywał się "Skaliste drogi", Bella "Czekoladową śmierć", a Emmett "Waniliową równinę" co mnie zaskoczyło, ponieważ nigdy tego nie jadł. Jasper zdecydował się na czekoladowe chrupki, natomiast ja na czekoladowo - miętowe chrupki ( mniam! ).

- Jak wy możecie to jeść? - zapytała Bella, patrząc na nasze zamówienia.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- To naprawdę jest dobre - uśmiechnęła się i przewróciła oczami. Alice pochyliła się i szepnęła mi do ucha.

- Jeśli planujesz pocałować Bellę, to na twoim miejscu bym tego nie jadła - prawie spadłem z krzesła, a Alice dostała ataku śmiechu. Każdy na nas spojrzał i bezgłośnie powiedział "szaleniec", machając ręką.

Bella skinęła dłonią, by wszystkich uciszyć, a następnie odwróciła się i posłała mi uśmiech, na widok którego moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Poszliśmy za Rose, ponieważ dziewczyna nie pozwoliła prowadzić żadnemu z "idiotów Cullenów", bo nie chciała żebyśmy zabili ją i jej najlepsze przyjaciółki. Zanim wskoczyłem, do jeppa, zwróciła się do mnie i powiedziała:

- Ona naprawdę cię lubi - potem odeszła, zostawiając mnie z milionami pytań!

Pojechaliśmy do naszego domu, poszedłem prosto do mojego pokoju i opadłem szybko na łóżko. Miałem najlepszy sen, w którym moje marzenia o Belli się spełniły, a ona zamiast mówić do mnie Edward, powtarzała mój Edward.

Obudził mnie sygnał wiadomości.

**Cześć Edward, zostawiłam może u was w domu, lub w "pułapce śmierci" kurtkę?**

Tak, w naszym jeppie!

**Ej, nie obwiniaj mnie za to przezwisko dla samochodu. Sami sobie na to zapracowaliście.**

Mudding ci się spodobał. Musisz to przyznać!

**Nieprawda, nie polubiłam tego!**

Polubiłaś!

**Nie.**

Tak!

**NIEEE!**

Ok, ok. Ale następnym razem na pewno będzie fajnie!

**Następnym razem? Musisz być chyba szalony, jeśli myślisz, że wsiądę jeszcze raz do tej PUŁAPKI ŚMIERCI i to na dodatek jeżeli jeden z was będzie prowadził. NIGDY!**

To rani, Bells .. :(

**Tak, na pewno jesteś teraz bardzo zraniony.**

Jestem naprawdę.

**Nie jesteś.**

Jestem.

**Nie.**

Ok, może nie aż tak bardzo, ale w pewnym stopniu tak.

**Ok, wierzę ci.**

Serio?

**Serio.**

To dobrze.

**:)**

Więc, co dziś robisz?

**Ughh, idę na zakupy z Alice i Rose. Musimy kupić sukienki na tańce.**

Och, a kiedy one są?

**Za tydzień.**

W porządku. Ej, może zobaczymy się w centrum handlowym, ponieważ powiedziałem Emmettowi o balu, a on przestraszył się, że nie ma odpowiedniego ubrania. LOL.

**Więc do zobaczenia, Edwardzie.**

Do widzenia Bello.

Bella POV

Pojechałyśmy do centrum handlowego i zaczęliśmy szukać dla siebie stroju. Była taka niepisana zasada, że gdy już idziemy na zakupy, to zawsze najpierw szukamy stroju dla kogoś, a na końcu dla siebie. Dla mnie najlepszą częścią jest znalezienie w końcu czegoś dla siebie. Choć zawsze miałam więcej zabawy z Alice i Rosalie, gdy czegoś szukałyśmy; one są zupełnym przeciwieństwem mnie. Alice lubi wszystko, co różowe lub jasno -zielone z falbanami i czymś takim. Natomiast Rose preferuje czerwone, lub czarne suknie, które odsłaniają skórę na plecach. Ja wolałam proste, niebieskie rzeczy.

Właśnie podeszła do mnie Alice, a na rękach miała pełno sukienek i dodatków. Nie zdążyłam nawet dokładnie zobaczyć jej twarzy, ponieważ złapała mnie w tali i pociągnęła ze sobą.

- Jestem przekonana, że znalazłam dla ciebie odpowiedni strój! - piszczała. - Został już ostatni, więc musisz go przymierzyć.

Roześmiałam się, oczywiście teraz będziemy przez cały czas się przebierać. Chwyciłam wszystkie swoje rzeczy i wraz z przyjaciółkami udałam się do przebieralni.

Miałyśmy zostać w kabinie, dopóki nie będziemy gotowe. Alice liczyła do trzech, a wtedy wychodziłyśmy z przebierali na korytarz. Zakładałam niezliczoną ilość sukienek, ale żadna nie była "tą jedyną". Wreszcie Alice podała mi ostatnią, ale nie mogłam spojrzeć w lustro. Czekałam, aż Alice zacznie liczyć.

- Raz, dwa, trzy! - i wszystkie wyszłyśmy z przymierzalni.

Rose1 miała na sobie różowo-bordową sukienkę bez ramiączek. Wyglądała pięknie, można by pomyśleć, że kreacja została uszyta specjalnie dla niej. Pod biustem była ściśnięta, obszyta różnymi diamencikami i kamieniami szlachetnymi. Sięgała jej do kolan.

Natomiast Alice2 założyła lekko różową sukienkę, również bez ramiączek. Byłam zaskoczona, ponieważ nigdy nie wybierała takich prostych rzeczy. Miała dekolt i przepaskę na tali, czyli to, co moja przyjaciółka najbardziej lubiła. Dekolt jej sukni składał się z kilku warstw materiału tego samego koloru. Wyglądała w niej, jak mała wróżka.

Alice była w połowie tańca szczęścia, gdy w końcu zwróciła na mnie uwagę.

- Bella! Spójrz na siebie!

Przejrzałam się w lustrze ze trzy razy. Suknia byłą niesamowita.3 Jedwabna, niebieska i kończyła się nad kolanem. Na górnej części połyskiwały delikatne diamenciki. To było to!

- OmójBoże! Kocham ją! - zwróciłam się do moich dwóch przyjaciółek.

- Mówiłam ci! Edward będzie zachwycony! - uśmiechnęła się Alice. Zarumieniłam się i szybko zmieniłam temat.

- Więc, które sukienki wy kupujecie?

- Zdecydowanie biorę tą - poinformowała mnie Rosalie. - Bella, czemu zawsze tak jest, że możesz znaleźć perfekcyjną sukienkę dla każdego, a nigdy nie możesz się zdecydować, gdy wybierasz coś dla siebie?

- Po prostu mam ten dar - uśmiechnęłam się do Rose.

- Musisz ją wziąć! Edward na pewno będzie nią zachwycony na waszej randce... - ciągnęła Alice. _Czekaj ... co?_

- Alice, co ty przed chwilą powiedziałaś? - posłałam jej zdziwione spojrzenie, a potem zobaczyłam jak oczy Rose się rozszerzają.

- Nii-c. Mówiłam, uhh... że Edward może... chyba się spóźnia - to, co powiedziała teraz jeszcze bardziej mnie zmieszało.

Dlaczego Edward się spóźnia? Czemu w ogóle ją to obchodzi?

- Taa, wiesz... Edward po prostu zawsze... jest punktualny - roześmiała się nerwowo Rose.

- Okayyyyy - byłam już całkowicie skołowana. - Nie rozumiem, o co w ogóle wam chodzi.

- Och, o nic. Ja po prostu głośno myślę - powiedziała Alice, wchodząc ponownie do swojej kabiny.

Szybko się przebrałam i poszłam do kasy, zapłacić za sukienkę. Alice i Rosalie stały w kolejce za mną.

- Więc, Bella zaprosił cię już ktoś? - zapytała Rosalie.

- Właściwie tak, ale nie ta osobą, o której marzę...

- Kto cię zaprosił?

- Tyler Crowley... Powiedziałam mu, że się zastanowię, że nie tańczę najlepiej i w ogóle, a potem odeszłam.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś NIE? On podkochuje się w tobie od 5 klasy, no wiesz nie... - musiałąm im po prostu powiedzieć, że od początku czekam, aż Edward mnie zaprosi.

- Ponieważ... ja nie wiem... miałam nadzieję... że może... ! - powiedziałam szybko ostatnie słowa i miałam

nadzieję, że tego nie zrozumiały.

- OOO tak! - uśmiechnęła się. - Czyżbyś ty coś do niego?

- Nie! Rose! Ja go po prostu lubię.

- Czyli nie o to chodzi? - spytała niewyraźnie.

- Nie. Ok, on nie wie, że totalnie wariuję na jego punkcie. Nie chcę, by sobie coś o mnie pomyślał - podeszłam do kasy.

Zdawało mi się, że usłyszałam "Nie, prawdopodobnie byłoby na odwrót...", ale nie miało to dla mnie znaczenia, więc zignorowałam to i zapłaciłam za sukienkę.

Edward POV

- Eddie, no dawaj! Nie chcę dojechać do centrum, jak już niczego nie będzie! - krzyknął Emmett. Wariował odkąd mu powiedziałem, że za tydzień są tańce. Cały czas myślał o tym, jak ma zrobić wrażenie na Rosalie. Kiedy wrzeszczał, właśnie zamykałem drzwi mojego pokoju.

- Już idę! Emm potrzebujesz jedynie jakieś tam koszuli.

- Nie jakieś tam koszuli! Koszuli, która sprawi, że Rosalie mnie pokocha! - uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, Rose na pewno nie będzie w stanie złapać oddechu, kiedy... zobaczy cię w koszuli - dodał sarkastycznie Jasper.

Pojechaliśmy do centrum handlowego i od razu zauważyłem zaparkowany, czerwony kabriolet Rosalie. Emmett oczywiście zatrzymał się obok niego i wyskoczył na zewnątrz.

- Więc, zapytałem Alice, czy pójdzie ze mną na tańce... - powiedział mi Jasper.

- Kiedy?

- Gdy wszyscy poszliście zamówić lody, siedzieliśmy sami, więc po prostu... zapytałem.

- Skąd ty o tym wiedziałeś? Ja sam dopiero dziś się o tym dowiedziałem.

- Plakaty są porozwieszane w całej szkole.

- Och... - powinienem to zauważyć.

- No ale na razie tylko ty o tym wiesz. Chciała, żeby to było tajemnicą, dopóki ty nie umówisz się z Bellą, a Emmett z Rose.

- Co?

- Wiem o tym, że Emmett zamierza zaprosić Rose. I uznaliśmy, że ty pewnie chcesz Bellę... albo, że nie chcesz?

- Nie! Oczywiście, że chcę. Tylko... czy ona chciałby pójść ze mną?

- Edward! - uderzył mnie mocno w głowę. - Ty naprawdę jesteś taki głupi?

- Oj! Chyba nie.

- Jestem pewny, że cię lubi! Choć słyszałem, że Tyler zaprosił ją już w piątek.

- Tyler? - byłem na niego wściekły, w końcu Bella niedługo - miała - być - moja!

- Tak, ale powiedziała mu, że się zastanowi. Lepiej się pośpiesz i poproś ją, żeby z tobą poszła, zanim zrobi to ktoś inny.

- Dobra! Idę ją znaleźć - pobiegłem szybko do centrum.

Otworzyłem drzwi tak mocno, że aż kilku ludzi na mnie spojrzało. Zauważyłem Emmetta i Rose.

- Tak - usłyszałem krzyk Rosalie, gdy się do nich zbliżałem. Emmett zamknął ją w swoim niedźwiedzim uścisku.

- Co wy tutaj robicie? - zapytałem, gdy do nich podszedłem.

- Idę na bal z Rosie! - śpiewał Emmett.

- Taa, gratulacje. Tak czy inaczej, nie wiesz może gdzie jest Bella? - nie miałem czasu, by z nimi świętować. Musiałem ją znaleźć.

- Myślę, że poszła po buty z Alice... czemu pytasz? - zapytała, uśmiechając się.

- Bo nie chcę, żeby poszła na bal z Tylerem... - wymamrotałem.

- Co? Edward nie słyszałam - Ugggh, dziewczyny.

- Chciałem zaprosić Bellę na tańce - niemal krzyknąłem.

- Wow, najwyższy czas! Myślałam, że zajmie ci to wieki - odkrzyknęła.

- Eaa, ale myślisz, że powie tak? - zapytałem nerwowo.

- Myślę, że jeżeli ją zapytasz, to się przekonasz - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Tak, ale nie chcę dostać kosza... ona jest najfajniejszą, najbardziej niesamowitą i najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Nie sądzę, by się zgodziła.

- Eddie, no dawaj! - krzyknął Emmett. - Po prostu to zrób! Nigdy się nie dowiesz jaka jest odpowiedź, jeśli z nią nie pogadasz!

- Ok... już idę - krzyknąłem, gdy kierowałem się do sklepu z butami.

Bella POV

Właśnie kupowałam złote pantofelki, które doskonale pasowały do sukienki. Zobaczyłam Edwarda, który szybko wpadł do centrum handlowego. Widziałam, jak pędzi do Rose i Emmetta. Wyglądał, jakby na nich krzyczał. Przesunęłam manekina i schowałam się, by móc podsłuchać ich rozmowę.

- Eaa, ale myślisz, że powie tak? - zapytał Edward. Tak? Tak, ale po co?

- Myślę, że jeżeli ją zapytasz, to się przekonasz - powiedziała Rosalie, uśmiechając się.

- Tak, ale nie chcę dostać kosza... ona jest najfajniejszą, najbardziej niesamowitą i najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Nie sądzę, by się zgodziła - moje serce zamarło, oczywiście Edward chce zaprosić na bal jakąś niesamowitą dziewczynę. Oczywiście, że nie chciał pójść z - tylko - przyjaciółką - Bellą.

- Eddie, no dawaj! - krzyknął Emmett. - Po prostu to zrób! Nigdy się nie dowiesz jaka jest odpowiedź, jeśli z nią nie pogadasz!

- Ok... już idę - odpowiedział.

Upadłam na podłogę przykrytą jakimś brązowym dywanem. Musiałam tam siedzieć dobre dziesięć minut. Powróciłam do rzeczywistości, kiedy zadzwonił mój telefon.

- Halo?

- Cześć Bello, to ja... Tyler.

- O tak, cześć Tyler... co tam słychać? - starałam się mówić jakbym byłą szczęśliwa, ale tak naprawdę nie byłam.

- Nic... ja tylko... chciałem się... dowiedzieć, czy już... przemyślałaś moją... ofertę? No wiesz, tą... dotyczącą... balu.

Siedziałam tam przez chwilę i myślałam o Edwardzie i o dziewczynie, którą chciał zaprosić. Tyler jest moim przyjacielem, więc czemu miałabym mu odmówić? Dodatkowo nie chciałam wyjść na jakąś przegraną, więc...

- Tak! Chętnie z tobą pójdę.

- To świetnie Bello - cieszyłam się, że przynajmniej jego uszczęśliwiłam.

- Słuchaj, bardzo chciałabym pogadać, ale Alice i Rosalie na mnie czekają. Do zobaczenia jutro, tak?

- Oczywiście, Bello. Do zobaczenia.

- Pa - skończyłam z nim rozmawiać i od razu zadzwoniłam do Rose.

- Przyjęłam propozycję Tylera.

- Co?

- Powiedziałam ''tak'', zdecydowałam, że jest dobrym przyjacielem, więc czemu miałabym odmówić? - nie chciałam jej mówić, że usłyszałam ich rozmowę.

- W porządku... jeśli naprawdę chcesz z nim iść...

- Tak, chcę - najwidoczniej Edward nie lubił mnie tyle, żeby zaprosić; dodałam w myślach.

- Idziemy coś zjeść. Jeśli chcesz dołącz do nas.

- Tak, już idę - włożyłam telefon do kieszeni i podeszłam do kasy.

Edward POV

Byłem już w sklepie, ale nigdzie jej nie widziałem. Zadzwoniłem więc do Alice i miałem nadzieję, że jest jeszcze z Bellą.

- Cześć - przywitała mnie Alice. - Zaprosiłeś już Bellę?

- Szukam jej, ale nie mogę znaleźć... wiesz może gdzie jest?

- Nie widziałem jej, ale idziemy coś zjeść. Rose i Emmett już tam są. Zadzwonię do Belli i powiem jej, żeby też przyszła.

- Okay. Pa.

Szedłem żwawym krokiem w stronę pozostałych. Musiałem wyglądać śmiesznie, bo wielu ludzi się na mnie gapiło. Zobaczyłem Rosalie rozmawiającą z kimś przez telefon.

Usiadłem, a ona spojrzała na mnie przepraszającym wzrokiem. O co chodzi?

- W porządku... jeśli naprawdę chcesz z nim iść...

Zastanawiałem się, z kim ona rozmawia. Mogłem jednak stwierdzić, że nie byłą zadowolona z decyzji, jaką ten ktoś podjął.

- Idziemy coś zjeść. Jeśli chcesz dołącz do nas.

Wstrzymałem oddech. Czekaliśmy na Bellę. Chwila, czy to oznaczało, że to z nią rozmawiała przez telefon? Czy ona powiedziała "jeśli chcesz z nim iść"?

Rose zamknęła telefon i szepnęła coś do Alice.

- Nie - krzyknęła Alice.

Rosalie tylko kiwnęła głową, a następnie spojrzały na mnie.

- Edward... muszę z tobą pogadać... - to nie brzmiało dobrze.

Podeszły do mnie i zaprowadziły do barierki, skąd można było zobaczyć pierwsze piętro. Dostrzegłem panikę w jej oczach.

- Edward, tak mi przykro... ale Bella powiedziała ''tak'' Tylerowi.

Dobrze, że złapałem się tej barierki, ponieważ przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że zaraz upadnę. Czemu się zgodziła? Dlaczego?

- Dlaczego?

- Nie wiem, powiedziała mi, że przyjęła jego zaproszenie, ponieważ jest dobrym przyjacielem i postanowiła się z nim umówić... - spojrzałem w podłogę. - Myślałam, że chce iść z tobą... naprawdę.

- W porządku Rosalie. Przecież to nie twoja wina. Powinienem poprosić ją wcześniej...

- Edward przecież wiesz, że ona cię lubi! Pamiętaj, to twoje imię wypowiadała przez sen!

- Taak, ale mogła śnić o czymś innym...

- Ale i tak powinieneś ją zapytać.

- Ale przecież idzie już z Tylerem.

- Wiem, że tobie na pewno nie odmówi! Powie tak! Wiem, że tak będzie.

- Nie, Rose. Ona chce iść z Tylerem, inaczej nie powiedziała by mu czegoś takiego - starałem się brzmieć, jakby wszystko było w porządku, choć stało się to trudniejsze, gdy zobaczyłem, że Bella idzie w naszą stronę.

- Ok... chodźmy jeść... - poszedłem za Rosalie. Tego dnia zamieniłem z Bellą dosłownie dwa słowa.

1 .com/rosalie-winter_formal/set?id=11863851

2 .com/alice-winter_formal/set?id=11863230

3 .com/bella-winter_formal/set?id=11863471


	8. ROZDZIAŁ 8  MISERABLE

ROZDZIAŁ 8  
" MISERABLE "

Edward POV

Poniedziałek rano... szkoła... zobaczę Bellę z Tylerem... kurde.

Leżałem na łóżku i patrzyłem w sufit. Nie chciałem iść do szkoły i zobaczyć Bellę szczęśliwą z Tylerem. Widziałem chyba z milion filmów, w których tacy frajerzy jak ja zapraszali dziewczyny. Ale w rzeczywistości to nie było takie proste. Wiedziałem, że na pewno ją spotkam i w tym momencie miałem ochotę sam sobie przyłożyć za to, że jej wcześniej nie zaprosiłem. Powinienem jej powiedzieć, co do niej czuje i zauważyć te wszystkie plakaty, które wisiały na ścianach.

Myślałem, by pójść dziś na wagary, gdy ktoś nagle zapukał do drzwi.

- Hej... w porządku? - niewiele się odzywałem po tym, co wczoraj usłyszałem od dziewczyn. Wiedziałem, że oni wszyscy się o mnie martwili... z wyjątkiem Belli. Boże, jak bardzo chciałbym z nią być. _**Głupek, głupek, głupek.**_

- Tak... chyba musi tak być - odpowiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami.

- Wiem, że to może być dla ciebie trudne. Bella cię lubi, a ja nie wiem, jak możesz tego nie zauważać. Będę ci to powtarzać przez cały czas...

- Taa, to na pewno sprawi, że poczuje się lepiej.

- Edward... powiedz jej!

- Nie mogę, Jazz - krzyknąłem, on naprawdę zaczynał mnie wnerwiać. Czy próbował mi powiedzieć, że Bella czuje to samo co ja? Gdyby mnie lubiła, nie powiedziałaby "tak" Tylerowi.

- Czemu nie, do cholery? - był bardziej wkurzony niż ja. Jazz nigdy nie przeklina. - Przecież wszystko między tobą i Bella było takie naturalne. Czy byłeś wtedy szczęśliwy? Czy ona była szczęśliwa?

- Ona jest szczęśliwa! Z tym głupkiem Tylerem Crowleyem!

- Nie, nie jest! Chcę, żebyś poszedł dziś do szkoły i ją zobaczył... ona nie jest taka jak zawsze. Alice powiedziała mi, że Bella zamknęła się wczoraj w pokoju i do tej pory z niego nie wyszła. Ona nie jest szczęśliwa i wiem, że jesteś jedyną osobą która może to zmienić!

- Skąd wiesz? - jak widać wszyscy wiedzą o Belli wszystko, tylko nie ja.

- Ponieważ ona jest ci przeznaczona! Nie wiem jak mam ci to wytłumaczyć, po prostu do siebie pasujecie!

- Co to za krzyki? Słyszę je już od dobrych paru minut - powiedział Emmett, stojąc w drzwiach.

- Edward nie może przyjąć do wiadomości, że powinien być z Bellą - wyjaśnił Jasper.

Emmett zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na mnie.

- Ty jej wczoraj nie widziałeś? Czy ty w ogóle na nią spojrzałeś? Ona była załamana.

- Po prostu... zostawcie mnie. JUŻ! Muszę się przygotować do szkoły - nie chciałem dłużej o tym gadać.

Jasper i Emmett wyszli z mojego pokoju, a ja zacząłem przygotować się do najgorszego dnia w moim życiu.

Bella POV

Mój budzik zadzwonił, wyciągając mnie ze snu. Śnił mi się Edward podczas balu. Byliśmy już na sali, gdy on zaprosił mnie do tańca i zapytał, czy chciałbym zostać jego dziewczyną. Wtedy mnie pocałował... a ja się obudziłam.

Myślałam o tym, by zostać dzisiaj w domu. Nie miałam żadnych ciekawych lekcji, z wyjątkiem zajęć w laboratorium... z Edwardem. Tak, ten powód wystarczy żebym nigdzie nie wychodziła.

Nie chciałam zobaczyć dzisiaj Tylera. Był taki szczęśliwy i podekscytowany tą sobotą, a ja nie miałam ochoty z nim iść. Czułam się trochę winna, bo powiedzenie "tak" Tylerowi to był mój Plan B. Westchnęłam, gdyby Plan A wypalił...

Mój telefon zadzwonił. To była Alice.

- Halo?

- Hej, Bello, jesteś już gotowa?

- Wiesz Alice, chyba nie idę do szkoły...

- Dlaczego?

- Po prostu źle się czuję - to nie było kłamstwo, ponieważ czułam się naprawdę okropnie. Ale nie w taki sposób, bym nie mogła pójść do szkoły.

- Och, no dobra. Mam nadzieję, że poczujesz się lepiej - wiedziała, że spokojnie mogłabym pójść do szkoły, ale nie chciała być już względem mnie złośliwa.

- Mogłabyś wziąć dla mnie pracę domową? - nienawidziłam prosić o takie rzeczy, ale przynajmniej wieczorem będę mogła zająć myśli zadaniami.

- Oczywiście. Zobaczymy się po szkole.

- Dzięki Alice. Do zobaczenia.

- Pa - odłożyłam słuchawkę i zeszłam na dół, udając, że strasznie boli mnie brzuch. Tata uwierzył, więc pozwolił mi zostać w domu. Mama wyszła wcześniej na jakieś spotkanie, a tata był zakłopotany, gdy mówiłam, że mam bóle brzucha, więc zawsze pozwalał mi zostać w domu.

Edward POV

Gdy dojechaliśmy do szkoły zobaczyłem Alice i Rosalie siedzących przy naszym stole, lecz nie było tam Belli. Poszedłem za Emmettem i Jasperem, i usiadłem obok nich.

- Cześć - powiedziały jednocześnie dziewczyny, uważnie się mi przyglądając. Prawdopodobnie nie wiedziały czy wszystko już ze mną w porządku.

- Bella udaje, że jest chora - powiedziała Rosalie, gdy wstała, by usiąść obok Emmetta.

- Dlaczego? - zapytałem z ciekawością. Po co miałby udawać?

- Nie powiedziała... - odparła Alice.

- Och... rozmawiałaś z nią? - to powoli mnie zabijało. Musiałem się dowiedzieć, co u niej słychać. - Jazz powiedział mi, że zamknęła się w swoim pokoju... czemu to zrobiła?

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale rano do niej zadzwoniłam i właśnie to była moja najdłuższa rozmowa z nią, od czasu lunchu.

- O! - odpowiedziałem i poszedłem prosto do klasy.

Przez cały dzień nic szczególnego się nie wydarzyło. Zajęcia były nudne, z resztą wszystko o czym ludzie dziś rozmawiali, nie wydawało mi się interesujące. Byłem już na parkingu, gdy nagle drogę zaszła mi jakaś blondynka, którą wcześniej widywałem kilka razy na różnych zajęciach.

- Hej. Jestem Tanya, mamy razem angielski i matematykę - uśmiechnęła się.

- Och, tak. Edward Cullen - wyciągnąłem do niej rękę.

Tanya spojrzała mi w oczy i powiedziała:

- Chcę, byś poszedł ze mną na bal. Nie przyjmuję do wiadomości odmowy - zażartowała.

Wywołało to u mnie delikatny uśmiech, a potem zrobiłem pokerową minę taką samą, jaką zwykła robić Bella.

- Jasne, czemu nie?

- Świetnie. Pogadamy jutro?

- Tak, pewnie. Do zobaczenia Tanya.

Poszedłem do jeepa Emmetta. Uznałem, że lepiej będzie jeśli już teraz powiem im, z kim idę na tańce i mam nadzieję, że nie wyrzucą mnie z samochodu...

- Więc... to zabawne... szedłem sobie do was... i Tanya... Denali? Myślę, że takie jest jej nazwisko, podeszła do mnie i zaprosiła na bal.

Jeep się zatrzymał, a Emmett wraz z Jasperem odwrócili się, by na mnie spojrzeć.

- Tanya Denali idzie z tobą na bal? - zapytał Emmett. Widać było, że czeka na jakieś wyjaśnienia.

- Uch... właśnie to powiedziałem.

- Dlaczegooo? Dlaczego? Dlaczego?

- No cóż, ktoś inny już ma towarzysza! Czy pójście z Tanyą jest niedozwolone? - byłem zaskoczony tym, jak zareagowali...

- Mieliśmy tylko nadzieję... - Jasper nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo mu przerwałem.

- Chciałem zapytać Bellę, ale dostałem kosza - powiedziałem zmartwiony.

- Nie chłopie, to nie tak. Zresztą cieszę się, że masz z kim iść - powiedział szybko Jasper i odwrócił się.

Trącił ramieniem Emmetta, który nadal patrzył na mnie, zszokowany.

- Taa, fajnie - powiedział.

Bella POV

Otworzyłam drzwi, kiedy zobaczyłam, że Alice i Rosalie przyszły do mnie z pracą domową.

- Hej Bella. Wiesz dziś nawet za dużo nie zadali, nauczyciele musieli mieć jakiś dobry dzień - przywitała mnie z uśmiechem Rosalie.

- Musimy zdecydować, co będziemy robić w sobotę! - powiedziała podekscytowana Alice.

- Więc Tyler zadzwonił przed chwilą i powiedział, że przyjedzie po mnie o 20:30, a bal rozpoczyna się o 21.

- Dobrze, powinniśmy się więc przygotować. Może u mnie o 17:30? Będziemy mieć trochę czasu.

- Brzmi świetnie - uśmiechnęłam się do niej i Rosalie.

- Więc ty również jesteś podekscytowana? - spytała mnie Rosalie.

- Tak, tak mi się zdaje...

- Zdaje?

- Tyler jest miły i w ogóle, ale wiecie, że wolałabym pojechać na bal z Edwardem.

- COO? - krzyknęły jednocześnie.

- Przecież wiedziałyście! Czemu jesteście takie zdziwione?

Rose rozłożyła ręce i zapytała:

- No to co w takim razie skłoniło cię do powiedzenia "tak" Tylerowi? Nie mogłaś po prostu poczekać na Edwarda?

Kiedy to powiedziała, myślałam, że mój żołądek i serce eksplodują. Nie czułam tego od czasu, gdy poszłyśmy coś zjeść w centrum handlowym...

- Kiedy usłyszałam, o czym Edward i Emmett gadali przed sklepem... - powiedziałam cicho.

- Kiedy to było? - zapytała Alice.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, byłam na graniczy płaczu.

- Miałyśmy już kupić buty, kiedy Jasper i ty już poszliście na lunch. Widziałam, jak Edward biegnie do Emmetta i Rose. Chciałam do was podejść, ale usłyszałam o czym rozmawiacie. Powiedział, że chce zaprosić jakąś inną dziewczynę na tańce. Nawet mnie nie widzieliście, bo stałam za manekinem - powiedziałam i zwróciłam się w stronę Rosalie. Miała naprawdę bardzo smutną minę.

- Ochh... - to byłą jedyna ich odpowiedź. Siedziałyśmy w ciszy, przez dłuższą chwilę i każda z nas patrzyła w inne miejsce. Zdecydowałam się przerwać milczenie.

- Więc... kim ona jest?

- Kto jest kim? - zapytała Alice.

- No, dziewczyna Edwarda... - te słowa mnie bolały.

- Och... więc Jasper powiedział mi, że idzie z Tanyą Denali... - bawiłam się rękawkiem bluzki.

- CO? - krzyknęła Rosalie, nie wiedziałam dlaczego. - Kiedy się umówili?

- Po szkole... tylko tyle wiem.

- Tanya? - zapytałam, a Alice skinęła jedynie głową. - Edward lubi Tanyę?

Tanya była nawet ładna, choć miała tendencję do robienia zbyt wyzywającego makijażu. Gdy byłyśmy w 6 klasie myślałam, że jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Pewnego dnia powiedziała swojej mamie, że będzie u mnie nocować, chociaż nawet mi o tym nie wspomniała. Znalazłam ją w swojej kuchnia w sobotę rano, gdy przygotowywała sobie śniadanie. Nie wiedziałam nawet jak weszła do domu... przez okno?

Wreszcie kazałam jej przestać tak się zachowywać, a ona mnie znienawidziła. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że Edward gustuje w takich dziewczynach, ale najwidoczniej się myliłam.

- Wiesz, tak naprawdę, to Tanya zaprosiła Edwarda - byłam już zmieszana.

- To w końcu, kto kogo zaprosił?

- Bella, on lubi... - zaczęła Rosalie.

**Dryń, dryń. Dryń, dryń.**

- Sorry, ale czekam na telefon od Renne.

- Halo?

- Bella! Kiedy miałaś zamiar powiedzieć mi, że idziesz na bal z Tylerem? - jęknęłam, no tak przecież jego matka również była w komitecie.

Zakryłam telefon dłonią i zwróciłam się do dziewczyn:

- Renne pyta mnie o Tylera. To chyba trochę zajmie... sorry.

- W porządku. Zobaczymy się jutro? - zapytała Rose.

- Tak, będę jutro.

Usłyszałam jak dziewczyny wycofały samochód z mojego podjazdu, kiedy byłam już w środku przesłuchania.

Jasper POV

Siedziałem w swoim pokoju i myślałem, gdy zadzwonił telefon. To była Alce.

- Cześć - uśmiechnąłem się.

- Jasper, gdzie jest Edward? - Alice brzmiała w tym momencie, jakby oszalała.

- Jest w swoim pokoju... cały czas. Dlaczego pytasz?

- Ty i Emmett, musicie spotkać się ze mną i Rose w moim domu. TERAZ!

- Po co?

- Nie potrafię ci tego wyjaśnić, ale gdy się już przyjedziecie to obiecuję, że wszystko opowiem.

- Już jadę.

Rozłączyłem się i poszedłem znaleźć Emmetta. Był w garażu razem z jeepem.

- Hej Emm. Alice powiedziała, że musimy szybko do niej przyjechać. Brzmiała, jakby miała coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

- Okay, to idź.

- Nie, powiedziała, że my mamy się stawić razem - wyjaśniłem.

- WOW, w takim razie to musi być coś poważnego. Pośpieszmy się.

Podjechaliśmy pod dom Alice i zobaczyliśmy, że ona i Rose już na nas czekają. Szybko do nich podeszliśmy.

- Co się dzieje? - myślałem o tym całą drogę, mój mózg wymyślił wiele strasznych możliwości.

- Właśnie wróciłyśmy od Belli - zatrzymała się. No i? Emmett pewnie pomyślał o tym samym.

- I? - zapytał zirytowany.

- Bella nie chce iść z Tylerem. Myśli, że Edward zakochał się w kimś innym - powiedziała Rose.

- I PO TO NAS TUTAJ WEZWAŁYŚCIE? TUTAJ! WIEDZIAŁEM! WIEDZIAŁEM, ŻE ONA NAPEWNO NIE LUBI TEGO IDIOTY! - krzyknął Emmett.

Pokręciłem głową i zaśmiałem się.

- Dlaczego wy faceci z tego żartujecie? To naprawdę poważna sprawa - zwróciła się do nas nieźle już zirytowana Rosalie.

- O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? Po prostu im o tym powiedzmy i już. BOOM! Sprawa rozwiązana - stwierdził Emmett

- Właściwie to jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, niż "BOOM! Sprawa rozwiązana". Bella nadal uważa, że Edward lubi kogoś innego, chociaż wie, że to Tanya go zaprosiła. A Edward wciąż jest pewien, że Bella woli Tylera - powiedziała Alice.

- Racja. Widzisz, Bella usłyszała rozmowę Edwarda z Emmettem w centrum handlowym i myśli, że wasz brat mówił o innej dziewczynie... nie o niej. O innej - dodała Rose.

- Więc, gdy mówiła "tak" Tylerowi to myślała, że Edward... - w końcu zrozumiałem.

- Właśnie!

- A ja nadal nie wiem, czemu nie możemy im o tym powiedzieć - odezwał się Emmett, rozkładając ręce.

- Nie możemy im powiedzieć, ponieważ Edward i tak by nam nie uwierzył, a Bella jest zbyt uparta. Oczywiście, obydwoje mogliby po wszystkim poczuć się zranieni - wytłumaczyła mu Rose.

- Ugh! Ta cała sprawa, to jeden, wielki bałagan! - powiedział Emmett, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze.

- Tak, dlatego musimy coś zaplanować na tańce - powiedziała zachęcająco Alice.

- Co masz na myśli?- zapytałem.

- Więc, to dość proste. Musimy przekonać jednego z nich, by opowiedziało o całej sytuacji no i ta osoba weźmie się samodzielnie do roboty. Wreszcie poprosi drugie do tańca. Ale myślę, że Bella zaplanowała sobie, żeby unikać Edwarda, ponieważ najprawdopodobniej nie będzie chciała przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co on.

- Brzmi świetnie. Ale myślę, że Edwarda będzie łatwiej przekonać, chociaż to też nie będzie proste - powiedziałem z przekonaniem.

- Dobrze, musimy wszystko ustalić. Operacja: Połączyć w końcu Edwarda i Bellę - powiedział Emmett.

Dziewczyny zachichotały i wszyscy się przytuliliśmy. Oczywiście to ja musiałem być w środku.

- Dobrze, ale musimy mieć jakiś okrzyk... Bellward! - powiedział kompletnie poważnie.

- Bellward? - zapytałem.

- Noo. Jest Brangelina, Zanessa! Bellward oznacza Bellę i Edward w jednym - nie mogłem uwierzyć, że on to wymyślił.

- Okay...

- Raz, dwa, trzy... - zaczął. - BELLWARD! - wszyscy krzyknęliśmy i nasz ręce wystrzeliły w górę.

Edward POV

Słyszałem jak Jasper i Emmett wychodzą w domu. Zastanawiałem się, gdzie idą? Prawdopodobnie zobaczyć się z Rose i Alice... oni praktycznie są razem... szczęściarze.

Siedziałem w swoim pokoju i trzymałem zdjęcie Tylera w ręku.

- Głupek. Tyler. Złodziej. Moja. Bella. - mówiłem podczas rozrywania zdjęcia.

Zajęło mi to prawie godzinę. Zauważyłem, że na zewnątrz jest już ciemno, ale nawet nie chciało mi się spojrzeć na zegarek. Byłem tak zmęczony, że położyłem się na łóżku i zasnąłem.

Obudziłem się następnego dnia zadowolony i gotowy do szkoły. Byłem całkowicie pewny, że Bella przyjdzie dziś na lekcje. W końcu nie mogła udawać chorą przez dwa dni. Nie da rady. Nie umie kłamać. Rzeczywiście, gdy podjechaliśmy pod szkołę od razu zauważyłem na parkingu stary samochód Belli, a ona siedziała przy stole i coś czytała. Prawie zapomniałem, jak ta dziewczyna jest piękna. Ale uśmiech gościł na mojej twarzy tylko przez kila sekund. Zniknął, gdy podszedł do niej Tyler i przysiadł się.

Chciałem tam podejść i usiąść, ot tak. po prostu, ale Tanya znowu weszła mi drogę. Identycznie jak wczoraj.

- Hej Eddie! - Ugh, nienawidzę gdy ktoś mnie tak nazywa. To jest zarezerwowane jedynie dla Emmetta, ponieważ miał nie rozgłaszać tego przezwiska... Bella zawsze mówiła do mnie Edward i nigdy nie powiedziałaby Eddie i tak szczerze, Edward podobało mi się bardziej. Chociaż jej mógłbym pozwolić mówić na siebie Eddie, gdyby tylko chciała. EDWARD STOP! Ona jest z Tylerem... no jeszcze nie, ale idzie z nim na bal. Widać, ze go lubi. PRZESTAŃ O NIEJ MYSLEĆ!

- Nazywam się Edward, Tanya - odpowiedziałem.

- No cóż, to cześć Edward. - zaśmiała się.

- Cześć Tanya.

- Gotowy, by pójść ze mną na angielski? - spytała, a ja nawet nie pamiętałem, ze mieliśmy tą lekcję razem.

- Tak, pewnie chodźmy.

Przechodziliśmy razem z Tanyą obok stolika, gdzie siedziała Bella i Tyler. Mogłem poczuć na sobie jej wzrok, ale nie odważyłem się odwrócić.

Bella POV

Patrzyłam jak Edward odchodzi z Tanyą. Byłam zazdrosną - muszę to przyznać, ale Tanya? Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że Edward chciał kogoś takiego? Tyler cały czas nawijał o jakimś projekcie, który musi zrobić, ale był jakiś tam problem. Dobra, w ogóle go nie słuchałam. Byłam zaskoczona, że on tego nawet nie zauważył. Obserwowałam jak Edward otwiera drzwi od sali gdzie ma teraz lekcję, a później powoli je zamyka.

- Nie myślisz, że jest to głupie? - zapytał mnie Tyler.

- Taa, totalnie. Muszę już iść na zajęcia. Do zobaczenia później, Tyler.

- Dobrze, do widzenia Bello - uśmiechnął się do mnie, kiedy przechodziłam obok.

Naprawdę źle się czułam, tak go wykorzystując. Nie był złym człowiekiem, rzeczywiście był bardzo miły i zabawny. Ale po prostu nie był chłopakiem, o którym marzyłam. Pragnęłam lekko niechlujnego, zielonookiego chłopca który sprawiał, że miękły mi kolana, gdy tylko się do mnie uśmiechał. Niestety teraz już tego nie robił.

Przez resztę tygodnia robiłam praktycznie to samo. Siedziałam przy stole, czekałam na Tylera, obok nas przechodzili Edward i Tanya, ja ich obserwowałam, a potem mówiłam Tylerowi, że muszę już iść na lekcje.

Biologia i przerwy na obiad były najgorsze.

Edward od początku był moim partnerem w laboratorium, więc musieliśmy siedzieć razem podczas zajęć, choć jedną lekcję specjalnie odpuściłam. Nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy, ale i tak było to trudne. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzyłam na Edwarda, to marszczył brwi i nigdy nie mogłam odczytać z jego twarzy żądnych emocji. Chciałam podejść do niego, opowiedzieć mu jakiś głupi żart, lub zrobić z nim coś szalonego. Wiedziałam, że Emmett próbował wywołać ten uśmiech, chciał byśmy ze sobą pogadali, ale między nami była taka niepisana zasada, by ze sobą nie rozmawiać.

Podczas obiadu Tanya postanowiła do nas dołączyć. Tak, to na pewno był wspaniały pomysł. Zawsze siedziała obok Edwarda i mówiła jaką sukienkę, czy buty założy, albo na jaki kolor pomaluje sobie paznokcie. Chciałam do niej podejść i ją walnąć, ale wiedziałam, że gdybym to zrobiła, Edward by mnie znienawidził. Nawet nie byłam pewna, czy są już parą. Może on już mnie nienawidzi? Jest na mnie aż tak zły, że się wcale nie odzywa? Zrobiłam coś złego?

Myślałam o tym cały czas, ale nie wymyśliłam odpowiedzi.

W końcu nadszedł piątek, a w szkole było normalnie, jak zawsze. Chociaż obiad był szczególnie dla mnie niewygodny. Zostało jedno wolne miejsce przy naszym stole, więc Tyler postanowił się przysiąść. Przez całą godzinę odzywali się jedynie Tyler i Tanya. Reszta siedziała cicho.

Potwierdziłam swoje plany dotyczące jutrzejszych przygotowań, a następnie udałam się do domu. Odrobiłam zadanie domowe i nie miałam już nic do roboty. Siedziałam i patrzyłam na mój telefon. Nie rozmawiałam z Edwardem już od sześciu dni. To mnie zabijało. Byłam z tego powodu załamana. Wzięłam komórkę i napisałam do niego wiadomość.

Hej.

**Hej.**

Co robisz?

**Nic ważnego, a ty?**

Wywołało to u mnie uśmiech. Zawsze pisał, że nie robi nic ważnego.

**Jesteś podekscytowany balem?**

Tak sądzę...

**Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawił z Tanyą.**

Oczywiście kłamałam.

Dzięki. Też baw się dobrze z Tylerem.

**Taa... dzięki.**

Już nic więcej do niego nie napisałam.


	9. ROZDZIAŁ 9  IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN YOU

ROZDZIAŁ 9  
" IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN YOU "

Edward POV 

Obudziłem się następnego ranka I od razu poczułem się gorzej. Dziś była sobota czyli Oficjalny Dzień Zimowego Balu. Był to dzień, przez który wszystko zostało zniszczone między mną i Bellą. W tym tygodniu pomiędzy nami był bardzo dziwny związek, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Nawet ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy. Nigdy nie mogłem się obejrzeć, ale wiedziałem, że obserwowała mnie każdego ranka, kiedy szedłem z Tanyą. Ostatnia noc zmieniła wszystko. Ona się do mnie odezwała, znaczy napisała sms. Miałem już zacząć kręcić głową w górę i w dół, gdy nagle zobaczyłem na telefonie, że mam wiadomość. Nie wiedziałem jednak, co mam jej odpowiedzieć. Było to na swój sposób dość irytujące. Zawsze mogliśmy rozmawiać o wszystkim.

Pamiętam, jak napisałem jej, że będą się z Tylerem dobrze bawić na balu. Teraz tego żałuję. Chciałem, żeby było jak dawniej. Wolałem być jej przyjacielem niż nikim. Stwierdziłem, że myślenie o tych rzeczach sprawia, że czuje się jeszcze gorzej, więc poszedłem na dół do kuchni na śniadanie.

- Ahoj Scallywag! Mogę trochę Cap'n Cruch1? – zapytał Emmet, nalewając sobie mleka do płatków. – A może chcesz Coo-coo for Cocoa Puff2? – zaczął się śmiać.

Emmet musiał być adoptowany, serio.

- Nie dziękuję, chce po prostu jakieś Cheeriosy3 – powiedziałem grzecznie. Zdążyłem się już nauczyć, że jeśli pozwolę się zirytować, będzie mnie denerwować, dopóki nie będę mógł tego więcej znieść.

- Cheerios? – Brawo dziadku, wybrałeś najnudniejsze płatki!

- Emmet, cokolwiek.

- Serio! Edward masz jej to powiedzieć! – krzyknął.

- Powiedzieć komu, co? – starałem udawać, że jestem głupkiem.

- Czy ty ze mnie sobie żarujesz? BELLA! Wszystko to co zrobiłeś podczas ostatnich sześciu dni, to siedzenie w domu i szkole! Zaczynasz mnie dołować, chłopie – używał rąk do mówienia, jak tak na niego patrzyłem, wyglądał dość zabawnie. Kiedy powiedział „mnie żartujesz? BELLA!", rzucił ręce tak mocno, że uderzył się w tył głowy, a potem wyciągnął palce i pokazywał w kierunku szkoły no i domu, a potem wskazał mnie.

Zacząłem się śmiać.

- O chłopie, tego potrzebowałem. Dzięki Emm – westchnąłem.

- Tak? Więc jej powiesz? – wziął do ust łyżkę płatków, wyglądał niesamowicie gdy mówił z pełną buzią.

- Nie – potrząsnąłem głową.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Ponieważ… - tak naprawdę nie było żadnego powodu.

- Daj mi jeden powód, dla którego jej nigdy tego nie powiesz. – powiedział.

- Nie mam ani jednego... – wymamrotałem. – Chcę jej powiedzieć, po prostu nie mogę.

- Możesz i to zrobisz. Zaufaj mi, jestem pełen pozytywnej energii na tą całą sytuację tak samo jak ona. Zwłaszcza ta cała Tanya – wymamrotał ledwo, co ostatnie zdanie, bo pakował sobie w usta następną porcję płatków; połowy zdania nie dosłyszałem.

- Co ty mówiłeś?

- Powiedziałem „Zaufaj mi, jestem pełen pozytywnej energii na tą całą sytuację tak samo jak ona".

- Nie o to mi chodziło, tylko o to, co powiedziałeś później.

- Powiedziałem „Zaufaj mi, jestem pełen pozytywnej energii na tą całą sytuację tak samo jak ona".

- Emmet! Wiem, że powiedziałeś coś innego! – warknąłem.

- Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi bracie – nie chciał mi powiedzieć. W tym samym momencie wszedł Jasper, wziął miskę i Cocoa Puffs.

- Ahh, więc to ty jesteś jedynym z „cooc-oo, który zjada te płatki" – powiedział Emmet, próbował śpiewać jak ptak, ale mu nie wychodziło. A następnie zacząłem się z niego śmiać. Ponownie.

- WOW – powiedział Japser.

Bella POV

Była już piąta, a ja byłam w drodze do domu Alice, ponieważ chciałaby byśmy były tam o 17:30. Choć Alice mieszka około trzech minut drogi piechotą, to według zegarka Alice trzydzieści po, oznacza dwadzieścia. Wiem, jaka była podekscytowana, więc postanowiłam być 27 minut wcześniej niż powinnam… Czy to w ogóle miało sens?

Rzeczywiście, gdy weszłam do niej pokoju, wszystko było gotowe. Produkty do pielęgnacji włosów i do makijaż były już na wierzchu.

- Cześć Bella – tylko do mnie podbiegła, zabrała sukienkę i powiesiła w szafie.

- Tak, jak myślałam, zakręcimy Ci włosy od góry do połowy.

- Brzmi świetnie – uśmiechnęłam się. Zawsze zgadzałam się co do pomysłów Alice, ponieważ sprawiało jej to wszystko wielką przyjemność.

Szukaliśmy na iPodzie Alice piosenek, które miały nam lecieć, gdy będziemy się przegotowywać. Właśnie weszła Rosalie.

- Hej! Kto jest gotowy na niesamowitą noc? – zapytała.

Udawałam entuzjazm, bo nie chciałam popsuć dziewczynom humoru.

- Ja jestem! – Alice i ja krzyknęłyśmy w tym samym momencie.

Byłam pierwsza w układaniu włosów. Siedziałam ignorując ból ciągnięcia włosów, a to wszystko na dziś wieczór. Ciekawe jak będę się bawić z Tylerem? Mogłabym tylko siedzieć i oglądać Edwarda, który zapewne będzie się bawił z Tanyą. Mogłabym stanąć w tłumie z innymi dziewczynami, które chciały zatańczyć z Edwardem, może akurat ze mną zatańczy? Kto wie? Ale zapewnie nie.

Po tym, jak już miałam ułożone włosy, spojrzałam w lustro, ale szybko zostałam od niego odciągnięta, ponieważ w ten sposób zrujnuje sobie cały wizerunek. Dopiero jak miałam skończony makijaż, założoną sukienkę, odpowiednią biżuterię: naszyjnik i pierścionek na palcu, założyłam buty. Podeszłam do ogromnego lustra Alice i popatrzyłam na dziewczynę w lustrze. Ona prawie mogła konkurować z Rosalie.

- Wow... – powiedziałam, gdy zakręciłam palcem mojego włosa.

- Przestań! Popsujesz sobie włosy - powiedziała Alice, zabierając moją rękę.

- Przepraszam – uśmiechnęłam się głupkowato.

Gdy Alice i Rosalie były już gotowe, zostałyśmy zawołane na dół, by zrobić nam zdjęcie. Wszystkie nasze matki stały tam z aparatami. Moje policzki bolały mnie już od uśmiechania się, a moje oczy zostały oślepione przez lampy z aparatu. Tyler przyjechał po mnie około ósmej trzydzieści do domu Alice, w tym samym czasie przyjechał Jasper, Emmet i Edward z Tanyą. Chciałam stamtąd jak najszybciej odejść, ale nasze mamy nalegały na grupowe zdjęcie. Starałam się trzymać najdalej jak tylko możliwe od Edwarda i Tanyi.

Mieliśmy prawdziwą sesję zdjęciową, ale nagle zamiast trzech aparatów zrobiło się sześć, dołączyła mama Tanyi i Tylera oraz Esme. Najpierw zrobiliśmy zdjęcie wszystkich dziewcząt, oczywiście razem z Tanyą. Na szczęście udało się również zrobić zdjęcie, na którym jestem razem z Alice i Rosalie. Następnie zrobili zdjęcie wszystkich chłopaków, a później zostali tylko Jasper, Emmet i Edward. Było naprawdę zabawnie, gdy wszystkie matki powiedziały im, że wyglądają naprawdę przystojnie, a oni wszyscy się zarumienili.

Alice mama zasugerowała by zrobić „grupowe zdjęcie" czyli ja, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmet i Edward. Edward stanął obok mnie i dotknął ręką moich pleców.

Następnie po tym całym bałaganie wsiedliśmy w samochody. Tyler i ja pojechaliśmy w jego SUV, Edward i Tanya w srebrnym volvo, a Emmet, Rose, Alice i Jasper w pułapce śmierci. Rosalie oczywiście prowadziła.

Dotarliśmy do szkoły jakieś piętnaście minut po dziewiątej. Modnie spóźnione, jak to ujęła Alice. Sala gimnastyczna była cała wystrojona, był „śnieg", lampki Bożonarodzeniowe, oraz były fałszywe sople lodu, które zwisały ze ścian. Znaleźliśmy stół, przy którym zostawiliśmy wszystkie nasze rzeczy, po czym udaliśmy się na parkiet.

Nie bawiłam się dobrze, choć DJ, grał same optymistyczne piosenki, które każdy znał na pamięć. Oczywiście ja, Alice i Rosalie wspólnie tańczyłyśmy. DJ zatrzymał muzykę i powiedział do nas:

- Okej, teraz zwolnimy. Chwyćcie teraz swojej dziewczyny i zaczynamy.

- Zatańczymy? – szepnął Tyler mi do ucha. Tylko przytaknęłam i owinęłam ramiona wokół jego szyi. Kołysaliśmy się tam i powrotem, niezdarnie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Aż nagle Tyler się odezwał.

- Cieszę się Bello, że zdecydowałaś pójść ze mną na bal, ale powiedz mi, czemu?

- O czym ty mówisz Tyler?

- Widzę jak na niego patrzysz i widzę, w jaki sposób on patrzy na mnie. Dlaczego nie poszłaś z Edwardem?

Nie wiedziałam, co mam mu odpowiedzieć.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Chodzi mi o to, że nie powinienem tańczyć z tobą, a Edward z Tanyą.

- Edward mnie nie lubi w taki sposób. I nie wiem, czemu on tak się na ciebie gapi.

- Myślę, że zaskoczę cię Bello… - zaczął.

- Myślisz, że Edward mnie lubi? – parsknęłam.

- Tak, tak myślę. Nie widzisz tego teraz, ale patrzy na mnie w tym momencie takim wzrokiem, jakby był gotowy mnie zabić – zaśmiał się.

- Nie ma mowy.

- O tak, jest – powiedział.

Edward POV

Puścili wolną piosenkę i już miałem podchodzić do Belli, gdy nagle wokół mnie owinęły się pewne ramiona.

- Edward chodź, zatańcz ze mną – powiedziała Tanya, ciągnąc mnie na parkiet. Tam gdzie stanęliśmy, miałem akurat doskonały widok na Tylera i Bellę.

- Na co się gapisz Edwardzie? – powiedziała Tanya, patrząc na to samo miejsce gdzie ja. – Ugh, nienawidzę Belli. Byłam dla niej taka miłą w szóstej klasie, gdy ona nagle totalnie się ode mnie odwróciła. Nie wiem, jak możecie być przyjaciółmi….

Tyler i Bella śmieli się, a ja poczułem jakby zazdrość, a moja krew przyśpieszyła. Spojrzałem w dół na nią i grzecznie odpowiedziałem.

- Ona jest dla mnie wszystkim – popchnąłem ją na bok i już zacząłem iść w stronę Belli. Piosenka się skończyła i „Cha Cha Slide" zaczęło lecieć z głośników. Wpadłem na Alice i Jaspera, a oni pociągnęli mnie do stolika.

- Co się dzieje Edwardzie? – zapytał Japser.

- Muszę porozmawiać z Bellą. TERAZ.

- Chwileczkę, musimy czegoś się dowiedzieć – Alice usiała obok mnie. - Wiem, że nie uwierzyłeś nam wcześniej, ale Bella naprawdę chciała z tobą pójść na tańce.

- Nie rozumiem, skąd masz te wszystkie informacje – rzuciłem, miałem już dość, że wszyscy wiedzą czego chciała Bella, a ja nie.

- Jedynym powodem, dla którego powiedziała „tak" Tylerowi, to to, że usłyszała że mówisz o innej dziewczynie – krzyknęła.

- Cc-oo ? – byłem w szoku, skąd oni to wiedzieli.

- Jak długo o tym wiesz? – zapytałem gniewnie.

- Od poniedziałku, za każdym razem jak chcieliśmy ci to powiedzieć, ty odwracałeś się od nas – dodał Jasper.

- Oh, taak, sorry, no wiesz. Ja nie byłem sobą.

- Tak, wiemy – powiedział Jasper stanowczo.

Nagle pojawił się Tyler przy naszym stoliku, ale bez Belli.

- Lepiej powiedz jej prawdę Edwardzie. Ona nie rozumie, że jej chcesz – powiedział. Szczęki Alice i Jasper prawie dotknęły podłogi. Od kiedy Tyler wie o tej sprawie?

- Skąd wiesz? – spytałem zdumiony.

- Stary, patrzysz na mnie zabójczym wzrokiem, odkąd przyjechałem po Bellę – zaśmiał się. – No idź już!

- Dzięki – uderzyłem go lekko w plecy i wpadłem szybko na parkiet. Widziałem jak Bella tańczy odwrócona ode mnie razem z Rosalie. Rosalie się uśmiechnęła i szepnęła coś na ucho do Belli. Odwróciła się i Rosalie popchnęła ją w moją stronę. Poleciała prosto w moją stronę i instynktownie owinąłem ramiona wokół niej.

Ona się uśmiechnęła.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytałem, patrząc na jej twarz.

- Chodź ze mną. Muszę z Tobą porozmawiać. – chwyciłem jej rękę.

Bella POV

Edward zaprowadził mnie na zewnątrz, choć i tak było jeszcze słychać muzykę. Trzymał on cały czas moją rękę, a moje serce waliło jak szalone.

- Bella, muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć... – spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

- Okej, mów – powiedziałam drżącym głosem.

- Od czasu karnawału jestem w tobie zakochany. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo chciałbym być w tym momencie Tylerem. Alice powiedziała mi, że słyszałaś, jak rozmawiałem z Rosalie i Emmetem o dziewczynie,którą chciałbym zabrać na bal. Bella ja mówiłem o tobie. Zawsze dla mnie byłaś tylko ty.

Oniemiałam. Patrzyłam mu prosto w te perfekcyjnie, szmaragdowe oczy.

- Powiedz coś – powiedział, gdy otarł moje łzy, które spływały po policzkach.

- Jaaa... ja chcę być z tobą Edwardzie – rzuciłam mu się na szyję i przytuliłam go najmocniej jak tylko potrafiłam. Bałam się, że mogłam go udusić, ale on zacisnął swoje ramiona wokół mnie i podniósł mnie z ziemi.

Staliśmy tak kilka minut, w końcu postawił mnie na ziemi. Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, przechylił swoją głowę na prawo i nasze usta w końcu się złączyły i powiedział.

- Marzyłem o tym od pocałunku w butce.

Jego usta połączyły się z moimi i zaplątałam moje dłonie w jego włosach. Niestety potrzebowaliśmy powietrza i musieliśmy się na chwilę od siebie odsunąć.

- Myślę, że już powinniśmy wracać i oznajmić im dobrą nowinę – odetchnął, gdy nadal trzymałam ręce w jego włosach. Skinęłam głową, puściłam jego włosy, ale bez wahania szybko złapałam go za rękę. Poszliśmy z powrotem do sali gimnastycznej i znaleźliśmy naszych przyjaciół przy stoliku, prawdopodobnie rozmawiali o nas. Podeszliśmy do nich i usiedliśmy jak gdyby nic.

- Cześć ludzie – pomachałam im wolną ręką. Alice już prawie szalała, jeszcze chwila, a zaczęłaby podskakiwać w górę i dół.

- Więc? – powiedział Emmet do nas, jakby oczekiwał od nas odpowiedzi.

- Oh! No tak, nigdy byście nie uwierzyli, ale uhh… No nie jestem już na balu z Tanyą, technicznie. – powiedział Edward, krzywo się uśmiechając.

- OMÓJBOŻE! AAA! – krzyknęła Alice, skakała i biegała wokół stołu, nawet przytuliła trzy przypadkowe osoby ze szczęścia. Puścili następną wolną piosenkę i Edward wstał.

- Mogę? – zapytał.

- Tak – zachichotałam.

Edward zaprowadził mnie na środek parkietu On owinął mnie w tali, a ja jego szyję.

- Nareszcie – wymamrotał cicho Edward. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, chociaż on nie mógł tego dostrzec. Piosenka skończyła się zdecydowanie za szybko, ale za to Edward złożył delikatny pocałunek na moich ustach.

- Chcesz usiąść? – zapytał szybko, gdy tylko zaczęła się kolejna piosenka.

- Tak – uśmiechnęłam się. Usiadłam przy stole, podczas gdy Edward poszedł po picie. Czekałam na niego aż trzy utwory, a on dalej nie wracał. W końcu poszłam do stoiska z napojami, ale go też tam nie było. Słyszałam jak ktoś rozmawiał na korytarzu i poszłam zobaczyć, co tam się dzieje.

Otworzyłam drzwi i zamarłam.

Edward POV

Bella usiadła przy stoliku, gdy poszedłem po napoje. Chwyciłem szklanki, gdy ktoś nagle złapał mnie za ramię.

- Oh, Tanya. Cześć.

Cholera.

- Gdzie byłeś Edwardzie? – zapytała, a ręce usadowiła sobie na ramionach, nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

- Powiedziałem Ci, Bella jest dla mnie wszystkim i poszedłem jej to powiedzieć.

- A ona, co ci odpowiedziała?

- Powiedziała, że czuje to samo – nie wiedziałem, dokąd ona zmierza.

- Więc wybierasz ją, a nie mnie?

- Dokładnie.

- Dlaczego? – zdawała się zraniona, więc pomyślałem sobie, że przynajmniej mógłbym jej to wszystko wyjaśnić.

- Chodź ze mną.

Poszliśmy na korytarz, by móc porozmawiać.

- Przykro mi Tanya, ale teraz jestem z Bellą…

- Co? – wrzasnęła. – Nie możesz kogoś tak zostawić w samym środku balu.

- Przykro mi. Nie zostawiam cię tak kompletnie. Byłaś moją dziewczyną na bal, więc możesz być pewna, że odprowadzę cię do domu.

- Ale i tak nadal wybierasz Bellę? Bellę Swan? – ja cię, ile razy mam jej powtarzać to samo…

- Tak.

- Nie! Nie ma mowy!

Łapała szklanki z moich rąk i rzuciła je na ziemię. Potem zarzuciła swoje ręce na moją szyję i zmusiła, aby nasze usta się dotknęły. Chwyciłem ją za twarz, aby spróbować się od niej oderwać. Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk otwierania drzwi.

Tanya puściła mnie, gdy Bella stała w drzwiach. Pojrzała na mnie, na Tanyę i tak kilka razy, a następnie wybiegła z sali gimnastycznej.

- Bela czekaj! – chciałem za nią biec, jednak Tanya mnie zatrzymała. – Odczep się Tanya – a ona się uśmiechnęła.

- Dobrze, twoja strata – pobiegłem szybko za Bellą i zobaczyłem, ze kieruje się w stronę łazienki.

- Bella czekaj.

- NIE EDWARD – odwróciła się, a łzy spływały jej po policzkach. – Zostaw. Mnie. W. Spokoju!

- Bella proszę wysłuchaj mnie. – próbowałem za nią biec.

- Słuchać czego? Widziałam, że ją pocałowałeś! Co się stało z" Bella jesteś dla mnie jedyna"? Dlaczego mi to powiedziałeś, a zaraz poszedłeś do innej?

- Bello, ja nie… - przerwała mi.

- Ty nie? Myślałeś, że cię nie przyłapię? – zaczęła ponownie biec. Udało mi się ją złapać za nadgarstek i odwróciłem ją.

- Co?

- Proszę posłuchaj mnie.

- Nie! Masz mnie puścić! – wrzasnęła. Musiałem to zrobić. Puściłem ją i patrzyłem jak znika za drzwiami. Na pewno nie będzie chciała mnie teraz wysłuchać. Stałem tam kilka minut, aż w końcu postanowiłem poszukać Alice i Rosalie. Poszedłem do naszego stolika i zobaczyłem Jaspera z Emmetem.

- Gdzie jest Alice i Rosalie? –zapytałem.

- Bella zadzwoniła do Alice i są teraz w łazience. Co się stało? – zapytał Jasper, wysuwając dla mnie krzesło. Spojrzałem na łazienkę i zdecydowałem, ze jednak usiądę, bo coś czułem, że nie wyjdą stamtąd szybko.

- Wiesz jaki głupi byłem wcześniej? – oboje skinęli głową. – Teraz jest sto razy gorzej.

- Co się stało? – zapytał tym razem Emmet.

- Tańczyłem z Bellą i poszedłem po napoje. Wtedy spotkałem Tanyę i ona zapytała się mnie, czy jestem teraz z Bellą. Pomyślałem, że zasługuje na jakieś wyjaśnienie, no wiecie, czemu ją zostawiłem w środku balu, więc poszliśmy na korytarz. Wyjaśniłem jej, że nie lubię jej w taki sposób i chce być z Bellą. Powiedziałem jej to, a ona wtedy mnie pocałowała no i oczywiście Bella musiała wejść w tym momencie, gdy ona się na mnie rzuciła… - oboje siedzieli totalnie zdziwieni. – Teraz nie mam pojęcia co powinienem zrobić, chciałem z nią pogadać, ale nie dała mi szansy na wyjaśnienie tego, a teraz zapewnie twoja dziewczyna już mnie nienawidzi. – przetarłem oczy i westchnąłem sfrustrowany. Wtedy akurat podeszła do mnie, Rosalie i założyła ręce na biodra, dokładnie tak samo jak Tanya kilka minut temu. To nie był dobry znak.

- Ty durniu, już wyjaśnienia! – wrzasnęła na mnie.

1 .

2

3 ./2008/01/cheerios_front_


	10. ROZDZIAŁ 10  IT ISN'T FAIR

ROZDZIAŁ 10  
" IT ISN'T FAIR"

Edward POV 

- Wiem, że to źle wygląda... – powiedziałem.

- Źle wygląda? To czysta katastrofa! Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka ma złamane serce z twojego powodu! Myślałam, że będziesz się o nią naprawdę troszczył, Edward! Co się do cholery stało? – było coraz głośniej, niektórzy aż się obrócili, bo Rosalie przekrzykiwała muzykę.

- Dbam o nią! Jak myślisz, dlaczego po nią wtedy poszedłem? – niektórzy przestali już tańczyć i zaczęli nas obserwować.

- Chłopcy, chodźmy na zewnątrz. Bella nie chciałaby, by cała szkoła się dowiedziała, co się właśnie stało. Zresztą i tak wiemy, że Tanya zadba w poniedziałek o to, by każdy wiedział… - powiedział cicho Jasper i poszliśmy za nim na zimne powietrze.

- Teraz możesz być tak głośno jak tylko chcesz! – wrzasnął Emmet. Rose stanęła ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

- Czekam... – powiedziała. Zacząłem, więc wszystko od początku i opowiedziałem im całą historię. Gdy ją opowiadałem, widziałem jak oczy Rose napełniają się potężnym gniewem. Miejmy nadzieje, że ten wzrok był skierowany na Tanyę.

- Ty mała suko! – musiałem przyznać, że Rose zawsze umiała wszystko określić.

- A więc wierzysz mi? – miałem nadzieję, że ona to wszystko zrozumiała.

- Tak wierzę. Ale dodam, że Emmet i Jasper będą naprawdę wściekli, jeśli dowiedzą się o tym wszystkim, o tym pocałunku z Tanyą. – przytuliłem ją mocno.

- Dziękuję.

- Tak, też jestem szczęśliwa. Musimy jednak wytłumaczyć jeszcze wszystko Alice, a następnie postarać się, by Bella wysłuchała ciebie przynajmniej przez dwie sekundy. Nie wiem jak ci pomóc Edwardzie, ona naprawdę jest teraz zdołowana.

- Wiem, że .. to moja wina.

- Tak masz rację, ale mówiąc mi to nie sprawisz by Bella wróciła.

- Możesz zawołać Alice, bym jej mógł wszystko wytłumaczyć? – zapytałem, potrzebowałem jakiegoś wsparcia, bym mógł pogadać jakoś z Bellą. Przynajmniej już miałem jedną osobę, która była po mojej stronie i mi uwierzyła.

- Oczywiście. – przytuliłem ją jeszcze raz i poszedłem do środka.

Bella POV

Leżałam na podłodze w łazience w moim stroju i rozmazanym makijażem na całej twarzy. Wyglądałam jak śmieć. W końcu przestałam szlochać, teraz tylko kilka łez co kilka minut spadnie po moich policzkach. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zwróciłam się do Alice.

- Ona jest już z nim naprawdę długo… - szepnęłam.

- Taaak... Zastanawiam się, co się dzieje.

- Przykro mi Alice, że zniszczyłam ci dzisiejszą noc. – czułam się naprawdę okropnie, teraz wszyscy się bawią i tańczą w odległości kilku metrów, a ona siedzi tutaj ze mną.

- Nie waż się przepraszać mnie Bello. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i jeśli ty byś siedziała tutaj, a ja bym tańczyła to nie sprawiałoby mi żadnej przyjemności. – stwierdziła, po czym owinęła ramiona wokół mnie i mocno mnie przytuliła. Położyłam głowę na jej ramieniu i zamknęłam oczy. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi, Alice zamknęła je wcześniej na klucz, by żadna dziewczyna nie mogła tutaj wejść. Nie chciał również by inni widzieli mój płacz. Alice podeszła do nich i je otworzyła. Rose weszła i szepnęła coś na ucho do Alice, następnie Alice wyszła z łazienki.

- Co się stało? – Była niezdecydowana. Nie byłą pewna czy powinna mi powiedzieć.

- Edward, onn... Chciał z nią porozmawiać.

- Oh... Porozmawiać?

- Tak.

- Oh. – nie wiedziałam czy chciałam wiedzieć, o czym on chciał porozmawiać. Rose podeszła do mnie i przytuliła mnie tak samo, jak wcześniej Alice. Oparłam głowę na ramieniu i zamknęłam oczy. Milczałyśmy przez naprawdę długi czas. Słyszałyśmy cały czas muzykę i ludzi po drugiej stronie drzwi. Rosalie głaskała kojąco moje plecy, aż w końcu powiedziała.

- Musisz z nim porozmawiać Bello.

- Nie sądzę, że jestem gotowa na to… - bałam się, że nawet nie dam rady na niego spojrzeć. Nie wiedziałam co się stanie, jak te wszystkie emocje się we mnie skumulują. GNIEW, SMUTEK, BÓL, DEZORIENTACJA, LĘK, miałam całą listę w swoim umyśle.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, co on mi powiedział?

- Nie teraz.

- Ok.

Spojrzałam w dół i dalej milczałyśmy. Aż w końcu wróciła Alice.

- Hej, Emmet i Jasper chcieli by wiedzieć, czy mogą powiedzieć dowidzenia... Bo oni, no mają zamiar... zabrać Edwarda do domu. – Alice bardzo ostrożnie dobierała słowa.

- Tak, jasne.

Wróciła do drzwi i je otworzyła. Najpierw podszedł do mnie Emmet i mnie naprawdę mocno wyściskał, aż ponownie zachciało mi się płakać, nawet sama nie wiem, dlaczego.

- Kocham cię Bello jak siostrę i nigdy nie przestanę cię tak traktować… Nawet przez niego… - zachichotał, próbując poprawić nastrój. Uśmiechnęłam się i otarłam łzy.

- Bądź moim gościem. – odetchnęłam. Jasper przyszedł następny i mnie przytulił i szepnął do ucha.

- Muszę iść pomóc Emmetowi. – pomachałam mu ręką na pożegnanie i zobaczyłam, że Jasper rzuca klucze Rosalie.

- A to po co? – zapytałam, kiedy przyczepiała sobie klucze.

- To są klucze do Volvo, byśmy miały jak potem wrócić do domu. – wyjaśniła Rose.

- Jesteś gotowa by wrócić? I tak śpimy dzisiaj u mnie. Przed chwilą dzwoniła twoja mama i powiedziała, że już zostawiła twoje rzeczy u mnie – skinęłam głową i wyszłam z łazienki, zobaczyłam jak nie wielu ludzi już tańczyło. Zastanawiałam się, jak długo byłam w łazience…. Doszliśmy do parkingu i zobaczyłam Emmeta. Powtarzałam sobie NIE PATRZ TAM, ale jednak to zrobiłam i zobaczyłam Edwarda na tylnym siedzeniu. Emmet otworzył mu okno i krzyknął nam na dowidzenia, Edward odwrócił się tak szybko jak wystrzał pocisku z pistoletu. Jego oczy patrzyły prosto w moje oczy, chciałam przestać się patrzyć ale nie mogłam. Patrzyłam jak Jeep znika i wsiedliśmy do volvo. Gdy wsiedliśmy zauważyłam swoje imię, moje parce drgnęły. Płakałam całą noc dalej. Przyjechaliśmy do domu Alice i spojrzałam na zegarek. Byłą godzina pierwsza trzydzieści w nocy. WOW. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że było już tak późno. Szybko ubrałam się w piżamę i wsunęłam się do łóżka między lice a Rosalie. Tuż przed zaśnięciem szepnęłam do nich:

- Nie wiem, co bym bez was zrobiła dziewczyny. Kocham was.

- My też cię kochamy Bells… - szepnęły i szybko zapadłam w głęboki sen.

Edward POV

Alice uwierzyła w moje wyjaśnienia na szczęście. Po raz trzeci opowiadałem, co się stało i tym razem się poddałem – zacząłem płakać. Narobiłem niezłego bałaganu, a teraz Bella nie chce mnie w ogóle widzieć. Poczułem ukucie zazdrości, kiedy Jasper z Emmet poszli zobaczyć się z Bellą. To ja chciałem być tym, który pocieszałby ją, kiedy jest zasmucona. Chciałem by płakała na moim ramieniu. Ale nie chciałem być tym, który zrobiłby jej krzywdę. Em i Jazz wrócili i powiedzieli krótko, że wracamy do domu. Kłóciłem się z nimi dobre pięć minut, zanim przekonali mnie, że na pewno nie będę mógł się dziś zobaczyć, z Bellą.

Siedziałem na tylnym siedzeniu Jeepa i byłem cicho. Jak jednocześnie może być to najlepsza i najgorsza noc w życiu? Bella w końcu była moja i zgodziła się na wszystko. Powinienem z nią zostać, a nie pójść Tanyą. Nie powinienem być sam z nią ma korytarzu. Powinienem zostać z Bellą.

Usłyszałem, jak Emmet krzyczy.

- Pa! Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro Rose – szybko spojrzałem za siebie i zobaczyłem ją. Miała czerwone oczy od płaczu, były całe napuchniete. Miałem już rękę na klamce i już miałem do niej podbiec, gdy Jasper mnie złapał. Patrzyłem prosto w jej oczy, dopóki samochód nie odjechał.

Bella POV

Obudziłam się następnego ranka czując się, nawet nie wiem sama, nie umiałam określić jak się czuję, cholera. Moje oczy były całe spuchnięte po wczorajszej nocy, natomiast czułam jakby moje gardło zostało przetarte papierem ściernym. Spojrzałam na zegarek i była 11.30. Alice i Rosalie musiały wstać wcześniej, ponieważ gdy się obudziłam, byłam sama i mołabym przysiąc, że słyszałam, że robią właśnie śniadanie. Zeszłam na dół po schodach i znalazłam je w kuchni, robiły one naleśniki z syropem.

- Dzień dobry Słońce – powiedziała Alice i mnie mocno przytuliła.

- Cześć dziewczyny. – co było z moim głosem? Brzmiałam jak jakiś chłopak, który właśnie przechodzi mutację.

- Masz Bella, to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej – dodała Rose dając mi gorący kubek z kawą.

- Dzięki. – wzięłam głęboki oddech i wielki łyk kawy. Nawet nie poczułam dobrze jego smaku, tylko ból mojego gardła, gdy połykałam kawałek naleśnika. Gdy już usiadłam przy stole z pełnym talerzem naleśników, zobaczyłam list z jego charakterem pisma niedaleko mnie. Rosalie zauważyła, że się przyglądam listowi i powiedziała:

- Zadzwonił dzisiaj rano i chciał się upewnić czy już przeczytałaś to…

- Okej.. – zignorowałam to i próbowałam się skupić na śniadaniu, lecz przecież na kopercie było napisane moje imię. Popchnęłam moje krzesło, zabrałam list, a potem szybko udałam się do pokoju Alice. W końcu otworzyłam list.

_Bello_

_Wiem, __ż__e wszystko zepsu__ł__em, ale musisz da_

_mi szans__ę__ by to wszystko naprawi_

_. Dopiero, co z tob__ą__ by__ł__em Bello, nie chc__ę__ ci__ę__ ponownie straci_

_. Kiedy to przeczytasz, prosz__ę__ Ci__ę__ zadzwo__ń__ do mnie. O ka__ż__dej porze dnia._

_Twój Edward_

Miałam już zacząć krzyczeć, kiedy do pokoju weszła Alice z Rosalie.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Alice, kładać swoją rękę na moich plechach.

- Nie – odpowiedziałam.

- Bello – powiedziała Rosalie i usiadła obok mnie. – Kiedy będziesz gotowa, myślę, że powinnaś z nim porozmawiać.. On opowiedział mi co się stało…

- Co ci powiedział? – zapytałam, nie spuszczając wzroku z listu.

- Nie wiem czy to ja powinnam ci to powiedzieć. Myślę że to on powinien to zrobić... – wyjaśniła. Kiwnęłam głową, nie podnosząc dalej wzroku.

Edward POV

Prawdopodobnie spałem tylko z trzy godziny tej nocy. Leżałem na łóżku patrząc się na mój telefon, mając nadzieję, że na wyświetlaczu pojawi się zaraz jej imię. Zadzwoniłem do Alice o dziesiątej, by zapytać się, co robi Bella. Powiedziała mi, że gdy przyszły do domu, od razu zasnęła i śpi do teraz. Zapytałem ją, czy przeczytała też list. Powiedziała, że zadzwoni do mnie od razu, kiedy przeczyta.

DRYŃ, DRYŃ, DRYŃ.

Mój telefon nagle zadzwonił, ale była to tylko Alice.

- Więc...? – nie powiedziałem nawet cześć.

- Przeczytała to – czekałem aż zacznie dalej opowiadać, ale panowała cisza.

- Co się stało?

- Zaczęła płakać, a Rosalie powiedziała jej, że jak będzie gotowa to żeby z tobą pogadała. Jednak nie wiem, kiedy już będzie ona gotowa…. – stwierdziła smutno.

- Okej. Dzięki Alice.

- Pewnie Edward… Nie martw się, pogadamy z nią jeszcze. Ona musi usłyszeć prawdę w odpowiednim momencie i to od ciebie.

- Taak, mam nadzieję… - powiedziałem to na pożegnanie i z powrotem położyłem się na łóżku. Usłyszałem, że ktoś otwierał drzwi, lecz nawet nie spojrzałem, kto to.

- Edward, kochanie? – to była Esme.

- Tak, mamo? – złapałem oddech.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Nie – chciałem jej odpowiedzieć jak najkrócej. Nie byłem gotowy do rozmowy o Belli, no chyba, że to Bella chciałaby pogadać.

- Emmet powiedział mi co się stało – podeszłą do mnie i usiadła na łóżku.

- Oczywiście – głupi Emmet i jego głupi długi język.

- Ona wybaczy ci Edwardzie.

- Nie wybaczy. Ona nawet nie chce ze mną pogadać – powiedziałem smutno.

- Daj jej trochę czasu i przestrzeni, Edwardzie. Ona jest po prostu zraniona i potrzebuje czasu, by to wszystko przemyśleć. Nie może tego zrobić, jeśli cały czas będziesz do niej dzwonił. – skąd ona to wiedziała?

- Nie mogę. Muszę wiedzieć co się z nią dzieje. A co jak zdecyduje się, już nigdy do mnie nie odezwać? Nie mogę stać z boku! – stawałem się jakimś szaleńcem.

- Wiem. Dlatego daję ci szlaban na telefon komórkowy, domowy i na komputer na dwa dni. Zaufaj mi w tym temacie. Musisz dać jej trochę przestrzeni – myślałem o tym przez chwilę.

- Dobra – zgodziłem się niechętnie. Wyciągnęła rękę i podąłem jej swój telefon.

Jasper POV

Esme schodziła na dół po schodach z telefonem Edwarda.

- Co ty robisz? – podeszłem do niej.

- Edward musi dać Belli trochę przestrzeni. Nie może zrobić tego sam, więc musiałam mu jakoś pomóc. To nie tak, że chcę go zamęczyć na śmierć, to tylko na dwa dni – wyjaśniła.

- Myślisz, że to pomoże?

- Tak – stwierdziła i poszła do innego pokoju. Mój telefon zadzwonił, to była Alice.

- Cześć. Jak się mają rzeczy?

- Więc, Bella w końcu przeczytał list Edwarda i poszła ponownie spać... A jak tam u ciebie? – westchnęła.

- Esme zabrała jego telefon…- czekałem aż zacznie krzyczeć, ale tym razem jej zachowanie mnie zaskoczyło.

- Dobrze – odpowiedzią poważnie.

- Dobrze?

- Tak. Bella za żadne skarby nie chce z nim gadać.

- Oh – to ma trochę sens.

- Właśnie. Więc jak na długo zabrała mu telefon? Dwa dni – poinformowałem ją…

-Okej, powiedz, więc Edwardowi, że może napisać do Belli tylko smsy i ma nie dzwonić. Ale to wszystko!

- Tak jest pani! - zaśmiała się i gadaliśmy prawie przez godzinę o nie dramatycznych sprawach. Po tym jak skończyłem rozmawiać z Alice, poszedłem do Edwarda zobaczyć jak się ma. Otworzyłem drzwi i zobaczyłem go w tej samej pozycji co wczoraj. Cześć stary - stanąłem w drzwiach.

- Cześć – odpowiedział.- Właśnie rozmawiałem z Alice... Powiedziała, że jak odzyskasz telefon to będziesz mógł napisać do Belli sms.

- Naprawdę? - spojrzał na mnie.

- Tak, zgodziła się z mamą, że Bella potrzebuje trochę przestrzeni.

- Oh. Nie wiem czy dam po prostu radę. Zdecydowanie w szkole jak ją zobaczę… i na biologii siedzimy obok siebie.

- To będzie trudne, ale musisz dać radę. Dla Belli.

- Dla Belli – powtórzył. Usłyszałem silnik Jeepa i zobaczyłem jak odjeżdża.

- To nie fair! – Edward usiadł. – Czemu wszyscy pozostali mogą się z nią zobaczyć z wyjątkiem mnie?

- Wiem, że to trudne…

- Właśnie, że nie wiesz! Dziewczyna w której jesteś zakochany, chce z tobą być! A ona nie chce na mnie patrzeć! – wrzasnąłem. – Nikt nie wie jak się teraz czuję.

- Może to prawda. Lecz staramy się wam pomóc! – krzyknąłem.

- Możesz mnie zostawić samego Jasper.

- Świtnie. – Wyszedłem z pokoju i od razu poczułem się winny. Krzyczałem na niego, a miałem mu pomóc zrozumieć tą sytuację. Ma rację, nikt nie wiedział, co czuje teraz Bella i Edward.

Bella POV

Był to drugi poniedziałek z rzędu, z którym musiałam się zmierzyć, nie mając żadnego wyboru. Musiałam się z nim zmierzyć w szkole. Rosalie kazała mi iść. Zadzwoniła ona nawet rano do mnie, by mnie obudzić.

- Musisz z nim pogadać Bello – powiedziała do mnie, przez ostatnie 24 godziny powtórzyła to samo chyba z milion razy.

- Wiem... – myślałam o tym od czasu, gdy przeczytałam list i postanowiłam, że powinnam go wysłuchać.- Więc z nim pogadasz? – spytała z nadzieją.

- Nie dzisiaj… Nie jestem jeszcze gotowa. – nawet mogę się zgodzić na stwierdzenie, że nie jestem w stanie stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Wystarczy, że go zobaczę, a wszystkie wspomnienia z tego strasznego wieczoru.

- Więc, kiedy myślisz, że będziesz gotowa….? – ona mnie zaraz zamęczy.

- Nie wiem Rose. Szczerze mówiąc martwię się, że go dzisiaj zobaczę.

- Dobrze… Będę u ciebie za dziesięć. – nie ufała mi, że pójdę do szkoły , dlatego tak nalega by mnie odwieść do szkoły.

- Dobrze. – siedziałam przy kuchennym stole i jadłam Lucky Charms.1 Wiem, ale myślałam sobie, że może one przyniosą mi trochę szczęścia. Słyszałam, że Rosalie podjechała i weszłam do jej BMW.

- Rozchmurz się. Wszystko będzie w porządku! – uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Podjechaliśmy do szkoły i zauważyłam, że Cullenów jeszcze nie było. Podeszliśmy do Alice, gdzie zawsze siedziała.

- Cześć dziewczyny – powiedział Alice, gdy usiadłyśmy obok niej.

- Bella zdecydowała, że pogada z Edwardem – powiedziała Rosalie prosto z mostu do Alice.

- Naprawdę? To wspaniale Bello! – prawie zatańczyła taniec szczęścia na krześle.

- Tak, ale na pewno nie dzisiaj – posłałam Rosalie paskudne spojrzenie. – Nawet nie wiem jak ja dzisiaj zareaguje na jego widok. – Wystarczy, że myślenie o nim sprawia, że się denerwuje. Moje serce przyśpieszyło bić, a moje dłonie się pociły. Nie wiedziałam co się stanie, nie chcę go widzieć, ale też nie chcę byśmy byli od siebie tak bardzo oddzieleni.

O wilku mowa. Zobaczyłam Emmeta kierującego pułapkę śmierci. Były dwa miejsca wolne od Rosalie i oczywiście jedno zajęli. Zapomniałam jakie on miał brązowe włosy, zapomniałam w jaki sposób zaciskał usta, gdy czuł się nie swojo. Popatrzył na mnie i zobaczyłam jego doskonałe szmaragdowe oczy. Szli oni przed nami ,gdy nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Emmet dogonil mnie i poszliśmy razem na pierwszą lekcję.

- Jak tam twój weekend Bells? – starał się uśmiechnąć. Zarzuciłam mu tylko spojrzenie w stylu„ żartujesz sobie ze mnie?" i odeszłam. Jednak dalej się starała, ignorując moje spojrzenie. – Musiało być na pewno lepiej niż Edwardowi. Dostał szlaban na telefon i komputer.

– Dlaczego? – zaśmiał się.

- Esme kazała dać mu tobie trochę przestrzeni…

- Ohh…

- Tak, ale dostaje go wieczorem i przestanie „dawać ci już spokój", więc naciesz się następnymi godzinami – powiedział, uśmiechając się.

- W porządku... Dzięki – powiedziałam mu i usiadłam przy ławce. Moje trzy pierwsze lekcje minęły bardzo szybko, jak na mnie. Stanęłam przed drzwiami od biologicznej sali. Zobaczyłam i on już siedział przy naszym stole laboratoryjnym. Naprawdę prawie nie spojrzałam na niego rano, no pewnie że spojrzałam, ale nie widziałam jego bólu w oczach. Miał wory pod oczami i jego włosy były bardziej poplątane niż zazwyczaj. Czułam się źle, że tak wyglądała przeze mnie, ale też była na niego wściekła za to, co zrobił.

Powoli otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do sali, niektórzy zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Było tak dzisiaj przez cały dzień, jestem pewna, że Tanya zdążyła poinformować już całą szkoła. Położyłam książki na stole i usiadłam na krześle. Edward po prostu sobie siedział patrząc na tablicę. Postanowiłam być miła.

- Cześć… - nawet na niego nie spojrzałam, ale mogłam poczuć jego obecność.

- Cześć – wziął głęboki oddech. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły i spojrzał na mnie.

Tylko tyle w dzisiejszym dniu z nim porozmawiałam.

Edward POV

Miałem trochę pracy domowej, która zajmie mnie akurat do dziewiątej. Wtedy skończy się mój czas „dać Belli spokój". Prawdopodobnie irytowałem każdego w domu. Odkąd nie miałem telefonu nie mogłem sprawdzać, która jest godzina, więc cały czas kogoś pytałem. Emmet w końcu się na prawdę wkurzył.

- ODEJDŻ ODE MNIE! – krzyknął, starał się przeczytać coś na zajęcia z angielskiego.

- Dobrze, ale powiedz mi najpierw, która godzina.

- 20:48! TERAZ MNIE ZOSTAW! Wrzasnął jeszcze raz, ale głośniej i wypchnął mnie z swojego pokoju.

Okej, zostało tylko dwanaście minut…. Możesz to zrobić…. 59,58,57,56,55,54 … 3,2,1. Zostało tylko jeszcze jedenaście minut. Pobiegłem do kuchni i uśmiechnąłem się do Esme.

- Moja kara jest skończona – zaśpiewałem słodko.

- Oh! Tak, masz rację – wyjęła telefon i mi dała.

- Dzięki, będę u siebie w pokoju – pobiegłem szybko po schodach, przeskakując, co drugi schodek i szybko wskoczyłem na swoje łóżko.

Nagle się zatrzymałem, nie wiem co powinienem jej napisać. Powiedział mi cześć na biologii, ale to… czy ona będzie chciała mi odpisać.

Zresztą, kogo to obchodzi! I tak jej wszystko wytłumaczę tym czy innym sposobem.

Wysłałem jej wiadomość.

1 .


	11. ROZDZIAŁ 11 I HAVE TO PROTEC MY HEART

ROZDZIAŁ 11  
"I HAVE TO PROTEC MY HEART"

Edward POV

**Hej, Bella, możemy porozmawiać?**

Czekałem na jej odpowiedź z dziesięć minut.

Pewnie

**Czy wszystko będzie porządku, jeśli  
do ciebie zadzwonię?**

Nie

**Okej... A mogę ci wyjaśnić, co się  
stało wtedy na tańcach?**

Słucham...

**Kiedy poszedłem po picie, spotkałem tam Tanyą i ona się zapytała, czy jesteśmy razem. Powiedziałem jej, że jesteśmy, a ona strasznie się wkurzyła, więc poszedłem z nią tam na korytarz, by wyjaśnić jej, że to ciebie chcę, a nie jej. Powiedziała, że nie  
zgadza się, a następnie mnie pocałowała. Chciałem ją odepchnąć, ale ty wtedy akurat  
weszłaś... To nie ja ją pocałowałem.**

Musiałem jej wysłać aż dwa sms, ponieważ w jednym wszystkie wyjaśnienia nie zmieściłyby. Czekałem niecierpliwie na jej odpowiedź, a ona odpisała mi tylko jedno słowo.

Okej.

Co to znaczy? Czy :

Okej, wybacz ci?  
Okej, nie chce z tobą więcej gadać?  
Okej, co?

Wiem, że miałem do nie nie dzwonić, ale musiałem to zrobić. Ona nie odbierała. Zadzwoniłem ponownie. Nic. Zadzwoniłem po raz trzeci i w końcu nagrałem się na jej pocztę głosową.

- Bello proszę uwierz mi. Powiedz mi proszę, co teraz myślisz, cokolwiek... Powiedz mi coś, tylko nie to samo, co w wiadomości, którą mi wysłałaś. Będę do ciebie dzwonił cały czas, dopóki nie odbierzesz.

Bella POV

Siedziałam w moim pokoju. Siedziałam tak po prostu na moim łóżku i czytałam jego wiadomość w kółko. Moje serce krzyczało, bym mu wybaczyła i mówiło bym pojechała do niego do domu i z nim porozmawiała i żebym się upewniła, że napisał on prawdę. Zadzwoniłam do Alice i Rose i poprosiłam je, by do mnie przyjechały. Musiałam najpierw wysłuchać tego, co on im powiedział.

- Hej, już jesteśmy! O czym chciałaś z nami porozmawiać? - zapytał pośpiesznie Rose.

- Po pierwsze chciałam się dowiedzieć co, on wam opowiedział. On mi również powiedział co się stało, ale chcę to porównać z tym co powiedział wam.

Obie skinęły głową i dokładnie opowiedziały te same zdarzenia w tej samej kolejności, które Edward mi napisał w sms, ale dodały trochę więcej szczegółów. Skinęłam tylko głową i otworzyłam swój telefon.

- Masz jedną nową wiadomość. Jeśli chcesz ją wysłuchać naciśnij jeden - nacisnęłam jeden i ustawiłam na głośnomówiący by Rosalie i Alice mogły to usłyszeć.

_Wiadomość z poniedziałku, godzina 21:22. Wiadomość wysłana z numeru : 555-3040. "Bello proszę uwierz mi. Powiedz mi proszę, co teraz myślisz, cokolwiek... Powiedz mi coś, tylko nie to samo, co w wiadomości, którą mi wysłałaś. Będę do ciebie dzwonił cały czas, dopóki nie odbierzesz._ " - powiedział głos Edwarda i się rozłączył.

- Ile razy już dzwonił? - zapytała Alice, mój telefon zaczął dzwonić.

- Teraz już ósmy...

- Nie odbierzesz tego? - spojrzała na mnie.

- Myślisz, że powinnam? Nie wiem, co wydobędzie się z moich ust... Mogę zacząć krzyczeć lub płakać... Nie wiem.

- Bello, niech dzieje się, co powinno. Musisz mu powiedzieć, co czujesz przez tą sytuację - telefon zadzwonił jeszcze raz i odebrałam.

- Słucham?

Edward POV

Dzwoniłem po raz dziewiąty. Jednak tym razem po jednym sygnale ktoś odebrał.

- Słucham ? - usłyszałem jak Bella zapytała się nerwowo.

- Bello! - jak wspaniale było usłyszeć jej głos ponownie.

- Co Edwardzie? - zapytała wkurzona.

- Po prostu mnie wysłuchaj, Bello. Nie lubię Tanyi. Nigdy jej nie lubiłem. To zawsze byłaś ty. Zawsze. Wiem, że to wyglądało naprawdę źle, jak nas zobaczyłaś na korytarzu - mógłbym przysiąść, że usłyszałem jak przeszedł po niej dreszcz. - Obiecuję ci, że ją naprawdę chciałem wtedy odepchnąć. - Miałem już dalej jej wyjaśniać, gdy usłyszałem westchnienie.

- Wierzę ci, Edwardzie.

- Naprawdę? - nie byłem pewien, czy mi się to przesłyszało, czy nie.

- Tak, ale ci nie wybaczam - powiedziała stanowczo.

- Co? - byłem zdezorientowany. Przecież powiedział mi, ze mi wierzysz...

- Zraniłeś mnie, Edwardzie. Myślałam, ze wszystko będzie idealnie, ale wszystko tak nagle zniknęło, kiedy znalazłam cię z nią w korytarzu - wrzeszczała.

- Przepraszam cię Bello. Nie chciałem cię zranić, jest to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej bym chciał! Niby czemu mógłbym być w ogóle zainteresowany Tanyą? - teraz to już ja krzyczałem.

- Właśnie się nad tym zastanawiam! - jej głos zadrżał, była już bliska łez.

- Bello, czy ty mi kiedyś wybaczysz? - chciałem by powiedziała "tak".

- Ja po prostu potrzebuję trochę czasu Edwardzie, potrzebuję przyjaciela przynajmniej na razie... - moje serce stanęło. Przyjaciela? Na początku byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, później parą, potem, ona mnie nienawidziła i mieliśmy być teraz tylko przyjaciółmi?

- Nie rozumiem Bello co mówisz...

- Mówię, że nie jestem gotowa, by zacząć od tego momentu gdzie stanęliśmy, czyli przy naszym tańcu. Potrzebuję ochronić moje serce Edwardzie... Nie sądzę, żebym mogła przejść jeszcze raz przez to samo.

- Bello, ja cię nigdy ponownie nie zranię. Obiecuję Ci to! - łzy zaczęły płynąć po moich policzkach. Czy ona naprawdę mi nie ufa?

- Muszę to zrobić. Przepraszam.

- Dobrze, jeśli chcesz byśmy byli tylko znajomymi, to w porządku.

Bella POV

Minęły dwa tygodnie od mojej rozmowy z Edwardem. We wtorek zachowywałam się jakbym nic nie czuła do Edwarda, tak jakbym nigdy z nim nie rozmawiała, jakby w ogóle nie tańczylibyśmy na balu. Rzeczy stały się pół normalnie. Trudno było teraz być razem nam w grupie, ponieważ Alice i Jasper, Rose i Emmet byli już ze sobą oficjalnie. Ale ja I Edward byliśmy okej. Normalnie rozmawialiśmy jak kiedyś, czasem napisał do mnie po szkole co robię, a ja mu odpisywałam jak zawsze "nic ważnego". Spotykaliśmy się przy stoliku rano przed szkołą i rozmawialiśmy akurat o tym, co przyszło nam do głowy. Chodziliśmy wspólnie na biologię i razem na lunch.

Sezon piłkarski właśnie się zakończył, co oznaczało, że sezon koszykówki miał się zaraz zacząć. Powinnam się domyśleć, że cała trójka będzie grała. Siedzieliśmy w naszym miejscu tydzień temu, gdy Emmet do nas podbiegł.

- Jeśli masz jakieś plany na piątek, to je odwołaj!

- Czemu? - zapytałam, kiedy usiadł obok nas.

- Ponieważ mamy kolację, która rozpoczyna sezon koszykówki i jest tam również przeprowadzona zbiórka pieniędzy. I wy wszyscy jesteście zaproszeni - uśmiechnął się Emmet.

- Więc, na co będzie tym razem zbierana kasa? - zapytałam, miałam nadzieję, że nie na to samo, co rok temu. Można było kupić trzy rzuty z wybranym członkiem zespołu za pięć dolarów.

- Nie mam pojęcia Renne i Esme o tym decydują. Jutro jest spotkanie i mają nam później dać znać - powiedział Emmet.

- Więc powodzenia z tym, pamiętacie karnawał? To był pomysł mojej mamy.

- Przypomnij mi, żebym jej podziękował... - usłyszałam, że Edward coś takiego wymamrotał sobie pod nosem. Wróciłam do domu i znalazłam moją mamę z Esme w salonie, gdzie rozmawiały.

- Hej Bells, jak było w szkole? - zapytała Renee, gdy mnie tylko mnie zobaczyła.

- Dobrze. Nic specjalnego się nie działo, ale Emmet powiedział mi, że organizujecie zbiórkę pieniędzy.

- Tak, właśnie staramy się zdecydować, na co przeznaczymy te pieniądze - odpowiedziała Esme.

- Oh, więc nie przerywam w takim razie, idę zrobić pracę domową. - byłam w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszałam, jak Renne do mnie krzyczała.

- Bello, możesz powiadomić chłopców, żeby przyszli do nas dzisiaj na kolację?

- Jasne - krzyknęłam i udałam się do mojego pokoju. Wybrałam numer Edwarda i on odebrał telefon.

- Hej, co jest?

- Nic wielkiego. Renne zaprosiła ciebie, Emmeta, Jaspera i twojego tatę na kolację do nas dzisiaj wieczorem. Esme już jest u nas i rozmawiają z moja mamą o zbiórce.

- Okej, o której godzinie. - Cholera, nie wiem?

- Um, poczekaj. - zasłoniłam mikrofon w telefonie i krzyknęłam do Renne, o której mają przyjść.

- 17:30 - krzyknęła, podniosłam telefon i to samo mu powtórzyłam.

- Zobaczymy się później Bello - po odłożeniu słuchawki, zdałam sobie sprawę, że Edward nigdy nie był u mnie w mieszkaniu. W domu. Gdzie mieszkam. Skończyłam robić pracę domową i zeszłam na dół pomóc przy kolacji. Mieliśmy lasagne. MNIAM.

Reszta Cullenów przybyła punkt 17: 30 tak jak powiedziałam. Charlie i Carlise oglądali jakiś mecz w telewizji, a Edward, Emmet i Jasper oraz ja siedzieliśmy przy stole i rozmawialiśmy, czekaliśmy aż jedzenie będzie gotowe.

- Jak długo jeszcze maamo? - krzyknął Emmet w stronę kuchni. - Jestem głodnyyyyyyyyyyyy! - reszta z nas zaczęła się śmiać, zabrzmiał on jakby miał jakieś dwa lata.

Przez resztę kolacji rozmawialiśmy cały czas o nadchodzącym sezonie piłkarskim. Zauważyłam, że Edward często na mnie zerkał jakby chciał się upewnić, że nie zniknęłam. Za każdym razem, gdy to robił, łapałam oddech i się rumieniłam.

Edward POV

W środę dowiedzieliśmy się, że pieniądze będą zbierane przez rzuty piłką i przez Butkę do całowania. Podobno było to wielkim hitem na karnawale. Renee i Esme chciały zobaczyć, jak to jest pracować z chłopcami.

Byłem naprawdę niepocieszony. Jedyna dziewczyna jaką chciałam pocałować to Bella. Mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że ona stanie w mojej kolejce. Nadszedł piątek i zajęliśmy swoje miejsca, zajmowaliśmy się na zmianę Butką i rzutami. Najpierw to ja pracowałem przy rzucaniu, a Jasper i Emmet przy budce. Wyszedłem również na boisko zbierać pieniądze i rozdawać czapki. Alice i Rosalie usiadły na trybunach. Chodziłem po trybunach i szukałem Belli, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Gdzie ona się podziewa? Robiłem tak cały czas, dopóki ktoś do mnie nie podszedł.

- Mogę poprosić jedną czapkę? - odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Bellę, która się uśmiechała. - Kogoś szukasz?

- Nieee... znaczy. Po prostu ... Szukałem Emmeta by mu przypomnieć, by się nie spóźnił na naszą zmianę przy Butce - szybko skłamałem.

- Oh, a od której tam będziesz? - uśmiechnęła się słodko do mnie.

- Za jakieś 45 minut - udało mi się zobaczyć zegarek na ścianie.

- Okej - wzruszyła ramionami i poszła rzucać. Jej strzały były naprawdę dobre. Nie wiedziałem, że jest taka dobra.

- Wow... - zaśmiała się.

- Wiem. - a potem odeszła z czapką z limitowanej edycji Forks i z trzema trafionymi rzutami. Ciągle patrzyłem na zegarek i odliczałem już minuty do naszej zmiany. Ponieważ ona zapytała mnie, czy ja tam będę i to jeszcze za ile minut. Zostało mi tylko 10 minut, gdy znajoma twarz zaszła mi drogę.

- Hej! Ukradłeś mi kobietę! - głupek Mike Newton.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Słyszałem, że ona była z tobą, a ona miała być ze mną. - spojrzał na mnie, byłem dobrze pięć centymetrów większy od niego.

- Mike, czy ty nie jesteś w szóstej klasie?

- Tak, ale jestem dojrzały jak na swój wiek! - powiedział prostując swoją koszulę.

- Oczywiście... - parsknąłem w odpowiedzi. Podałem mu piłkę i rzucił ją do kosza. Weszła Bella i widziałem jak wbija w nią wzrok.

- Hej kochanie! Patrz! - zawołał do niej. Po kolei oddawał strzały, lecz za każdym razem nie trafił.

- Wow... Imponujące - zachichotała. Roześmiałem się i spojrzałem na Mike. Zajął on moje miejsce, wyjaśniłem mu, co ma robić, a następnie udałem się do budki. Podszedłem do Erica Yorkie, którego miałem zmienić.

- To bardzo proste, jedyne, co musisz tutaj robić, to siedzieć i dawać całusy - zaśmiał się i odszedł. Usiadłem na krześle i w mojej kolejce stało po prostu kilka mam, które chciało dać pieniądze na zbiórkę i prosiły jedynie o pocałunek w policzek. Byłem zaskoczony, że stała tam również Renee.

- Jestem tutaj, aby ci zapłacić. Ale zamiast pocałunku, mam do ciebie pytanie, dobrze?

- Oczywiście - wydawało się to dość łatwe.

- Naprawdę zależy ci na mojej córce? - uśmiechnęła się.

- Um... Taaak... Rzeczywiście, ja... - mamrotałem.

- No to powinieneś wiedzieć, że ona cały czas cię obserwuje odkąd tutaj przyjechałyśmy - parsknęła i wskazała palcem na Bellę. Spojrzałem na nią, szybko się zarumieniła i spojrzała w dół.

- Dobrze wiedzieć - uśmiechnąłem się do Renne.

Bella POV

Przekonałam się, Edward był już na swoim stanowisku. Alice i Rose podeszły do mnie, ponieważ chciały " pokazać wszystkim dziewczyną, jak to się robi". Wszystkie stałyśmy w kolejce, aż nagle zauważyłam przed sobą blond dziwkę. Rose też ją zauważyła i powiedział ustami:

- Co do cholery? - i wskazała na Tanyę. Tylko wzruszyłam ramionami. To nie powinno być twoim problemem, Bello. Edward w końcu nie jest twój... ale może. Czekałam cierpliwie, kolejka cały czas przesuwała się do przodu i nagle usłyszałam.

- Hej Eddie...

- Hej Tanya - odpowiedział Edward.

- Aww, nie chcesz zacząć tam gdzie ostatnio stanęliśmy? - chciała powiedzieć to uwodzicielskim głosem, ale zbytnio jej to nie wychodziło.

- Nie dziękuje - powiedział, a ja wewnętrznie się uśmiechnęłam.

- Musisz, jeśli chcesz bym dołożyła do zbiórki - powiedziała.

- W porządku, nie martw się i tak mieliśmy mnóstwo osób dzisiejszej nocy - uśmiechnął się.

- Ughh! - krzyknęła. Musiałam jeszcze trochę przeczekać, aż będzie emoja kolej, zanim weszłam wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Bella... - powiedział. Wydawał się zdziwiony, że mnie tutaj zobaczył.

- Edward - uśmiechnęłam się z powrotem. - Jesteś mi winny całusa, zapłaciłam już za bilet...

- O-oczywiście - wyjąkał. To było naprawdę słodkie. Ja zrobiłam już 20%, nie chciałam zrobić wszystkiego sama. Teraz jego kolej, on musiał wykonać 80%, które zostało. Pocałował mnie delikatnie, wziął moją dolną wargę delikatnie między swoją. Gdy tylko dotknęliśmy się ustami. Przez moje ciało przeleciała iskra, również ja pocałowałam go lekko łapiąc jego górną wargę. Usłyszałam jak Alice i Rosalie piszczą z radości. Byłam trochę zakłopotana i odsunęłam się. Nie wiedziałam, o co chodzi, ale stanęła obok mnie dziewczynka.

- Przepraszam, ale teraz moja kolej - powiedziała.

- A ty kim jesteś? - spytała się Alice.

- Jessica Stanley, szósta klasa, nowa koleżanka Edwarda - stwierdziła, bez żadnych obaw. Prychnęłam i zaczęłam odchodzić, gdy nagle Edward złapał moją rękę.

- Moja zmiana kończy się za trzy minuty... Możesz się ze mną spotkać?

- Dlaczego nie? - uśmiechnęłam się i poszłam prosto przed siebie.

Edward POV

Teraz wiedziałem, już jak Bella czuła się przy Mike'u Newtonie. Ta dziewczyna doprowadzała mnie do szału. Podeszła do mnie już chyba po raz trzeci. Nareszcie skończyła się moja zmiana i pobiegłem szybko do stołu piknikowego, gdzie siedziała Bella.

- Cześć - podeszłem do niej.

- Oh! Przestraszyłeś mnie - ciężko oddychała.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem.. - odpowiedziałem nieśmiało.

- W porządku.

Siedzieliśmy wspólnie przez parę minut w nawet komfortowej ciszy.

- Wybaczam ci Edwardzie - uśmiechnęła się, patrząc mi w oczy. - Wiem, że powinnam ci to powiedzieć wcześniej, ale nie byłam pewna, czy jestem na to gotowa... Przepraszam, że...

- Nie - podarowałem jej krzywy uśmiech który kochała. - Cieszę się, że to zrobiłaś.

Podszedłem do niej na drugą stronę stołu i przycisnąłem ją do siebie w mocnym uścisku. Objęła mnie swoimi ramionami i szepnęła.

- Brakowało mi tego. Tęskniłam za tobą. Tęskniłam za nami.

- Ja też Bello - pocałowałem ją w czoło i pozostaliśmy tam przez resztę wieczoru, siedzą i trzymając się nawzajem, tak jakbyśmy mieli się już nigdy nie puścić.


	12. ROZDZIAŁ 12  WAAAKKE UUUP!

ROZDZIAŁ 12  
" WAAAKKE UUUP! "

Bella POV

- JEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Alice praktycznie skakała po ścianach.

- Więc, wasza dwójka chodzi już ze sobą? - zapytała mnie Rosalie.

- Nie wiem, tak szczerze to nawet o tym nie rozmawialiśmy... - rzeczywiście, nawet o tym nie pomyślałam, powinnam do niego zadzwonić i zapytać się czy jesteśmy razem czy nie, czy jest on moim chłopakiem czy nie. Wiem o tym, że nie widywaliśmy się z innymi osobami i nie umawialiśmy się z innymi, ale on tak naprawdę to nigdy mnie nie zapytał, czy bym chciała zostać jego dziewczyną. To było w sobotę rano. Alice i Rosalie zostały ze mną, aż do wtorku, ponieważ moi rodzice wyjechali do Seattle na zbiórkę pieniędzy. Myślę też, że mieli oni jakąś rocznicę czy coś tam...Było około piętnaście po jedenastej, a my niedawno wstałyśmy z łóżka i właśnie jadłyśmy śniadanie.

To wtedy zaczęło się całe przesłuchanie : Co robiłaś z Edwardem wczoraj w nocy? Całowaliście się? Byliście naprawdę długo tam, co on ci powiedział, że mu przebaczyłaś? Zeznałam im transmisję z naszego wczorajszego spotkania i to właśnie wtedy zaczęła wszystko Alice. Gdy jadłam, w moim umyśle przesuwałam wspomnienia dotyczące Edwarda. Jak wyglądają jego twarz w świetle księżyca, jak wyglądały jego szmaragdowe oczy, tą iskrę, którą czułam, jak dotykały się nasze usta, jego ramiona owinięte wokół mojej tali.

- Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa - westchnęłam i uśmiechnęłam się do dwóch moich najlepszych przyjaciółek.

- W końcu - roześmiała się Rosalie.

- Ty i Edward doprowadzaliście już nas do szału od początku semestru. - rzuciłam jej zirytowane spojrzenie. Alice chciała to wszystko zakończyć, czekała tylko aż zrobi sobie płatki i mlekiem.

- Cóż jestem szczęśliwa, że ten cały dramat się skończył - krzyknęła.

- O tak, zdecydowanie się z tym zgadzam - odpowiedziałam.

Chciałam zadzwonić do Edwarda, ale nie byłam całkowicie przekonana. Siedzieliśmy wtedy z Edwardem do samego końca, a on musiał jeszcze tam zostać i pomóc sprzątać. Na sam koniec, Emmet wylał całą lemoniadę, która została. Była ona wszędzie. Większość chłopaków wtedy wróciła do domu, ale Jasper, Emmet i Edward i dwóch innych chłopaków z drużyny musiało zostać i zmyć wszystko i wytrzeć wszystkie lepiące się krzesła i stoły. W końcu skończyli około północy. Nie wiedziałam, co mam robić, czekałam, ale w końcu wzięłam telefon i szybko wykręciłam numer. Dzwoniłam pięć razy, zanim odebrał.

- Kto? Chchces? - powiedział niewyraźnie Edward przez słuchawkę.

- Oh! Przepraszam, to ja, Bella. Nie chciałam cię obudzić - przeprosiłam, mimo, że nie czułam się z tym źle. Zrobił się nagle bardzo czujny.

- Nie, nie! Nie martw się o to, lubię się budzić na dźwięk twojego głosu - ziewnął. Zarumieniłam się.

- Więc, dobrze spałeś?- Oczywiście, miałem najlepszy sen... - powiedział.

- Dobrze - nadal wydawał mi się śpiący, dało się to wywnioskować z jego wycieńczonego tonu głosu.

- Co robisz dzisiaj? Myślę, że powinniśmy się spotkać wszyscy i rozbić coś fajnego - zaproponowałam. W końcu my nigdy w naszej grupie nie byliśmy w taki sposób.

- Brzmi świetnie. Pozwól mi pogadać z Emmettem i Jazzem, a potem do ciebie oddzwonię, dobrze?- Oczywiście - uśmiechnęłam się.

- Pa, Edwardzie.

- Dowidzenia, Bello - mogłam stwierdzić, że najprawdopodobniej on się teraz uśmiechał.

Edward POV

Wyskoczyłem z łóżka i od razu udałem się do pokoju Emmetta.

- Wstawaj! WSTAWAJ! Wstawaj! - zacząłem skakać na jego łóżku.

- Co do... ? - Emmet otworzył szybko oczy i na mnie spojrzał. - Edward? Co ty robisz? Nie jesteś już taki zdołowany? - zapytał zmieszany.

Huh, on miał chyba rację... Ostatnio byłem bardzo melancholijny i roztrzepany... Zacząłem chichotać oglądając, Emmeta, któryby całkowicie zaspany, wyglądał on jak mała dziewczynka i patrzył na mnie.

- Więc, o co chodzi z tym niepotrzebnym budzeniem mnie bracie? - przetarł sennie oczy.

- Wychodzimy dzisiaj z dziewczynami! Przygotuj się! Idę obudzić Jazza - skoczyłem na podłogę i pobiegłem do pokoju Jazza.

- Wstawaj, Wstawaj, Wstawaj, Wstawaj, Wstawaj, Wstawaj, Wstawaj, Wstawaj, Wstawaj, Wstawaj, Wstawaj, Wstawaj, Wstawaj, Wstawaj, WSTAWAAAJ - krzyknąłem mu do ucha.

- Hej - wrzasnął. - Staram się spać!

- Już nie, wychodzimy dzisiaj z dziewczynami. Zaraz, kiedy wrócę tu sprawdzić ciebie, lepiej, żebyś nie był już w łóżku - usłyszałem śmiech Esme.

- Ta... Cokolwiek - słyszałem jak narzekał, przyciskając poduszę do swoich ust. Szybko wróciłem do swojego pokoju i zamknąłem drzwi. Wybrałem numer Belli i czekałem, aż odbierze.

- Hej.

- Cześć, Emm i Jazz już wstali... Nie do końca, ale co chcesz robić, jak przyjedziemy po was? - słyszałem, jak mruczała w słuchawce zanim odpowiedziała.

- Właściwie, my przyjedziemy do was…. - parsknęła śmiechem. Byłem pewien, że one coś planowały.

- Dobra, mogę wiedzieć, co zamierzasz?

- Nie, ale nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze, będzie śmiesznie - teraz już się śmiała.

- Idź do Emmeta i Jazza, jestem pewna, że wrócili spać, gdy tylko wyszedłeś z ich pokoi - zaproponowała.

- Tak, proszę pani - poszedłem do pokoju Jaspera i byłem pewien, wystarczyło wejść, a dało się zobaczyć jego rękę zwisającą na brzegu łóżka. Następnie, udałem się prosto do Emmeta, nawet nie trzeba było wchodzić. Dało się stąd usłyszeć jego chrapanie.

- Śpią dalej.

- Świetnie! Będziemy, więc za jakieś dwadzieścia minut - szybko odłożyłem telefon i chciałem by czas leciał szybciej. Czułem się, jakbym czekał z godzinę, gdy usłyszałem podjeżdżający samochodów na nasz podjazd. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz, by tam się z nimi spotkać, nie ma mowy, by zadzwoniły dzwonkiem i obudziły moich braci. Dziewczyny, zdecydowanie nie chciały, żeby byli przytomni.

- Hej - wziąłem oddech, gdy szedłem w stronę Belli.

- Hej - uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie, dając jej buziaka w policzek. Tak bardzo chciałem ją pocałować, ale nie wiem, czy było to jeszcze właściwe. Praktycznie, nie chodziliśmy jeszcze ze sobą, ale nie umawialiśmy się z nikim innym... To naprawdę mnie dezorientowało.

Będę musiał coś z tym zrobić i to jeszcze dziś wieczorem - zanotowałem w swojej głowie.

- Okej, dzieciaki, skończcie z tym. Nie przyjechałyśmy tutaj bez powodu - roześmiała się Rosalie.

- Co jest? - zapytałem.

- Zobaczysz. Będziesz miał przyjemność oglądania tego ze mną - złapała mnie za rękę Bella i pociągnęła mnie razem ze sobą, podążając za Alice i Rose. Na palcach wchodziliśmy po schodach i po cichutku przeszliśmy drugie piętro. Bella poprowadziła mnie na sam środek, skąd widzieliśmy drzwi od sypialni Emmeta i Jaspera. Po cichu odliczyły na palcach do trzech i otworzyły drzwi, kierując się prosto do ich łóżek.

- Wstaaaaaaaaaaawaj! Wstaaawaj! Nadszedł czas, by wstawać! - pięknie obydwie zaśpiewały i zaczęły skakać dookoła Emmeta i Jazza. Wyraz twarzy Emmeta był zdecydowanie bezcenny.

- Jak do diabła się tu znalazłaś Rosie? - jęczał i okrył się instynktownie swoją kołdrą.

- Słucham? Jeśli mnie nie chcesz, to chyba powinnam wyjść - udawała zranioną. Rose zeszła z łóżka i zaczęła iść w stronę schodów.

- Czeka, czekaj, czekaj! - krzyknął Emmet, zakładając na siebie koszulkę i pobiegł za nią. Przeniosłem wzrok teraz na sypialnię Jaspera, gdzie Alice nadal krzyczała, a on miał na siebie zarzuconą poduszkę.

- Wstaaaaaaaaawaaaj! Wsaaaawaj! Czas już wstać! - nagle wyciągnął rękę i chwycił kostki Alice. Usłyszałem jej krzyk i zobaczyłem jak ląduję na łóżku, obok Jaspera.

- ! Nie waż się robić jeszcze kiedyś, coś takiego Jasperze Cullen! - uderzyła go figlarnie w ramię. Miał jeszcze na sobie poduszkę, więc nie odpowiedział. Ściągnął ją z siebie i pociągnął Alice do siebie.- Powinniśmy chyba pójść... - zachichotała Bella.

Skinąłem głową i zaprowadziłem ją do siebie. Czułem się trochę nie swojo, po raz pierwszy dziewczyna przychodziła do mnie "moja przyszła dziewczyna". Pokój może naprawdę dużo powiedzieć o człowieku. Niepewnie przeszła przez próg pokoju i się rozejrzała wokół.

- Wow - powiedziała, przeraziłem się. - Twój pokój jest naprawdę fajny - zaśmiałem się, mogłem się spodziewać, że powie coś takiego.

- Dzięki - obserwowałem ją jak patrzyła na moją kolekcję książek i płyt.

- Musimy posłuchać tego! Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam okazji posłuchać Claire de Lune! Moja mama zawsze go puszczała na cały dom, aż w pewnym momencie ta płyta zapadła się pod ziemię i nie miałyśmy już więcej - roześmiała się.

Chwyciłem płytę i umieściłem ją w stereo. Muzyka wypełniała pokój i słyszałem, jak Bella nuciła. Siedziała na czarnej kanapie, podeszłem do niej. Siedzieliśmy i słuchaliśmy przyjemnej kołysanki wtuleni w siebie. Bella chwyciła moją lewą dłoń i bawiła się moimi palcami, a moja prawa trzymała ją w pasie.

- Więc, o co chodzi z tym najlepszym snem? - zapytała Bella, zaciekawiona

.- Możesz się łatwo domyślić - pochyliłem się i wyszeptałem jej to do ucha.

- Dobra! Hm... - podniosła swoją brodę żartobliwie, udając, że ciężko myśli. - Więc byłeś gorącą gwiazdą koszykówki i właśnie przed dzwonkiem zakończenia meczu, trafiłeś zwycięskim ostatnim rzutem?

- Nie - uśmiechnąłem się.

- Przekonałeś mnie, bym poszła jeszcze raz na mudding i bym wsiadła do tej pułapki śmierci? - parsknęła.

- Chciałbym, ale nie.

- Okej, poddaje się - oświadczyła dramatycznie.

- Dobra, dam ci wskazówkę... Jej imię rymuje się z "Fella" i zajmuje ona moje myśli dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

- Ella Fitz, ta z dziewiątej klasy, wiesz czyje ma zdjęcie w swojej szafce? Ona będzie zdecydowanie zachwycona, jeśli dowie się, że śniłeś o niej i marzysz o niej całe dnie. Myślę, że mam jej numer, powinnam do niej zaraz zadzwonić... - zaczęła szukać w książce telefonicznej, wyrwałem jej telefon, wiedziałem, że ona nie żartowała.

- Co? - zapytała niewinnie. - To znaczy, że nie śniłeś o niej? - udawała, że jest tym wstrząśnięta. - Jedyna dziewczyna, jaką znam, która rymuje się z tym jestem.. ja! - to było takie słodkie, Bella starająca się nie uśmiechać.

- Dokładnie - westchnąłem. Bella zachichotała, przybliżając się do mnie, oparła głowę na mojej klatce.

- Więc, co takiego działo się w twoim śnie?

- Byliśmy w lesie, albo na jakieś łące, po prostu leżeliśmy tam i rozmawialiśmy o różnych rzeczach. Naprawdę, nie pamiętam, o czym dokładnie rozmawialiśmy, ale musiało być całkiem zabawnie, ponieważ cały czas się śmialiśmy - uśmiechnąłem się, patrząc na beztroską twarz Belli.

- To brzmi jak świetny sen - odpowiedziała cicho. Czułem, jak oddychała równomiernie i gdyby się do mnie nie odzywała, uznałabym, że zasnęła.

- Tak, był - pocałowałem ją w czoło i trzymałem w swoich ramionach, tam, gdzie powinna być.

Bella POV

Miałam iść zdrzemnąć się, ale następną rzeczą, jaką usłyszałam, to krzyk Emmeta.

- CZAS PRZYTULANIA SKOŃCZONY - następnie dwa silne ramiona odepchnęły mnie od Edwarda. Głos Edwarda był naprawdę zaspany, widać, też musiał się zdrzemnąć na chwilę.

- Jezuu Em, tylko jej nie zabij - Emmet go zignorował.

- Więc co robimy?

- Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę w taki sposób spędzać czas - odpowiedziała Rosalie.

- Jedziemy do parku! - zapiszczała Alice.- Park? Kocham to miejsce - powiedział Emmet, wybiegając z pokoju i krzycząc, żebyśmy się pośpieszyli.- Dajcie spokój, przyroda może oczesać... -pokręcił Jasper głową i wyszedł z pokoju za Alice i Rose.

Opadłam z powrotem w ramiona Edwarda i zamknęłam oczy. Być może nie zauważy, że nas nie ma, miałam taką nadzieję. Jednak pięć sekund później przyszedł Emmet.

- Nie słyszeliście mnie? Powiedziałem, pośpieszcie się! - ryknął i stanął ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Edward jęknął i niechętnie pomógł mi wstać, a następnie sam wstał.

- Dobrze, dobrze... Już. Szczęśliwy? - wymamrotał sennie. - Bardzo - uśmiechnął się Emmet. Wszyscy wsiedliśmy do śmiertelnej pułapki, oczywiście prowadziła Rosalie, Emmet był na przedzie, za nimi siedziała Alice i Jasper, a na samym końcu ja przytulona do Edwarda.

- Mmmm - wymamrotał. - Możemy tutaj schować się na końcu, podczas gdy reszta sobie pójdzie...

- Brzmi świetnie - westchnęłam i umieściłam głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi i zamknęłam oczy

Dotarliśmy do FORKS Community Playground, ale nie szybko. Zostaliśmy tu na dłużej i zaparkowaliśmy naszą pułapkę śmierci. Emmet i Alice wybrali najkrótszą drogę. Patrzyłam, jak Alice delikatnie zjeżdża do zjeżdżalni, a za nią Emmet, który chciał zjechać ciężko i mocno, przez co popsuł zjeżdżalnię.

Czwórka z nas, czyli Emmet, Alice, Rose i Jasper planowali tutaj zrobić wyścig na torze przeszkód. Edward ścisnął moją rękę i poprowadził mnie w stronę huśtawki. Usiedliśmy na dwóch końcach, lecz nadal trzymaliśmy się za ręce.

Starałam kołysać nią delikatnie, tak jak w tych romantycznych filmach, ale to nie wypaliło. Edward chciał być szybszy i szybko nas huśtał, co chwila byłam w górze i na dole. Zatrzymaliśmy się i Edward złapał mnie i popchnął lekko.

- Mam pytanie Bello... - zaczął. Brzmiał całkiem poważnie, co mnie zdecydowanie zamartwiło.

- Dobrze, dawaj.

- Jakim cudem strzeliłaś celnie trzy rzuty? To było doskonałe. Nigdy nie widziałem cię na treningach koszykówki! - zawołał. Roześmiałam się, Edward doprowadzał się do szaleństwa, myśląc o tym, jak mi się udało.

- Myślę, że to moje umiejętności - powiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to było nic wielkiego. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

- Tylko umiejętności? Chcesz, żebym ci uwierzył, że nigdy nie byłaś w drużynie koszykarek? - w jego oczach było widać niedowierzenie, ale zarazem zdumienie. Mój mózg wysłał mi sygnał i wszystko, co mogłam zrobić, to szybko się odwrócić. Puścił mnie i szybko ruszyłam przed siebie. Aż zakręciło mi się w głowie przez ten nagły ruch i te wszystkie emocje.

- W porządku, Swan. Ty i ja. Jeden na jednego - chwycił mnie za rękę i prowadził w stronę boiska do koszykówki.

- Co? Nie grałam już półtora roku! - zaprotestowałam.

- Aha! Więc grałaś! - Cholera. Pomyśl, zanim coś powiedz. Myśl, na przyszłość.

- Nie, uhhh. Chciałam powiedzieć, że od pół roku nie oglądałam koszykówki... - próbowałam się jakoś ratować.

- Jesteś beznadziejną kłamczuchą, Bello - zaśmiał się Edward i zabrał piłkę.

- Dobrze... zaczęło się wtedy, gdy dołączyłam do zespołu rekreacji, byłam wtedy w piątej klasie, a Charlie uważał, że mi się to spodoba... Grałam do tamtego roku - czułam, jak moje policzki robią się czerwone z zażenowania.

- Dlaczego to rzuciłaś? - zapytał, spojrzałam na swoje buty.

- To naprawdę nic takiego... Trener Clapp wściekł się, gdy powiedziałam mu, że nie będę grała w drugiej klasie.

- Ale z tego, co zauważyłem jesteś naprawdę dobra!

- Tak, ale lubię grać w koszykówkę dla zabawy, a w liceum... Zrobiła się straszna rywalizacja.

- Aha, więc nie miał bym szans przeciwko tobie, gdybyśmy zagrali? - uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Ugghh! Ten mały oszust wiedział, że jak tak się uśmiechnie, to na pewno nie odmówię.

- W porządku, ale tylko jeden raz - powiedziałam, pokiwał głową i rzucił mi piłkę.

- Panie przodem - uśmiechnął się. Zaczęłam kozłować piłką, kiedy Edward do mnie podszedł, próbując wytrącić mi piłkę. Szybko przecisnęłam się pod jego pachą i strzeliłam. Prosto w sam środek kosza, pięknie.

- Łałłł, dziecinko - usłyszałam Emmeta z drugiego końca parku. Reszta grupy podeszła i Emmet z Jasperem, patrzyli na mnie, a Alice z Rose kiwały głową z akrobatą. Edward popatrzył na mnie w szoku i po prostu zrobił się cały czerwony, znowu.

- Kto powiedział, że Bella nie umie grać? - zażartował Jasper.

- Właściwie była ona najlepszą zawodniczką w klasie Juniorów w pierwszej klasie - dodała radośnie Alice, a ja zarzuciłam jej złe spojrzenie.

- Bella? - wszyscy trzej bracia patrzyli na mnie z tą samą miną. Wypadła mi piłka z rąk i zrobiłam się cała czerwona.

- Tak, to prawda.

- Ona była niesamowita! Nawet nie macie pojęcia jak! - zwróciła się do nich Rosalie.

- Proszę, kontynuujcie swoją grę.. - skinął głowa Jasper do mnie i Edwarda.- Nie mogę, jak każdy mnie teraz obserwuje - jęknęłam.

- Bellla! - powiedział głośno Emmet

.- Dobrze - mruknęłam i rzuciłam Edwardowi piłkę. Tym razem mogłam powiedzieć, że Edward chciał zabrać mi piłkę, kiedy była w moim posiadaniu. Przeszłam ponownie pod jego pachą i ukradłam mu piłkę. Tym razem kozłowałam do samego kosza, skoczyłam i strzeliłam do kosza, otrzymując gwizdanie z zachwytu od dziewczyn i oszołomione wyrazy twarzy chłopaków.

- Jeśli będziemy robili przerwę po każdym koszu, nigdy nie skończymy tej gry - powiedziałam, czekając na ich odpowiedź. Edward odchrząknął i ruszył naprzeciwko mnie.

- Pożałujesz tego, Swan - uśmiechnęłam się i rzuciłam mu piłkę.

- No dawaj, Cullen.

Edward POV

Codziennie Bella ujawniała nowe rzeczy o sobie. Nie miałem pojęcia, że grała ona w koszykówkę i była naprawdę w tym dobra. Nic dziwnego, że trener Clapp był na nią wkurzony. Stracił najlepszego gracza w całym zespole! Skończyło się z wynikiem 21-16. Emmet nazwał mnie ofiarą, gdy Bella wygrywała. Pojechaliśmy do sklepu, po jedzenie, by móc urządzić piknik i wróciliśmy z powrotem do parku. Resztę dnia, Emmet i Jasper wyzwali Bellę na pojedynek, na grę. Bella pokonała ich obu. Wsiedliśmy z powrotem do naszego jeepa i odwieźliśmy dziewczyny do domu i powiedzieliśmy im dobranoc.

- Zadzwonię później, dobrze...? - pocałowałem w policzek Bellę i ją przytuliłem.

- Dobrze, do usłyszenia... - spojrzała jeszcze raz na mnie i wyskoczyła z samochodu.

Patrzyłem jak zachodzi słońce i poczułem, jak zostawiłem tam za sobą część mojego serca. Pamiętam, że miałem to naprawić. Bella i ja nie przedyskutowaliśmy naszych wzajemnych relacjach. Wszystko musiało się zmienić.- Emmet, Jazz! Szybko wracamy do Belli!

Bella POV

Byłam w piżamie i szukałam dobrego filmu romantycznego, kiedy dziewczyny szykowały się do spania. Każdy film przypominał mi o Edwardzie. Zawsze porównywałam go do głównego bohatera i siebie do głównej aktorki. Edward nie dzwonił.

Wybrałam w końcu "Jak stracić chłopaka w 10 dni?". Wszystkie lubiłyśmy ten film i poszłam do kuchni by przygotować popcorn. Mój telefon zaczął wibrować na ladzie, wiedziałam dokładnie, kto to był.

**Wyjdź na zewnątrz.**

Czy on poważnie mówi? Było tylko z piętnaście stopni!

Co?

**Ufasz mi?**

Takk...

**Więc, wyjdź na zewnątrz.**

Założyłam na głowę kaptur i wyszłam na zewnątrz.

Dobra, co teraz?

**Piętnaście kroków w prawo.**

Stałam na końcu własnego podjazdu.

Już... i co teraz?

**Odwróć się.**

Nie było tam Edwarda, tylko biała róża.

BZZZZZZ.  
Mój telefon zaczął ponownie wibrować.

**Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?**

Zajęło mi to chwilę i próbowałam nie podskakiwać w górę z radości, ale musiałam wziąć się w garść. Mogłam zobaczyć na jego twarzy, jak bardzo był zmieszany i zdenerwowany.

– Chwila...

BZZZZZ! Tym razem zawibrował Edwarda telefon.

- Naprawdę? - zapytał, po odczytaniu mojej wiadomości.

- Naprawdę, naprawdę.. - uśmiechnęłam się do niego, wciąż byłą jeszcze między nami odległość.

- Chodź tu - skinął ręką i rzuciłam się w jego ramiona. Złapał mnie mocno w tali i obrócił mnie, robiąc kółko. Postawił mnie z powrotem i teraz bez wątpienia jego usta spotkały się z moimi. Chciałam poczuć ten wzrost energii elektrycznej, które przechodziło przez nasze ciało, poprzez nasz pocałunek. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i usłyszeliśmy krzyk prowadzący z domu.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - twarz Alice i Rose były przyciśnięte do okna. Zaraz obok nich pojawił się Emmet i Jasper, zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Dziewczyny pokazały im i od razu wyszli z domu. Biegli wszyscy w naszym kierunku i zaczęli podskakiwać. Słyszałam, jak bracia gratulują Edwardowi i uśmiechnęłam się.

**Jestem **_**dziewczyną**_** Edwarda Cullena.**

**On był w końcu **_**mój.**_


	13. ROZDZIAŁ 13  15 SECONDS

ROZDZIAŁ 13  
" 15 SECONDS"

Bella POV

Zegar pokazywał, że zostało 15 minut do końca, a byliśmy związani. Miałam piłkę, ale byłam blokowana przez trzy wielgaśne dziewczyny z innej szkoły. 15…. 15… 15.. sekund. Teraz, albo nigdy Bello, rzuciłam piłkę do tyłu za głowę. Tłum zaczął odliczać : 10!, 9!, 8!... Biegłam z piłką po boisku. Spojrzałam w tłum ludzi, by odnaleźć Edwarda. Był zdenerwowany i miał ten błysk w oczach, patrzył na mnie i na kosz i tak cały czas. 7!, 6!, 5!4!, 3!,…. Rozejrzałam się dookoła i nic nie widziałam, te dziewczyny były tak wysokie jak Emmet. 2! Podniosłam ręce i rzuciłam piłkę w kierunku kosza. 1!

!

Cały widownia milczała, a moje oczy były mocno zamknięte. Nagle wybuchły wszelkiego rodzaju okrzyki w naszej szkole. Zerknęłam jednym okiem otwartym i spojrzałam na tablicę wyników.

**Forks 66 : Port Angeles 63**

O MÓJ ZWARIOWANY BOŻE! Rzeczywiście rzuciłam w kosza! Nagle znalazłam się w powietrzu, a tłum zaczął skandować moje imię.

- Bella! Bella! Bella!

- Bella! Bella! Bella! BELLLA! –otworzyłam swoje oczy i zobaczyłam stojącą nade mną Alice. Oh nir, to był tylko sen. Cholera.

- Czemu masz taką minę? – zaśmiała się i z kanapy skoczyła na podłogę.

- Cóż miałam najlepszy sen w moim życiu i jestem rozczarowana, że to nie było prawdziwe – powiedziałam.

- O czym był?

- Ponownie byłam w drużynie i strzeliłam zwycięski strzał. To było naprawdę niesamowite. Strzeliłam z tak daleka, że to prawie niemożliwe bym trafiła – ustawiłam ręce, jakbym rzucała teraz do kosza. Alice zachichotała. – Śpiewali 15.. 15.. 15 sekund , przygotuj się, graj! 1

Moja twarz zrobiła się delikatnie czerwona. Myślę, że te sen ma sens, przecież zasnęłam na kanapie wczoraj oglądając HSM3. Po tym jak Edward romantycznie zapytał mnie, czy zostanę jego dziewczyną, nie chciałam go puścić, więc przekonaliśmy chłopaków, by zostali i żebyśmy obejrzeli jakiś film. Mieliśmy już oglądać Prom Night2, ale Alice nalegała, żeby był to High School Musical 3, można powiedzieć, że aż krzyczała

- Nie! Nie obejrzymy tego! Obejrzymy to! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że oglądając to, będziemy mogły pogapić się na Zaca?

- Cóż, to nie to samo co Kellan Lutz .. – wymamrotał Emmet.3 Chłopcy protestowali, ale kiedy Alice wspomniał, że koszykówka jest częścią tego filmu poddali się. Nie dodała tylko tego, że grają oni w koszykówkę w pierwszych dwóch minutach filmu, a potem już nie. Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki Edward nie uświadomił sobie, że Alice ich oszukała, więc wtedy całą swoją uwagę zwrócił na mnie. Siedzieliśmy tam, nasze twarze się dotykały, a nasze ręce były razem splątane i mówił do mnie szeptem o naszych przyjaciołach, o szkole, o wszystkim co mu przyszło na myśl. Nie mogłam się skupić, na to co robił Edward, na dodatek całował mnie, kiedy chciał i rozpraszał całą moją uwagę. Pamiętam, jak ciężko było mi trzymać oczy otwarte, kiedy Emmet skończył własną produkcję „The Boys Are Back". Znał słowa i nawet prawie układ do piosenki. Chciał by Edward zagrał Chada, na jego twarzy pojawił się wielki uśmiech, ale Edward odmówił, więc Emmet grał dwie role. Musiałąm zasnąć zaraz po tym, ponieważ jestem tutaj, na kanapie, sama, bez Edwarda.

- Co jest? – westchnęła dramatycznie Alice.

- Kiedy chłopaki poszli? – spytałam się, rozglądając się do okoła, mając nadzieję, że Edward wyskoczy zaraz zza rogu.

- Chwilę po tym, jak się film skończył. Zajęło mi dziesięć minut odciąganie Edwarda od ciebie, a był on całkowicie świadomy! A potem zajęło nam kolejne piętnaście minut, na odpowiadaniu tobie na pytanie, czemu jesteśmy przeciwko twojemu związkowi z Edwardem i pozwoliłyście mu odejść – zaśmiała się ponownie. Wow, musiałam dać niezłe przedstawienie w nocy, troszkę dramatycznie. Moja twarz robiła się czerwona. Zdecydowałam zmienić temat.

- Gdzie jest Rose?

- W kuchni, robi pyszne babeczki – stwierdziła Alice. Rosalie robiła najlepsze muf finki jagodowe! Były takie mięciutkie na zewnątrz i tak wilgotne w środku. Z moich ust zaczęła wydobywać się ślina, kiedy o nich pomyślałam.

- To, dlaczego, jesteśmy jeszcze tutaj? – zrzuciłam koc na podłogę i szybko pobiegłam z Alice do kuchni. Oddychała przez nos, czułam ten niesamowity zapach babeczek i przetarłam brzuch, kiedy Rose odwróciła się i trzymała miskę w ręku i mieszała ciasto.

- Chcę całą miskę! –krzyknęłam szybko.

- Owww, Bellla! – jęknęła Alice. Wzięłam szybko miskę i łyżkę i nie współczułam jej. Usiadłam przy stole i szczęśliwa, że mogłam zjeść pozostałość, która została w misce. Byłam w połowie, kiedy usłyszałam dźwięk mojego telefonu w drugim pokoju.

- Mój! – pisnęłam i rzuciłam się z powrotem do drugie pokoju po telefon. W końcu znalazłam go między poduszkami na kanapie, gdzie wczoraj zasnęłam.

**Dzień Dobry, moja Bello!:) E.**

Moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić, byłąm tak szczęśliwa, mogła odtańczyć cały taniec szczęście nawet kilka razy.

**Uwielbiam, gdy tak do mnie mówisz mój Edwardzie. B.**

**Zgadzam się z tym. Jak się spało? E.**

**Dobrze.. dopóki zobaczyłam, że sobie poszedłeś. B.**

**Przykro mi. Odciągnęli mnie od ciebie. LOL. E.**

**Wiem, Alice opowiedział mi o moim.. wczorajszym.. przedstawieniu. B.**

**Och tak! To było bardzo słodkie. E.**

**Zamknij się. B.**

**Zresztą, to nie pierwszy raz, jak słyszałem jak mówisz przez sen.. E.**

Starałam się tak bardzo wytężyć mój mózg, jak tylko mogłam i przypomnieć sobie, kiedy obok siebie spaliśmy. Gra w piłkę! Pamiętam, jak przeniósł mnie do pokoju…

**Tak, po meczu, kiedy próbowałeś mnie obudzić, a ja powtarzałam „ to jeszcze nie ta pora!". B.**

**Tak.. ale to nie wszystko, co powiedziałaś. E.**

**O Chryste. Co powiedziałam? Powinnam o tym wiedzieć? B.**

**Zapytaj Rose lub Alice, powinnaś lepiej to od nich usłyszeć….. E.**

Nieśmiało wróciłam do kuchni, gdzie Rose stała obok piekarnika w którym były babeczki.

- Hej.. hm,.. mamy pytanie. Co powiedziałam przez sen. Kiedy wracaliśmy Jeepem do naszego domu po meczu? – moje dwie najlepsze przyjaciółmi, zwróciły się do mnie i zaczęły się śmiać. – No dawajcie! Co ja powiedziałam? – skończyły się śmiać i rzuciłam na nich wzrokiem radzę-wam-powiedźcie-mi-to.

- Więc, kiedy wracaliśmy, to leżałaś na Edwardzie i mamrotałaś jakieś bzdury, których nikt nie mógł zrozumieć.. – zatrzymała się Rosalie, wiedziałam, że teraz powie o tej złej stronie. – Nagle, powiedziałaś tylko jedną rzecz, która mogliśmy zrozumieć, powiedziałaś.. Edward.. mój Edward. Wszyscy w samochodzie zamarli i spojrzeli w waszą stronę. Edward wyglądał jakby miał zacząć skakać w kółku, był naprawdę szczęśliwy – parsknęła. Schowała swoją czerwoną twarz w dłoniach i przeklinałam pod nosem. Świetnie wyczucie czasu, powiedziałam sarkastycznie. Mój telefon zaczął dzwonić.

Rzuciłam do Alice, nie mogłam teraz rozmawiać z Edwardem. Mogłam zobaczyć jego uśmiech na jego twarzy.

- Hallo? – Alice zaczęła naśladować mój głos.

- Bella, Duh!... Oczywiście, że ja..! Nazywasz mnie kłamcą Cullen? – powiedziała już swoim normalnym głosem. – To znaczy, umm.. mój kochany niedźwiadku Nie, Alice nadal śpi.. – zaczęła chichotać i rzuciła mi telefon.

- Przepraszam, próbowałam.

- Hallo? – zapytałam cicho.

- Proszę, proszę, proszę. Próbujesz mnie unikać Isabello? – zaśmiałam się nerwowo.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Czemu tak w ogóle o tym pomyślałeś?

- Och, nie wiem, może to, że Alice próbowała mnie przekonać, ze jest Tobą? – usłyszałam jak śię śmieje.

- Och.. tak..,

- Więc, mogę założyć, że powiedziały ci? – teraz na pewno się śmiał.

- Tak.. a co do tego.. – zaśmiał się.

- Hmm? Co? Śnisz o mnie?

- Dobra, dobra! Tak! – krzyknęłam.

- Naprawdę? – jego głos wydawał się zainteresowany.. czemu w ogóle miałabym o nim śnić?

- Szczerze mówiąc.. Ja.. um… od.. wiesz… po.. raz… pierwszy cię spotkałam… - byłam zaskoczona, że mu to powiedziałam. Zawsze myślałam, że jestem przez to jakąś dziwaczką, dziewczyna nocami śni o facecie, którego zna ledwie dwa miesiące. Ale Edward zawsze wydawał mi się inny, nawet nie prosił o wyznawanie sobie tajemnic.

- - No cóż, Panno Swan, będziesz zadowolona jak, powiem, że też śnię o tobie – starał się mnie pocieszyć. Miły chłopak. Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Tak, może teraz, Ale, kiedy powiedział to, przy naszych przyjaciołach, to nie.

- Nie, byłaś w mojej głowie przez całe dnie i noce, od kiedy dziewczyny krzyknęły, bym do ciebie zadzwonił.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę, naprawdę – odpowiedział, tymi samymi słowami, jak ja kiedy prosił mnie o chodzenie. Przez resztę rozmowy, rozmawialiśmy o naszych planach na resztę dnia. Niestety Esme oświadczyła, że przyszedł czas by rozpakować wszystkie ostanie pudła, które były w piwnicy. Edward musiał zapewne jęczeć, ponieważ w jeden chwili słyszałam miły głos, a chwilę później już nie.

- Przykro mi kochanie, ale Edward jest lekko spóźniony. Będziesz miała go za dwie godzinki – zapewniła mnie Esme, zarumieniłam się.

- Okej, powiedz Edwardowi, że zobaczymy się później – unosiłąm już palec, by nacisnąć przycisk końca rozmowy, gdy nagle usłyszałam w słuchawkę krzyk Edwarda.

- BELLLLAAA! NIEEEEEEEE! – zaśmiałam się cicho i ponownie przyłożyłam telefon do ucha. Esme i Edward się kłócili.

- Edward, jak wstaniesz wcześniej, to wcześniej zobaczysz się z Bellą – powiedziała.

- Ale maaammmmooo – huh, nigdy nie słyszałam jęczącego Edwarda. To było całkiem zabawne.

- Pozwól mi się przynajmniej pożegnać – mogłam sobie wyobrazić, jego wzrok psa- szczeniaka, zawsze bezwstydnie to wykorzystywał, aby poszło po jego myśli.

- Synu, myślę, że już się rozłączyła.. Bella?

- Nadal jestem – parsknęła.

- Och! Edward, więc chce ci powiedzieć do widzenia, ale pewnie słyszałaś, jego dąsanie… - zachichotała. Podała telefon Edwardowi.

- Myślę, że muszę już iść… obiecuję, że szybko to skończę! – brzmiał bardziej zdecydowanie niż ostatnio.

- Mam nadzieję – wyśmiałam się z jego głosu. – Pa Edwardzie.

- Do widzenia piękności – rozłączyłam się i siedziała na kanapie patrząc się na wyświetlacz w telefonie. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że Alice i Rose weszły.

- o rany, więc co Edward powiedział ci romantycznego, że tak teraz wyglądasz? – zirytowała się Rose.

- Do widzenia piękności – westchnęłam.

- Och, ona naprawdę wpadła – dokuczała Alice. Spojrzałam na zegarek, była 10:32. To będzie długi, ciężki dzień.

Czekałam na miejscu pasażera, aż Edward obejdzie samochód. To było naprawdę nie potrzebne.. jakbym sama lepiej nie umiała sobie otworzyć drzwi.

Byliśmy na szkolnym parkingu w poniedziałek rano. Edward przyjechał i podwiózł mnie swoim srebrnym VOLVO. Nawet, nie wiedziałam, że miał własny samochód! Podobno, Jasper też miał, ale oni stwierdzili, że szkoda ich było marnować, więc wszyscy jeździli Jeepem Emmeta.

Wczoraj po rozpakowywaniu Edward przyjechał około 14:45. Musieli rozpakować, Tyl rzeczy z foli bąbelkowej… chłopcy… Edward zabrał mnie do parku i zagraliśmy do 21, pierwsza osoba, która będzie miała 21, wygrywa. Edward tym razem strzelił o wiele więcej. Po naszym ostatnim meczu ( gdzie pokonałam go 22-19) namawia mnie, bym wróciła do drużyny! Więc, poszliśmy teraz prosto do biura trenera, zapytać się, czy nie za późno bym mogła dołączyć do zespołu koszykówki dla dziewczyn. Edward praktycznie wepchnął mnie przez drzwi. Cicho zapukałam, a Clapp spojrzał w górę.

- O, cześć Bello – nie było nuty goryczy w jej głosie.

- Dzień dobry… zastanawiałam się, czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać…. – trener skinął głową i wskazała krzesło przed jej biurkiem.

- Ta, Panno Swan? - pochyliła się nad biurkiem i wyglądała jakby naprawdę byłą zainteresowana tym, co chcę jej powiedzieć.

- Właściwie, jest to bardziej pytanie. Wiem, że skończyłam po roku z koszykówką, ale jednak cały czas jestem z nią związana. Zdałam sobie sprawę, jak mi tego brakuje. Potem moi znajomi przekonali mnie, żebym dołączyła do drużyny ponownie…, więc zastanawiałam się czy jest to możliwe? Chodzi mi o drużynę dziewcząt w koszykówce… Zrozumiem, jak nie będziesz mnie chciała, po tym jak odeszłam i zawiodłam ciebie. Obiecuję, że więcej tak nie zrobię – popatrzyłam na swoje ręce i chciałam powstrzymać siebie przed gadaniem tej paplaniny, no ale nic powiedziałam to.

- Och! Oczywiście!- trenerka Clapp mnie zaskoczyła. – Wiedziałam, że kiedy tu weszłaś i powiedziałaś, ze mówisz ze mną porozmawiać, wiedziałam, o co ci już chodzi.

- Praktycznie mówię prawdę. Kocham tę grę, ale po prostu nie lubię tej całej konkurencji, tak jak było ostatnio – zaśmiała się.

- Cóż, jestem pewna, że poradzisz sobie, z tymi wszystkimi amatorami z innych szkół – zaśmiałam się i pozwoliłam, żeby opowiedziała mi o praktykach, treningach i turniejach Wreszcie podała mi jednolitą koszulę z numerem trzynaście. Uśmiechnęłam się wewnętrznie, ponieważ wcześniej miałam ten sam numer.

- Do zobaczenia po lekcjach! – powiedziała podekscytowana trenerka i wyszłam z biura. Edward stał opraty o ścianę i na mnie czekał.

- Tak? – spojrzał na mnie szukając odpowiedzi.

- Tak… - starałam wyglądać się rozczarowana i pokazywać smutne spojrzenie, al. Byłam tak naprawdę zadowolona. – Jestem w zespole!

Edward przyciągnął mnie do siebie i pocałował w policzek.

- To supper!

Zdałam sobie sprawę, gdzie byłam.

Treningi okazały się czystą torturą. W zasadzie biegałyśmy przez trzy godziny. Najpierw okrążenia, potem pięć okrążeń wokół Sali gimnastycznej, drabinki, pięć okrążeń, drabinki, pięć okrążeń, a na samym końcu osiem okrążeń dookoła Sali. Szybko wzięłam prysznic i zobaczyłam, że chłopcy kończą w tym samym czasie.

Edward POV

Byliśmy w szatni po treningu, próbowałem się wydostać z tąd jak najszybciej by móc zobaczyć się z Bellą. Szedłem w kierunku drzwi, gdy usłyszałem rozmowę dwóch facetów.

- Hej, słyszałeś, że Bella Swan jest z powrotem w drużynie?

- Tak, trenerka była szczęśliwa cały dzień.

- Widziałam, jak ćwiczyły i muszę powiedzieć, ze jest dobra tak samo jak wtedy – uśmiechnąłem się. To byłą moja Bella. Choć nie powiedziałem tego komentarza na głos.

- Wiedziałem, że będzie, zresztą to jeden z powodów, dlaczego ona jest taka seksowna. Kocham dziewczyny, które uprawiają sport.

- Nie próbuj, Newton. Chodzi z Cullenem od soboty - Newton… skąd ja znam to nazwisko? …. MIKE NEWTON!.. To ten mały dzieciak od butki.

- Proszę Cię, mój brat z nim rozmawiał i powiedział, że to ciota – Jonathan Newton. Jego brat jest w ostatniej klasie w Forks. Nie mogłem już go słuchać. Popchnąłem mocno drzwi i udałem się na parking, Bella właśnie też wychodziła. Podbiegłem do niej i pocałowałem ją cholernie dobrze.

- Za co to? – zachichotała jak się odsunęła. Wzruszyłem ramionami i z plecionymi dłońmi poszliśmy do mojego samochodu.

- Jak było na treningu? – zapytała, kiedy wyjeżdżaliśmy.

- Dziwnie. Trener uczył nas trzymać piłkę i pokazywał jak odpowiednią nią kozłować/

- Tak, my też to robiliśmy. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że rok przerwy nie wychodzi za dobrze – zaśmiałem się, a ona siedziała w fotelu. Reszta jazdy minęła nam w komfortowej ciszy, a nasze dłonie prawie cały czas były ze sobą złączone.

Pierwszy mecz koszykówki w tym sezonie był dzisiaj wieczorem i cała szkoła była nim nakręcona. Dziś grały dziewczyny, natomiast my w czwartek.

Namalowałem na moim prawym policzku numer 1, a na moim lewym numer 3, ponieważ był to numer Belli, zrobiłem to z Benem Cheneyem, który miał napisane 2 i 5, taki numer miała jego dziewczyna Angela. Byliśmy ubrani w niebieskie koszulki i żółte szorty, tak samo byliśmy ubrani jak dziewczyny, sprzedawały one stroje na meczu na cele charytatywne. Daliśmy się trochę ponieść emocją i napisaliśmy na swoich koszulkach „Swan" i „Weber", by pokazać, komu kibicujemy. Belli i Angeli spodobał się ten pomysł.

Dzisiejszy dzień w szkole minął naprawdę szybko. Żaden z nauczycieli nie zadał nam nawet pracy domowej, wszyscy widzieli jak jakżdy z nas był podekscytowany meczem, a na koniec mieliśmy skrócone nawet lekcje przed meczem.

- Powodzenia – połączyłem delikatnie nasze usta i przystrzymałem ją.

- Dzięki – odpowiedziała nieśmiało i szła do miejsca, w którym czekała na Angelę.

- Uh… Edward?

- Tak? – zapytałem niewinnie.

- Musisz mnie puścić…

- Naprawdę? – jęknąłem.

- Naprawdę naprawdę – zachichotała. Te słowa stały się nieodłącznym elementem naszych rozmów. Stanęła na placach i pocałowała mnie po raz ostatni, po czym poszła do dziewczyn.

- Pa Edwardzie – machnęła mi ręką.

- Pa Moja Bello.

Gra była zacięta.

Minęła już pierwsza połowa i udawało się nam trzymać prowadzenie aż trzema punktami, zostało nie wiele do końca. Na razie wynik wynosił 60-63, czyli wygrywaliśmy.

Bella grała przez większość gry i była naprawdę niesamowita. Omijała każdego, nawet robili jej zdjęcia. Tylko raz podczas całe meczu straciła piłkę. A raz zabrała piłkę i szybko popędziła pod kosz. Emmet wtedy się odwrócił do całej sekcji na widowi i krzyknął „ To dziewczyna Mojego Brata!". Moja twarz zrobiła się czerwona i zauważyłem, że nawet na Belli policzkach nie zabrakło rumieńców.

Po połowie następnego czasu Rose i Alice poszły do szatni zobaczyć się z Bellą. Gdy wracały, śmiały się i przeciskały się przez cały tłum ludzi, powiedziały mi, żebym poszedł za trybuny.

- Dlaczego? – zapytałem. Mieliśmy miejsca z samego przodu i nie chciałem, by ludzie zajęli moje miejsce.

- Ponieważ Bella jest cały czas rozproszona – powiedziała Alice.

- Rozproszona? – zapytał Emmet.

- Tak, zwłaszcza, gdy Edward zarzuca jej swoje spojrzenie, a ty bezwstydnie krzyczałeś na całą salę – skarciła go Rosalie, dotykając jego pleców.

- Zarzucam jej spojrzenie? – skopiowałem dokładnie jej słowa, tylko zadałem je w formie pytania.

- Powiedziała, że nie może się dobrze skoncentrować, jeśli ona cały czas szuka ciebie wzrokiem, a ty się na nią wtedy patrz, a powinna teraz te ostatnie szesnaście minut gry grać przeciwko spoconym dziewczyną. To było naprawdę słodkie, kiedy mówiła nam o tobie – Alice i Rose zaczęły chichotać ponownie.

- Więc, gdzie idziemy? – byłem zadowolony z siebie, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się wielki uśmiech.

- Bo jeśli nie będzie wiedziała, gdzie siedzisz, to przestanie cię szukać – oświadczyła dumnie Alice.

- Dobrze – zacząłem się przepychać między tymi wszystkimi ciałami. Jasperowi udało się przekonać kogoś byśmy zamienili miejsca, więc siedzieliśmy w czwartym rzędzie. Zostały ostatnie dwie minuty do końca gry i byłem naprawdę zdenerwowany. Inne drużyna, mogła bardzo łatwo ich wyprzedzić, wystarczył rzut za trzy punkty. Patrzyłem jak Bella kozłuje przez salę do kosza, kozłowałała dalej omijając wszystkich na boisku. Jestem pewien, że dziewczyna z przeciwnej drużyny celowo podłożyła jej nogę. Bella przewróciła się i straciła kontakt z piłką. Tłum zaczął dopingować „ Jestem głuchy! Jestem ślepy! Jestem sędzią!"4 To pozwoliło drugiej drużynie zarobić dwa punkty, wynik był 63-62. Następnie sędzia postanowił, zarzucić Angeli faul, ponieważ widział, że biegła ona z piłką a nie kozłowała. Facet, który był sędzią to idiota! Wynik : 63-63.

Na zegarze zostało pięćdziesiąt sekund do końca. Nasze dziewczyny nie mogły odpowiednio zrobić obrony, ponieważ tamte były naprawdę wysokie. Zostało piętnaście sekund, usłyszałem od Alice, że właśnie, że Bella ma piłkę. Tłum zaczął odliczanie, kiedy zostało dziesięć sekund do końca. Bella uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła z piłką pod sam kosz. Rzuciła piłkę do kosza.

- 2! 1!

Piłka na dźwięk, wpadła do kosza. Szybko spojrzałem na tablicę wyników.

Forks: 66, Port Angeles: 63.

Na trybunach wybuchły okrzyki i wszyscy polecieli na boisko. Emmet zaczął krzyczeć.

- BELLLA! BELLA! BELLA! – Wstałem, aby ją odnaleźć. Było to łatwę, ponieważ byłem na trybunach, ale gdy już stałem i rozglądałem się, nie mogłem jej znaleźć. Nagle ktoś mnie złapał z tyłu, byłem zaskoczony. Proszę niech to będzie Bella, proszę Bella. Nie chcę Tanyi…, ani Jessici.. Proszę! Odwróciłem się spokojnie i na nią spojrzałem.

- Widziałeś to? – krzyknęła i rzuciła mi się na szyję. Nawet po całym meczu, gdy była spocona, dla mnie pachniała truskawkami. Podnosiłem ją i obróciłem ją w koło.

- To było niewiarygodne, Bello! Musisz mi pokazać jak to zrobiłaś! – spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzeniem.

- Proszę Edward, jestem pewna, że umiesz to zrobić, nawet, gdy się znajdujesz się tak daleko! – były to jej ostatnie słowa, zanim przywarłem swoimi ustami do jej, poczułem ten przypływ energii, której nigdy nie miałem dość.

1 Porównanie do piosenki z High School Musial 3 – 16.. 16..16 sekund – Now or Never.

2 Prom Night – ( Bal maturalny ) film z 2008 roku, horror. .pl/film/Bal+maturalny-2008-254261

3 Wiadomo, żę Kellan gra Emmeta, ale również gra on Ricka Leland w Balach maturalnych i on tam tańczy. Chodzi tutaj o porównanie.

4 Przypis od autorki – Bez obrazy dla osób głuchych czy niewidomych.


	14. ROZDZIAŁ 14 MAD SKILLS

ROZDZIAŁ 1 4  
"MAD SKILLS"

Bella POV

Byłam w idealnym nastroju od wczorajszej nocy. Wszystko było idealnie! Miałam niesamowitego chłopaka i czwórkę najlepszych przyjaciół na całym świecie. Oprócz tego, że wygrałam mecz z moim zespołem, to jeszcze ten mecz, zwiększył moją pewność siebie. Dzisiaj rano przeszłam przez główne drzwi w szkole. Ludzie przychodzili do mnie i gratowali mi, gdy przechodziliśmy po korytarzu. Po trzeciej osobie, która już to zrobiła, zaczęłam czuć się trochę przytłoczona tym byciem w centrum uwagi. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, kocham to, że każdy był ze mnie dumny i, że mój strzał był godny z stałem w NBA, ale ja po prostu nie byłam przyzwyczajona do tego, że tyle ludzie podchodziło do mnie, gdy szłam korytarzem do klasy.

- Wygląda na to, że umawiam się z najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w szkole – uśmiechnął się Edward, gdy wyciągałam książki z szafki.

- Szczęściarz z ciebie – zarumieniłam się. On zaczął się śmiać i odprowadził mnie pod drzwi klasy. Przeszłam jedynie przez drzwi i od razu zostałam uściskana przez Emmeta.

- Bells! Nie miałam okazji powiedzieć ci, jak niesamowita byłaś wczorajszego wieczoru.

- Dzięki Em – uśmiechnęłam się do niego, kiedy postawił mnie na ziemię.

- Myślę, że muszę pogadać z trenerem by przeniósł cię do męskiego zespołu – powiedział. Usłyszałam parsknięcie z drugiego końca pokoju. Spojrzałam kto stał za wielkim ciałem Emmeta i zobaczyłam Tanyę, która miała swoje brzydkie paznokcie przyłożone do twarzy.

– Chcesz coś powiedzieć, Tanyo? – uśmiechnęłam się ironicznie. Wow, nigdy nie widziałam tyle złości w człowieku…. Odrzuciła głowę na bok i patrzyła mi prosto w oczy.

– Nie – powiedziała, dokładnie akcentując „e".

– Zignoruj ją, ona po prostu jest szalenie zazdrosna o twoje niesamowite umiejętności! – powiedział głośniej Emmet i spojrzał na Tanyę, dokładnie wykrzykując dwa ostatnie słowa. Reszta dnia przebiegła naprawdę spokojnie. Nauczyciele dali nam bardzo dużo pracy domowej, bo przecież wczoraj nikt nic nie zadawał i przez to prawdopodobnie nie pójdę na jutrzejszy mecz chłopaków.

Poszłam na trening i jak zawsze spotkałam się z Edwardem na zewnątrz.

– I jak było? – byłam ciekawa, czemu Edward jest aż tak wesoły. Byłam przy nim zaledwie z trzydzieści sekund, a on zdążył podbiec do mnie, objąć, pocałować w policzek i już po woli kierowaliśmy się w stronę jego samochodu.

– Trener pozwolił mi zacząć! – ohh, teraz rozumiem. Uśmiechnęłam się, Edward naprawdę denerwował się, że nie będzie dość wystarczający w tym sezonie. Pamiętam, gdy opowiadał mi o tym, jak się teraz boi. Zresztą, przecież Edward był najlepszym graczem w całej drużynie.

– To super! – zapiszczałam i mocno się do niego przytuliłam, gdy siedzieliśmy już w samochodzie.

– Wiem o tym! – szybko pochylił się i mnie pocałował. Kochałam, kiedy Edwarda, gdy był podekscytowany.

Następnego dnia rano, byłam już w domu Angeli. Zdecydowałyśmy, że ozdobimy same siebie, by również wesprzeć chłopaków podczas meczu. W Forks była taka tradycja, że chłopcy zawsze prosili swoje dziewczyny przed meczem, o to, by cały dzień nosiła ona jego koszulkę, więc kiedy Edward mnie o to poprosił, od razu bez wahania się zgodziłam. Miałam na sobie również jeansy, na których namalowałam farbą napis „EDWARD", a na jednej nodze miałam jeszcze numer 18. Angela zrobiła to samo, tylko, ze miała numer Bena. Następnie zrobiłyśmy sobie kucyki, które związałyśmy niebiesko-żółtymi wstążkami.

Kiedy już byłyśmy w szkole, podeszłam do naszego stolika. Siedziała tam Alice i Rosalie, które również były ubrane w koszulki, tylko, ze Jaspera i Emmeta i tak wszystkie trzy nosiłyśmy koszulki chłopaków.

– Chłopcy wyglądacie naprawdę przystojnie! – uśmiechnęłam się i pocałowałam Edwarda w policzek, gdy usiadłam obok niego. Emmet spojrzał na mnie:

– Trener, kazał nam ubrać się odpowiednio na czas przed pierwszym meczem. Mówił coś o tym, że powinniśmy wyglądać jak „grzeczna grupa młodych mężczyzn".

– On jest po prostu w złym humorze, ponieważ od dawna nie musiał się tak ubierać i po prostu jego buty są o dwa rozmiary za małe – parsknął śmiechem Jasper. Emmet już miał rzucić się na Japsera, lecz Rosalie w ostatniej chwili chwyciła go za ramię i zatrzymała.

– Dzwonek właśnie zadzwonił, chodźcie musimy iść do klasy! Poza tym, Emmet myślę, że wyglądasz naprawdę przystojnie – jego uśmiech pojawił się na całej twarzy i poszedł odprowadzić Rosalie na pierwszą lekcję. Nauczyciele nie mogli dać nam nawet jednego dnia wolnego bez pracy domowej, ale tym razem było inaczej, zgaduję, że to wszystko dzięki temu, że dzisiaj był mecz I nawet udało mi się wrócić godzinę wcześniej do domu. Chłopcy mieli właśnie ostatni trening przed meczem, więc wszystkie dziewczyny na ten czas musiały zniknąć z ich pola widzenia. Alice, Angela, Rose i ja wróciłyśmy więc do mnie do domu.

– Cześć, dziewczyny – przywitała nas Renee, gdy pojawiłyśmy się w drzwiach.

– Hej, Renee! – powiedziały wszystkie trzy w tym samym czasie.

– To co dziś ten wielki mecz?

– Nie do końca, jestem pewna, że dzięki nam podkulą swoje ogony – roześmiała się Angela.

– Więc, z kim gramy? – zapytała Renee.

– La Push – odpowiedziałam.

– Ohh, .. słyszałam, że stracili oni Jacoba Blacka, wyrzucili go przez jego oceny. Czy to nie dzięki niemu zespołowi udawało się wygrać?

– Tak.., ale i tak reszta zespołu też jets bardzo dobra. Pamiętam, jak raz spotkałam Jacoba, jest on głupszy niż skała – parsknęła śmiechem Rosalie.

– Dziewczyny, bądźcie miłe – skarciła nas Renee i udałyśmy się do mojego pokoju.

Słuchałyśmy muzyki rokowej i układaliśmy nawzajem sobie włosy i robiłyśmy sobie makijaż a dzisiejszy mecz. Kiedy już skończyłyśmy, przyciszyłyśmy muzykę i zagrałyśmy w Prawdę. Zdecydowałyśmy, że będzie to tylko zabawa, jeśli są w to zaangażowani chłopcy.

– Okej Angela! Kiedy Ben powiedział, że cię kocha? – zaćwierkała Alice. Angela i Ben byli parą od początku szkoły.

– W Boże Narodzenie w pierwszej klasie. Wiem, że wydaje się to zbyt szybko, byliśmy wtedy tacy młodzi, ale czułam, że jest to prawdziwe uczucie – westchnęła rozmarzona. Alice i Rose zagwizdały, przez co Angela się zarumieniła.

– Dobra teraz moja kolej! – ogłosiła Angela. – Mam pytanie do was wszystkich trzech. Kochacie tych chłopaków?

– Tak, wiem – powiedziała cicho Alice. – Myślę, że zdałam sobie z tego sprawę, kiedy byłam przez cały dzień smutna, że go nie było w szkole.

– O MÓJ Boże! Alice to świetnie! – rzuciłam się na nią i przytuliłam. – Kiedy mas zamiar mu o tym powiedzieć?

– Nie wiem…. A co jeśli on mnie nie kocha?

– Żartujesz sobie? – parsknęła Rosalie. – Ten facet żyje dla ciebie!

– Tak myślisz? – wyszeptała niepewnie.

– My to wiemy – Rose, Ang i ja zapewniłyśmy ją.

– A co z wami? – zapytała Alice, patrząc na mnie i Rosalie.

– Właściwie…. Emmet już mi powiedział… - przyznała Rose, nie patrząc na nas.

– Co? –krzyknęła Alice. Wzięła poduszkę i rzuciła nią w Rosalie. – I NIE POWIEDZIAŁAŚ NAM? – wrzasnęła.

– Alice! – chwyciła Rosalie poduszkę. – On powiedział mi to dzisiaj rano! – powiedziała zirytowana Rose.

– Kiedy? – pochyliłam się i zapytałam. Na twarzy Rose pojawił się wielki uśmiech, kiedy o tym pomyślała.

– Po tym jak odeszliśmy od stolika. Szliśmy właśnie na matematykę, kiedy on w pewnym momencie pocałował mnie i wyszeptał mi do ucha „Kocham Cię Rosie". Chciałam mu powiedzieć, że też go kocham, ale on mnie bardzo zaskoczył i po prostu zaniemówiłam – zachichotała. – Później zobaczyłam go na następnej przerwie, zawołałam go, ale kiedy on usłyszał, że go zawołałam schował się za szafkę.

– Oh wow – zaśmiałam się. Emmet schował się za szafkami, ponieważ wyznał dziewczynie miłość.

– Złapałam go na przerwie między drugim a trzecim Pietrem. Udało mi się podkraść do niego od tyłu, wskoczyłam mu na plecy, więc nie mógł mi uciec! Nachyliłam się i szepnęłam mu „Też cię kocham" i pocałowałam w policzek. Później przełożył mnie przez ramię i wybiegł na podwórku i krzyczał „Kochamy się nawzajem". Jestem zaskoczona, że go nie słyszeliście.

Wszystkie śmiałyśmy się. I po tym jak się już uspokoiłyśmy to wszystkie spojrzały na mnie.

– A co z tobą i Edwardem? – zapytała Angela.

– Nie wiem – stwierdziłam.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Znaczy, ja po prostu nie wiem czy go kocham. Umiem sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest być z Edwardem, ale na razie jestem zadowolona, że w ogóle się z nim umawiam – wyznałam.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, umiem sobie wyobrazić was razem – uśmiechnęła się Rose. Dramatycznie przekręciłam oczami i na nią spojrzałam.

Czy ja go kocham?

Edward był niesamowity. On był w stanie zrobić każdy możliwy trick godny koszykarza NBA All-Star! Byłam trochę zdezorientowana, czemu Edward tak się martwił, jak był przecież najlepszym graczem w zespole. Emmet, Jasper i Edward grali prawie za cały zespół! Znaczy było jeszcze kilka dobrych chłopaków jak Taylor czy Jonathan Newton, ale nie byli dobrzy jak mój Edward.

Drugi zespół, był od dupy, więc chłopaki nie musieli się zbytnio starać by ich pokonać. Wynik zakończył się Forks :65, La Push:22. Studenci po raz kolejny zeszli na boisko i gratulowali wszystkim graczom. Miałam już iść do Edwarda, zaczęłam chodzić po schodach, gdy nagle ktoś dotknął mojego ramienia.

– Tak? – nie miałam dziś czasu na bzdury Tanyi. Chciałam zejść i zobaczyć się z Edwardem.

– Chciałam tylko, żebyś wiedziała, Bello, że twój mały romans z Edwardem niedługo się skończy.

– Czy to ostrzeżenie?

– Tak! – tupnęła głową i skrzyżowała ramiona. – Oznacza to, ze niedługo to ja będę dziewczyną Edwarda! To ja na niego zasługuje!

– Masz rację Tanyo. Jestem pewna, że nie zasługuję na kogoś tak wspaniałego jak Edward. Ale na pewno ty nie zasługujesz na niego, bardziej niż ja. On cię nawet nie chce Tanyo! Więc. Odpuść. Sobie! – wzięłam rękę i odepchnęłam ją od siebie.

– Ugh! Ty suko! – usłyszałam jej krzyk i wtedy poczułam jak moje nogi się podemną uginają. Bolało. Wszystko. Pamiętam tylko jeden całkowicie rozmyty obraz i krzyczącą moje imię Alice.

Edward POV

Ten mecz był słaby.

Nie wiem czy jeszcze, jaka szkoła grała tak źle. Nie byłoby nawet tak źle, ale przez ten mecz skracał się mój czas z Bellą. Siedziała ona na trybunach dobrze się bawiąc, a ja musiałem gonić tych idiotów na boisku.

Naprawdę zacząłem się już nudzić, więc Emmet, Jazz i ja zdecydowaliśmy się trochę zabawić. Zrobiliśmy kilka slam-duns czy alley oopsów, trochę cirrus shota czy turn around shota1, dzięki czemu mieliśmy trochę przyjemności z własnej gry. Zacząłem biec z piłką, podawaliśmy ją między siebie, aż w końcu dotarliśmy pod kosz, znaleźliśmy się na lini i prosto wrzuciliśmy piłkę do kosza zdobywając kolejny punkt. Po zakończeniu meczu na boisku zrobił się tłum tak jak zawsze po każdym meczu. Ludzie schodzili z trybun i gratulowali nam wspaniałej gry, świetnych akcji. Grzecznie, ale jak najszybciej im wszystkim dziękowałem. Jedyne, co chciałem w tym momencie, to znaleźć Bellę, ale było naprawdę trudno było mi się przedrzeć przez morze kibiców. Zobaczyłem ją jak schodzi po schodach na trybunach i zacząłem iść szybko w jej stronę.

– Gdzie się tak śpieszysz? – zapytał słodki głos za mną. Złapała mnie za dłoń i spojrzałem na nią.

- Witaj, Jessico – uśmiechnąłem się fałszywie.

– Oh, Edward. Byłeś naprawdę niesamowity dzisiaj! – oczy Jessici zaświeciły, jak w filmach.

– Dzięki, ja naprawdę… - przerwała mi.

– Więc, zastanawiałam się Edwardzie.. – myślę, że moje imię dosłownie wymruczała, ale faktycznie zabrzmiało to naprawdę przerażająco. – Tańce się zbliżają, a ja nie mam….

NIE MA MOWY!

– I tak się zastanawiałam czy nie chciał byś pójść ze mną? Znaczy wiesz, gdyby taka popularna dziewczyna jak ja, by poszła z taką osobą co ty – zapiszczała.

– Przepraszam Jessico, ale nie sądzę by spodobało się to mojej dziewczynie – starałem się być uprzejmy, ale było to naprawdę trudne.

– DZIEWCZYNA? – krzyknęła. – Od kiedy nie jesteś singlem? Bo ostatnio jak sprawdzałam byłeś jeszcze wolny! – ludzie zaczęli się na nas patrzeć, ponieważ Jessica krzyczała na cały głos. Na szczęście w pobliżu był Jasper i podszedł do mnie, a za nim szła wkurzona Alice.

– Przepraszam Jessico.

– Tak! – syknęła.

– Nie używaj takiego tonu! Kto.. – wtrąciła się Alice, ale nie wiem co chciała powiedzieć, ponieważ Jasper zakrył swoją dłonią jej usta.

– Nie przejmuj się nią – zapewnił, patrząc na Alice. – Tak się zastanawiałem, czy znasz może Jonathana Newtona? – jej twarz nieco się rozjaśniła.

– Oczywiście! Byłam z nich na jakiś tańcach rok temu…. – niewiarygodne!

– Tak, wspominał mi on coś o swoim młodszym bracie.. Mike'u.. też go znasz?

– Tak – powiedziała spokojnie.

– Podobno Mike chce zaprosić ciebie na tańce….., ale nie mów mu, że wiesz to ode mnie! – machnął ręką.

– Naprawdę?

– Uf.. – dodałem za szybko. – Wiesz, Jessica, nie chciałbym później cię zranić czy coś, jak on cię zaprosi…

– Jesteś naprawdę niesamowity Edwardzie! Jak coś mi nie wyjdzie z Mikiem dam ci znać! – powiedziała i szybko odeszła w stronę biednego Newtona.

– Dzięki stary – uderzyłem Jaspera po plecach.

– Zawsze bracie – uśmiechnąłem się i zabrał rękę z ust Alice.

– Naprawdę Jazz? Czy to było naprawdę konieczne? – skrzywiła się, ocierając usta rękawem/ - Twoja ręka jest spocona i ohydna!

– Wiem – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

– Ugh! Idę znaleźć Bellę i Rose – odeszła od nas, mamrocząc sobie pod nosem coś o głupich i brudnych chłopakach.

– Lepiej idź za nią, bo później za to zapłacisz – przypomniałem mu.

– Prawdopodobnie… - westchnął. – Ale Alice jest strasznie gorąca, gdy się złości – powiedział Jasper na głos, a następnie poszedł w jej stronę. Miałem iść dalej w stronę, Belli, gdy usłyszałem krzyk.

– Ahhh! O mój Boże! Bella! – to była Alice. Zacząłem pchać się przez ludzi i chciałem szybko znaleźć się za tłumem. Ale cały czas było coraz więcej ludzi, aż w końcu ludzie ustawili się w kółko. Aż bałem się zobaczyć, co jest w samym środku. Słyszałem jak Emmet krzyczy do mnie i szybko się przecisnąłem.

Moje serce zamarło.

Bella leżała na podłodze. Nie przytomna. Jasper klęczał przy niej i sprawdzał jej tętno i puls. Uspokoiłem się trochę, gdy zobaczyłem jak jej klatka piersiowa unosi się w górę i dół. Alice była spanikowana, ale trzymała w dłoni telefon i dzwoniła pod 112 albo do rodziców Belli. Rosalie krzyczała na Tanyę z jakiegoś powodu, a na dodatek Emmet trzymał dłonie Rose i próbował ją uspokoić.

Byłem oszołomiony. Powoli podszedłem do Belli i chwyciłem ją za rękę.

– Co się stało? – wydukałem.

– Spadła z trybun- powiedział powoli Jasper.

– Niech ktoś zadzwoni na 112 czy zawoła kogoś! Teraz! – Jasper wyciągnął do mnie rękę i chwycił mnie za ramiona.

– Alice zadzwoniła. Oni są już w drodze. Dzwoniła już do nich, a teraz dzwoni do Renne. Jej tata już wie o wszystkim i będzie już w szpitalu, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko jej gotowe jak przyjedzie, by nie tracić czasu.

– Jak? – czułem jakby zaraz w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem, że Rosalie ją znalazła jak upadła, a Alice widziała tylko po części, co się stało.

– Kto? – chciałem usłyszeć tą rzecz.

– Tanya – różne scenariusze zaczęły pojawiać się w mojej głowie. Zastanawiałem się co zaszło między Tanyą a Bellą i co się stało, że z tego powodu Bella będzie zawieziona do szpitala, to że jest w śpiączce i może się nigdy nie obudzić.

Poczułem jak pojedyncza łza spływa po moim policzku i spada na policzek, Belli. Pocałowałem ją delikatnie i trzymałem jej rękę.

– Zostań ze mną Bella. Wszystko będzie w porządku – usłyszałem ją. Martwiłem się o nią, cały czas ją obserwowałem.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę, naprawdę – odpowiedziałem jej i uśmiechnąłem się na chwilę. Za chwilę przyjechał Ambulans i wszyscy rozeszli się z kółka. Bella została położona na noszach i sprawdzono, czy nie ma nic złamane. Prawdopodobne jest to, że ma złamaną nogę. Jeden z opiekunów podszedł do mnie i zapytał się mnie gdzie są jej opiekunowie.

– Alice, gdzie są rodzice Belli?

– Zadzwonili niedawno i powiedzieli, że spotkają się z nami w szpitalu, ponieważ tłum blokuje wejście do szkoły – poinformowała sanitariusza.

– Kim jesteś dla Isabelli? – zapytał.

– Jestem najlepszą przyjaciółką Belli , a to jej chłopak - poprawiła go, wiedziałem jak nienawidziła ona zwrotu Isabella.

– Dobrze, więc wsiadajcie pojedziecie razem z Bellą – powiedział, pokazując samochód. Nie chciałem zostawiać Belli nawet na chwilę samą, dlatego usiadłem jak najbliżej się da, gdy jechaliśmy karetką. Natychmiast złapałem jej rękę.

– Wszystko będzie z nią w porządku, Edwardzie – powiedziała cicho Alice, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu.

– Mam taką nadzieję. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie w porządku – odpowiedziałem. Sanitariusz rozmawiał z kimś przez jakieś walkie-talkie i rozmawiał o obrażeniach Belli.

– Możliwe jest, że pacjentka ma złamaną co najmniej jedną kość w nodze i może mieć ewentualnie obrażenia głowy – powiedział do drugiej osoby.

Co? Uraz głowy? Złamane kości?

Natychmiast pomyślałem co będzie z Bellą. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie mogła grać do końca sezonu. A byłą przecież tak podekscytowana powrotem na boisko. Ten głupi wypadek wszystko popsuł. To mi coś przypomniało.

– Alice? Jak to się stało, że Bella spadłą ze schodów? – spojrzała na Bellę i na jej twarzy pojawił się gniew.

– Tanya z nią o czymś rozmawiała i Bella nie chciał jej słuchać i próbowała odejść od Tany'i. Tanya dosłownie oszalałą i popchnęła Bellę. Myślę, że nie mogła się niczego złapać i spadła po schodach. Przynajmniej to opowiedziała mi Rose. Nie było mnie tam, gdy to się stało – Alice zaczęła płakać i objąłem ją moją wolną ręką.

– Chciałabym być wtedy z nią. Może udałoby się powstrzymać to – pokazała głową Bellę.

– Nie obwiniaj się Alice. To wszystko wina Tanyi. Ale chyba wiem co czujesz… kochasz ją i po prostu czujesz coś, że mogłeś coś zrobić, żeby to się nie wydarzyło… Dlaczego Bella? – zacząłem prawie szlochać. To wszystko przez jakieś tańce czy coś i coś się stało Belli. Alice patrzyła się na mnie. Nie widziałem jej nigdy zapłakanej, ale patrzyła na mnie w szoku.

– Co ty powiedziałeś, Edwardzie? – byłem zmieszany.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Czy właśnie powiedziałeś, że ją kochasz?

_Chwila… Kocham Bellę…? Czy ja właśnie to powiedziałem? Kocham Bellę…. Kocham Bellę Swan… Kocham Isabellę Marie Swan… Kocham ją! JA JĄ KOCHAM!_

– Tak! Alice! Ja ją kocham! – uśmiechnąłem się do niej. – Chciałbym jej to powiedzieć… - owinęła swoje małe ramiona wokół mnie i wyszeptała mi do ucha:

– Powiesz jej to Edwardzie. Jeszcze będziesz miał okazję. Kiedy się obudzi. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Potem wyznasz jej miłość i będziecie ze sobą na zawsze.

– Tak myślisz? – zapytałem.

– Jestem Mary Alice Brandon. Ja nie myślę, ja wiem – uśmiechnęła się, kiedy nagle otworzyły się drzwi ambulansu. Wszystko działo się szybko, robili jej jakieś badania, rentgeny. Patrzyłem jak zabierali ją.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze. Będziesz pierwszą osoba, jaką zobaczysz, jak się obudzisz. Obiecują. Kocham cię – szepnąłem. I znowu usłyszałem jakby się mnie zapytała.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę, naprawdę – nie wiedziałem, o co w rzeczywistości się Bella pytała. Czy o to, że wszystko było w porządku? Czy o to, że się obudzi? A może o to, czy ją kocham? To nie miało znaczenia, moja odpowiedź pasowała do jej każdego pytania.

Wszystko z nią będzie w porządku.

Wszystko będzie dobrze, jak się obudzi.

Ja naprawdę ją kocham.

Czułem jak łzy swobodnie spływają po moim policzku.

1 Są to triki w koszykówce


	15. ROZDZIAŁ 15  I'M IN A MEADOW

ROZDZIAŁ 15  
" I'M IN A MEADOW "

Bella POV

Znajduję się na łące.

Wyglądało to na miejsce ukryte wśród lasów Forks.

Rosa pokrywała trawę, przez co moje tenisówki były mokre.

Spojrzałam w dół.

Byłam ubrana w koszulkę Edwarda i miałam na sobie dżinsy. Zastanawiałam się, jakim sposobem tutaj się znalazłam.

Nie miałam pojęcia, która jest godzina.

Popatrzyłam w niebo. Było lekko zachmurzone. Słyszę śpiew świerszczy i śpiew ptaków. Czułam delikatny powiew zimnego powietrza i czułam jak moje włosy są porywane przez wiatr. Może było około 05:30 nad ranem, było wcześnie….

To był naprawdę piękny widok.

Chciałabym się budzić w takim miejscu codziennie….. pfff! Chciałabym.

Zdecydowałam poruszać nogi, bolały mnie od stania, przespacerowałam się środek polany i usiadłam patrząc na niebieskie niebo. Za sekundę nic nie widziałam….. dlaczego wszystko mnie swędzi?

Siedziałam chwilę i patrzyłam po prostu w przestrzeń.

Usłyszałam odłosy niedaleko.

Wstałam i zaczęłam iść w stronę dźwięków.

Zobaczyłam dwie znajome twarze, które zaszli moją drogę.

Jasper i Edward.

Nie lubiłam podsłuchiwać, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć.

– Co się stało? – Edward spojrzał na Jaspera z bólem wypisanym na twarzy.

– Spadła z trybun.

– Niech ktoś zadzwoni na 112 czy zawoła kogoś! Teraz!

– Alice zadzwoniła. Oni są już w drodze. Dzwoniła już do nich, a teraz dzwoni do Renne. Jej tata już wie o wszystkim i będzie już w szpitalu, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko jej gotowe jak przyjedzie, by nie tracić czasu.

– Jak? – zapytał.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem, że Rosalie ją znalazła jak upadła, a Alice widziała tylko po części, co się stało.

– Kto?

– Tanya – powiedział Jasper, spuszczając na dół głowę. Edward spojrzał na Jaspera.

– Zostań ze mną Bella. Wszystko będzie w porządku – powiedział. Musiałam mu zadać to pytanie, on myślała, że jestem ranna. A przecież wszystko było w porządku. Przecież stoję tutaj obok niego.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę, naprawdę – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. Myślałam, że to tylko żart ze strony Edwarda. Odwrócił się na dźwięk mojego głosu. Ale czemu miałby to być żart, on mnie nie słyszał? Nic mi nie odpowiedział…

– Edward… - zawołałam. Mrugnęłam. Jaspera już nie było. W jego miejscu stała mała dziewczyna. Alice.

Ona i Edward siedzieli naprzeciwko mnie, siedzieliśmy na jakieś ławce.

– Wszystko będzie z nią w porządku, Edwardzie – powiedziała cicho Alice, rzucając mu się w ramiona.

– Mam taką nadzieję. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie w porządku – siedział i patrzył w dół na jakiś obiekt przed nimi.

– Alice? Jak to się stało, że Bella spadłą ze schodów? – mały chochlik mówił tak szybko, że nie zrozumiałam wszystkiego. Powinnam się zorientować, dlaczego wszyscy byli tacy smutni. Słyszałam jak kilka razy wymienili imię Tanya. Wiedziałam, że jak jej imię tam występuję, to może nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknąć.

– Chciałabym być wtedy z nią. Może udałoby się powstrzymać to – powiedziała Alice, wskakując na tajemniczy obiekt.

– Nie obwiniaj się Alice. To wszystko wina Tanyi. Ale chyba wiem co czujesz… kochasz ją i po prostu czujesz coś, że mogłeś coś zrobić, żeby to się nie wydarzyło… Dlaczego Bella? – Edward zaczął płakać. To złamało mi serce. Alice odwróciła głowę dotknęła jego szczęki.

– Co ty powiedziałeś, Edwardzie?

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał marszcząc brwi.

– Czy właśnie powiedziałeś, że ją kochasz?

On mnie kocha?

– Tak! Alice! Ja ją kocham! – był podekscytowany, ale nie mogłam tego dostrzec! Za chwilę znowu go zobaczyłam, oczy miał wilgotne. Owinęła ramiona wokół mnie i szepnęła:

– Tak myślisz? – zapytał.

– Jestem Mary Alice Brandon. Ja nie myślę, ja wiem – roześmiałem się. Wydawało mi się, że twarz Edwarda rozjaśniła się na chwilę.

Przechodzili przed dwuskrzydłowe drzwi. Byłam naprawdę zmieszana. Gdzie oni poszli? Dlaczego mnie zostawili? CZEKAJCIE! EDWARD! ALICE! Próbowałam biec w ich kierunku, ale coś ciągnęło mnie do tyłu. Gdy znikli, popłakałam się.

Chciałam, żeby wrócił.

Chciałam, żeby zobaczył, że wszystko ze mną w porządku.

Chciałam, by zobaczył, że byłam tuż za nim.

Chciałam, by mi powiedział, że mnie kocha.

Łzy popłynęły mi swobodnie. Nie wiedziałam sama do końca, czemu płaczę.

Może dlatego, że nie słyszał mnie.

Może, dlatego, że on płakał.

Zapewne, dlatego, że zniknął on za drzwiami.

Drzwi, nie mogłam nic więcej zobaczyć.

Drzwi mi go zabrały, nienawidziłam być bez niego.

– Wróć…. Wróć Edwardzie. – szepnęłam.

– Ja też cię kocham.

Musiałam się zatrzymać.

Odwróciłam się, aby zobaczyć gdzie się znajduję. Nie zmieniło się wiele. Byłam sama po środku łąki, ale za chwilę siedziałam na białym łóżku, pod niebieskim kocem. Zwinęłam się w kłębek. Wszędzie mnie swędziało.

Zamknęłam oczy i wyobrażałam sobie miejsce, w jakim chciałabym być. Usłyszałam kojący głos Edwarda.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze. Będę pierwszą osoba, jaką zobaczysz, jak się obudzisz. Obiecują. Kocham cię – szepnął.

– Naprawdę? – zapytałam się, by się upewnić.

– Naprawdę, naprawdę – odpowiedział ponownie.

Nie wiem dokładnie, o co go sama prosiłam. Wszystko było strasznie pomieszane.

Czy wszystko będzie ze mną dobrze?

Czy on naprawdę będzie koło mnie, kiedy się obudzę i opuszczę łąkę?

Czy on naprawdę mnie kocha?

Zdecydowałam, że jego odpowiedź jest odpowiedzią na moje wszystkie trzy pytania.

Wszystko będzie ze mną dobrze.

On będzie przy mnie, kiedy się obudzę.

On mnie naprawdę kocha.

Uśmiechnęłam się na tą myśl.

Edward i ja kochamy się wzajemnie.

Nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział tego.

Słyszałam jakieś nowe dźwięki.

Sygnały.

Czułam pewne rzeczy.

Grzebanie i szarpanie.

Ludzie płakali.

Ludzie rozmawiali.

Słyszałam wiele głosów, głębokich i wysokich głosów.

Nie widzę żądnych twarzy.

Wszystko było zbyt jasne.

Światło za bardzo świeciło.

Nie mogłam otworzyć swoich oczu, nie mogłam zobaczyć skąd pochodzi światło.

Czułam dotyk na swoich dłoniach.

Ciepło.

Czułam, że to coś nie odejdzie.

Czułam ten znajomy dotyk, to był pocieszający dotyk.

Wszystkie głosy umilkły.

Jasne światło zgasło.

Nie czułam uczucia grzebania.

Lecz dźwięk sygnału pozostał.

Ale czułam nadal dotyk.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

Chciałam iść spać, ale nadal w moich uszach były jakieś dźwięki.

Próbuję otworzyć oczy, ale nie mogę. Są zbyt ciężkie. Poddałam się.

Skupiłam się na dotyku.

To ciepły i kochający dotyk.

Przypomina mi to dotyk Edwarda.

Moja pierwsza miłość.

Wyobraziłam sobie go w myślach.

Pamiętam, jak po raz pierwszy się spotkaliśmy. Czułam jak jego ramiona owinęły się wokół mnie. Jego sposób poruszania się po boisku. Jego krzywy uśmiech. Jego muzyka. Jego gładki głos.

Słyszę go.

Słyszę Edwarda.

Mówi do mnie.

– Bella… nie wiem czy mnie słyszysz, ale chcę ci coś powiedzieć… - zawahał się na chwilę. – To ważne. Słuchaj…. Ja nie wiem, czy będę w stanie, powiedzieć ci to, gdy będziesz patrzyła się prosto na mnie. Pewnie będę się bardzo denerwował i stchórzę – zaśmiał się. – Ale muszę ci powiedzieć Bello, że jestem w tobie na śmierć zakochany.

Wiem, ja też cię kocham.

– Nie wiem, co mam robić, jak coś jest z tobą nie w porządku. Jesteś moim życiem. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Proszę obudź się. Zrób to dla mnie.

Starałam się Edwardzie. Chcę, ale nie mogę.

Poczułam mrowienie na mojej twarzy. Wtedy poczułam, przypływ energii w moich żyłach.

Oznaczało to tylko jedno.

Edward.

Jego usta.

Na moich.

Przypomniało mi to szpital i jakieś metalowe bloki. Pocierali je o siebie i krzyczeli „ Teraz", a następnie przyciskali je do nie przytomnego ciała i tak ponownie, a potem…. sprawdzali impuls, czy coś takiego.

To nie było bolesne.

Czułam się bardzo pobudzona.

Czekałam, aż się odsunął i znowu poczułam mrowienie na twarzy.

Miałam tyle zgromadzonej energii w sobie.

Czekałam, aż mogłam podnieść swoje powieki.

W końcu powoli udało mi się je pomału otworzyć.

Co zobaczyłam?

Ciemny pokój.

Biały pokój.

Rurki podłączone do mojego ciała, sygnał urządzenia cały czas wydawał dźwięk po mojej lewej stronie.

Ktoś trzymał moją prawdą rękę.

Rzeczywiście…

Te zielone oczy.

Tylko kilka centymetrów od mojej twarzy.

Tyle emocji.

Niewiara zdumienie, szczęście, zmartwienie. Ulga, ale przede wszystkim miłość.

Edward był ze mną, kiedy się obudziłam.


	16. ROZDZIAŁ 16  I'M AT THE HOSPITAL

ROZDZIAŁ 16  
" I'M AT THE HOSPITAL "

Edward POV 

Jestem w szpitalu. Ściany były białe. Może nie do końca była to czysta biel, może bardziej kolor skorupki jajka lub śmietana. Niebiesko-szare światło padało z góry i oświetlało wszystkie ściany. Niewygodne krzesła doskonale tutaj pasowały. Płytki na podłodze były marną podróbką marmuru.

Siedziałem w pokoju czekając, czułem się jakby minęło już kilka miesięcy. Podobno Bella przeszła już jakieś testy, miała rentgen, wszystko to miało służyć dowiedzeniu się, co dolega Belli.

Moje oczy błądziły cały czas po tej samej powierzchni, jedynie każdy dźwięk pochodzący od drzwi podrywał moją głowę do góry. Te same drzwi, przez które przewieziono Bellę. Mój niepokój mi nie pomagał, po prostu siedziałem i czekałem. Nie mogłem nawet nic poczytać, ponieważ leżały tutaj same magazyny o opiece zdrowotnej lub jak udekorować dom. Zacząłem uderzać palcami o krzesło.

– Edward... – ostrzegła mnie Alice. Whoa…. Zapomniałem, że ona siedzi tutaj, obok mnie. Mruknąłem jakieś przeprosiny i próbowałem już być cicho.

To wszystko było beznadziejne.

Poruszałem nogami, w górę i dół i tak na przemian.

Alice położyła mi dłoń na kolanie, aby powstrzymać moje tuptanie.

Zacząłem mlaskać i bawić się własnym językiem.

Alice włożyła mi do buzi gumę, aby moje usta były zajęte.

Zacząłem robić balony.

Alice przebijała je po kolei.

Zacząłem pstrykać kościami.

Alice położyła na moich dłoniach swoje.

Zajęło to tylko pięć minut…

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, drzwi automatycznie się rozsunęły. Pojawili się tam rodzice Belli, Esme, która trzymała w objęciu Renee i próbowała ją uspokoić, później szła zmartwiona Angela, Ben, Jasper, Emmett. A na końcu szła Rosalie, prawdopodobnie nadal wściekła na Tanyę.

Renee z płaczem podbiegła do mnie. Przytuliła mnie i wymamrotała:

– Bella jest silna, wszystko będzie z nią w porządku.

Skinąłem tylko głową i opadłem z powrotem na krześle. Patrzyłem ponownie za drzwi, mając nadzieję, że Bella po prostu wyjdzie swobodnie, tak jakby nic się nie stało. Miała, by na swojej twarzy ten wspaniały uśmiech i te swoje błyszczące oczy. Chciałem podbiec do niej, przytulić ją i nigdy jej nie puścić. Nigdy. Więcej.

Spojrzałem na zegarek. Byłem tutaj dopiero godzinę. A czułem się jakbym siedział tutaj z tydzień. Spojrzałem na podłogę i usłyszałem dźwięk otwierających się drzwi. Podniosłem głowę do góry i zobaczyłem, że mój ojciec stoi przy drzwiach. Miał na twarzy delikatny uśmiech i popatrzył na nas. Podniósł rękę i skinął, żebyśmy przyszli. Esme pogłaskała mnie po plecach, Renee, Charlie, Rosalie i ja wstaliśmy.

Poszliśmy korytarzem do pokoju 102. Drzwi pomału się otworzyły i zobaczyłem Bellę. Leżała spokojnie w szpitalnym łóżku. Do jej ciała było poprowadzonych z tysiąc różnych rurek. Stanąłem z tyłu, a Renee i Charlie podeszli do niej.

– Ma tylko wstrząśnienie mózgu, ale poza tym nie ma żadnych urazów głowy. Jej prawa noga jest złamana w trzech miejscach… - poinformował nas cicho mój ojciec.

– Jak długo… - nie pozwoliłem mu nawet dokończyć zdania. Carlise natychmiast odpowiedział.

– Prawdopodobnie tą noc i sporą część jutra. Nie ma możliwości wcześniej. Dostaje małe dawki środków przeciwbólowych, nie możemy podać ich więcej, musimy czekać aż się sama obudzi, w odpowiednim czasie – powiedział.

– Więc, co teraz mamy robić? – Charlie westchnął.

– Czekamy – odpowiedział Carlise. Ledwo go słyszałem, ponieważ całą swoją uwagę skupiłem już na Belli. Na jej czekoladowe włosy padało światło, również na jej różową twarz. Mały bandaż był owinięty wokół jej głowy, a jej prawa noga był schowana pod gipsem. Postanowiłem dać trochę czasu Renee i Charliemu sam na sam z Bellą, więc ja, Rose i Alice wyszliśmy.

– Jak wygląda? – zapytała szeptem moja mama.

– Pięknie – odpowiedziałem pewnie, na co ona cicho parsknęła.

– Mam na myśli jej obrażenia.

– Wstrząs mózgu…. I jej prawa noga jest złamana w trzech miejscach – powtórzyłem jej to, co powiedział nam przed chwilą Carlise.

– Nie jest aż tak źle – uśmiechnęła się Esme.

– Tak, myślę. Ale tata powiedział, że w wyniku upadku, może obudzić się dopiero jutro wieczorem – poinformowałem ją, spuszczając głowę w dół.

– Dobrze, że to wiemy. Już tyle wycierpiała – skinąłem głową i zacząłem sobie masować skroń. Nie minęło wiele czasy, ale niedługo do Belli poszła Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Angela i Ben. Rosalie i Alice szeptały coś w rogu. Słyszałem ich ciężkie oddychanie, a za chwilę poczułem dwie pary oczu, które na mnie patrzyły. Rosalie przerwała milczenie…

– Kochasz ją – to nie było pytanie, wziąłem głęboki oddech i podniosłem głowę.

– Tak.

– Kiedy powiesz to Belli?

– Nie jestem pewien, naprawdę nie miałem za dużo czasu, by o tym myśleć…. – powiedziałem chichocząc do siebie. Nie wiem, dlaczego to było zabawne…. Siedziałem, tutaj Bóg wie, jak długo… miałem przecież tyle czasu, by o tym pomyśleć.

– Jak najszybciej powinieneś jej powiedzieć – powiedziała Alice.

– Nie sądzę, Alice. Ona jest nafaszerowana lekarstwami – wtrąciła Rosalie.

– Powiem jej. Nie martwcie się o to. To moja sprawa – zaśmiałem się znowu, na moje nie-śmieszne oświadczenie. Co się ze mną działo? To pewnie przez to, że jestem zmęczony. Wariuje z braku snu… i Bella. Jęknąłem zdając sobie sprawę, zdając sobie z wszystkiego prawdę. Alice zauważyła moje dziwne zachowanie.

– Edward powinieneś spróbować się przespać. Już … - spojrzała na telefon. – Prawie północ – potrząsnąłem głową.

– No nie wiem… nie zasnę dopóki Bella się nie obudzi i nie dowiem się, że wszystko jest w dobrze.

– Edward, jeszcze długo ona się nie obudzi. Słyszałeś swojego ojca, ona nie obudzi się wcześniej niż jutro wieczorem – argumentowała Rosalie.

– A co z wami? Nie idziecie spać? – zażartowałem.

– Idziemy. Idziemy do domu za godzinę, powiemy jeszcze Belli dobranoc. Ale wiem, Cullen, że planujesz zostać tutaj całą noc. Nie oszukasz mnie Cullen – Alice pokazała palcem na mnie. Nie chciało mi się z nimi walczyć, zwłaszcza, jeśli mają włączony tryb „My mamy rację". Rosalie położyła dłonie na biodrach i patrzyła na mnie swoim wzrokiem, a Alice cały czas pokazywała mnie palcem.

– Dobrze. Ale musicie mi obiecać, że obudzicie mnie, bym mógł zobaczyć jeszcze Bellę – stwierdziłem.

– Obiecujemy zakochany chłopczyku – uśmiechnęła się Rosalie i wróciła do czytania magazynu. Dosłownie chwilę później czułem, jak ktoś potrząsa mnie za moje ramię.

– Edddddie. Ediiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee. Obudźźźźź siiiiię – Emmett krzyczał mi do ucha.

– Obudziła się już? – zapytałem, pocierając oczy, a Emmet się zaśmiał.

– Nie Romeo, zasnąłeś jedynie na jakieś dwadzieścia minut – siedziałem i patrzyłem na niego, aż zrozumiałem..

– Romeo? – zapytałem zdezorientowany.

– Ha! O tak, zakochana dziewczynko w Belli – dokuczał.

– Zamknij się i odpowiedz mi. Mogę się już zobaczyć z Bellą? – zapytałem przez zaciśnięte zęby, na co Emmet się zaśmiał.

– Tak, amorku możesz iść – podniosłem się i poszedłem. Szedłem szukać Renee i Charliego, zbierając jeszcze po drodze ich rzeczy.

– Oh, kochanie tutaj jesteś. Jedziemy do domu, po kilka rzeczy dla Belli. Wrócimy za jakieś półtorej godziny. Chcesz coś na kolację? – zapytała słodko Renee.

– Kolację? – usłyszałem jej śmiech.

– Tak, Edwardzie, jestem pewna, że nic nie jadłeś od meczu i pewnie umierasz z głodu! Jadę teraz do domu, po kilka rzeczy dla Belli i pomyślałam, że może też coś ci przyniosę, gdy zobaczyłam ciebie koczującego na tej kanapie – mrugnęła.

– Tak… - przyznałem nieśmiało. – Jeśli to nie sprawi…?

– Oczywiście! Charlie i ja raczej nie będziemy tutaj nocować i dobrze jest wiedzieć, że ktoś będzie z Bellą. I jestem pewna, że ona woli ciebie a nie mnie – zarumieniłem się i usłyszałem, jak Charlie zaczął się śmiać, gdy to usłyszał.

– Nie będę marudził Pani Swan. Upewnię się, ze z Bellą jest wszystko w porządku – uśmiechnęła się szczerze i jeszcze raz mnie przytuliła.

– Renee proszę. Cieszę się, że Bella ma kogoś takiego, jak ty – odeszła i zamknęła drzwi. Charlie podszedł do mnie i poklepał mnie po ramieniu i się uśmiechnął. Powiedziałem do widzenia i stanąłem obok jej łóżka. Splotłem nasze dłonie.

- Chciałbym, żebyś się obudziła….. Naprawdę, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Jest coś, o czym musisz wiedzieć. Głównie chodzi o to, że uwielbiam cię i każdy z wyjątkiem ciebie o tym wie... – Patrzyłem na jej zamknięte powieki, próbując się z nią, jakoś skontaktować poprzez jakąś magiczną moc.

Siedziałem i zastanawiałem się, jak mam jej o tym powiedzieć. Mogłem zorganizować, jakąś randkę, zabrać ją w jakieś miłe miejsce…. nie zajęło mi długo ułożyć jakiś plan. Może mógłbym napisać jej to i przeczytałaby to, kiedy stałaby naprzeciwko mnie…. Nie to już, kiedyś zrobiłem. Ehh! To jest komiczne! Wystarczy jej powiedzieć i jeśli ona też mnie kocha, nie ważne jak i gdzie jej to powiem!

Chwila… czy ona mnie kocha? Na pewno. Ona… mam nadzieję... Nie! Nie, nie. Mogę! Nie myśl o tym, po prostu jej to powiedz! Będziesz chory psychicznie, jak będziesz tak mówił cały czas do siebie, a jej nie powiesz! Myśl o tym, jaką odczujesz ulgę, jak ona się o tym dowie…

Próbowałem nie myśleć o tym, że Bella może mnie nie kochać, ale to była beznadziejna myśl. W końcu oparłem głowę, moja twarz była przy jej ręce i zapadłem w sen.

Obudziłem się, gdy poczułem zapach śniadania.

_Naleśniki…._

_Placki ziemniaczane….._

_Jajka….._

…_.. bekon!_

Musiałem się obudzić! Podniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem cztery kobiety patrzące wprost na mnie.

– Dobry … - wymamrotałem.

– Cóż, dzień dobry tobie też słoneczko – powiedziała sarkastycznie Rosalie.

– Mamy śniadanie Edwardzie – powiedziała Renee. Niechętnie puściłem Bellę i wziąłem talerz od Esme.

– Dziękuję, Renee, to wygląda naprawdę świetnie. Przepraszam, ale zasnąłem zanim wczoraj wróciłaś… – przeprosiłem.

– Och, nie przejmuj się. Naprawdę cieszyłam, że się mogę to zrobić do jedzenia, wiesz Belli ulubione jedzenie! Może ją to obudzi – parsknęła śmiechem.

– Może…. – zaśmiałem się i usiadłem na swoim miejscu, obok Belli.

– Więc, coś się działo, jak poszłyśmy? – zapytał ciekawska Alice. Spojrzałem na Bellę, a potem powrotem na Alice.

– Nie, tylko spała – pokiwała głową. Skończyłem jeść w rekordowym czasie i dalej siedziałem obok Belli.

– Więc może, ktoś mi powie, co się działo po tym, jak wsiedliśmy do ambulansu? – zapytałem Alice.

– Ok., Tanya dostała trzymiesięczne zawieszenie, ale jej rodzice postanowili wysłać ją do szkoły z internatem. Ale to i tak nie najlepsza część…. – uśmiechnęła się, a jej oczy zaczęły błyszczeć.

– A co?

– Ale jest to porządna szkoła. I będzie musiała nosić mundurek! –zapiszczała ze szczęścia.

– Dobrze. Zasługuje na to – uśmiechnąłem się.

– Chwila! To nie wszystko! Tanya musi pracować, jako woźna w tej nowej szkole, a jej rodzice zapłacą za rachunek medyczny Belli – klasnęła ponownie w dłonie.

– Myślałem, że państwo Swan nie wnieśli oskarżenia…

– No tak, ale rodzice jej nalegali, by to oni za wszystko zapłacili.

– O – tak, moja genialna odpowiedź.

– Jestem pewna, że gdy Bella to usłyszy będzie zachwycona. Nawet bardziej niż Alice – zaśmiała się Rosalie, a mały chochlik skakał dookoła radośnie. Moi bracia po śniadaniu przynieśli jakieś filmy i gry.

– Co to jest? – zapytałem, patrząc na ich pudła w ręku.

– Rozrywka – Jasper wzruszył ramionami. Spędziliśmy większość dnia na oglądaniu filmów i zagraliśmy w kilka planszowych gier. Ogólnie to ja tylko tam siedziałem, ponieważ trudno grać mi było jedną ręką, a nie było możliwości, bym puścił Bellę.

Pielęgniarki przychodziły i odchodziły, sprawdzały cały czas, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Cokolwiek to znaczy….. Około osiemnastej Renee zabrała brudne naczynia i przyniosła jedzenie i czekała na Charliego, by mogli wrócić do domu. Tak to, każdy inny poszedł zjeść tylko kolację a potem jeszcze mieli wrócić.

Byłem tylko ja i Bella. Nie oglądałem już filmów, ponieważ nie chciało mi się już uważać, słuchałem po prostu oddechu Belli.

– Bella… nie wiem czy mnie słyszysz, ale chcę ci coś powiedzieć… - przerwałem na chwilę, aby przygotować się psychicznie na to, co miałem zamiar jej powiedzieć – To ważne. Słuchaj….

– Słucham – wyobraziłem sobie, że to ona mówi.

– Ja nie wiem, czy będę w stanie, powiedzieć ci to, gdy będziesz patrzyła się prosto na mnie. Pewnie będę się bardzo denerwował i stchórzę – zaśmiałem się. – Ale muszę ci powiedzieć Bello, że jestem w tobie na śmierć zakochany.

– Ja też cię kocham – odpowiedziała moja wyobrażona Bella.

– Nie wiem, co mam robić, jak coś jest z tobą nie w porządku. Jesteś moim życiem. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Proszę obudź się. Zrób to dla mnie – popatrzyłem na nią z nadzieją, że moje słowa obudzą ją w jakiś magiczny sposób.

Nic.

Patrzyłem na nią przez chwilę. Ona jest naprawdę najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem… Moje ciało znajdowało się nad nią, uniosłem się delikatnie. Pochyliłem się, zawahałem się przez chwilę, ale mój oddech padał już na jej twarz.

Pocałowałem ją.

Nie był to byle, jaki pocałunek, tylko romantyczny pocałunek, taki bajkowy, epicki, filmowy.. Uniosłem się nad nią, a moje serce biło jak szalone.

– Edward … - mruknęła sennie. Część mojego umysłu zauważyło, że ona nigdy nie mówiła w taki sposób, gdy spała. Myślałem, że może zapadła ona w głębszy sen niż myśleli wszyscy lekarze i pielęgniarki. Poczułem wielki ciężar na moim sercu, ramionach i sercu.

Poruszyła się, a następnie powoli otworzyła oczy.

Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. To były zbyt piękne, żeby to było prawdziwe. To musiał być sen.

– Bella? – zapytałem ostrożnie.

– Edward! – podniosłą się i zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję.

– Bella, tak się martwiłem – czułem, że moje oczy szeroko się otworzyły.

– Och! – krzyknęła, zaskoczona. Od razu podniosłem jej kruche ciało, ale delikatnie, tak by nie sprawić jej bólu.

– Przepraszam, zapomniałem….. – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Parsknąłem się i pochyliłem się ponownie.

– Cieszę się, że już się obudziłaś – szepnąłem, zanim moje usta były przy niej. Tym razem to ona pocałowała mnie i poczułem adrenalinę w moich żyłach.

– Mmm…. – zanuciła. – Muszę, chyba poprosić Tanyę, by częściej mnie zrucała ze schodów, jeśli w taki sposób się budzę – uśmiechnęła się słodko.

– Nie ma mowy. Tanya już nigdy nie stanie na twojej drodze – westchnąłem, lekko zdenerwowany tym żartem.

– Edward, ja tylko żartowałam – było tak dobrze, słyszeć moje imię wypowiadane z jej ust.

– Wiem, ale powinnaś zobaczyć mnie…. Byłem wrakiem! Zapytaj Alice czy Rosalie…

– Wierzę – uśmiechnęła się. Bella wyrwała się z mojego uścisku i położyła się na drugiej stronie łóżka i poklepała puste miejsce.

– Bello, to łóżko jest za małe – bałem się, ze mogę ją jakoś skrzywdzić. Próbowałem się z nią kłócić. Ale to było kłamstwo, jedynie to, czego pragnąłem, to trzymać ją w swoich ramionach.

– Jest tu wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla naszej dwójki. No chodź tutaj – prosiła. Cóż, nie potrafię powiedzieć nie…. Wszedłem na łóżko i owinąłem wokół jej swoje ramiona. Siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o tym, co robiliśmy jak była nieprzytomna, oraz co będziemy robić w przyszłości. Skrzywiłem się na pewne wspomnienia, ale Bella chciała wiedzieć, więc powiedziałem jej.

Opowiedziałem jej o karze Tanyi, którą opowiedziała mi Alice. O wilku mowa! Wchodziła dumnie przez drzwi z kolejnymi filmami. Jej oczy dostrzegły Bellę, rzuciła w bok filmy i przybiegła do nas.

– BELLO! Obudziłaś się! – powtarzała cały czas podniecona.

– Co się… Nie wierzę! BELLS! TY ŻYJESZ! –wrzasnął dramatycznie Emmet. Zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć odezwała się Rosalie.

– Jezu mogliśmy cię usłyszeć z parkingu! – powiedziała Rosalie. Jasper stanął zszokowany, szturchnął Rose łokciem i wskazał na zarumienioną Bellę.

– Cześć wszystkim… - przywitała się cicho.

– BELLA! O Mój Boże! – podbiegła Rose i przytuliła ją z wielkim entuzjazmem.

– Przyjemna drzemka? – uśmiechnął się Jasper. Z jakiegoś powodu Bella spojrzała na mnie, uśmiechnęła się.

– Najlepsza – odpowiedział poważnie. Pomyślałem, że powinniśmy zawiadomić pielęgniarki, by sprawdziły, czy wszystko porządku z Bellą i trzeba, by zadzwonić do jej rodziców. Zadzwoniłem do domu państwa Swan.

– Halo? – odebrała Renee. Podałem telefon Belli.

– Cześć mamo – od razu odciągnęła telefon od swojego ucha. Usłyszałem krzyk Renee z drugiego końca pokoju. Potem byłą tylko cisza. Bella wzruszyła ramionami i podała mi telefon. Kilka minut później biegła po korytarzu Renee.

– Moje dziecko! – zawołała, podbiegła do Belli i mocno ją przytuliła. Charlie pocałował ją w czoło.

– Jak się czujesz, dziecinko?

– Nawet dobrze. Noga mnie boli, ale przeżyję – westchnęła. Następna godzina to były uściski, łzy, śmiech i rozmowa. Zadzwoniłem po Esme, Bena i Angelę, i kiedy im powiedziałem, że Bella jest już przytomna szybko przyjechali. Nawet trenerka Clapp przyjechała.

– Witaj Bello. Jak się czujesz?

– Czuję się o wiele lepiej – tą samą odpowiedzią Bella odpowiedziała już piątej osobie.

– Słyszałam o twojej nodze i chciałabym, żebyś odpoczywała tyle ile potrzebujesz. Spodziewam się, że szybko wyzdrowiejesz i wrócisz szybko – mrugnęła i wyszła. Widziałem jak Belli opadają oczy i kładzie głowę na poduszce.

– Powinnaś trochę odpocząć kochanie – jej oczy na chwilę zrobiły się szerokie, ale za chwilę wszystko wróciło do normy. Udawałem, że tego nie zauważyłem.

– Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego jestem zmęczona, jeśli spałam przez 21 godzin – sfrustrowana westchnęła.

– Cóż spadłaś ze schodów…- parsknęła śmiechem.

– Tak... prawie o tym zapomniałam – byliśmy przez chwilę cicho i usiadłem z powrotem na krześle.

– Zostań ze mną, proszę – szepnęła.

– Zostanę. Na zawsze – kocham cię. Szarpnęła mnie za rękę i zaprosiła mnie do swojego łóżka. Z radością się zgodziłem i przytuliłem ją. Moja ręką owinięta była wokół jej tali, a głowę oparła na mojej piersi.

– Bella.. – nie mogłem jej teraz powiedzieć, ponieważ komentarz Rosalie cały czas chodził mi po głowie.

– Tak, Edwardzie? – zapytała ziewając.

– Chciałem, żebyś wiedziała, że… Tęskniłem za tobą. I to bardzo – mógłbym powiedzieć, że się uśmiechnęła.

– Brakowało mi tego – parsknąłem.

– Mi też – ukryła swoją twarz w zagięciu mojej szyi.

– Dobranoc, Bello.

– Dobranoc, Edwardzie.

Kocham cię… ale za bardzo boję się ci to powiedzieć…


	17. ROZDZIAŁ 17  MRWALTER THE WORRIER

ROZDZIAŁ 17  
" THE WORRIER "

Bella POV

Pielęgniarka skończyła robić mi wszystkie rutynowe badania i pod koniec tygodnia usłyszałam najlepsze słowa, jakie wypłynęły z jej ust podczas całego pobytu w szpitalu.

– Wygląda na to, że możemy cię już wypuścić – uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na mnie. Skoczyłam na nią prze szczęśliwa. Poinformowała moich rodziców o tym, a oni zaczęli wypełniać formularze, a natomiast inne pielęgniarki podeszły do mnie i zaczęły mnie uwalniać od wszystkich kabli i rurek. Zajrzałam do torby, którą przyniosła mi Renee, bym nie musiała w tej ohydnej sukience wychodzić ze szpitala.

Orteza1 na mojej nodze utrudniała mi trochę chodzenie. Pokuśtykałam do drzwi, aby je zamknąć. Musiałam cały czas obserwować swoje nogi, zwłaszcza drugą i uważać, bym nie złamała sobie teraz kolejnej.

Edward wracał właśnie z kawiarni, wysłałam go po sok dla mnie i akurat przewróciłam się.

Na szczęście sok był w butelce.

Na szczęście, że Edward miał szybki refleks. Złapał mnie dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Zarumieniłam się, ponieważ nasze ciała były bardzo blisko siebie a na dodatek ja byłam jeszcze w szpitalnej sukience wiązanej z tyłu. Mruknęłam mu ciche dziękuję. Wtedy dosłownie rozpętało się piekło.

– Dlaczego nie jesteś w łóżku? Czemu musisz robić wszystko sama? Co ty robisz z tą torbą? Bella! Czy ty chcesz uciec ze szpitala? Bella oni podłączyli ciebie do tych wszystkich rurek i kabli bez powodu! Nie możesz po prostu zdjąć ich wszystkich! Nie możesz sobie tak po prostu wstać i wyjść ze szpitala!

Alice dołączył do niego chwilę później.

– Isabella! – krzyknęła. – Wracaj do łóżka w tej chwili! Edward ma rację! Co zrobisz, jak nagle zrobi ci się słabo i zemdlejesz ? Nie sądzę, by ktoś z nas mógłby, jeszcze raz to przeżyć jakby coś ci się stało. Zwłaszcza Pan Wielkie Zmartwienie – szturchnęła Edwarda, który zgadzał się z Alice, dopóki nie zaczęła wyśmiewać się z niego. Spojrzał na nią z wyrazem twarzy pt. „To nie jest śmieszne" i spojrzał na mnie.

– Bella odłóż tą torbę i wracaj do łóżka. Pójdę po pielęgniarkę, by ci pomogła. Alice zostań tutaj i dopilnuj, by Bella nie próbowała jeszcze raz uciec – po prostu stałam tam jak zahipnotyzowana. Rany, myślałam, że będą szczęśliwi jak zobaczą mnie, że mogę przynajmniej chodzić i gdy zobaczą mój uśmiech, a tak to… Edward odwrócił się i już miał wychodzić, ale chwyciłam go za ramię i przyciągnęłam go z powrotem.

– Zanim oskarżasz mnie o to, że jestem uciekających pacjentem, może coś ci najpierw wyjaśnię – powiedziałam już zirytowana. Alice otworzyła już usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale położyłam jej palec na ustach, zanim miałaby szansę coś powiedzieć.

– Tak się składa, że to właśnie pielęgniarka uwolniła mnie od wszystkich kabli i właśnie mnie wypisują. Miałam zamiar przebrać się z tej okropnej sukienki, zanim przyszedł Wielki Pan i zaczął wariować! Więc proszę wyjść teraz z mojego pokoju! – powiedziałam i wskazałam palcem na drzwi, przez które mają wyjść. Oboje wyszli z zmieszanym i zawstydzonym wyrazem twarzy.

Przebrałam się szybko w to, co mi przyniosła moja, ale na szczęście przyniosła mi krótkie spodenki, ponieważ nie sądzę by teraz moja noga zmieściła się w dżinsy. Otworzyłam drzwi i zaczęłam szukać moich rodziców.

– O wszystko już zadbaliśmy, kochanie. Bierz swoje rzeczy i możemy już jechać – poinformowała mnie Renee. Pośpiesznie chwyciłam torbę i wyrzuciłam szpitalną sukienkę do kosza na śmieci.

– Gotowe! – uśmiechnęłam się i kulając poszłam w ich stronę. Mój tata zachichotał, gdy go mijałam i podał mi kule.

– Będziesz tego potrzebowała, dzieciaku – roześmiał się ponownie. Bez entuzjazmu wzięłam je, a Charliemu podałam torbę. Kule niestety nie poprawiły tempa mojego chodzenia, a na dodatek bolały mnie pachy. Dotarliśmy do recepcji, gdzie czekał Carlisle i Esme.

– Niedługo mam spotkanie z trenerką Clapp, prawdopodobnie spotkamy się jutro i porozmawiamy na temat tego, kiedy będziesz mogła wrócić do drużyny. Nie zajmie pewnie to długo, prawdopodobnie z miesiąc.. – powiedział Carlisle, patrząc na moją kartę zdrowia.

– Miesiąc? – to wydawało się bardzo długo.

– Tak, tak dokładnie to z trzy i pół tygodnia, aby wszystko mogło wrócić do zdrowia, a potem zbadamy cię i zobaczymy, czy będziesz mogła grać w tym sezonie, czy nie – byłam trochę rozczarowana, ale przecież nic nie mogłam zrobić.

– Musisz, jeszcze być w domu w poniedziałek i wtorek, tak na wszelki wypadek. Ale myślę, że nie będzie z tym problemu – mrugnął do mnie. – Spotkamy się za jakieś dwa tygodnie – powiedzieliśmy do widzenia i wyszliśmy na parking.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet czekali przy Volvo i Jeep'ie. Renee zachyliła się i wyszeptała:

– Zobaczymy się w domu, twoi przyjaciele przyjechali, by cię odwiedzić, ale już zostałaś wypisana. Edward odwiezie cię do domu – uśmiechnęła się i poszła z moim tatą do samochodu, a ja zaczęłam długą podróż, by dotrzeć do moich przyjaciół. Nie szłam zbyt długo, ponieważ Emmett stanął mi na drodze.

– Wygląda na to, że potrzebujesz pomocy – uśmiechnął się.

– Troszeczkę… - odpowiedziałam. Doszliśmy do reszty, a Emmett postawił mnie na ziemi. Uśmiechnęłam się na myśl, jak przypomniałam sobie jak oszaleli, gdy zobaczyli mnie chodzącą samą, a potem, gdy osądzili mnie, że chcę uciec. Spojrzałam na zakłopotanego Edwarda i Alice.

– Przepraszam, Bello. Gdy usłyszałam, jak Edward mówi, że nie byłaś podłączona i sama chodzisz i chcesz… - zachichotała. Bałam się, że Edward może być zły i spróbowałam też stłumić chichot. Rosalie zapytała się mnie, co dalej z moją koszykówką, a ja przekazałam jej to, co powiedział mi Carlisle.

– Oh! Bello, przypomniało mi się coś. Słyszałaś o Tanyi? – zaśpiewała Alice. Potrząsnęłam głową, a następnie słuchałam o wszystkich karach, które dostała Tanya. Śmiałam się naprawdę głośno, gdy usłyszałam, że ma być woźną w liceum. Nie wiem, jak długo tutaj staliśmy, ale zrobiło się już chłodno, więc Edward zasugerował, żebyśmy już lepiej wrócili do domu. Pomógł mi wsiąść do Volvo, a następnie usiadł za kierownicą. Podczas jazdy samochodem było naprawdę cicho, a moje oddychanie zdecydowanie było za głośne. Nie mogłam tego znieść.

– Edwardzie? Co się stało?

– Nic – kłamca.

– Kłamca – spojrzał na mnie zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, że oskarżyłam go, że kłamie.

– Nie kłamię!

– Więc, dlaczego masz taki zły humor? - westchnął i przeczesał swoje włosy.

– Nie wiedziałem, że pielęgniarka cię wypuściła….

– Jesteś na to zły?- nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Osobiście, myślałam, że ten incydent był dość zabawny.

– Nie jestem. Po prostu nienawidzę, jak coś złego zrobię. Naprawdę bałem się o ciebie…. – siedziałam z otwartymi ustami.

– Edward, nie musisz się o mnie bać i na pewno nie zrobiłeś, czegoś złego.

– Ale ty wyglądałaś… - spojrzał zdziwiony.

– Ponieważ, żebym mogła coś powiedzieć, musiałam coś krzyknąć, jak ty przekrzykiwałeś się tylko z Alice… - zaśmiałam się, próbując polepszyć nastrój.

– Więc nie gniewasz się na mnie za to, jak „zwariowałem"?

– Nie. Na początku byłam trochę zła, ponieważ nie daliście dojść mi do słowa z Alice i kazaliście mi wracać do łóżka, bez żadnego słowa wyjaśnienia.

– O.. – jego błyskotliwa odpowiedź. Byliśmy już przy moim domu, on podszedł, by mi pomóc.

– Przepraszam Bello, za wszystko…. Po prostu dziwnie się z tym czuję…. Nie wiem sam, dlaczego… - miał problem z posługiwaniem się słowami. Edward zawsze umiał ze mną rozmawiać… mogę powiedzieć, że coś było nie tak, ale postanowiłam na razie nie ruszać tego tematu.

– Nie przepraszaj mnie Edwardzie – pogłaskałam go po policzku, a następnie podarowałam mu szybki pocałunek przed drzwiami. Spojrzałam mu w oczy i zobaczyłam tam nieznane mi emocje. Jego wzrok był naprawdę intensywny. Czułam się wtedy jak we śnie, gdy powiedział mi, że mnie kocha, ale mój tata nie oszczędzał nam czasu.

– Hej! Słyszę jakieś głosy! – roześmiał się Charlie.

– Tak….. to my – odpowiedziałam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zrujnował chwil! Edward spojrzał na Charliego i skinął głową.

– Uh.. sądzę, że zobaczymy się jutro? Chcesz żebym pomógł ci nadrobić naukę? – uśmiechnęłam się, Edward znalazł pretekst, by odwiedzić mnie po szkole.

– Tak, chętnie – chrząknęłam, sygnalizując, że mój tata może odejść, ponieważ chciałam pożegnać się z Edwardem. Gdy Charlie niechętnie zniknął za drzwiami, spojrzałam na Edwarda, pocałowałam jeszcze raz Edwarda i weszłam do środka.

– Do zobaczenia jutro, Bello – uśmiechnął się moim ulubionym krzywym uśmiechem.

– Nie zapomnij podrzucić mi po szkole moich prac domowych – powiedziałam głośno, wiedząc, że mój tata nadal nas podsłuchuje. Edward zaśmiał się, spojrzał jeszcze raz zanim zamknął drzwi od samochodu.

Kocham Cię.. Edwardzie… bardzo chciałabym ci to powiedzieć. Zrobiłam sobie notatkę w głowie, by przy następnej okazji mu powiedzieć.

Można, by pomyśleć, że siedzenie w domu jest naprawdę zabawne.

Nie bardzo.

Nudziłam się. Brakowało mi moich przyjaciół i Edwarda.

Było naprawdę nudno, przez moje kule nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na zbyt długie spacer w domu, więc byłam więźniem w swoim łóżku.

Pierwszego dnia przed pójściem do szkoły, przyszedł do mnie Edward, aby mnie zobaczyć. Chociaż był tylko dziesięć minut. Przez następne 7 godzin i 50 minut oglądałam telewizję, malowałam paznokcie i układałam swój plan, jakby tu powiedzieć Edwardowi, ze go kocham.

O 15.00 Alice i Rosalie przyjechały mnie przytulić i planowały, co by tutaj robić z chłopcami w środę.

O 17.15 przyszedł do mnie Edward „by pomóc nadrobić mi zaległości". Renee widząc, że nie chce, by już wracał, zaprosiła go jeszcze na kolację. Rzeczywiście zrobiliśmy trochę lekcji, ale nie pozwoliłam mu, żebyśmy dziś to skończyli, ponieważ jutro, bym siedziała sama i nie miałabym, co robić. Musiał wracać koło ósmej wieczorem, więc poszłam go przynajmniej odprowadzić do drzwi. Wyglądało to bardziej tak, że Edward zaniósł mnie pod drzwi, ponieważ sama zbytnio nie mogłam chodzić.

– Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś – uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało.

– Proszę cię Bello, a co innego mógłbym robić? Hmm? – ukrył swoją twarz w moich włosach. Zachichotałam, gdy jego oddech załaskotał moje ucho.

– Nie wiem? Może masz jakąś inną dziewczynę…. – dokuczałam mu.

–Tak. Racja – bawił się ze mną. – Ona właśnie na mnie czeka.. więc... muszę już iść – żartobliwie uderzyłam go w ramię, a następnie go lekko popchnęłam.

– Dobrze. Powiedz jak było – zaśmiał się ponownie i pomachał.

– Dobrze. Pa – czemu poszedł sobie nie całując mnie na pożegnanie?

– Edwardzie Anthony! Rusz swój tyłek i chodź tutaj z powrotem i daj mi buziaka – powiedziałam.

– Chrsyste, wymagająca – Edward wrócił i owinął swoje ramiona wokół mojej talii. Spojrzał w moje oczy a jego figlarny błysk w oku zastąpiły emocje. Było naprawdę cicho, czułam się jakby minęło kilka godzin. Teraz Bello! To jest twoja szansa. Zrób to teraz! Otworzyłam swoje usta, już miałam mu powiedzieć, gdy… Zadzwonił telefon. Mogłabym przysiąc, że usłyszałam ryk pochodzący z jego ust. On warknął! Nie chciał przerwać tej chwili! Westchnął i wyciągnął swój telefon z kieszeni.

– Emmett – warknął ponownie. Musiał zignorować „wezwanie", ponieważ wsadził z powrotem telefon do kieszeni.

– Teraz… - popatrzył się w moje oczy i się nachylił. Nasze usta się połączyły i pocałował mnie słodko. Spojrzałam na niego, wzięłam głęboki oddech i chciałam mu powiedzieć, że go kocham, ale znowu przerwano mi, lecz tym razem przerwał i Edward.

– Dobrze, Bello. Muszę powiedzieć ci coś ważnego, jeśli nie czujesz tego samego to spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Po prostu muszę ci to powiedzieć.

– Dobrze.. – powiedziałam ostrożnie.

– Ja..ja… - no powiedz to wreszcie! Wziął jeden głęboki oddech i widziałam na jego twarzy zmartwienie, nerwy ale i szczęście, wiele emocji szalało w jego ciele.

– Kocham cię.. – zamknął oczy, jak mi to powiedział. Byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa! To był właśnie jeden z tych szczęśliwych momentów, gdy cały świat na wzgórzu śpiewa, jak w „The Sound of Music". Nie otworzył on, jeszcze oczu, choć nadal mieliśmy splecione dłonie, a jego czoło nadal było oparte na moim.

– Też cię kocham Edwardzie – wciąż nie otwierał oczu. Skorzystałam z okazji i moimi ustami dotknęłam jego nie mogłam się powstrzymać, ale się uśmiechnęłam, gdy odpowiedział na mój pocałunek. Znudziło mnie już ciągłe patrzenie na powieki Edwrada.

– Edward.. – szepnęłam cicho.

– Hm… - zanucił.

– Otwórz oczy – zachichotałam. Otwierał je bardzo powoli i zobaczyłam w nich nieznane uczucia.

To była miłość.

On mnie kochał.

Edward Cullen mnie kocha!

Powiedział mi to dosłownie z pięć sekund temu, ale w jego oczach widziałam potwierdzenie na jego oczy.

– Hej – uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Hej – odpowiedziałam rumieniąc się.

– Więc, kochasz mnie? Na pewno?

On jest taki uroczy….

– Tak – moje policzki zaczęły mnie boleć od uśmiechania.

– Naprawdę? – uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze szerzej.

– Naprawdę, naprawdę – wziął mnie w swoje ramiona i dosłownie podniósł mnie. Następnie Edward zrobił coś czego się nie spodziewałam. Zawołał Renee.

– W kuchni! – odkrzyknęła mu.

– Renee! – powiedział bez tchu. – Wiesz, co?

– Co, kochanie? – spytała z zaciekawieniem, widząc że Edward trzyma mnie w ramionach.

Nie.. nie, nie, nie. On nie może…

– KOCHAM TWOJĄ CÓRKĘ! – powiedział.

Nie! On tego nie zrobił! Spojrzałam na niego, krzycząc we własnym ciele! Spojrzałam zabójczym wzrokiem na Edwarda, ale nie zauważył tego, posadził mnie na krześle i poszedł przytulić Renee.

– Ojej! Musze zadzwonić do Esme! – jęknęłam i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Wzięła telefon i połączyła się z rezydencją Cullenów. Zamiast przywitać się moja mama po prostu piszczała do słuchawki, sama zaśmiałam się, gdy Esme zapytała się „Ee,co?". Próbowała jej coś powiedzieć, ale Esme nic nie zrozumiała. Nie winiłam jej za to. Renee naprawdę miała piskliwy pisk, że nawet psy szybko się chowały. W końcu moja mama się poddała i podała mi telefon.

– Co? – powiedziałam bezgłośnie do Renee.

– Powiedz jej! – zaśmiała się.

– Może ja jej to powiem – przerwał Edward. Nie prosiłam cię o to.. skarciłam go w głowie. Wiedziałam, ż e jego matka zwariuje jak moja… i dlatego ja to jej powiem, ponieważ on już wykorzystał „Chodźmy powiedzieć to Renee". Zamachałam się i przyłożyłam słuchawkę do ucha.

– Cześć Esme, przepraszam za moją mamę. Ona jest trochę podniecona w tej chwili…

– Dlaczego jest podniecona kochanie?

– No cóż…. Ja.. i Edward…. Kochamy się – zapiszczała. Rzuciłam telefon Renee, aby mogły świętować to razem. Edward musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, co się właśnie działo, pociągnęłam go za rękę i szybko wyszliśmy z kuchni.

– To wszystko twoja wina… - wskazałam na niego, na co się uśmiechnął.

– Nic nie mogę na to poradzić Bello... jestem szczęśliwy – przyciągnął mnie do siebie i mocno mnie pocałował.

– Może pokaż to szczęście w inny sposób, a nie było trzeba od razu powiadamiać o tym mojej matki – krzyknęłam, śmiejąc się. Podarował mi swój diabelski uśmiech i zaczął mnie całować tak długo dopóki nie będziemy potrzebować oddechu.

– Wiesz... skoro wiesz, ty powiedziałeś o tym Renee, będziesz musiał przekazać tą szczęśliwą nowinę Charliemu. Powiem Carlisowi, tak będzie sprawiedliwie – czekałam na jego reakcję. Wszystkie pozytywne kolory spłynęły z jego twarzy.

– Edward… Edward! Ja tylko żartowałam! Renee na pewno mu o tym powie, jak skończy rozmawiać z twoją matką.

– Bella nigdy więcej tego nie rób! – powiedział. Tylko się roześmiałam i pocałowałam go w policzek!

– Powinieneś iść do domu, ja będę musiała wziąć udział w przesłuchaniach mojej matki.

– Chcesz na pewno, abym poszedł? – całował mnie po linii żuchwy.

– Cóż… nie, ale Charlie zaraz będzie w domu. Więc, zgaduję, że nie chcesz być tutaj, gdy Charlie będzie się dowiadywał o wszystkim – westchnął i podszedł ponownie do drzwi.

– Przyjadę jutro przed szkołą – pocałował mnie w czoło i szedł w kierunku samochodu. Zanim wszedł do samochodu krzyknął:

– Bella.

– Tak? – zobaczyłam jego uśmiech.

– Kocham Cię.

– Ja też cię kocham – zamknęłam drzwi. Zanim odjechał, przesłałam mu pocałunek w powietrzu, on go złapał i w końcu odjechał. Patrzyłam jak odjeżdża i wracałam do siebie do pokoju. Westchnęłam wciąż uśmiechając się.

Wyciągnęłam telefon i zadzwoniłam do dwóch dziewczyn.

– Mój dom za dziesięć minut. Radzę wam przyjechać z lodami – obie zgodziły się podniecone. Kiedy już były u mnie, kiedy zjadłyśmy już całe lody, wzięłam głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęłam się. Alice już zaczęła coś mówić, ale ja powiedziałam…

– Powiedział mi, że mnie kocha!

Rosalie spojrzała na nas i zaczęła się śmiać.

1 **Orteza** (od _**ort**__opedyczna pro__**teza**_) - aparat ortopedyczny stabilizujący stawy zastępujący gips. Jego głównym zadaniem jest usztywnienie stawów kończyn, które uległy urazom, np. skręcenia, zwichnięcia lub zerwania więzadeł (źródło wikipedia).


	18. ROZDZIAŁ 18  WHAAAT!

ROZDZIAŁ 18  
" WHAAAT! "

Bella POV

– O….mój Boże! Wasze twarze! – powiedziała z trudem Rosalie, ponieważ cały czas się śmiała. Wydaje mi się, że z Alice w tym samym momencie miałyśmy na twarzy wielkie WTF?1

Podobno było to zabawne...

W końcu Rosalie przestała się śmiać, zaczęła się uspokajać, a Alice zaczęła opowiadać nam, kiedy Jasper to wyznawał jej miłość.

– To było po treningu, kiedy przyjechał po mnie do domu. Gdy spytałam się, dokąd jedziemy, tylko się uśmiechnął. Przez całą jazdę samochodem milczał, no oprócz tego, że odpowiedział mi na jedno moje pytanie. Zawsze widziałam tylko jego ten głupi uśmieszek! – parsknęłam śmiechem. – Zatrzymał się pod szkołą i myślałam wtedy, że to naprawdę dziwne. Zawiązał mi oczy. Prowadził mnie w nieznane miejsce i kazał mi zamknąć oczy, kiedy zdejmował opaskę. Byłam naprawdę tym wszystkim podekscytowana, więc oszukałam go i leciutko otworzyłam jego oko… – zachichotała.

– Na trawie przed szkołą, tam gdzie mieliśmy wcześniej karnawał, zobaczyłam rozłożony koc a po środku była róża – Rose i ja odruchowo zrobiliśmy „uuuu". – Obrócił mnie, by móc na mnie spojrzeć i już miał mi coś powiedzieć, ale nie wytrzymałam i sama powiedziałam mu „Kocham Cię, Jasper". Stał z otwartą buzią przez dobre pięć minut, w końcu spytałam się go „Czy wszystko w porządku?", a on tylko się uśmiechnął i zaraz po tym za chwilę powiedział: „Wyjęłaś mi to prosto z ust.".

– Potem dał mi notatkę, ale nie opowiem wam o niej, ponieważ były tam napisane bardzo słodkie i osobiste rzeczy. Ale to wszystko wyjaśniało dlaczego zabrał mnie do szkoły, wiecie ponieważ to było pierwsze miejsce w którym mnie zobaczył i odkrył, że chce być ze mną na zawsze, wiecie kiedy był karnawał – powiedziała Alice, westchnęła i upadła z powrotem na łóżko. Dosłownie trzy sekundy później spojrzała, jeszcze raz na mnie.

– Teraz ty! – zapiszczała. Opowiedziałam im wszystko zaczynając od "innej" dziewczyny Edwarda, kończąc na momencie, kiedy pocałował mnie i odszedł. Milczałyśmy, myśląc nad różnymi sprawami aż w końcu odezwała się Rosalie.

– Jak zasłużyliśmy na tyle szczęścia? - żadna z nas nie znała odpowiedzi.

Edward POV

Wprowadziłem samochód do garażu i zobaczyłem moją rozentuzjazmowaną matkę, która czekała na mnie przy drzwiach.

– Oh Edward! Jestem taka szczęśliwa z ciebie i Belli! – przytuliła mnie mocno i zaprowadziła do środka. Szedłem za nią i zobaczyłem bardzo rozbawionego: Carlise, Emmeta i Jaspera.

– Więc, Renee, tak głośno krzyczała przez nowe wiadomości? – uśmiechnął się Emmet.

– Przynajmniej to nie ja krzyczałem to na forum całej szkoły! – odpowiedziałem. Esme otworzyła szeroko oczy.

– Coooo? – Emmet spojrzał na mnie, a potem bardzo zainteresował się swoimi butami.

– Emm... powiedziałem Rosalie kilka dni temu... – mruknął.

– I nie powiedziałeś mi o tym?

– Jasper też tobie nie powiedział! – bronił się, tym razem rzucając Jaspera pod rozpędzony autobus.

– Jasperze Cullen! Ty też jesteś zakochany? – dyszała.

– Taaa... Ale powiedziałem jej to kilka godzin temu, a nie dni! – zwrócił się w stronę Emmeta. Carlise wyglądał na trochę zmieszanego.

– Więc powiedzcie mi coś... wasza cała trójka wyznała swoim dziewczynom, że je kochacie i to w tym tygodniu? – wszyscy pokiwali głową w milczeniu. Zaczął się śmiać, wyjął telefon i zaczął wybierać kogoś numer, gdy wychodził z pokoju.

– No! Zdecydowanie będziemy musieli porozmawiać o zaufaniu w stosunku do waszej matki i o sprawie "Kocham dziewczynę" też. Ale na początku muszę usłyszeć jak to się stało... zaczynając od Emmeta – jęknął i zaczął opowiadać. 

Przyjechałem do Belli dziesięć minut wcześniej niż dnia poprzedniego. Musiała wyglądać mnie, ponieważ nie zdążyłem jeszcze dojść do drzwi a ona stała już w progu.

– Cześć – uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem ją w policzek.

– Hej – złapała mnie za rękę i zaprowadziła do środka. Poszliśmy do kuchni i akurat spotkaliśmy Renee nalewającą sobie kawy do filiżanki.

– Dzień dobry Renee – skinąłem grzecznie.

– Dzień Dobry Edwardzie! – zaśpiewała, Renee musiała być porannym ptaszkiem... – Muszę już jechać na spotkanie, a już jestem spóźniona dwie minuty, więc upewnij się, że z Bellą jest wszytko w porządku, zanim pojedziesz do szkoły – mrugnęła na do widzenia. Chwile po tym jak usłyszałem dźwięk zamykania drzwi to zwróciłem się do Belli z podniesionymi brwiami.

– Ufa nam, że zostawia nas samych? 

– Tak myślę... – uśmiechnęła się i złożyła pocałunek na moich ustach. Zanim wyjechałem to upewniłem się, że Bellą ma wszystko, co potrzebuje.

– Musisz naprawdę iść? – zapytała.

– Tak, nienawidzę tak odchodzić, myślę że twoi rodzice nie byliby zadowoleni, gdybyśmy byli sami w domu przez cały dzień... I mówiąc _rodzice_ mam na myśli Charliego...

– Proszę Eddwaaardzie. Będę się nudzić – zaczęła przygryzać swoją dolną wargę i musiałem użyć całej siły, by teraz stąd pójść.

– Przykro mi kochanie, napiszę do ciebie, gdy będę miał chwile – pocałowałem ją w czoło.

– Dobrze ... – westchnęła. – Ale muszę dostać porządny pocałunek, by wystarczył mi na cały dzień – uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem ją w usta. Nasze czoła się dotknęły i cały czas powtarzałem siebie pytanie w głowie, czy aby na pewno muszę iść dziś do szkoły.

– Edward?

– Tak?

– Kocham Cię.

– Ja ciebie też Bells – niechętnie się odsunąłem od niej i poszedłem w stronę drzwi. Przez całą drogę do szkoły miałem największy możliwy uśmiech na swojej twarzy.

Szkoła – Bella = Najgorszy koszmar!

Chodziłem po szkolnych korytarzach i czułem się "goły" po swojej lewej stronie, bo zawsze po tej stronę była Bella. Moja ręka czuła powiew zimna, ponieważ nie czułem jej dotyku i żadna inna dziewczyna z długimi brązowymi włosami nie sprawiała, że moje serce biło jak szalone. Idąc po korytarzu zaśmiałem się wspominając ostatnią noc i tą noc, gdy wychodziła ze szpitala.

Byłem wtedy wrakiem człowieka.

Odkąd zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że kocham Bellę, moje ręce, za każdym razem stawały się niezwykle wilgotne w jej pobliżu. Starałem znaleźć odpowiedni moment, aby powiedzieć jej , że ją kocham, ale zawsze tchórzyłem i tak ciągle. Naprawdę wystraszyłem się, kiedy zobaczyłem ja wtedy w szpitali, naprawdę zdawało mi się, że chciała uciec. Nie mam pojęcia czemu tak pomyślałem. Później z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mi się, że Bella była na mnie wściekła z tego powodu, że ją oskarżyłem. Później dosłownie stwierdziłem, że czas powiedzieć jej, co czuje. Wiedziałem, że narozrabiałem. Potem Bella powiedziała mi, że nie była w ogóle na mnie wściekła i poczułem jak 10 tonowe głazy zostały zrzucone z moich ramion. Wiedziałem, że powinienem powiedzieć jej to szybko. A nawet bardzo szybko.

Kiedy żegnaliśmy się przed jej domem, po prostu to poczułem. Właśnie sobie żartowaliśmy i pocałowałem ja, obydwoje to czuliśmy. Więc przekonany, aby już jej to powiedzieć, wtem Emmett zrujnował ten wspaniały moment.

Historia z mojego życia ...

Nie pozwoliłem, by mnie to zatrzymało. To wydawało się nie być sprawiedliwe, że ukrywamy uczucia względem siebie, więc powiedziałem jej. Uśmiechnąłem się ze szczęścia, ponieważ ona mnie również kochała.

Teraz musiałem opuścić ją na osiem godzin, plus jeszcze dwie godziny treningu.

To było moje osobiste piekło.

Środa, dzień w którym w końcu Bella wraca do szkoły. Wskoczyłem szybko do swojego samochodu i szybko podjechałem pod dom Swanów, by ją odebrać. Zakopanem do drzwi i zostałem powitany przez surowy wzrok Charliego.

– Dzień dobry panu – powiedziałem.

– Edward. Wejdź proszę – odszedł, bym mógł wejść. Zaprowadził mnie do pokoju i zwrócił się w moim kierunku.

– Rozumiem, że kochasz moją Isabellę – przełknąłem ślinę.

– Tak proszę Pana – starałem się, by mój głos nie był nerwowy tak jak ja.

– Byłem tym zaskoczony, kiedy zadzwonił Carlise z tą wiadomością –kto mu o tym powiedział? Carlise? Świetnie mój ojciec stał się teraz nastoletnią plotkarą.

– Moja matka – mrugnął.

– Cóż, cieszę się bardzo z tego powodu, ale moje słowo, jeśli kiedykolwiek ją skrzywdzisz odpowiedz za to, rozumiesz? – był właśnie ubrany w swój policyjny mundur, a pod jego ręką był umieszczony pistolet….

– Tak jest, Panie Swan, nie ująłbym tego inaczej.

– W takim razie w porządku! – poklepał mnie po plecach. – I mów do mnie Charlie, „sir", proszę pana sprawiają, że czuję się już naprawdę jak stary człowiek – zaśmiał się, przez co przy jego oczach, pojawiły się zmarszczki od uśmiechu. Bella zeszła po schodach i zamarła dosłownie na widok przed sobą.

– Do zobaczenia później, Pro.. znaczy Charlie.

– Nauczcie się czegoś w szkole! – powiedział do nas i poszliśmy w stronę Volvo.

– Co on ci powiedział? – zapytała ostrożnie Bella.

– Nic, co by mnie zaskoczyło – zapewniłem ją.

– Edward... powiedz mi.

– To nic ważnego, Bello. On po prostu powiedział mi, żebym o ciebie bardzo dbał, a ja go zapewniłem, że tak jest – w zasadzie… nie było powodu, abym jej to inaczej powiedział…

– Oh. W takim razie w porządku – zdawało mi się, że odetchnęła i już się zrelaksowała.

Przyjechaliśmy do szkoły, a Bella dosłownie od razu była zbombardowania przyjacielskimi uściskami swoich koleżanek, wszystkich koleżanek. Przez cały dzień Bella witała się z nowymi osobami, a nawet z chłopakami, którzy byli za bardzo byli przyjaźni… Emmett nawet stwierdził, ze robię się zaborczy.

Poza tym wszystko było idealne. Bella była po mojej stronie. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce.

Bella + Szkoła = Tak powinno być.

Bella POV

Zapukałam do biura trenerki Clapp i weszłam. Oglądała właśnie nasz ostatni mecz i robiła notatki, prawdopodobnie potrzebne jej będą w trakcie treningu.

– Trenerze?

– Bella, proszę usiądź. Już jestem na samym końcu – pokazała ręką w stronę telewizora. Napisała jeszcze jedną notatkę, w końcu zatrzymała film i usiadła naprzeciwko mnie.

– Rozumiem, ze chodzi o twój udział w pozostałej części sezonu? – skinęłam głową.

– Cóż, rozmawiałam z Dr. Cullenem i powiedział mi, że możesz wrócić dopiero za jakieś półtora miesiąca.

– Co? Mi powiedział, że jedynie miesiąc.

– Tak, za miesiąc nie będziesz już nosiła ortezy, a potem będziesz musiała uważać na nogi.

– Więc, kiedy będę mogła zagrać? – jeśli moje obliczenia są prawidłowe, to nie będę mogła zagrać w większości meczów.

– Chciałabym, żebyś wróciła, gdy będą rozgrywki turniejowe. Zresztą do tej pory chce być po szkole chodziła jeszcze do fizjoterapeuty. Jego gabinet znajduje się naprzeciwko wejścia do siłowi, będzie na ciebie czekała.

– W porządku. Ale zastanawiałam się, czy nie mogłabym przyjść i obejrzeć kilka treningów, żebym widziała najnowsze taktyki i inne rzeczy.

– To będzie w porządku, ale nie chcę byś była zmartwiona tym Panno Swan.

– Tak jest proszę pani – nigdy nie kłóciłam się z trenerką.

Po szkole Edward odprowadził mnie do fizjoterapeuty.

– Zobaczymy się po treningu – pocałował mnie w czoło.

– Dobrze, będę na ciebie czekać przed siłownią, jeśli skończę wcześniej – zaczął odchodzić, gdy nagle zatrzymał się i odwrócił, jakby przypomniał sobie, o czymś.

– Kocham cię Bello.

– Też cię Kocham Edwardzie – dmuchnęłam mu buziaka, wzięłam głęboki oddech i otworzyłam drzwi. Za biurkiem siedział bardzo muskularny mężczyzna z ciemną skórą i czarnymi włosami. Wyglądał na dość młodego, mogłam nawet stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie znajduje się na skraju dwudziestki. Podeszłam nieśmiało, nawet nie spojrzał do góry, ponieważ coś pisał, usiadłam na niebieskim krześle znajdującym się przed jego biurkiem. Chrząknęłam, aby zwrócić jego uwagę.

– Cześć, jestem Bella Swan. Trenerka Clapp powiedziała mi, że mam przyjść – podniósł wzrok i się uśmiechnął.

– Ach tak. Nasza supergwiazda koszykówki – zarumieniłam się.

– Nie zaszłam aż tak daleko…

– Wiesz całą szkoła mówiła o twoim ostatnim rzucie w ostatniej minucie w meczu z Port Angeles – westchnęłam.

– To była po prostu gra, dobrze że zagrałam przed tym – wskazałam na swoją nogę.

– Widzę. Szukałem twojego zdjęcia rentgenowskiego i zastanawiałem się. Jak złamałaś sobie nogę? Nie mam historii obrażeń, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko…. – stwierdził ostrożnie.

– Nie w porządku, jestem naprawdę zaskoczona, że nie słyszałam jak wszyscy w szkole o tym rozmawiali. Byłam na meczu koszykówki, grali chłopcy i spadłam z trybun… - powiedziałam.

– A jak spadłaś?

– Cóż… - wahałam się. – Ja nie upadłam, zostałam raczej zepchnięta…

– Ktoś cię popchnął?

– Tak, krótko mówiąc zostałam zepchnięta przez dziewczynę, która mnie nie lubi, a uwielbia mojego chłopaka.

– To dlatego Tanya Dendali została zawieszona? – zaczął składać wszystko do kupy.

– Tak... to zszokowało mnie, myślałam, że wszyscy już o tym wiedzą. Moi znajomi sprawiali wrażenie, jakby wszystkim powiedzieli.

– Myślałem, że były to głupie plotki! Nie miałem pojęcia, że ona cię zepchnęła. Cieszę się, że nic poważniejszego ci się nie stało.

– Dziękuję, panie… - zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie wiem nawet jak się nazywa.

– Uley. Panie Uley, ale możesz mówić od mnie Sam. Nie lubię tej całej formalności. Przypomina mi się wtedy mój ojciec – zażartował.

– Więc… więc tutaj będzie trening jak z trenerką Clapp? – zażartowałam.

– Mam zamiar pokazać ci serię ćwiczeń, które masz robić każdego wieczoru, które mają sprawić, żeby chodziło ci się bardziej komfortowo z ortezą – Sam zaczął pokazywać mi ćwiczenia i wszystkie opowiadał. Było mi trudno, ale na pewno mi to pomoże. Pokazał mi również łatwiejszy sposób poruszania się na moich kulach. Kiedy skończyliśmy okazało się, że wypuścił mnie dokładnie pięć minut przed końcem treningu Edwarda.

Podziękowałam Samowi za pomoc i powiedziałam, że zobaczymy się na następnych ćwiczeniach. Trenerka Clapp postanowiła, że będę chodziła codziennie do fizjoterapeuty zanim nie zacznę przychodzić na regularne treningi. Pokuśtykałam się do miejsca, w którym miałam się spotkać z Edwardem, koło sali gimnastycznej. Edward był pierwszym, który wyszedł z sali gimnastycznej. Wziął moje rzeczy i kazał mi czekać na chodniku, ponieważ chciał podjechać swoim samochodem. Po kłótni o tym, że jest to całkowicie nie konieczne, by to zrobił, patrzyłam na niego, jak zadowolony szedł w stronę swojego volvo.

Czemu on zawsze musi wygrać? Nie minęło dwóch sekund, gdy po lewej stronie, ktoś obok mnie stanął.

– Isabella Swan? – odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Jonathana… który wyszedł z siłowni.

– Bella – stwierdziłam.

– Co?

– Nie Isabella, tylko Bella.

– Och, mój błąd – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

– Wszystko w porządku – zapewniłam go.

– Chciałem jedynie powiedzieć, witaj z powrotem i cieszę się, że prawie chodzisz sama. To było naprawdę przykre, kiedy upadłaś. Widziałem jak Tanya cię popchnęła, ale byłem na drugim końcu sali gimnastycznej, więc nawet nie mogłem cię złapać – powiedział przepraszająco.

– Nie, wszystko OK.. Nie miałam aż tylko obrażeń i nawet nie było, aż tak źle – uśmiechnęłam się.

– Więc, w takim razie to porządku – jego nastrój wyraźnie się poprawił.

Jonathan podszedł do mnie i mnie przytulił. Było troszkę niewygodnie, ponieważ miałam jeszcze kule, a częściowo też dlatego, że nawet nie znałam za dobrze tego faceta. Edward przyjechał właśnie w tym momencie i usłyszałam jak trzasnął drzwiami samochodu. Jonathan mnie puścił.

– Zobaczymy się później Johnatanie – powiedziałam.

– O! Pozwól, że ci pomogę – podbiegł do przodu, chciał mi pomóc, ale pogarszał jedynie sytuację.

– Myślę, że to ja mogę to zrobić – przerwał mu Edward.

– W porządku! Więc do zobaczenia, Bello – machnął Jonathan, gdy szedł w kierunku swojego samochodu. Edward pomógł mi i mogę powiedzieć, że nie był zadowolony.

– Edward, co się stało? – miałam odpowiedzieć, dlaczego ale chciałam się upewnić.

– Nie lubię tego faceta – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Tak, jest on irytujący, ale Jonathan nie próbował… - próbowałam go trochę uspokoić. Ale to nie działało.

– Po prostu trzymaj się od niego z daleka. Nie lubię, kiedy on patrzy tak na ciebie… i… nie wiem! On po prostu wpędza mnie w złe samopoczucie – powiedział Edward.

– Dobrze. Będę się trzymać z daleka od niego. Nie wiedziałam, że przeszkadza ci to tak bardzo… - przetarłam ręką po jego ramieniu w górę i w dół, co go trochę rozluźniło. Jego ciało było sztywne, lecz trochę zrelaksowane.

– Nie chciałem, by tak wyszło... przepraszam Bello. Po prostu zrobiłem się szaleńczo zazdrosny, kiedy on cię przytulał, a naprawdę nie słyszałem samym pozytywnych plotek o Johnatanie… - powiedział.

– OK. – pocałowałam go w policzek, żeby już się nie wściekał. Panowała cisza, dopóki nie zaczęłam się śmiać.

– Co? – uśmiechnął się żart, czekając abym mu powiedziała, co mnie rozśmieszyło.

– Wiesz, wyglądałeś naprawdę słodko, kiedy byłeś zazdrosny – uśmiechnęłam się.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę, naprawdę – stwierdzałam.

1 WTF? – What The Fuck? – Co jest kurwa?


	19. ROZDZIAŁ 19 PITY PARTY

ROZDZIAŁ 19  
"PITY PARTY"

Bella POV

Beep! Beep!... Beep, Beeeeep!

– Ugh! – uderzyłam ręką w mój budzik, który spadł na podłogę. Świetnie… teraz będę musiała kupić nowy budzik. Walczyłam z moimi ciężkimi powiekami, wyprostowałam się w łóżku i byłam zaskoczona roześmianym wyrazem twarzy Edwarda.

– Jak do cholery dostałeś się tutaj? – krzyknęłam.

– Też miło mi cię widzieć, Bello – uśmiechnął się. Wzięłam kilka oddechów, które spowolniły pracę mojego serca i ponownie zabrałam głos.

– Masz rację, przepraszam. Dzień dobry, Edwardzie – powiedziałam.

– Widzę, że nie jesteś porannym ptaszkiem… - zachichotał i usiadł na brzegu mojego łóżka.

– Zazwyczaj nie – przyznałam się, pochyliłam się i pocałowałam go w policzek. – A tak na poważnie, jak tutaj wszedłeś?

– Przez drzwi – stwierdził całkowicie poważnie, pokazując wejście do mojego pokoju. Tak jakbym nie miała pojęcia, gdzie znajdują się moje drzwi. Przekręciłam oczami i spojrzałam na niego, niewesołym wzrokiem. – Dobrze, Renee miała posiedzenie komisji rano i złapała gumę. Charlie już pojechał, więc zadzwoniła do Esme i zapytała się, czy któryś z nas może ją na chwilę zastąpić. Więc o to jestem! Powiedziała, że będę musiał cię obudzić – uśmiechnął się dumnie.

– No to, dlaczego pozwoliłeś, by to budzik zrobił dla ciebie? – mogłabym się obudzić, gdy tylko usłyszałabym, Edwarda głos… może wtedy nie byłabym w tak złym humorze. Zaczerwienił się lekko i uśmiechnął głupkowato.

– Wyglądałaś tak słodko.. a ja zapomniałem, po co przyjechałem, kiedy cię zobaczyłem... – uśmiechnęłam się i delikatnie go pocałowałam.

– … A może po prostu musiałem się nacieszyć tym, ze mówisz moje imię przez sen…. – uderzyłam go delikatnie w ramię.

– Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co mówiłam. Teraz wyjdź, abym mogła się przebrać do szkoły! – starałam się go popchnąć w kierunku drzwi, ale nie poruszył się.

– Jesteś pewna, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy? – zaproponował.

– Jestem pewna, ze dam sobie radę – popchnęłam go w stronę drzwi i uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy zamknął drzwi.

– Będę w salonie, jeśli zmienisz zdanie! – wrzasnął po drugiej stronie drzwi. Czekałam, aż jego stukot stóp ucichnie i zaczęłam się przygotowywać jak każdego ranka.

Prawie spadłam w połowie schodów I złamałabym sobie nogę, gdyby nie Edward. Przyjechaliśmy do szkoły trzydzieści minut wcześniej, na początku nawet nie zdałam sobie sprawy, że tak wcześnie było. Edward i ja udaliśmy się do naszego stolika, i czekaliśmy aż przyjadą nasi wszyscy znajomi. Prawie w tym samym czasie przyjechał Jazz z Emmettem, zobaczyliśmy również wtedy Jonathana, który skierował się w naszą stronę.

A miało być tak pięknie...

Poczułam jak wszystkie mięśnie Edwarda się napinają, gdy Jonathan zbliżał się do nas. Edward automatycznie splótł nasze dłonie.

– Hej Bello, Edwardzie – Jon pokiwał głową. Edward jedynie na niego spojrzał, ale nie chciałam być niegrzeczna, więc odpowiedziałam.

– Cześć Jonathan.

– Jak twoja noga? – usiadł naprzeciwko mnie.

– Świetnie, Edward naprawdę dobrze się mną opiekuje – uśmiechnęłam się i ścisnęłam jego rękę.

– Och. To dobrze – odpowiedział krótko.

– Hej J! Czemu zawdzięczamy tą przyjemność? – powiedział Emmett, gdy siadał obok nas.

– Po prostu sprawdzam czy wszystko w porządku u Belli. Wciąż czuję się winny, tym, co się stało na trybunach – powiedział cicho. Jasper spojrzał na niego ukradkiem, natomiast Emmett pokiwał jedynie głową.

– Mówiłam ci, że nie musisz się martwić. Spójrz, ja żyję, wszystkiego jest jak na najlepszej drodze – powiedziałam to samo, co wczoraj, tak naprawdę dopiero po raz drugi tak się do mnie odezwał, ale stawało się to naprawdę irytujące, gdy Jon sam siebie obwiniał. Dopiero po mojej odpowiedzi do Jona, przyszła Alice z Rosalie i usiadły obok nas.

– No cóż, to chyba w takim razie, do zobaczenia później, Bello – machnął do mnie ręką i odszedł.

– Co to było? – uśmiechnęła się ironicznie Rosalie, pokazując palcem na oddalającego się Jonathana.

– Najwyraźniej to Jonathan, powinien uratować Bellę – odpowiedział Edward.

– Tak, a co się stało, że zaczął sam siebie obwiniać? Jeśli pobiegnę wystarczająco szybko, to… - zaczął Emmet, udając nadąsanego Jonathana.

– Na dodatek, nie jest on najlepszą gwiazdą na niebie… - spojrzałam na Alice, zdezorientowana. – Wiesz, on nawet nie może być kwalifikowany do drużyny w sezonie piłkarskim, ponieważ ma F1 aż z trzech zajęć! – Emmett jęknął.

– Tak, to sprawia, że jest głupim dupkiem. A najgorsze to.. – potrząsnął głową w dezaprobacie. Roześmiałam się z jego dowcipu, odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Edwarda. Siedział, po prostu siedział, patrząc w pustą przestrzeń. Na jego twarzy nie mogłam odczytać żadnych emocji.

– Edward? – trąciłam go ręką

NIC.

– Edward – trąciłam go trochę mocniej i ścisnęłam jego dłoń, którą właśnie trzymałam. I nic. To wymagało drastycznych środków….. Pochyliłam się i szepnęłam mu do ucha – Edward, co się stało? – delikatnie go przytuliłam i pocałowałam go w policzek. Jego oczy, widać w nich było jedynie pustkę. Spojrzał na mnie, jego oczy były wodniste, ale nie było łez…. jeszcze.

– Edward? – nie spodziewałam się, że będzie smutny. Wstałam od stołu i spojrzałam na Alice, przekazując jej spojrzenie, w którym wyjaśniłam jej, o co chodzi. Zaprowadziłam Edwarda na koniec parkingu, większość uczniów, było właśnie na lunchu, więc mogliśmy tutaj spokojnie porozmawiać. Popatrzyłam Edwardowi w oczy i mogłam stwierdzić, że robi wszystko, aby nie uronić ani jednej łzy. Delikatnie, pogłaskałam go po policzku, chciałam mu przez to przekazać, że pragnę z nim porozmawiać. Lecz jedna łza uciekła, wziął głęboki oddech.

– Powinienem tam być.

– O czym ty mówisz Edwardzie?

– Powinienem tam być, powinienem cię złapać, albo powinienem postarać się, by Tanya nie zrobiła ci krzywdy, albo sama nie wiem…, ale wiem, że powinienem coś zrobić! – przeklęty Jonathan, to on spowodował mętlik w głowie Edwarda.

– Hej... spójrz na mnie – powiedziałam cicho. Popatrzył mi w oczy, nasze dłonie nadal były złączone, przyłożyłam rękę do jego policzka. – Nic i nikt, nic nie mógł zrobić, by temu zapobiec. A jeśli ktoś mógłby, to jedynie ja. To ja rozmawiałam z nią na schodach. To ja sprowokowałam ją i to ja chciałam ją ominąć. Nie obwiniaj się Edwardzie – teraz już płakałam.

– Ale mógłbym tam być. Ale zamiast tego stałem i słuchałem Jessici, która mówiła coś o głupich tańcach. Gdybym ją olał i od razu poszedł do ciebie. Wtedy, nic by się nie wydarzyło. Nie zasługiwałaś na to wszystko – łzy płynęły swobodnie po policzkach, złamało mnie to od środka. Położyłam dłonie po obu stronach jego policzkach, otarłam łzy.

– Posłuchaj mnie, Edwardzie. Nie żałuję niczego. A wiesz, dlaczego? Bo kiedy byłam nieprzytomna po wypadku, uświadomiłam sobie, że cię kocham. Wtedy właśnie, zdałam sobie sprawę, z tego, jaka jestem szczęśliwa, jestem szczęśliwa, ponieważ ty jesteś w moim życiu. Więc, nie chce byś na to patrzył, jak na coś złego, bo tak nie jest. Tanya popchnęła mnie w dół, ale również spowodowała, że jesteśmy teraz naprawdę blisko siebie, bliżej niż kiedykolwiek, a na dodatek wyleciała ze szkoły – uśmiechnęłam się. Edward popatrzył na mnie, jego łzy spadały po policzkach. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech pt. „Kocham Cię naprawdę bardzo, Bello."

– Ja też cię kocham. Tak bardzo – nasze usta połączyły się i zdałem sobie sprawę, że to, co właśnie robimy jest całkiem zabawne, ponieważ sami obecnie tworzymy „gorące miejsce".2

Oparłam swoje czoło o jego, pocałowaliśmy się jeszcze raz i postanowiliśmy wrócić do naszych przyjaciół. Gdy się pojawiliśmy, na twarzy Emmetta pojawił się ogromny banan.

– Więc… jak leci? – zapytał Emmett podnosząc brwi.

– Fantastycznie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Edward. Jasper, Alice i Rosalie wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, i dosłownie pękali teraz ze śmiechu. W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek i udaliśmy się do klasy.

Od czasu ostatniego meczu chłopaków nie spotkałyśmy się, Alice zaprosiła mnie, Angelę i Rose do domu, by spędzić razem trochę czasu. Głownie plotkowałyśmy na temat nowych par, które ostatnio powstały i o tym, co ludzie myśleli o nowym życiu Tanya'i. Następnie, zapytały mnie, co się działo dzisiaj rano między mną a Edwardem. Najwidoczniej moi znajomi postanowili dać nam wtedy trochę prywatności, kiedy rozmawialiśmy, ale gdy Emmett zobaczył mnie i Edwarda całującego się, i robienie „gorącej sceny" nie mogli się powstrzymać.

Marny pretekst.

Godzinę przed meczem Alice zasugerowała, żebyśmy się wyszykowały, więc założyłyśmy koszulki szkoły, a Angela pomogła mi wiązać wstążki. Gdy zobaczyła mnie Rosalie, stwierdziła, że na moich kulach też przydałoby się kilka wstążek. Dotarłyśmy kilka minut przed rozpoczęciem meczu, by zająć dobre miejsca. Siedziałyśmy w pierwszym rzędzie, po prawo od ławki, gdzie zasiadał zespół. Niedługo po tym jak wszedł na salę zespół, wstaliśmy i zaśpiewaliśmy szkolny hymn. Publiczność dosłownie szalała, gdy zespół wybiegł przez drzwi i zaczął biegać po boisku. Zobaczyłam Edwarda, który do mnie mrugnął i właśnie zdobył trzy punkty za rzut do kosza. Zaraz po tym, wszyscy usiedli na ławce.

Zauważyłam, że jeden zawodnik był o wiele niższy od reszty, nie zajęło mi to długo by zrozumieć, że jest to Jonathan. _Chryste, jednak się kwalifikuje? Dziecko, powinieneś się iść trochę pouczyć…. _Mecz rozpoczął się bardzo dobrze, od samego początku prowadziliśmy dziesięcioma punktami. Wtedy nagle w zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawił się Mike.

– Hej kochanie! – machnął entuzjastycznie ręką.

– Witaj Mike – nie potrzebowałam tego, by nasza rozmowa nabrała jakieś tępa.

– Człowieku! Co zrobiłaś sobie z nogą? Wygląda to na to, że cię boli! – wydawał się być zaskoczony.

– Boli – powiedziałam szybko. Czy on nie widzi, że staram się oglądać mecz?

– No cóż…. Przyszedłem tutaj, bo chciałem cię przeprosić.

– Za co? – zapytałam zdziwiona

– Więc.. tak jakby ja… mam dziewczynę. Tak mi przykro Bello, przepraszam – musiałam się ugryźć w język, by dosłownie nie wybuchnąć. Czy on naprawdę mnie właśnie teraz przepraszał?

– Wszystko porządku, Mike… jaaa rozumiem – wykaszlałam te słowa, próbując się nie roześmiać. On chyba myślał, że próbowałam powstrzymać łzy, żeby się tutaj nie rozpłakać dlatego, objął mnie właśnie ramieniem.

– Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, dziecinko, ale musisz iść na przód, tak jak ja. Jess, chodź tutaj! Powinnaś ją poznać, jest naprawdę niesamowita. Dziewczyna, która rozmawiała z Edwardem poprzednio, właśnie szła w moją stronę.

– Cześć. Jestem Jessica Stanley – wyciągnęła rękę, ale szybko ją odsunęła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, kim jestem.

– OMójBoże! Jesteś dziewczyną, Edwarda. Między nami coś było, ale był dla mnie za stary… ale to tak naprawdę w moim sercu jest jedynie miejsce dla Mike'a – zatrzepała rzęsami. _Czy oni są tacy naprawdę? _Miałam już im to powiedzieć, chciałąm obejrzeć do końca mecz, gdy nagle pojawił się Jonathan.

– Co ty tutaj robisz Michael? Śledzisz Bellę? Dlaczego ty i twoja mała przyjaciółka nie wrócicie na swoje miejsce – zaproponował. – Bracia…. – westchnął Jonathan.

– Mike jest twoim bratem?

– Niestety – westchnął. Stał pomiędzy mną a Angelą, robiło się trochę nieswojo, gdy usiadł obok nas. – Mogę? Nie jest fajnie siedzieć samemu. Wszyscy moi przyjaciele właśnie grają….

– Uhh.. tak – powiedziałam, widząc, ze wygodnie się rozsiada. – Dlaczego cię tam nie ma?

– Matematyka i Angielski. No wiesz sama! Jeśli chcę być trenerem koszykówki, to na cholerę mi wiedzieć, jaki jest obwód koła albo, na czym polega Romeo i Julia, i to jeszcze napisana książka przez jakiegoś zmarłego faceta. Mam rację, co nie? – spojrzałam na Alice, która właśnie się śmiała.

–Tak… dokładnie – parsknęłam. Zdaję się, że tego nie zrozumiał. W końcu, udało mi się powrócić do oglądania meczu i obserwowania, co się dzieje. Po prostu musiałam przestać słuchać Jonathana. Który o czymś tam opowiadał.

Edward POV

Gra szła nam bardzo dobrze, prowadziliśmy pięcioma punktami. Wcześniej, słyszałem, jak chłopaki z drużyny rozmawiają między sobą, że będzie to naprawdę proste zwycięstwo. Trent High School, musiało naprawdę ciężko pracować, ponieważ w tym sezonie byli niedaleko nas na liście. Ale nasz zespół był najlepszy. Trener na nas nie wrzeszczał w pierwszej połowie, z jednym małym wyjątkiem, więc myślę, ze mogę powiedzieć, że idzie nam dobrze. Była dopiero połowa meczu, a ja traciłem już siły. Kiedy Pan Największy Idiota zrezygnował, musieliśmy znaleźć zastępcę, który jak się okazało nie był zbytnio najlepszym graczem..

Spojrzałem w tłum, gdy Emmett rzucał wolnego, by zobaczyć Bellę. Minęło pół godziny, od tamtej pory jej nie widziałem. Nie będę kłamał, wiedziałem, że chciałem zaimponować swojej dziewczynie. Znalazłem jej twarz, schowaną za wielką głową Mike, wyglądało na to, że ona się śmiała? Następnie dołączyła do nich Jessica, która wyciągnęła w kierunku Belli rękę. _Nawet, nie wiem, czy chce to wiedzieć… _Emmett rzucił, więc czas został uruchomiony ponownie, więc pobiegłem, próbując przechwycić pomarańczową piłkę. Gdy udało mi się zobaczyć Bellę, po raz drugi dopiero wtedy, gdy usiadłem na chwilę pierwszy raz podczas meczu. Usiadłem na ławce, a Tyler wszedł za mnie i wtedy zobaczyłem Jonathana szepczącego coś do ucha Belli.

Nawet mogłem stwierdzić, że ona zbytnio go nie słuchała, czemu on w ogóle zachował się w taki sposób. Poważnie, nie powinien tak robić, kiedy wie, że dziewczyna ma chłopaka. Zwłaszcza, gdy jeszcze wie, że ten chłopak może skopać mu tyłek. Jestem pewien, że byłbym w stanie to zrobić…

Minęła pierwsza połowa, a wynik wynosił 33 do 27. Pobiegliśmy do szatni, aby trener mógł powiedzieć nam swoje przemówienie. Gdy skończył, mieliśmy jeszcze kilka minut, więc poszedłem napełnić swoją butelkę wodą. Mała Fontana do nalewania wody stała przy szatni, zobaczyłem tam stojącą Bellę, która mówiła coś do Rosalie. Zauważyła, że się na nią patrzę, zaczerwieniła się i zaczęła iść w moim kierunku.

– Hej – uśmiechnęła się obok mnie i szybko pocałowała mnie w usta. Posłałem jej wyraz pt. „daj mi prawdziwy pocałunek", na co się skrzywiła.

– Jesteś spocony, a to trochę obrzydliwe… bez obrazy – uśmiechnęła się słodko.

– Nie ma mowy, nie będę akceptował takiego usprawiedliwienia… - złapałem ją w swoje ramiona.

– Eww! Ohyda, Edward! – postawiłem ją powrotem na ziemię, gdy zaczęła kopać moje łydki, a na jej twarzy pojawił się najbardziej uroczy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam.

– Patrz! Teraz też jesteś spocona – powiedziałem zamykając oczy, nachylając się do pocałunku. Zamiast poczuć miękkie usta Belli, poczułem jej dłoń na swojej twarzy.

– Niezłą próba, Cullen, ale takie zachowanie powoduje, że nie będzie w ogóle żadnego pocałunku – uśmiechnęła się.

– Ale… - zakryła dłonią moje usta.

– Nie chcę tego słuchać, Edwardzie. Musisz brać odpowiedzialność, za swój czyny. Teraz wracam na swoje miejsce. Powodzenia w drugiej połowie – powiedziała, marszcząc czoło, gdy wycierała spocone ręce, które obejmowałem o swoje dżinsy. Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy zobaczyłem napis „CULLEN" na jej koszulce, lubiłem, gdy nosiła takie koszulki, odwróciła się i poszła z powrotem do Sali gimnastycznej.

– Jesteś takim szczęściarzem, Edward – odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Jonathana. Nic więcej nie powiedział.

– Wiem – uśmiechnąłem się i próbowałem go obejść.

– Ale uważaj, w końcu nigdy nie wiemy, kiedy nasze szczęście przeminie… – parsknął.

– O czym ty mówisz? – jeśli oznaczało to, o czym właśnie myślę, to za moje następne czyny zdecydowanie nie będę brał odpowiedzialności.

– O niczym. Ale może upewnij się, że ty i Bella jesteście podobni, i tworzycie dobry związek. Nie chcesz, by cię opuściła…, ale gdy pojawi się, ktoś o wiele lepszy – on zaczął mnie naprawdę wkurzać.

– A kto może być lepszy ode mnie?

– Dużo ludzi… - zaraz przeciągnie strunę.

_DUPEK._

– A dużo ludzi to, kto? Powiedz po prostu, że ty chcesz Bellę, ale radzę ci się wycofać. .MOJA – zacisnąłem mocno obie pięści.

– Ooo. Taki wrogi.

_Nie uderzaj go w twarz, nie w twarz. Tylko nie w twarz. _

– Nie bądź zaskoczony, kiedy Bella cię rzuci, będę o nią dbać.

_Nie uderzaj go w twarz, nie w twarz. Tylko nie w twarz. Wiem. Uderzę go w nos. _Wyciągnąłem rękę do tyłu i mogłem zobaczyć jak na twarzy Jonathana pojawia się przerażenie. Dobrze, powinien się bać, to będzie bolało. Zanim moja pięść dotknęła jego nosa, poczułem rękę na swoim ramieniu.

– Nie rób tego stary. Wyluzuj – Jasper próbował uspokoić mnie. Emmett i Ben stanęli obok mnie.

– Radzę ci nie zadzierać z moim bratem i jego dziewczyną, Bella jest dla mnie jak siostra, więc nie radzę ci wprowadzać zamieszania pomiędzy dwóch członków mojej rodziny – powiedział Emmett.

– A jeśli usiądziesz z Angelą lub Bellą, to pokaże ci, na co zasługujesz – dodał Ben.

– Zostaw.Ją. – wysyczałem przez zęby i powróciliśmy do szatni. Jonathan musiał zrozumieć nas, ponieważ przez resztę meczu siedział z Mike'em i Jessicą.

Mecz skończył się wynikiem 55 do 40. Cała złość, która pojawiła się we mnie przed drugą połową ulotniła się, nie ma to jak wyżyć się na boisku podczas meczu. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że gra się skończyła, dopóki nie usłyszałem dźwięku oznajmiającego koniec czasu. Szybko się umyłem, śmiałem się sam z siebie, gdy przypomniało mi się, jak przytuliłem spocony Bellę.

_Lepiej, żeby mnie teraz pocałowała jestem już czysty._

Zobaczyłem ją siedzącą przy stoliku na dworze, czekała na mnie.

– Świetny mecz. Naprawdę druga połowa była niesamowita. Co się stało, że w drugiej połowie, tak dobrze grałeś? – spytała z zaciekawieniem. Tylko wzruszyłem ramionami, nie chciałem mówić jej o całej sprawie z Newtonem, więc zmieniłem temat.

– Zgadnij, co? – uśmiechnąłem się.

– Co? – zachichotała, kiedy zaczęła iść w stronę Volvo.

– Nie, zgadnij.

– Dobrze.. hm… - irytowała się. – Poddaje się, nie mam pojęcia – spojrzała na mnie, swoim błagalnym spojrzeniem, nie mogłem powiedzieć nie.

– Nie jestem już spocony – uśmiechnąłem się. Dotarliśmy akurat do samochodu, gdzie Bella oparła się o drzwi.

– Huh. Widzę. Mam ci dać za to medal, czy co? – zażartowała.

– Wiesz, czego chcę – szepnąłem do jej ucha, kiedy umieszczałem jej kosmyk włosów za jej uchem.

– Nie.. nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem, zbyt uparta, by porzucić tą grę.

– Pamiętasz… - powiedziałem, opuszczając torbę i kierując ręce na jej talie.

– Echh... nie wiem, przypomnij mi – wyszeptała, poczułem jej ciepły oddech na mojej twarzy. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie, poczułem jej ręce w swoich włosach. Staliśmy tak przez chwilę, nasze twarze były dosłownie pół centymetra od siebie, aż w końcu nasze usta się złączyły. Poczułem jej ciepłe, napierające na moje usta, daliśmy ponieść się emocją, ponieważ Bella prawie leżała na masce mojego Volvo. Zapiszczała ze zdziwienia i byłem w szoku, że właśnie to zrobiłem. Nikt nie mógł dotykać mojego Volvo, a teraz pozwoliłem, że Bella teoretycznie na nim leżała. Musieliśmy zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza, otworzyliśmy z powrotem nasze oczy.

– WOW – szepnęła. Pocałowałem ją ponownie i pomogłem jej powrotem stanąć na ziemi. Następnie otworzyłem drzwi i pomogłem jej wsiąść do samochodu, a następnie wsiadłem po swojej stronie. Zanim odjechaliśmy z parkingu, uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

– Wiesz, co? – parsknąłem, przypominając sobie, że ja zapytałem się jej o to samo przed pocałunkiem.

– Co?

– Nie tak, zgaduj, Edwardzie – uśmiechnęła się.

– Najlepszy pocałunek w życiu? …. Mam rację?

– To też, ale nie to – zarumieniła się, kiedy to przyznała. Oczywiście, zwiększyło to moje ego i uśmiechałem się teraz jak głupek.

– Ok.. poddaję się.

– Jasper dobrze zrobił, uspakajać cię, zanim uderzyłeś Jonathana.

_Cholera. Widziała to?_

1 W Ameryce oceny są od A do F, czyli F to jedynka.

2 Gorące miejsce – make-out hot spot – chodzi tutaj o tworzenie jakby przedstawienia, że się całują xD


	20. ROZDZIAŁ 20  SNOW!

ROZDZIAŁ 20  
" SNOW! "

Edward POV

– Mmm…. – wymamrotałem, kojąco dotykając swoich włosów. To był właśnie ten czas, kiedy czułeś, że jesteś świadomy wszystkiego, ale tak naprawdę byłeś w pół śnie. Nie byłem pewien, czy w moim śnie wydawało mi się, że ktoś mnie masuje, czy może jednak ktoś znajduje się w moim pokoju i robi to naprawdę. Nie obchodziło mnie to jednak. Było mi dobrze.

Czułem jak miękkie palce dotykają mojej twarzy i pomału czułem jak palec przesuwa się z jednego policzka na drugi. Moje kości policzkowe, nos, tak jakby ten palec chciała zapamiętać każdy szczegół mojej twarzy. Powoli poczułem jak palce przenoszą się na szyję, druga dłoń spoczywała na mojej klatce piersiowej i rysowała małe kółka.

– Edward… – powiedział łagodnie głos. Głos był tak blisko, usta kogoś znajdowały się tak blisko mojego ucha, że aż poczułem łaskotanie.

– Edward… Obudź się – powiedział głos ponownie. Nie miałem ochoty dzisiaj wstawać, nie ważne, kto stał koło mnie. Z tą myślą przekręciłem się na drugi bok. Czułem jak palce delikatnie przesuwają się wzdłuż moich pleców, lecz zlekceważyłem to. Jeszcze kilka takich rzeczy to naprawdę nie ręczę za siebie, lecz mimo tego teraz bardziej chciało mi się spać.

– OK., w takim razie nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru – powiedział już trochę ostrzej głos. Ktoś wszedł na materac i zaczął na nim skakać.

– EDWARD! CZAS DO SZKOŁY! EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! WSTAWAJ! – te słowa zadzwoniły mi w uszach. Bella. Nic nie zrobiłem. Ona nadal podskakiwała na moim łóżka, przez co moja poduszka spadła na podłogę. O NIE! Nie złamie mnie tak łatwo. Miniaturka trzęsienia ziemi zakończyła się i poczułem jakieś ciało nad sobą. Bella zachichotała i wyszeptała mi do ucha:

– Obudziłeś się już? – udawałem, że nadal śpię, ale wiedziałem, że ona wie, że już nie śpię. Szybko złapałem ją za nadgarstek, który znajdował się obok mojej prawej dłoni, przekręciłem nas, tak, że gdy pisnęła leżała już na plecach. Zablokowałem jej dłonie na kilka sekund.

– Edward! To oszustwo! – jęknęła Bella, próbując się uwolnić. Spojrzałem w jej oczy, uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy zauważyłem, że przygryza usta, by się nie uśmiechnąć.

– Niby jak? – zapytałem.

– Po pierwsze udało ci się, tylko dlatego ponieważ jesteś silniejszy ode mnie, a po drugie to był jedyny sposób, by cię obudzić rano, zresztą ci się podoba – jej dolna była przygryziona przez jej zęby i można powiedzieć, ze ona aż prosiła mnie, bym ją pocałował.

– Tak, faktycznie mi się podoba – odpowiedziałem, zadowolony sam z siebie i delikatnie ją pocałowałem.

– Myślę, że ma to jakieś zalety… - westchnęła. Milczeliśmy przez chwilę, Bella na noc wzięła moje bokserki i swoją koszulkę, by w czymś spać.

– Nie było ci zimno w nocy? – zapytała.

– Ani trochę – odpowiedziałem, parskając śmiechem.

– Więc….. – Bella spojrzała na nas i zdała sobie sprawę w jakiej pozycji właśnie leżymy. – Masz może zamiar niedługo mnie puścić?

– Nie – stwierdziłem, odpowiadającym pewnym głosem.

– Okej - wzruszyła ramionami. Spojrzałem na nią ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w tak łatwy sposób się poddała.

– ESSSSSSMMMMME! EDWARD MNIE UWIĘZIŁ! – krzyknęła.

– Edwardzie Anthony! – usłyszałem jej kroki, wchodziła, więc po schodach. Szybko narzuciłem na siebie koszulkę, która leżała na podłodze. W rekordowym czasie znalazłem się ponownie w łóżka.

– Czy mam ci przypomnieć jak zachowuje się dżentelmen? – skarciła mnie moja matka, gdy stanęła w drzwiach.

– O coo chodzi? – zapytałem się, przecierając oczy i zachowując się jakbym właśnie się obudził.

– Ohh tyy! – parsknęła Bella. – Esme nie daj się oszukać, on chwycił mnie za ręce i mnie uwięził! – Esme posłała mi „złe oczko:, robiła to zawsze gdy chciała bym zaczął się dobrze zachowywać, ale tym razem wiedziałem, ze żartuje. Uśmiechnęła się i zeszła na dół. Gdy odeszła, zadrwiłem z Belli.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że powiedziałaś takie rzeczy o mnie – Bella zachowując się jako prawdziwa siedemnastolatka, wystawiła język i wyszła z mojego pokoju. Ubrałem się najszybciej jak tylko mogłem i zszedłem na dół po schodach do kuchni, gdzie Bella, Jasper i Emmett razem z moją mamą jedli już śniadanie.

– Dobry – powiedziałem, gdy podszedłem do szafki, by wyciągnąć miskę na płatki.

– Dzieńdoberek, kochanie! – uśmiechnął się do mnie Emmett.

– Wiec, co robicie w weekend? – zapytała Esme.

– Nie wiem, lecz zakładam, że Alice już coś wymyśliła – roześmiał się Jasper. Zgodziliśmy się z nim, ponieważ prawdopodobnie Alice teraz już wszystko planowała, lecz Emmett jednak postanowił spróbować przekonać Bellę, byśmy zorganizowali jeszcze jeden mugging. Wtedy zdecydowałem, że chyba już najwyższa pora, by pojechać do szkoły.

– Nie możesz spróbować tego tylko jeden raz, musi być ten drugi… - powiedział Emmett, kierując się w stronę Jeep'a. Ruszyłem w kierunku swojego volvo, ale Bella zatrzymała mnie i pociągnęła mnie w stronę swojej ciężarówki.

– Bella – jęknąłem. – Chciałbym dzisiaj w końcu zdążyć do szkoły.

– Hej! Nie obwiniaj samochodu! – ostrzegła. Niechętnie wszedłem do jej samochodu i starałem nie robić się niecierpliwy, choć jechaliśmy z połową prędkości jaka byłą tutaj dozwolona. Bella spojrzała na mnie i zobaczyła moją minę.

– Nie bądź dzieckiem, jeździsz za szybko. Być może taki odpowiedzialny kierowca jak ja pomoże ci to zmienić – uśmiechnęła się.

Niechętnie opuściłem Belli, aby móc pójść na swoją pierwszą lekcję – pisanie kompozycji. To był mój najmniej ulubiony przedmiot w ciągu dnia. Miałem dobre oceny, ale zawsze, gdy coś pisałem miałem błędy ze stylistyką zdania. Szedłem w kierunku klasy, mając dobry humor pomachałem mojej pani nauczycielce – Pannie B. Mimo to, że to jest najmniej lubiany przeze mnie przedmiot, Panna B była moją najlepszą nauczycielką. Zawsze była uśmiechnięta i sarkastyczna. Ona nigdy nie robiła rzeczy powiedzmy w „normalny"" sposób. Na przykład mogło być tak, że cała klasa pracowała na środku Sali, gdy nagle nauczyciela mówi: Słuchajcie zmieniłam zdanie, poukładajcie ławki, dobierzcie się w pary i piszemy teraz o…. tym jak bardzo może być nieznośne rodzeństwo. A potem, gdy myśleliśmy, że już wszystko ok., dodaje: Ma być jedno zdanie złożone, jedno skomplikowane, jedno pozytywne, I wtedy w całej klasie dało usłyszeć jęki, aż w końcu ktoś zapytał

– Na ile słów? – Panna B zawsze lubiła zadawać pytania w stylu: Jaki jest twój ulubiony stan w USA? Jaki jest twój ulubiony list? A następnie dodawała do siebie jakieś liczby, później kombinowała coś z liczbami alfabetu, co dawało jej jakieś obliczenia. A na końcu zazwyczaj wychodziło jej, że mieliśmy pisać od 200 do 300 słów. Zawsze zastanawiałem się jak ona w rzeczywistości to robi, ale tak naprawdę nigdy mi się nie udało odgadnąć. Panna B była niesamowita. Dzisiaj na zajęciach pisaliśmy o negatywnych rzeczach. _Okej, _pomyślałem. Myślę, że mi się uda.

W końcu czas był na lunch, zawsze chodziłem z Jasperem do kawiarni i siedzieliśmy tam przez pewien czas. Spotykałem się z Jazzem przy mojej szafce i poszliśmy z tłumem głodnych nastolatków. Zanim udało się nam otworzyć drzwi i wejść do stołówki, kilka uczniów nagle wpadło do środka.

– ŚNIEG! – krzyknął jeden z nich i biegał jak wariat. Reszta dzieciaków się zaśmiała, wyszła przez drzwi i zaczęli wszyscy biegać w śniegu. Jako starsi uczniowie byliśmy bardziej dojrzali. Choć to przecież oczywiste. Choć z jednej strony było to całkiem zabawne, Jasper znalazł się w tłumie biegających, przez co się w końcu poślizgnął. Teraz dosłownie było jak w dobrej kreskówce, biegające dzieci ledwo, co omijające leżącego Jaspera. A włosy Jaspera, to było coś. Wyglądały najgorzej jak tylko to było możliwe. Pomogłem mu wstać, próbując się nie roześmiać, widząc jak bardzo jest teraz wkurzony, no ale niestety nie mogłem zapobiec reakcji Emmetta, Rosalie, Alice i Belli, gdy go tylko zobaczyli. Popatrzyli na niego uważnie, ich twarze były przerażone, lecz jednocześnie rozbawione, ale również zdezorientowane. Alice od razu do niego podbiegła i próbowała dowiedzieć się, co się stało i dlaczego Jasper wyglądał jakby został pobity.

– Jazzy! Co się stało? – chwyciła do za rękę i pociągnęła go za sobą, by mógł usiąść.

– Nie chce o tym rozmawiać – odpowiedział swoim stoickim głosem i popatrzył jedynie w stół. Wszystkie cztery głowy spojrzały na mnie, oczekując odpowiedzi. Uspokoiłem swój śmiech, a Emmett był tak już podniecony, że nie mógł już wytrzymać, aby dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Jasperem.

– No cóż, Jasper…. został zaatakowany kilka minut temu – nie mogłem powiedzieć nic więcej, przypominając sobie wszystkie miny biegnących uczniów, naprawdę nie mogłem się teraz powstrzymać od śmiechu. Alice jedynie westchnęła i ponownie skupiła całą swoją uwagę na Jasperze.

– Nic ci nie jest, kochanie? Ktoś cię zranił? – Emmet nie mógł wytrzymać, musiał dowiedzieć się szczegółów. – Właśnie szliśmy na stołówkę, kiedy kilkoro uczniów zauważyło, że pada śnieg, widać ludzie z Forks naprawdę lubią śnieg. Praktycznie wszyscy oszaleli no i nie zauważyli stojącego Jaspera i biegli prosto na niego – już mogłem pomyśleć, że właśnie teraz Emmett w swojej głowie, wyobraża sobie tą całą sytuację.

Reszta dnia przebiegła dość spokojnie, oczywiście nie licząc tego, że teraz każdy żartował sobie z Jazza. Emmett o dziwo wymyślił kilak dobrych żartów, a kiedy wracaliśmy z obiadu krzyknął „ŚNIEG" i znowu dzieciaki zaczęli biegać. Twarz Jaspera wyrażała przerażenie, ale jestem pewien, że po prostu przypominał sobie poprzednie wydarzenie. I wtedy Emmett zaczął biec w jego kierunku. Już myślałem, że wleci prosto w niego, ale w ostatniej chwili skręcił w prawo, złapał w ramiona Rose i pobiegł do klasy. Mógłbym przysiąc, że Jasper wypuścił powietrze, bo obawiał się tego, że Emmett mógłby naprawdę na niego wlecieć. Po dzwonku, kiedy skończyła się ostatnia lekcja, Emmett podszedł do Jaspera i objął go ramieniem.

– Co ty robisz? –zapytał zdezorientowany Jasper.

– Nie martw się malutki braciszku, jestem tutaj ,,by cię ochronić – odpowiedział poważnie.

– Ochronić?

– No wiesz, tyle ludzi mieszka w Forks, że nie wiadomo, kto i kiedy będzie zaraz biegł, żeby przypadkiem cię nie potrącił – uśmiechnął się.

– Zostaw mnie Emmett ze mną jest wszystko w porządku – zirytował się i odszedł do Alice.

Bella POV 

Pożegnałam się z Edwardem, poszłam na trening koszykówki i udałam się do gabinetu Sama. Miałam mieć dziś zdejmowane szwy i miałam trochę przećwiczyć nogę. Byłam tym zdenerwowana. Znając mnie to będzie jakieś pęknięcie, co oczywiście zaszkodzi mojej nodze.

– Isabello, dzień dobry – powitał mnie Sam.

– Cześć Sam – podeszłam do jego „tajnej" szuflady, by móc wziąć cukierki. – Wiesz, jeśli chciałeś zachować tą tajemną szufladę w tajemnicy, to nie powinieneś wspominać mi o tym. Naprawdę uwielbiam te cukierki, a łatwo mogę o tym wygadać przez sen – przyznałam, uśmiechając się.

– Przez sen? – zapytał, skinęłam głową i włożyłam cukierka do buzi.

– O tak! Przez sen najwięcej opowiadam sekretów i na przykład mogę powiedzieć, gdzie pan Uley ma tajemną szafkę – odpowiedziała.

– Hahaha – parsknął. – Dobra, zaczynajmy – zaprowadził mnie do medycznego łóżka i zabrał ode mnie kule.

– Czy to jest na pewno dobry pomysł? – byłam naprawdę zmartwiona, bałam się, że nie będę mogła wrócić na boisko.

– Bądź pozytywnie nastawiona. Jeśli trochę poćwiczysz, wrócisz szybciej do zdrowia.

– Okej – westchnęłam. Delikatnie rozpinał klapsy, a w końcu je ostatecznie zdjął.

– Najpierw połóż ja delikatnie na podłodze, lecz nie ruszaj swoją lewą nogą – rozkazał. Ostrożnie zaczęłam opuszczać nogę do dołu, stawiając ją na zimnej podłodze. Zawahałam się, lecz kiedy opuszki palców dotknęły podłogę, nie poczułam bólu jak wcześniej.

– I jak?

– Dobrze. Nie czuję żadnego bólu – odpowiedziałam.

– Okej, w takim razie dodaj trochę presji – czułam się trochę pewniej i nacisnęłam stopą w podłogę.

– A więc? – zapytał.

– Nic – uśmiechnąłem się.

– Okej, to trochę mocniej – zaczęłam przesuwać swoją prawą nogę i poczułam ból w swojej kostce. Syknęłam z bólu i szybko przestałam.

– Dobra robota, Bello. Jednak nie powinnaś robić tego mocniej. Dochodzisz do siebie, ale niestety nie możemy jeszcze tego usunąć – przeklęłam, naprawdę nie znosiłam tego cholerstwa. Po ponownym nałożeniu mi tego na nogę, zrobiliśmy kilka moich rutynowych ćwiczeń i w końcu byłam wolna. Zanim wyszłam, Sam jedynie pozwolił mi zdejmować to, kiedy siedziałam w domu. Tak naprawdę to trochę polepszyło mi humor. Szczerze mówiąc robiłam już tak kilka razy w domu, ponieważ nie chciało mi się tego dźwigać, ale oczywiście nie miałam zamiaru mu o tym powiedzieć.

Z pozytywnym nastawieniem czekałam na Edwarda, który miał po mnie przyjechać. Kołysałam się do rytmy piosenek, których akurat słuchałam, kiedy zobaczyłam jak chłopcy opuszczali siłownię. Nie mogłam się doczekać, by móc opowiedzieć Edwardowi o tym, co dziś się wydarzyło na rehabilitacji. Szybko poszłam do odszukać. Mogłam zobaczyć jego włosy przez okno, stanęłam przed wejściem do siłowni i zaczekałam na niego. Jednak postanowiłam się schować za sprzętem, mogłam zobaczyć Edwarda, lecz nie mogłam zobaczyć osoby, która z nim stała. Po czym udało mi się jednak rozpoznać tą osobę po głosie. _Jonathan._

– Myślałem, że zrozumiałeś moją wiadomość ostatnio – Edward uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Oczywiście, głośno i wyraźnie. Po prostu muszę poczekać aż zrozumiesz, że jeśli chcę Belli to i tak będę ją miał – hej, nie jestem rzeczą, którą można było sobie przekazywać! Edward jedynie parsknął śmiechem.

– I myślisz, że gdy _wygrasz_, Bellę, to będzie ci posłuszna? – TAK! Dokładnie! Dobrze, Edward.

– Niestety Cullen, ona niedługo zda sobie z tego sprawę, że jestem lepszy – Jonathan uśmiechnął się wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. Zdam sobie z tego sprawę? Fuuuuu!

– Tak, myśl tak dalej Newton – zaśmiał się ponuro Edward.

– Ale ja wiem, że tak będzie. Śmiech Belli, jej usta, jej rumieńce, kiedy się peszy… - okej, ewwww! Wtedy do siłowni wszedł Ben Cheney, który o mało co mnie zobaczył, lecz szybko odwrócił się do Jonathana i nie mógł mnie zobaczyć.

– Newton poważnie, Bella cię nie chce – krzyknął Ben.

– A kto tak powiedział? – wrzasnął.

– Umm… Bella? – Edward i Ben odpowiedzieli w tym samym czasie.

– Kłamcy – zrzędził dalej. Wowoo….

– Słuchaj Jonathan, Bella czeka na mnie na, zewnątrz, więc muszę już iść. Pogratuluję ci jako pierwszy, jeśli zerwie ze swoim chłopakiem – wiedziałam, że żartuje, ale sama myśl o tym, że mielibyśmy zerwać z Edwardem robiło mi się niedobrze. Myślę, że on też czuł się tak samo.. Edward odwrócił się od Jonathana i zaczął iść w kierunku Bena.

– Mówię poważnie. Bella będzie moją dziewczyną. Zawsze najbardziej seksowna dziewczyna chodzi z takim chłopakiem jak ja. A Bella jest na samej górze listy najseksowniejszych dziewczyn – mogłam zobaczyć jak jego uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy. _Jeśli żaden z chłopaków go nie uderzy to ja to zaraz zrobię, _pomyślałam.

Emmett i Jasper wyszli z szatni, i od razu zorientowali się, o co chodzi.

– Myślałem, że ostatnio coś ci powiedziałem – ostrzegł go Emmett

– I myślałeś, że to mnie przekona? – wyśmiał go Newton.

– Stary, naprawdę jesteś dupkiem, jeśli tego nie rozumiesz. Myślę, że powinieneś już stąd iść i dać Belli, i Edwardowi spokój – Jasper jak zawsze próbował delikatnie rozwiązać spokój.

– Tak... jasne! – Jonathan się roześmiał.

Zacisnęłam pięści po obu stronach, byłam naprawdę wściekła. Przecież ten facet mówił kompletne bzdury, jak to w ogóle możliwe żebym mogła z nim być, on mnie miał wygrać, boże on naprawdę chyba nie ma rozumu. Nie chodzi o to, że narzekam, że czterech facetów stoi w mojej obronie. Chodzi mi o to, że nie obronili mnie odpowiednio. Jasper wiem, że nie lubisz, żeby problemy były rozwiązywane przemocą, ale jeśli ktoś w przeciągu paru sekund nie uderzy Jonathana wezmę sprawy w swoje ręce. Mogłabym powiedzieć, że Edward czuł się dokładnie w ten sam sposób, mogłam zobaczyć jego napięte ramiona i zaciśnięte mocno dłonie.

– Newton ogarnij się, Bella cię nie lubi. W ogóle. Jestem pewna, że wolałaby już wyjść z twoim młodszym bratem niż tobą – odpowiedział złośliwe Emmett. Ale akurat w tym mogłam mu przyznać rację.

– Czy nie widzisz tego, co Bella? Ale jestem pewien, że ona wie, że mnie pragnie – powiedział Jonathan. Okej, cholera! Teraz moja kolej.

– Kim ty do cholery jesteś, że tak myślisz? – krzyknęłam na niego. Pięciu chłopaków popatrzyło na mnie z szeroko otwartą buzią. Chłopcy…. Gdy nic nie odpowiedzieli, kontynuowałam. – Kim ty do cholery jesteś, że traktujesz mnie jak jakąś rzecz!

– Ja..ja… - jąkał się.

– Ja.. ja.. ja, co? Poważnie Jonathan starałam się być dla ciebie miłą, a teraz to! JA. CIĘ. NIE. LUBIĘ! I NIGDY CIĘ NIE POLUBIĘ! Nigdy! Więc przestań mówić, że będę, kiedyś z tobą, jeśli tak nie będzie. Mogę ci obiecać, ze interesuje mnie jedynie Edward – trąciłam Edwarda łokciem, który nadal stał w szoku.

– Robisz wielki błąd – powiedział, patrząc się prosto na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i odwróciłam się kierunku mojego chłopaka.

– Pamiętasz, co powiedziałam ci wczoraj wieczorem? – miałam nadzieję, że Edward będzie pamiętał to, że może jedynie uderzyć Jonathana, kiedy naprawdę sobie na to zasłuży. Pokiwał głową. – No cóż…? – zapytałam niecierpliwie, tuptając jedną nogą. Zachichotał, następnie spojrzał na Jaspera i poprosił go o pozwolenie. Po czym Jasper również kiwnął głową. Teraz Edward stanął przed Jonathanem.

– To jest ostatnie ostrzeżenie! – BAM! Prosto w twarz. – Następnym razem zrobię ci coś gorszego, niż uderzenie w twarz – syknął Edward i odszedłem od niego. Niestety wydawało mi się, że jednak Jonathan nie dostał odpowiedniej kary, bo przecież jedynie teraz jego twarz byłą cała czerwona. Wyprostowałam plecy, podeszłam do niego i zdrową nogą zamachnęłam z całej siły, uderzając go w bardzo czułe miejsce. Jonathan padł na ziemię, wijąc się z bólu. Teraz bolała go twarz i krocze.

– Tani.. chwyt – ledwo co oddychał.

– No cóż, może teraz ta wiadomość w końcu do ciebie dotrze – odwróciłam się i gdy wyszłam z sali spojrzałam na Edwarda.

– Hej.. – uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało. – Nie jesteś na mnie zły, że podsłuchałam waszą rozmowę? – spojrzał na mnie, a na jego twarzy nie mogłam zobaczyć już gniewu.

– Oczywiście, że nie. To co zrobiłaś ta, było całkiem… - zastanowił się przez chwilę, poszukując odpowiedniego słowa. – …. gorące – powtórzyłam to, co on przed chwilą w swojej głowie, bo już myślałam, że się przesłyszałam.

– Gorące? – on jedynie skinął głową i poczułam jego wargi. Nigdy nie mogłabym się tym znudzić.

– No cóż, teraz to i Jonathan oprócz Tanyi zrobili z naszego związku mały życiowy dramat… - westchnęła, opierając swoje czoło o jego.

– Tak – zaśmiał się.


	21. ROZDZIAŁ 21  STILL GOT IT

ROZDZIAŁ 21  
" STILL GOT IT"

Bella POV

MIESIĄC PÓŹNIEJ

– Jesteś tego pewien? – wierciłam się nerwowo na krześle przy biurku pana Uley'a. Jestem pewna, że mój tyłek zostawi jakiś ślad w tym miejscu.

– Nie pozwól by ktoś cię skrzywdził ponownie, Bello – powiedział Sam, wyciągając do mnie rękę. Brałam codziennie udział w ćwiczeniach, a przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie ćwiczyłam trochę na treningach, turniej koszykówki był już naprawdę blisko. Dziś był wielki dzień, w końcu zdejmowali mi z nogi to cholerstwo.

W końcu będę się mogła, poruszać samodzielnie, co tak naprawdę trochę mnie przerażało. Moja pierwsza myśl, gdy weszłam do biura Sama i gdy powiedział mi, że czas to zdjąć to : O CHOLERA! Był to naprawdę dobry dzień. Na dodatek był dziś piątek, choć niestety nie było słońca i było zimno, a nauczyciele byli tacy mili, że tym razem nie zadali żadnej pracy domowej na weekend. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, byłam bardzo podekscytowana tym, że będę mogła już normalnie chodzić, ale bałam się, ponieważ miałam to na sobie przez półtora miesiąca i trudno mi będzie przywyknąć, że nie mam żadnego ciężaru na nodze. Chwyciłam rękę Sama, wstałam i nadal opierając się na nim, położyłam stanęłam swoją zdrową nogą.

– Bello… żeby to zadziałało, musisz zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie stało – powiedział, powoli obniżyłam nogę, łapiąc równowagę.

– Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Sam.

– Właściwie to tak – uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

– Okej, teraz przejdziemy się trochę. Daj znać, jak będzie ci się nudziło – szliśmy wokół szkoły i odwiedziliśmy chyba wszystkich nauczycieli. Trenerka Clapp byłą zachwycona i od razu, zaczęła planować ustawienie na zawodach i ćwiczenia, żebym szybko wróciła do formy. Edward gdy mnie zobaczył, wyszedł z siłowni. Pan Uley i trenerka Clapp zaczęli walczyć o to jak ciężko mogę ćwiczyć, i ile, a ja korzystając z tego, że się kłócili uciekłam stamtąd.

– Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze. Patrz chodzisz sama – uśmiechnął się Edward.

– Fajnie, co nie? – odpowiedziałam. Zaśmiał się i rzucił mi piłkę.

– Wiem, że nadal możesz robić niesamowite rzeczy.

– Nie wiem…. – patrzyłam na obręcz. – Minęło trochę czasu.

– O proszę! Wielka Bella Swan straciła swój talent – zadrwił, na co przekręciłam oczami. – Ale OK., mogę zrozumieć, że wstydzisz się pokazać, widać nie jesteś taka dobra jak na boisku – uśmiechnął się. Doigrał się. Wzięłam piłkę, zaczęłam ją odbijać, biegłam. Zamknąłem oczy, przypomniałam sobie ostatni mecz, tylko kilka sekund do końca. Fani dopingowali, słyszałam odbijające się buty od podłogi, a potem mój strzał…. Piła wrzucona do kosza… weszła!

– Tak – zapiszczałam.

Wszyscy, co byli w Sali gimnastycznej zebrali się, dookoła, gdy krzyknęłam, kiedy udało mi się rzucić do kosza. Spojrzałam na Edwarda, podniosłam brwi i podeszłam do niego.

– I co nadal mam to? – trąciłam go kuksańcem.

– Przecież o tym wiedziałem – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Wiadomość o tym, co się stało na sali gimnastycznej rozniosła się bardzo szybko, ponieważ trzy minuty później zadzwoniła do mnie Alice. Siedziałam na trybunach czekając aż Edward skończy trening.

– Hej Ali, co się dzieje?

– Co się dzieje? Powiem ci, co się dzieje! Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka może znowu chodzić! – roześmiałam się.

– Ale ja mogłam chodzić cały czas! – broniłam siebie.

– Nie, nie bardzo. Ty się po prostu czołgałaś.

– EEE, dzięki – odpowiedziałam sucho.

– Oh, no chodź, wyglądasz słodko, kiedy chodzisz! A kiedy już „biegasz"! O to było zabawne, wyglądasz wtedy jak mały pingwinek.

– Ha! Ha! Jak ty mnie nazwałaś Alice? Inne przezwiska są śmieszne, ale….

– Oh! Postanowiłam, że wszyscy powinniśmy, gdzieś pójść i świętować twój powrót do zdrowia! Ty i Edward nie macie nic zaplanowane, tak?

– Nie. A co mamy zamiar robić?

– No cóż z Jazzem o tym rozmawiałam i myślał o jakimś filmie akcji/thriller, bo podobno Edward i Emmet umierają, by móc w końcu to zobaczyć, więc jeśli to nie jest jakiś ohydny film możemy iść to obejrzeć. Po czym możemy iść do Walmart1 czy coś, albo pójść zjeść coś w Wendy2! – Alice miała na tym punkcie jakąś obsesję, od kiedy zobaczyła, że dziewczynka z loga jest bardzo do niej podobna3, nie licząc tego, że miała czerwone włosy, cały czas tam chodziła. W końcu rodzina zaczęła do niej mówić „Alice", ponieważ bardzo kochała to imię.

– Wow, od lat tam nie byłyśmy…. – Alice zaciągała tam Rose codziennie odkąd miała prawo jazdy. Choć ostatnio, zajęłyśmy się chłopakami.

– Wiem! – zgodziła się. – Więc co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz? Poza oczywiście patrzenia na chłopaków i obserwowaniu ich talentów koszykarskich… - zachichotałam.

– Strzeliłam raz do kosza. Wiesz jak to jest Alice, ale teraz chcę popatrzeć jeszcze na chłopaków.

– Oooo! Zrób zdjęcie Jazz'owi i wyślij mi zdjęcie. Wygląda naprawdę słodko, kiedy kozłuje dookoła – zrobiłam, co mi kazano i zrobiłam szybkie zdjęcie Jasperowi, kiedy ćwiczył. Złapał mnie na tym i spojrzał na mnie, po czym wykręciłam oczami i powiedziałam „Alice". A on odłożył piłkę i poszedł ćwiczyć swoje muskuły. Rzuciłam mu pytające spojrzenie, po czym wskazał na mój telefon. Odchyliłam się do tyłu, roześmiałam się i zrobiłam drugie zdjęcie, by móc wysłać je do Alice.

– Okej, dwie niesamowite zdjęcia już wysyłają się do ciebie! – zaśmiałam się i wysłałam dwie wiadomości Alice. Czekaliśmy w milczeniu na jej reakcję.

– Co za pryszcz – zachichotała. Te słowa spowodowały atak śmiechu i nie mogłam, przestać się śmiać.

– Co? – zapytała Alice.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Wystarczył to słowo „pryszcz" – westchnęłam, próbując złapać oddech. – Nie, po prostu myślę, że dzisiaj jestem w naprawdę dobrym humorze!

– Oh, Bello, co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – westchnęłam, łapiąc oddech ponownie.

– Szczerze, to nie mam pojęcia.

– Cóż i tak muszę iść, i namówić tatę, by dał mi jakieś pieniądze na zakupy na wieczór. Do zobaczenia!

– Czekaj. Pieniądze na zakupy?

– Będziemy w Walmart! Nie mogę tam być i wyjść z pustymi rękami!

– O, no tak – uśmiechnęłam, wyobrażając sobie Alice, która patrzy z psim wzrokiem na swojego ojca i próbuje mu wyjaśnić, dlaczego ma obsesję na punkcie zakupów. – Do zobaczenia – rozłączyłam się, spojrzałam na zegarek, zostało dziesięć minut do końca treningu. Siedziałam dalej na trybunach, obserwując chłopców, lecz w międzyczasie postanowiłam zadzwonić do Rosalie.

– Hej, Bells! Słyszałam, że jesteś na treningu chłopaków! – mogłam usłyszeć rozbawienie w jej głosie.

– Strzeliłam kosza! To nic takiego! Kto ci to powiedział?

– Taka mała wróżka, wiesz…. – odpowiedziała.

– Ostrzegałam Alice o tym…. – narzekałam, po czym roześmiałam się i próbowałam zmienić temat.

– Co robisz?

– Czekam na Edwarda, aż skończy trening.

– Wychodzicie, gdzieś we dwójkę wieczorem?

– Oczywiście! Przecież nie możemy zrezygnować z pójścia do Wendy! – zawołałam, dobra przyznaję, Alice zaraziła mnie entuzjazmem do tej restauracji.

– Idziemy do Wendy? – Rosalie również była uzależniona od tego.

– Yeah! A gdzie indziej moglibyśmy jeść, jeśli jest z nami Alice? – zażartowałam.

– Prawda, prawda – parsknęła.

– A co ty robisz?

– Ugh, tak naprawdę nic! Choć teraz odliczam minuty do wyjścia. Nie wierzę, ze to powiem, ale może praca domowa mi zajmie trochę czasu, bym cały czas o tym nie myślała.

– Whoa! Musisz naprawdę się nudzić – to było absurdalne, ze Rosalie robiła pracę domową. Edward, Emmet i Jasper, kiedy skończyli ćwiczyć, podeszli do mnie.

– Z kim rozmawiasz? – zapytał Emmet.

– Nie wasz biznes – wysunęłam język.

– Z kim ty rozmawiasz? – zapytała Rosalie o to samo, co przed chwilą Emmet.

– Emmet.

– Co? – zapytał, myśląc, że mówię do niego.

– Nie ty.

– Co? – powtórzyła Rosalie, po czym odezwałam się teraz do niej.

– Nie ty – wyjaśniłam.

– Już to powiedziałaś – Emmet spojrzał na mnie, jakby była nienormalna.

– Nie ty! – odpowiedziałam sfrustrowana.

– To kto? – zapytali się jednocześnie.

– O Mój Boże! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zachowujecie się tak samo! – zaśmiałam się.

– Kto? – zapytali ponownie, niecierpliwiąc się.

Jasper i Edward stali z boku nie mogą przestać się śmiać, bardzo ich rozśmieszyło jak rozmawiam z dwoma osobami naraz. Zakryłam mikrofon w swoim telefonie i odezwałam się do Emmeta.

– Okej, rozmawiam z Rosalie! Kiedy zapytałeś się mnie, z kim rozmawiam, to ona myślała, że mówię do niej, a potem powiedziałam, że to nie do niej i wtedy ty myślałeś, że rozmawiam z Tobą, ale tak naprawdę gadałam z Rose. Wtedy pomyślałeś, że się powtarzam. A potem ty i Rose myśleliście, że z wami rozmawiam, i oboje zapytaliście się z kim rozmawiam w tym samym czasie – powoli, próbowałam wyjaśnić mu tą bardzo skomplikowaną sytuację.

– Więc… z kim rozmawiasz? – zapytał Emmet.

– Z Twoją dziewczyną! – powiedziałam, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. Czy przed chwilą mu właśnie tego nie wyjaśniłam?

– Bello? Belllooooo! Isabello Marie Swan, czy ty mnie zawiesiłaś? – krzyczała Rosalie na linii. Podniosłam palec do góry, który miał kazać Emmetowi być cicho.

– Nie, Rose, wciąż z tobą rozmawiam – i ponownie wyjaśniłam jej to samo, co Emmetowi przez chwilę i nie wiem jakim cudem mogła zadać to samo pytanie co Emmet.

– Więc z kim ty wcześniej rozmawiałaś i mówiłaś do tej osoby „Nie Ty"?

– Emmet! – krzyknęłam.

– Co? – zapytał się mnie.

Nie, nie ma mowy by to się powtórzyło! Na szczęście Edward uratował mnie przed tym, wziął Emmeta ze sobą i zaczął mu jeszcze raz wszystko wyjaśniać, a Jasper wziął mój telefon i zaczął wszystko wyjaśniać Rose. Oni są dla siebie stworzeni. Naprawdę, nikt nie mógł sobie

z nimi poradzić. Położyłam się na trybunach wyczerpana dzisiejszym dniem.

Około godziny siódmej pojechaliśmy do Port Angeles, by móc zjeść coś w Wendy.

– Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo jestem podekscytowana! – piszczała Alice, gdy tylko weszła do restauracji.

– Najwyraźniej nie…. – wymamrotał Edward. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo jesteśmy zauroczone tym miejscem.

– Czy kiedykolwiek tutaj jadłeś? – zapytałam.

– Nuuu… nie mieliśmy zbytnio na Alasce tyle restauracji typu fast food – wzruszył ramionami.

– O człowieku, nie wiesz, co straciłeś! – podeszłam do kasy i zamówiłam kanapkę z kurczakiem, a do tego mrożoną czekoladę i dodatkowy sos, a następnie wzięłam to sama dla Edwarda. Wzięłam nasze tace z jedzeniem, powróciłam do naszego stolika i postawiłam przed nim tacę.

– I co teraz? – zapytał.

– Jedz… - zaśmiałam się.

– Tak, dzięki a pomoc Einstein'ie. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób mam jeść to „specjalne jedzenie: - uśmiechnął się.

– No tak – powiedziałam, – Moczysz kanapkę w sosie, a potem frytki w lodach – z jego twarzy dało się odczytać, ze właśnie był obrzydzony tym jedzeniem.

– Frytki z lodami?

– To dobre! Musisz spróbować – pokręcił głową. – Dla mnie? – poprosiłam.

– Dobrze… - westchnął dramatycznie. _No tak Cullen nie umie oprzeć się moim wdziękom. _Patrzyłam na niego uważnie i trzymał w ręku kanapkę. Zanim wziął to do ust z minutę zastanawiał się, czy na pewno przejdzie mu to przez gardło. Spojrzał na mnie z wahaniem, a ja uśmiechnęłam się do niego robiąc pieskie oczy. Niepewnie przyłożył to do ust, zacisnął mocno powieki i żuł mocno pokarm w buzi. Kiedy połknął, dopiero zadałam mu pytanie.

– Więc….

– To jest… zaskakująco dobre – powiedział.

– Co ty robisz? – zapytał jednocześnie Jasper z Emmetem, patrząc się na niego z obrzydzeniem. Wtedy zauważyłam, że Alice i Rosalie też zamówili im jedzenie.

– To jest dobre! – bronił się. Spojrzałam na dziewczyny, a one natychmiast pouczyły swoich chłopaków jak zjeść jedzenie w Wendy.

Niestety nie pojechaliśmy na film, ponieważ Alice wcześniej obejrzała zwiastun i stwierdziła, że było tam za dużo krwi i wyścigów samochodowych jak dla niej, więc skończyliśmy, w Wally World. Alice chwycił, gdy weszliśmy do środka.

– Najpierw zakupy, potem granie – rozkazała.

Chodziliśmy za nią po całym sklepie, podczas gdy ona cały czas dorzucała coraz to nowsze rzeczy do koszyka. Włożyła nawet jakieś karty do iTunes.

– Allliceeee! – narzekał Emmet. – Nudzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz miii sięęęę!

– Oh, zamknij się duży bobasie, skończyłam! Teraz do kasy! – powiedziała i przeszła do następnej części sklepu. Patrzyłam jak Alice ignorowała wzrok wszystkich kasjerów i poszła do kasy samoobsługowej.

– Proszę wszystko wyjąć! – powiedział robot.

– Przecież już to zrobiłam! – skarciła. Nie mogła skasować jednego produktu, czerwony laser nie mógł dopasować kodu kreskowego, tak się wściekła, że aż mi kazała podejść i spróbować. Delikatnie przesunęłam opakowanie gumy po czytniku i usłyszałam „tik".

– Arggghh! Jak ty to zrobiłaś? – warknęła.

– Trzeba być po prostu osobą cierpliwą – powiedziałem.

– Tak, ja ci zaraz pokażę moją cierpliwość – wymamrotała i wróciła do skanowania.

– Proszę wybrać metodę płatności – powiedziała maszyna, gdy Alice zeskanowała wszystkie przedmioty. Wcisnęła przycisk „Gotówka" na ekranie.

– Proszę wybrać metodę płatności – maszyna powtórzyła.

– Ughhh! – westchnęła i nacisnęła wielokrotnie ten sam przycisk.

– Proszę wybra- Proszę wybra- Proszę wybra- Proszę wybra- Proszę wybra- Proszę wybra- Proszę wybra- Proszę wybra- Proszę wybra- Proszę wybra- - jęknęła.

– Bella pomocy! – powiedziała Alice, kiedy cała reszta próbowała się nie roześmiać. Kliknęłam delikatnie na przycisk, a maszyna powiedziała:

– Proszę włożyć pieniądze – usłyszałam głos pochodzący z głośników. Uśmiechnęłam się do Alice, która podała mi pieniądze.

– Skończyłam – powiedziałam.

Po tym wszystkim, chłopcy musieli zanieść zakupy Alice do samochodu. Po czym Rosalie zaproponowała grę w chowanego.

– Wchodzę w to! – powiedział Emmet, zaciskając pięści. – Chcę Alice w swoim zespole.

– Hej! – spojrzała na niego Rosalie.

– No cóż, ona jest mała i może wejść w wiele miejsc… - uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

– Przykro mi Em, ale nie chcę być w twoim zespole. Jesteś za duży by zmieścić się w pewnym miejscach – zachichotała Alice.

– Ja chcę Bellę! – oświadczył Edward.

– Awww, jakie to słodkie. Ale sorki kochasiu, dziewczyny na chłopaków! – Rosalie poklepała Edwarda po plecach. Zachichotał, gdy Edward spuścił głowę, ale jego dobry nastrój szybko powrócił.

– Więc, jakie są zasady?

– Musicie złapać wszystkich trzech członków drużyny, aby wygrać, brak telefonów komórkowych, aby móc zadzwonić i zobaczyć, skąd pochodzi dźwięk. Zaczynamy z dwóch przeciwnych końców. Pięć minut i gra się zaczyna. Zająć pozycje! – Emmet szybko złapał swoich braci za ramię i pobiegli do sekcji spożywczej w sklepie, a my do ubrań.

Edward POV

– Więc, jaką mamy strategię? – zapytałem.

– Wyciszcie telefony, będziemy tutaj tyle czekać, aż dziewczyny same tutaj przyjdą. Gdy zobaczysz jedną z nich wysyłasz do nas sms, a my próbujemy szukać ich dalej – wyjaśnił Jasper.

– Emmet, mrożonki, ja wezmę delikatesy, Edward twoje to produkty mleczne. Jeśli złapiesz jedną, od razu zakryjcie usta, by nie mogła krzyczeć. Wszystko jasne?

– Tak jest, sir! – zasalutował Emmet. Spojrzałem na swój zegarek i powiedziałem:

– Gra oficjalnie trwa od dwóch minut i trzydziestu sekund, zaczynajmy! – powiedziałem. Szybko się rozeszliśmy, znajdowałem się w dziale produktów mlecznych i chodziłem sobie spacerkiem od jogurtów do serów. Za borówkowymi jogurtami udało zobaczyć mi się blond włosy. Szybko wziąłem telefon i napisałem wiadomość.

_Cel namierzony! Rosalie idzie w twoim kierunku, Jasper. Szybko! _

Usłyszałem cichy pisk z sekcji Emmeta, kiedy wysłałem wiadomość.

_**Bella na drugiej! Cholera, idzie prosto do mnie! Mayday, mayday, mayday!**_

Oczywiście, Emmet zostanie złapany jako pierwszy, potrząsnąłem głową, wyobrażając sobie, jak łapie go Bella. Kocham ją. Każda dziewczyna, która jest w stanie pokonać Emmeta w jego własnej grze jest dla mnie wyjątkowa. Wracając do gry, ukradkiem udało mi się uciec przez mrożonki. Jakoś niepostrzeżenie udało uciec mi się od dziewczyn, Rosalie stała na straży.

_Emmet wyeliminowany. _

Wydawało mi się, że usłyszałem jęk Jaspera.

**OMG! Już? Alice i Bella właśnie odchodzą z sekcji zbożowej, spotkajmy się tam. **

Akurat szedłem obok Lucky Charms4, gdy nagle poczułem, ze ktoś dotyka mojego ramienia. Podskoczyłem, obróciłem się i zobaczyłem Jaspera, który próbował nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

– Przepraszam… ja… nie.. chciałem.. cię przerazić! – z trudem łapał powietrze.

– Zamknij się! – warknąłem.

Usłyszałem znajomy chichot w uliczce obok, skinąłem głową na Jaspera, by pójść inną drogą, by nie wpaść w pułapkę. Szliśmy powoli, a następnie szybko uciekliśmy, akurat prosto do dziewczyn. Bella spojrzała na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Następnie pokazała się Alice, podeszła do nas bliżej. Jasper też nie był z tego zadowolony jak ja.

– Teraz! – powiedziała Alice, podbiegła do mnie i szybko złapała mnie w tali. – Mam go – zawołała.

– Ja też! – odpowiedziała radosnym głosem Bella, spojrzałem do góry i zobaczyłem, ze Jasper był w tej samej sytuacji. Byliśmy prowadzeni do miejsca, gdzie był złapałaby Emmet, a kiedy zobaczył, że jesteśmy złapani, opuścił zrozpaczony głowę.

– Epicka przegrana mężczyzn, epicka – dziewczyny przytuliły się do siebie i przybiły piąte na znak „epickiej wygranej".

– Może następnym razem chłopcy – zachichotały.

1 Walmart – jest to sklep, gdzie można kupić wszystko. Zaczynając od elektroniki, sprzęcie sportowym kończąc na ubraniach dla dzieci i kupna basenów.

2 Wendy – jest to sieć restauracji w Ameryce, lecz również jest już dostępna w innych krajach. To restauracja jest typu Fast-food. Charakterystyczne dla tej restauracji jest to, że bułki do hamburgerów są kwadratowe, a nie okrągłe jak wszędzie.

3 LOGOG - .org/wikipedia/en/5/56/Wendy%27s_

4 Płatki


	22. ROZDZIAŁ 22  I WAS AN iPOD!

ROZDZIAŁ 22  
" I WAS AN iPOD!"

Bella POV

– Pięć okrążeń, już! – krzyczała trenerka Clapp. Oh, jak brakowało mi treningów…. To był mój pierwszy tydzień regularnych treningów, a co drugi dzień czułam jak moje nogi zamieniają się w galaretkę. _Dzięki Bogu już piątek!, _pomyślałam robiąc ostatnie okrążenie.

– Dobrze panie, już wystarczy! – trenerka zagwizdała gwizdkiem na znak, byśmy już przestały. Ja już byłam na miejscu i czekałam, aż reszta moich znajomych podbiegnie do mnie. – Wiem, że zaraz zaczyna się zimowa przerwa, tak dokładniej od chwili, gdy wyjdziecie z tej Sali gimnastycznej, ale to nie znaczy, że będziecie wcinać świąteczne ciasteczka, a po przerwie wrócicie całkowicie bez żadnej formy – powiedziała podając nam arkusze papieru. – Rozmawiałam z waszymi rodzicami i wiedzą, że musicie wykonać wszystkie te ćwiczenia i mają tego dopilnować – każdy tutaj obecny jęknął zrozpaczony. – Poza tym Wesołych Świąt! – uśmiechnęła się do nas.

Spojrzałam na plan treningu i jęknęłam jeszcze raz.

**PONIEDZIAŁEK, ŚRODA, PIĄTEK –** przebiegnięcie jednej mili, 200 brzuszków, 50 pompek.

**WTOREK, CZWARTEK –** dwie mile.

Schowałam papiery do torby i zanim opuściłam szatnię zdążyłam się jeszcze poślizgnąć. Gdy weszłam na parking, zobaczyłam, ze Edward czekał na mnie przy swoim samochodzie. Szłam w jego kierunku, moja noga obślizgnęła się na lodzie, który znajdował się na ziemi i uderzyłam Edwarda,

– Whoa! W porządku? – zapytał, przy okazji trzymając mnie. Oparłam głowę o jego ramię i powiedziałam:

– Zabij, Mnie. Teraz – nic nie powiedział, ponieważ całkowicie był zdezorientowany, więc sięgnęłam do swojej torby i pokazałam mu schemat moich treningów podczas zimowej przerwy.

– Wow…. A my musimy biegać tylko przez pół godziny, co drugi dzień…. – zachichotał.

– Lepiej się nie śmiej, ponieważ będziesz to robił ze mną – powiedziałam, obejmując go w klatce piersiowej.

– Ta jasne! – powiedział i zaczął otwierać mi drzwi do samochodu.

– ? – prosiłam.

– Ja będę musiał…. nie – uśmiechnął się szerzej.

– Edward! – jęknęła.

– Bella! – przedrzeźniał się ze mną.

– Będziesz ze mną ćwiczył na feriach – powiedziałam, zakładając ręce.

– Nie.

– Tak.

– Nie.

– Tak.

– Nieeee

– O tak.

Nadal się kłóciliśmy, a Edward wjeżdżał swoim samochodem do garażu.

– Będziesz – stwierdziłam pewna sienie.

– Nie, nie będę.

– Tak.

– Nie.

–Tak, będziesz – wskazałam na niego palcem.

– Ok. – wzruszył ramionami.

– Naprawdę? Czy nie sądzisz, że było by prościej, gdybyś na początku… - pochylił się, jego twarz znajdowała się kilka centymetrów od mojej, spojrzał w moje oczy i szepnął:

– Nieee… - zamknął samochód i szybko uciekł do domu.

– EDWARDZIE CULLEN, NIE UCIEKNIESZ PRZEDEMNĄ! – krzyknęłam na niego, gdy uciekał. Zrobiłam swoją najlepszą pokerową minę i spokojnie udałam się do domu Cullenów.

– Co ty mu zrobiłaś? – zapytał się mnie Carlise.

– Nic… - odpowiedziałam niewinnie.

– Jasneee… - roześmiał się i odszedł mrucząc pod nosem „ach, te dzieci".

– Esme? – zawołałam, gdy znajdowałam się na parterze. – Esme? – powiedziałam ponownie, gdy akurat wyszła zza rogu. Zrobiłam najlepszą minę „Edwrad-powinien-mieć-problemy" i gdy zobaczyła moją zadąsaną minę, zapytała się:

– Co się stało, kochanie? – uroczyście wręczyłam jej zwiniętą kartkę, którą po chwili przeczytała. – O, Edward też to musi robić? – czas zacząć przedstawienie….

– No nie, chłopcy muszą biegać tylko, co drugi dzień przez marne 30 minut….

– To nie wydaje się sprawiedliwe – odpowiedziała. Haczyk, połknięty!

– Spytałam się Edwarda, czy mógłby biegać ze mną, a on powiedział nie… - wysunęłam moją dolną wargę, by powstał o wiele lepszy efekt.

– Powiedział nie? – uniosła brew. Tak jest! Skinęłam głową ze smutkiem.

– EDWARD! Chodź tutaj do mnie!

– Tak? – podszedł niepewnie?

– Rozmawiałam sobie z Bellą i ona opowiedziała mi o treningach, których musisz robić podczas przerwy… - spojrzał na mnie, a ja mu puściłam oczko, wiedząc, do czego to się sprowadza. Uśmiechnęłam się.

– O tak, musimy biegać milę co dwa dni. Dość brutalna sprawa, tak powiem… - zaczął, spojrzał na mnie, po czym zrobił maślane oczy dla Esme.

– Przypuszczam, że słyszałeś, co dziewczyny muszą robić? – powiedziała, machając kartką papieru.

– Um… tak myślę. Bella coś… o tym wspominała…

– Więc, wiesz jak długo zajmie jej wykonywanie tego wszystkiego? – zapytała. Stałam się trochę zdezorientowana, ponieważ sama się już pogubiłam nie wiedząc, dokąd to wszystko prowadzi.

– Ja myślę…. – Edward się jąkał.

– Więc rozumiem, że kiedy ona będzie ćwiczyć mniej więcej przez dwie godziny, to ty będziesz siedział w domu?

– Cóż, jeśli masz na myśli…. – westchnął. Esme była genialna!

– Więc, będziesz ze mną trenował? – poprosiłam go słodko.

– Tak… - powiedział niechętnie.

– Esme, dziękuję! – szybko ją przytuliłam i podbiegłam do Edwarda.

– Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! – krzyczał Emmet.

– Nie mam pojęcia! Co to do cholery było? – odwarknęła Rosalie.

– Byłem iPodem!

– iPodem? Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach, udawał iPoda?

– Ja! Oczywiście! – Emmet dramatycznie wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. To był pierwszy tydzień ferii, kiedy wszyscy zostaliśmy zasypani w domu Cullenów. Esme zaprosiła wszystkie dziewczyny poprzedniej nocy na kolację i kiedy nadszedł czas, by wróciły do domu, zdaliśmy sobie wszyscy sprawę, że spadło z dwa metry śniegu, a na dodatek jeszcze padało. Rodzice nam zaufali i zostaliśmy z chłopaki w salonie, mamy właśnie 02:18 nad ranem, grając w szarady.1

– Chcę inny zespół! – jęknęła Rosalie.

Dobraliśmy się w pary, tym razem nie dzieląc się na dziewczyny i chłopaki, ponieważ gdy chciałyśmy to zrobić, chłopcy zaczęli narzekać. Na razie Alice i Jasper znajdowali się na pierwszym miejscu, nie stracili żadnego punktu, ja i Edward zajmowaliśmy drugie miejsce i cóż powiedzmy, że ta gra nie była zbyt łatwa dla Rosalie i Emmeta.

– Wyzywam Alice!- natychmiast krzyknął Emmet.

– Dobrze – zachichotała Alice.

– Dlaczego zawsze wszyscy chcą być w drużynie z moją dziewczyną? – zapytał Jasper.

– Ona jest dobra we wszystkich grach, w których gramy... – wyjaśnił. Jasper i Rosalie przekręcili oczami. W końcu skończyło się tak, że byłam w drużynie z Jasperem, a Edward z Rosalie. Jasper pochylił się i szepnął mi do ucha:

– Myślę, że możemy wygrać, ponieważ jesteśmy jedynym zespołem, którzy nie mają Emmeta i Rosalie, a nie oszukujmy się, oni są do dupy – roześmiał się. Śmieliśmy się razem, a nagle czerty głowy patrzyły w naszym kierunku.

– Jak się bawicie? – spojrzała na nas żartobliwie Alice.

– Jasper... – ostrzegł go Edward.

– Nie martw się Edward, jeśli będę szaleńczo zakochana w Jasperze, będziesz pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowie – zachichotałam, lecz dla Edwarda w ogóle to nie było śmieszne. Tak jak Jasper przewidział, wygraliśmy. W pewnym momencie myślałam, ze Rosalie jest lwem, a okazało się, ze była ptakiem, a Emmet Elvisem, ale... z resztą nadal tego nie wiem. Jasper miał rację, byli do dupy. Skończyliśmy grać dopiero o trzeciej trzydzieści nad ranem i każdy był już wyczerpany. Wszyscy weszli do swoich śpiworów, leżałam, czekając aż zasnę. Lecz to mi się nie udało. Utknęłam między Edwardem a Emmetem. Od chrapania Emmeta i ciężkiego oddechu Edwarda nie mogłam zasnąć. Lecz sama nie byłam, Rosalie też miała ten sam problem.

Usłyszałam kolejne chrapnięcie, a następnie złapałam Emmet za nos.

– Przestań... – powiedział sennie.

– Więc przestań chrapać! Brzmisz jak buldożer.. – szepnęła Rosalie.

– Nie! – bronił się.

– Czy ktoś nie może zasnąć, przez tego człowieka?

– Ja – zawołałam.

– Ja też – usłyszałam Alice.

– To chodź, znajdziemy sobie jakieś lepsze miejsce do spania – powiedziała Rosalie wychodząc z pokoju. Skończyło się na tym, że znalazłyśmy się w jadalni.

– Dobranoc Dziewczyny – westchnęłam wreszcie szczęśliwa, zamknęłam oczy.

– Dobranoc – powiedziała jednocześnie Alice z Rose.

Edward POV

Spodziewałem się obudzić przy Belli, która się do mnie przytula, lecz zamiast jej znajdował się Emmet.

– Whoa! Nie jesteś Bellą! – krzyknąłem sennie. Zajęło mi kilka sekund, by powrócić do rzeczywistości.

– Co masz do mnie? – zapytał sarkastycznie. Jasper obudził się przez te zamieszanie i usiał przecierając oczy.

– Alice? – Emmet rozejrzał się dookoła, nie do końca przytomny.

– Rosie?

– Dziewczyn tutaj nie ma – stwierdziłem i po chwili, ja i moi bracia zaczęliśmy rozglądać się dookoła pokoju.

– Gdzie one są? – zapytał Jasper. Spojrzałem na zegarek, jąknąłem. Była dopiero szósta nad ranem.

– Nie wiem, nie wygląda na to, by wróciły już do siebie do domu. Muszą być gdzieś tutaj.

– Wróćmy spać, chłopaki. To za wcześnie, bym mógł normalnie funkcjonować... – ziewnął Emmet i położył się z powrotem. Jazz i ja wstaliśmy.

– To do mnie nie przemówiło! – westchnął Jasper. – Tęsknię za Alice...

– Dobra! – powiedziałem i poszedłem szukać z Jasperem dziewczyn.

– Zachowujecie się jak kobiety... – narzekał Emett, po czym zdecydował się, ze też do nas dołączy. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy szukać dziewczyn po całym domu, miałem skrytą nadzieję, ze znajduje się u mnie w pokoju, tak to będziemy mogli spać razem u mnie w łóżku. Lecz, kiedy weszłam do swojego pokoju, jej tam nie było. Czułem się bardzo rozczarowany. Spędziliśmy dobre piętnaście minut szukając dziewczyn, zanim w końcu zajrzeliśmy do jadali i tam je znaleźliśmy.

– Jak one mogły pójść sobie od nas w nocy? – zapytał Emmet z niedowierzeniem w głosie. Wzruszyłem ramionami, patrzyłem na niego, jak przeczołgał się do Rosalie.

– Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Wiesz, że zwłaszcza rano ona nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych osób... – Emmet go wyśmiał i lekko nią potrząsnął.

– Co jest? – jęknęła Rosalie. Emmet nic jej nie odpowiedział, tylko podniósł ją z ziemi. – Puść! – zaczęła kopać i uderzyła Emm'a w twarz. Jasper i ja musieliśmy trzymać rękę na ustach, by głośno się nie roześmiać.

– Wyluzuj Rosie! Po prostu zabieram cię z powrotem do pokoju!

– Więc, będziesz znowu chrapać do mojego ucha? – krzyknęła.

– Nie... – Emmet podniósł głowę i uderzył w stół. Nie mogłem znieść tego dłużej, aż musiałem się roześmiać.

– Dobrze, to dlatego zdecydowałeś się mnie obudzić? – zapytała się wyraźnie zdenerwowana, nie troszcząc się o to, że Emmet mocno uderzył się w głowę.

– Chciałem być z Tobą... – powiedział. Rosalie uśmiechnęła się i pozwoliła, by zaniósł ją do pokoju. Na szczęście, Bella spała naprawdę mocno, więc po prostu wziąłem ją w ramiona i położyłem się z nią na kanapie. Gdy leżeliśmy odwróciła się do mnie i przez sen powiedziała:

– Edward... kocham.. cię – złapała mój, t-shirt, który miałem na sobie. A ja zasnąłem z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Wydawało mi się, ze minęły jedynie sekundy. Czułem, że ktoś dotyka mojej twarzy.

– Wstawaj śpiochu! – zachichotała Bella. Złapałem ją mocniej w swoje ramiona i schowałem swoją twarz w zagięciu jej szyi.

– Nie...! – szepnąłem sennie. Czułem, że śmiała się i nagle usłyszałem jakieś szepty. Myślałem, że wszyscy sobie już sobie poszli, więc obróciłem Bellę na plecy i by nie leżeć nad nią, oparłem się na łokciach. Spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona, a po chwili na jej policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego, aż sam nie zobaczyłem stojących nad nami moich braci i moją matkę. Chrząknąłem i wstałem z kanapy, gdy Bella nadal leżała pod kołdrą.

– Um... dzień dobry – powiedziałem nerwowo.

– Wygląda na to, że miałeś całkiem... dobrą noc.. – moja matka zakaszlała, by ukryć uśmiech. Dzięki Bogu, Jasper poszedł z Esme do innego pokoju i wszyscy od razu zmienił temat, ze nie wytrzyma długo, jest tak głodny, że musi zjeść śniadanie.

Został Emmet i ja patrzyliśmy na siebie, a Bella cały czas pozostawała pod przykryciem.

– Edward, Edward, Edward – powiedział. – Dzisiaj rano, wydajesz się jakoś podekscytowany... – dokuczał.

– Wynoś się! – krzyknąłem, pokazując ręką drzwi.

– Ale jeśli znowu zamierzacie okazywać się z uczuciami przed innymi2, najpierw wszystkich ostrzeżcie – zachichotał.

– Wynoś się! – krzyknęliśmy razem z Bellą w tym samym czasie. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem leżącą Bellę, którą wciąż miała czerwone policzki.

– To było zawstydzające Edwardzie... – westchnęła.

– Przepraszam... myślałem, ze wszyscy sobie poszli... – uśmiechnąłem się zakłopotany. – Obiecuję, że nigdy już czegoś takiego nie zrobię! – stwierdziłem.

– Cóż, nie powiedziałam, że mi się to nie podobało... – zarumieniła się.

– Hm.. w takim razie... – zbliżyłem się do niej i zaczęliśmy od momentu, na którym skończyliśmy.

– Edward... a jak ktoś znowu wejdzie? – zapytała Bella z niepokojem. Sekundę później usłyszeliśmy chichot pochodzący od drzwi.

– Ooops! Przepraszam, nie chciałam przerwać... – powiedziała Alice, zamykając drzwi.

– Chodź Edward, zanim ktoś ans jeszcze zobaczy.. – Bella zaczęła niechętnie wstawać z kanapy.

– Tylko mój ojciec i Rose tutaj jeszcze nie weszli... cóż złego, mogli by oni nam zrobić? – zapytałem.

– Edward! – skarciła mnie Bella.

– Zawsze warto spróbować...

– Gotowy – powiedziała Bella z entuzjazmem.

– Myślę, że tak... – westchnąłem dramatycznie. Uderzyła mnie w klatkę piersiową, a ja zacząłem udawać, ze przeraźliwie mnie to zabolało.

– To znaczy, ze nie chcesz ze mną ćwiczyć?

– Ćwiczyć nie. Umawiać się, tak – odpowiedziałem. Kiedy skończyliśmy robić 200 brzuszków i 50 pompek, nie miałem ochoty biegać, chciałem wrócić i położyć się spać.

– Cóż, teraz widzę, dlaczego chłopcy tak szybko się męczą! Nie możecie wytrzymać trzydziestu minut biegu.. a ja na dodatek otrzymałam jeszcze osobistego trenera!

– Może trenerka Clapp, chce wam coś przez to powiedzieć... – zażartowałem, kiedy poczułem następne uderzenie. – Hej! Ja tylko żartowałem.

– Tak, tak... żartuj sobie dalej, Cullen. Wiadomo, że dziewczyny mogą was pokonać – uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła biec.

– Oszust! – krzyknąłem, próbując ją złapać. Skończyło się na tym, że aż dobiegliśmy do parku, robiąc więcej niż jedną milę. Oczywiście, nie wyprzedziłem Belli, po czym chciałem zagrać jeden na jednego. Rzuciłem jej piłkę, a ona popatrzyła na mnie jakbym był nie normalny.

– Edward, tutaj wszędzie jest lód. Wież, że się poślizgnę – podszedłem do niej i przerzuciłem ją przez ramię.

– No cóż, chciałem cię jedynie złapać.

– Postaw mnie wielki Meany! – zaczęła uderzać w moje plecy.

– Wielki Meany? – wrzuciłem ją w wielki stos śniegu przede mną.

– Edward! Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś – spojrzała na mnie zszokowana.

– To tylko trochę śniegu... – uśmiechnąłem się do niej, pochyliłem się i zacząłem tworzyć kulkę ze śniegu.

– Nie rób tego!... wiesz, o czym mówię Edwardzie... uderz mnie tym, a nie żyjesz – powoli podniosła się.

– Grozisz mi panno Swan? – zapytałem.

– Po prostu to odłóż Edwardzie... – powiedziała, pochodząc bliżej.

– Ale jaka byłaby to zabawa? – zauważyłem, że za swoimi plecami trzymała kulkę ze śniegu. Zanim zdążyłem, rzuciła we mnie, a ja poczułem ją prosto na twarzy.

– O mój Boże! Edward, przepraszam. Chciałam trafić w klatkę piersiową – podbiegła do mnie i starła z mojej twarzy śnieg.

– Oczywiście... – powiedziałem, roztrzaskując kulkę śniegu prosto na jej twarzy.

– Zimno! – zapiszczała.– Edwardzie Cullen! Ja nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie.

– Aww, przepraszam Bello – powiedziałem, starając się jej pomóc.

– Nie! Już dość zrobiłeś! – powiedziała, ale wiedziałem, że robiła wszystko, by się nie roześmiać.

– Bello? Naprawdę mi przykrooooo. Proszę wybacz mi – prosiłem.

– Naprawdę, ci przykro? – zapytała.

– Naprawdę, naprawdę – uśmiechnąłem się, chwytając ją w talii.

– Myślę, że mogę ci wybaczyć – westchnęła. – Pod warunkiem, że jest ci naprawdę przykro.

– Więc, możemy teraz zagrać? – zapytałem z niepokojem, przyciskając do niej swoje usta,

– Tak – roześmiała się.

1 SZARADA - Szarada jest rodzajem rymowanej zagadki, w której nie tylko treść nawiązuje do rozwiązania. Szarada zawiera w sobie także "klucz", który umożliwia odgadnięcie hasła składającego się z jednego wyrazu lub całego zdania. WIĘCEJ DO POCZYTANIA ZNAJDZIECIE TUTAJ: .

2 PDA – public display of affection – w oryginale jest, że „kiedy znów zaczniecie pokazywać PDA, to nas ostrzeżcie" – PDA TO nic innego jak zwracanie na siebie uwagi przez innych ludzi. Jak trzymanie się za ręce, przytulanie czy właśnie całowanie.


	23. ROZDZIAŁ 23  BELLY!

ROZDZIAŁ 23  
" BELLY!"

Bella POV

24 GRUDNIA, WIGILIA. Dzień również znany, jako dzień wielkiej imprezy organizowanej przed moją mamę. Goście mieli przyjechać za jakieś dwie godziny, dlatego Renee biegała dookoła jak jakiś kurczak sprawdzając czy wszystko jest na miejscu. Co roku się martwi, ponieważ co roku ona była gospodarzem całej imprezy, a ja, co roku wiem, że wszystko pójdzie gładko. Ale niestety Renee, na razie, nie dopuszczała do siebie takiej myśli.

– Bella! Upewnij się, że domofon działa! A jeśli ktoś przyjdzie wcześniej i będzie stał na zimnie, a my nie usłyszymy dzwonka? – powiedziała, robiąc Bóg wie, co w kuchni. Szalona kobieta…. kazała to samo dzisiaj zrobić Charliemu… otworzyłam drzwi i wyszłam na dwór. Nacisnęłam przycisk i usłyszałam dzwonek w środku domu. Renee biegła po korytarzu i otworzył drzwi.

– Och, myślałam, że już ktoś przyszedł – dyszała.

– Przecież przed chwilą, kazałaś mi wyjść i sprawdzić dzwonek, mamo.

– Cóż, działa! A teraz wraca do domu! Nie chcemy, by całe ciepłe powietrze uciekło z domu – skarciła mnie i weszłyśmy do środka. Szłyśmy po korytarzu i nagle Renee zatrzymała się przy schodach, spojrzała na mnie, oceniła wygląd i powiedziała. – Idź się przebierz Isabello. Niedługo przyjedzie reszta rodziny, a o szóstej Cullen'i, Hale i Brandon'i mają pomóc z jedzeniem.

Gdy tylko usłyszałam nazwisko „Cullen", pobiegłam na górę, zrzuciłam z siebie spodnie i założyłam zieloną sukienkę, którą dostałam od Alice. Najprawdopodobniej ona założyły białą, Rose czerwoną i wszystkie będzie w kolorach Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Szybko ułożyłam włosy, gdy usłyszałam pierwszy dzwonek mogłam się domyślić, że pierwsi goście przyjechali. Zeszłam na dół, skierowałam się do salonu i zobaczyłam moich kuzynów, ciocie, wujków i dziadków. Boże Narodzenie spędzamy razem z rodziną os strony ojca, ponieważ mają bliżej do nas niż do Phoenix, a na Wielkanoc i Święta Dziękczynienia jeździmy zawsze do rodziny mojej mamy. Podbiegło do mnie pięć młodszych kuzynów, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyli.

– Bellllly! Zagraj z nami! Zagraj z nami! – wszyscy krzyczeli razem. Spojrzałam błagalnie na wszystkich dorosłych, lecz nikt nie spojrzał na mnie z współczuciem. Chcieli pewnie na chwilę odpocząć od tych kilek nieskończonej energii. Charlie miał młodszą siostrę, która byłą żoną Harrego i miała dziesięcioletnich bliźniaków – Aaron i Alex. Jego młodszy brat Billy i jego żona Deborah mieli dwie córki – Smantha, która miała lat jedenaście oraz Morganę, która miała sześc lat – oraz syna dziewięcioletniego Jacka.

– Dzieciaki, jesteście pewne, że chcecie zagrać z Bellą? Ona nie lubi się bawić – zaśmiał się Charlie, przez co moja babcia uderzyła go w ramię.

– Ucisz się. Podejdź do mnie Bello, urosłaś odkąd cię ostatnio widziałam – powiedziała. Usiadłam obok niej, zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać, kiedy poczułam jak ktoś ciągnie mnie za rękę. Babcia pochyliła się i powiedziała mi do ucha. – Kiedy przyjdą twoi znajomi postaram się uwolnić ciebie od nich – mrugnęła, a ja posłałam jej wdzięczny uśmiech. Bliźniaki i Morgan przynieśli swoje zabawki, więc zaczęliśmy bawić się w policjantów i złodziei lalkami Barbie. Morgan zaczęła płakać, gdy Jack oderwał przed przypadek głowę Supergwieździe Barbie, po czym Samanta pomogła ją założyć ponownie.

Usłyszałam ponownie dzwonek i miałam skrytą nadzieję, że przyjdzie ktoś, kto mnie uratuje. Zobaczyłam Alice, która od razu do nas dołączyła. Rosalie przyjechała jako następna, gdy przyjrzała się naszej zabawie uznała, że jest zabawna i również do niej dołączyła.

– Ręce do góry, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda! – powiedział Aaron głęboki głosem, poruszając Kenem w dłoni.

– Ale Ken, ja nic nie zrobiłam! – powiedziała Alice, jako Brabie. Jednak nasza gra trochę się zmieniła i podzieliliśmy się na drużyny. Aaron, Alec i Jack byli policjantami, ponieważ „byli facetami". A Samanta, Morgan, Alice, Rose i ja byłyśmy złodziejami biżuterii, ponieważ „dziewczyny lubią błyskotki" tak jak powiedział to Jack. Samanta i ja ukradkiem zza rogu patrzyliśmy na chłopaków, którzy pilnowali wejścia do sklepu z biżuterią. Nasz plan był taki, że ja i Samanta miałyśmy zwrócić uwagę chłopaków, gdy Alice, Rose i Morgana miały ukraść najdroższe diamenty. Miałam właśnie wykonać ruch, kiedy poczułam rękę na ramieniu.

– Szzzzy, Samanta, pamiętaj, że nasz plan jest taki, aby wystraszyć chłopaków, po tym ty kapiesz Jacka, a ja Aarona i Alex – szepnęłam. Usłyszałam za sobą chichot odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Edwarda, który stał z bardzo rozbawioną twarzą.

– Cicho bądź, zaraz wygramy – już miał coś powiedzieć, ale szybko zakryłam dłonią jego usta. Kiwnął głową, a ja zabrałam rękę.

– BUUUU! – krzyknęła Samanta, wyskakując zza rogu. Gdy tylko chłopcy zaczęli krzyczeć wyskoczyłam, szybko złapałam bliźniaków, a Samanta Jacka.

– Dawaj! Dawaj! Dawaj – wrzasnęłam, Alice i Rose oraz Morgana zebrały wszystkie „diamenty" ze stołu. To oczywiście było jakieś jedzenie no, ale powiedzmy, że mamy bujną wyobraźnię. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć, ciesząc się z naszego zwycięstwa, podczas gdy chłopcy zarzucali nam, że nie grałyśmy fair. Emmett, Jasper i babcia przyszli do nas, zastanawiając się skąd pochodzi taki hałas. Edward nie mógł przestać się śmiać.

– Moje dzieci! Wy to wiecie, jak wywołać zamieszanie – parsknęła babcia. – Chodźcie dzieci, Belly ma teraz swoich znajomych – obiecałam mojej kuzynce, że zagramy później w to jeszcze raz.

– Bellu? – zapytał Emmett, jęknęłam, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że to usłyszał.

– Tak, Samanta zaczęła tak do mnie mówić, jak miała sześć lat i wszyscy uznali, że to zabawne i wszyscy z rodziny od strony mojego taty tak mówią… - zarumieniłam się.

Wszyscy zaczęli się ze mnie śmiać, więc założyłam ręce na klatkę piersiową. Nie sądziłam, że jest to najlepsze przezwisko, jakie usłyszałam, ale wymyśliła je Samanta, więc musiałam je pokochać. Nie byłam wściekła, że śmiali się z tego, lecz po prostu nie chciało mi się tego słuchać, więc poszłam do kuchni. Renee, Esme, Sue, Deborah, mama Alice – Pam, mama Rose – Sarah wszyscy zgromadziły się dookoła stołu i przygotowywały jedzenie. Podeszłam do nich i spojrzałam na ciasteczka. Uśmiechnęłam się słodka, a ciocia Sue podała mi jedno, gdy Renee nie patrzyła. Usiadłam na taborecie, patrząc jak ciocia Deborah układa warzywa, a ja zjadłam ciasteczko jak najszybciej mogłam.

– Gdzie podziałaś swoich znajomych? – zapytała ciocia.

– Wszyscy się ze mnie śmieją na korytarzu, więc postanowiłam przyjść tutaj – roześmiałam się. Zaśmiała się, po czym szybko zmieniła temat.

– Więc… słyszałam, że od jakiegoś czasu spotykasz się z jednym z Cullenów, którzy tutaj przybyli. Który to?

– Edward, ten z poczochranymi włosami – znowu się roześmiałam, tym razem nerwowo.

– Och, ten wyglądający uroczo? – powiedziała.

– Tak, chyba jest całkiem uroczy…. – zażartowałam.

– Chyba? – powiedział Edward, stojąc za mną. Skinęłam głową i odwróciłam się do niego.

– Masz całkiem śmieszny kształt nosa, więc jesteś chyba uroczy.. – dokuczałam mu.

– Naprawdę? – zakrył nos i udawał, ze go to zabolało.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Kocham twój nos – uśmiechnęłam się.

– Tak bardzo jak mnie kochasz? – moje oczy poszerzały na to, gdy zadał to pytanie, moja ciotka tutaj była. Nie sądziłam, że… wiedziała o tym.

– Tak – powiedziałam szybko, zeszłam z taboretu i szybko pociągnęłam go na korytarz.

– Edward! Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze to zrobiłeś! – szepnęłam, krzycząc.

– Co? – zapytał.

– Tak bardzo jak mnie kochasz? Moja ciotka tam była. Nie sądzę, że ona myślała, że jest to ta bardzo poważne, ona myślała, że my się czasem umawiamy.

– Zapomniałem, że ona tam była… - przyznał nieśmiało.

– Cóż, na pewno tam była… - roześmiałam się.

– Właściwie to cię szukałem. Czemu sobie poszłaś? – zapytał, gdy szliśmy do jadalni.

– Cóż, śmieliście się ze mnie, więc zamiast was słuchać postanowiłam pójść do kuchni i poczekać aż skończycie.

– Przepraszam… twoje przezwisko było zabawne – przeprosił.

– Nie jestem wściekłą, nie martw się – złapałam go za rękę, by go uspokoić. Usiedliśmy przy stole, gdzie Rose, Ale, Jasper i Emmett już siedzieli, i rozmawiali.

– Okej, wszyscy są, czas na prezenty! – klasnęła w dłonie Alice. Rose pomyślała, że dobrym pomysłem będzie wymienienie się prezentami, gdy będziemy na tym przyjęciu, ponieważ wszyscy będziemy razem. Powiedziałam, żeby poczekali chwilę, ponieważ musiałam pójść do swojego pokoju po prezenty. Wszyscy zgodziliśmy się na to, że wszyscy chłopcy nie będą kupować oddzielnie prezentu dziewczyną i na odwrót, nie licząc swoich dziewczyn, kupowaliśmy prezenty jako para. . Ja kupiłam prezent Alice i Rosalie, a Edward Jasperowi i Emmetowi.

Alice daliśmy jej różowy Snuggi1 oraz fioletową torebkę Hobo2, którą widziała raz w centrum handlowym, ale nigdy sobie jej nie kupiła. Natomiast Rose i Emmett podarowali jej bon na pedicure. Następnie Rose dostała buty na obcasie, które miała na oku od samego początku roku szkolnego, a ode mnie i Edwarda dostała ulubione lakiery do paznokci jej ulubionej formy. A od Alice i Jaspera dostała breloczek na klucze, który był pendrivem i mieściło się tam przynajmniej 500 zdjęć. Również od Rose dostałam bon na darmowy pedicure i planuje zabrać nas w sobotę do centrum handlowego, i zrobić sobie babski dzień. Oraz od Alice i Jaspera dostałam sukienkę „która aż krzyczała moje imię". Emmett od nas dostał pierwszą i drugą serię LOST, a od Jasper, i Alice czwartą, i piątą. Chłopcy śmieli się z tego, jak łatwo było mu kupić prezent. Natomiast, co do Jaspera, od nas lubił substrukcja pisma historycznego, jakie lubił, a od Emmeta i Rose bon do jego ulubionej restauracji – Buffalo Wild Wings. A Edward dostał zasilacz samochodowy do swojego Oposa i karty iTunes od Emmetta i Rose.

– Wygląda na to, że nie chciało się wam w tym roku robić zakupów – zażartowałam sobie o Rose i Emmecie, patrząc, jakim podarowali prezenty, każdy z nas dostał jakiś bon.

– Spędziliśmy wiele czasu na szukanie wam prezentu, o wiele więcej niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci – westchnął z wyczerpania Emmet. Rozdzieliliśmy się, mieliśmy teraz podarować swoje prezenty swoim drugim połówką, zostałam z Edwardem w jadalni, podczas gdy reszta poszła gdzieś indziej. Byłam bardzo zdenerwowana tym, ze mam podarować Edwardowi prezent, byłam taka pewna, gdy go kupowałam, lecz teraz miałam małe wątpliwości.

– Ty pierwszy – powiedziałam do Edwarda, robiąc się bardziej nerwowa. Zaśmiał się i wyciągnął spod stołu małe pudełko. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, podał mi je, wzięłam głęboki oddech i zdjęłam papier. Zobaczyłam małe czarne pudełeczko, otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam prosty naszyjnik ze srebrnym serduszkiem.

– Odwróć je – powiedział drżącym głosem Edward. Odwróciłam małe serduszko i zobaczyłam, że było na nim coś wygrawerowane.

_Twój na zawsze_

– Och, Edward! Jest piękny – uśmiechnęłam się do niego. – Możesz mi go założyć?

– Oczywiście – powiedział pewniejszym głosem, jakby jego obawy się ulotniły. Podałam mu naszyjnik i zabrałam wszystkie włosy z szyi. Kiedy próbował zapiąć mi naszyjnik, czułam, że jego ręce drżą. Odwróciłam się, by mógł to zobaczyć.

– Jak wygląda?

– Pięknie – powiedział, szczerząc się jak najbardziej to było możliwe.

– Teraz twoja kolej – powiedziałam, już trochę bardziej podekscytowana, ponieważ nie mogłam się doczekać jego reakcji na mój prezent. Podałam mu torebkę, wyjął papier i po rozpakowaniu wyciągnął swój podarunek. To była prosta srebrna ramka z wyrywam „Jestem sobą, kiedy jestem przy Tobie" w prawym dolnym rogu. Zdjęcie, które umieściłam, chłopcy zrobili je wtedy, gdy byliśmy w Wendy. Na zdjęciu byłam ja ze swoim jedzeniem i Edward, którzy patrzył na mnie z obrzydzeniem. Uważałam, że zdanie na ramce świetnie określało zdjęcie.

– Co o tym sądzisz? – zapytałam cicho, gdy Edward siedział wpatrując się w nie, nic nie mówiąc, podniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał, gdy do niego mówię.

– Kocham cię, Bello.

– Dobrze, to już wiem, ale co sądzisz o tym? – żartowałam.

– To też – powiedział, składając na mych ustach pocałunek. Nie wiem, dlaczego; może to przez to, że są święta lub że powiedział mi poprzez naszyjnik, że będzie ze mną na zawsze wydawało mi się, że ten pocałunek był o wiele lepszy i o wiele większe miał znaczenie niż każdy poprzedni. Odsunął się ode mnie, podarował mu najszczęśliwszy uśmiech na świecie, po czym mnie przytulił.

– Ale to nie wszystko, głupiutki. Mam jeszcze jedną rzecz dla ciebie.. – roześmiałam się.

– O – powiedział, a ja podałam mu następny prezent – to było pudełko od butów. Otworzył je i zobaczył parę Nike Le Bron James3, buty do koszykówki, o których mówił już o kilku tygodni.

– Nie ma mowy! – spojrzał na mnie, a ja skinęłam jedynie głową. Wyskocznym z krzesła, pocałował mnie w policzek i prawie biegał dookoła domu. – EMMET I JASPER! BĘDĄ TAK ZAZDROŚNI! – roześmiałam się, kiedy akurat Rose i Alice zarazem z Renee i Charlie'm wchodzili do pokoju. Gdy nachwalę wpadłyśmy na siebie w korytarzu od razu zaczęłyśmy piszczeć i mówić o tym, jak wspaniałych mamy chłopaków. Jasper podarował Alice bransoletkę z zawieszką „J" o „A" oraz serduszkiem, buty i powiedział „Jesteś wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem", Wszystkie ponownie zapiszczałyśmy, kiedy dowiedziałyśmy się, że Rose dostała od Emmetta pierścionek obietnicy z diamentem, a w środku było wygrawerowane „ Rosie, jesteś skazana na mnie przez resztę życia". Nie wiedziałam się czy mam się śmiać, czy płakać z tego, co było tam napisane, ale zdecydowanie było to bardzo słodkie.

– Myślałam, że zamierza mi się oświadczyć! Klęknął no i wiecie wszystko! Potem weszłam Morgana, która myślała, że się bawimy, więc ona również jest zaręczoną z Emmettem – parsknęła Rosalie.

– A co chłopaki myśleli o naszych prezentach? – zapytała Alice, ponieważ to ona pomagała nam je wybrać, bo ja chciałam podarować Edwardowi nie tylko buty, tylko coś, co by znaczyło. Na dodatek, Rose bardzo stresowała się tym, co ma mu podarować, więc kilka dni wcześniej udałyśmy się na zakupy.

– Emmett naprawdę lubi tą koszulę, znaczy ona więcej dla niego niż cokolwiek - zaśmiała się Rosalie. Znalazłyśmy sklep, w, którym można było stworzyć własną koszulkę, ale zamiast „ I LOVE NY", było napisane „ I LOVE RH", to miała być zabawna część prezentu, później dokupiła mu również pierścionek obietnicy, na którym wygrawerowała zdanie, „Kiedy go nosisz, pomyśl o mnie"

– Jestem pewna, że wszyscy słyszeli, jak krzyczał, bardzo się ucieszył, a co do zdjęcia to patrzył na nie przez chwile, po czym podarował mi najlepszy w życiu pocałunek… - powiedziałam rozmarzona.

– Awwww! – powiedziała jednocześnie Rose i Alice.

– A co z Jasperem? – zapytałam Alice. Ona podarowała Jasperowi kolekcję filmów wojennych , oraz kupiła mu perfumy „Sex Appeal", które jej on nim przypominając. Uważała, że nazwa była zabawna, perfumy pachniały dobrze i nie mogła mu tego nie kupić.

– Pokochał te filmy i kiedy przeczytał nazwę perfum, zapytał czy to seksualne uczucie przemawia bezpośrednio do mnie – zaczęła chichotać.

– I co mu odpowiedziałaś? – Rosalie się zaśmiała.

– Powiedziałam, że tak! A potem.. no może nie będziemy wnikać w szczegóły... - zaczęła się rumienić.

– Alice! Mam nadzieję, że nie zrujnowaliście mojej kuchni, co nie? – jęknęłam żartobliwie. Po prostu przewróciła ozami i pokazała mi język. Kiedy usłyszałam, że dzwonek od drzwi oznaczało to, ze goście zaczęli przyjeżdżać. Byłam dobrą córką, więc musiałam iść tam i przywitać się z każdą osobą. Słyszałam moją mamę, która cały czas mi przypominała, ze powinnam się przywitać z każdym oddzielnie, a nie ze wszystkimi razem.

– Pamiętaj, Isabello, musimy być dobrymi gospodarzami. Nie chcemy, by ludzie pomyśleli sobie, ze nie są tutaj mile widziani – jęknęłam i poszłam szukać Edwarda. Kiedy będę musiała rozmawiać ze wszystkimi, on zdecydowanie dotrzyma mi towarzystwa. Znalazłam wszystkich chłopaków w salonie, Jasper przekonywał Charliego, żeby pozwolił mu obejrzeć najlepszy na świecie film wojenny, Emmett rozmawiał z Morganą, mówiąc do niej „kochanie". A Edward próbował przymierzyć nowe buty, a Aaron, Alex i Jack mu się przyglądali. Oparłam się od drzwi i słuchałam ich rozmowy.

– Grasz w koszykówkę? – Edward skinął głową, kończąc sznurować buty.

– Kto ci to dał? – zapytał Jack.

– Moja dziewczyna – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do nich.

– Ewww! – na wszystkich twarzach pojawił się wstręt, Edwrad się zaśmiał.

– Wierzcie mi, też tak kiedyś myślałem.

– I dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie? – zapytał Aaron.

– Spotkałem kogoś, kogo naprawdę lubię, po czym stwierdziłem, że chce z nią spędzać o wiele więcej czasu i nic nie chce robić bez niej.

– I dlatego też, że kupuje ci fajne buty? – trącił go ramieniem Alex, a on skinął głową.

– To też - Edwrad się roześmiał.

– Więc, kim ona jest? – zapytał Jack. Nie wiedziałam, że Edward wiedział, że im się przysłuchuje, ale podniósł palec i wskazał w moim kierunku.

– Belly? – wszyscy wstrzymali oddech.

– Taaak – powiedział, podszedł do mnie i złapał mnie za ręce.

– Pocałuj ją! Pocałuj ją! – krzyczeli. Edward pochylił się i szybko pocałował mnie w policzek. Chłopcy zakryli swoje usta, zachichotali i zaczęli do siebie szeptać.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze to zrobiłeś! - krzyknął Jack. Edward i ja tylko się roześmialiśmy, potem pociągnęłam go ze sobą i poszliśmy przywitać gości.

Po przywitaniu wszystkich, nareszcie zaczęło się przyjęcie, z którego mogłam już czerpać przyjemność. Większość osób z naszego rocznika i ich rodzice przyszli do nas, kilka starych osób i kilka przyjaciół rodziny. Oczywiście oznaczało to, że był tutaj Jonathan z jego irytującym bratem Mike i jego dziewczyną Jessicą. Za każdym razem, kiedy Jonathan mnie widział, patrzył na mnie przestraszony, po czym przechodziły mu dreszcze po całym ciele. Było to dość zabawne i wszyscy się z tego śmieliśmy. Ale najbardziej byłam zaskoczona tym faktem, że Tanya przyszła do mojego domu. Moja mama uznała, że miałyśmy „problemy", ale ona nadal należy do naszej „rodziny" i musimy utrzymywać dobre stosunki. Teraz ja i Edward przebywaliśmy z dwojgiem ludzi, którzy za wszelką cenę chcieli nas rozdzielić. Świetne. Staraliśmy się ich unikać i najwięcej rozmawialiśmy z moją babcią. Przecież, każdy z nas może stęsknić się tak bardzo za swoją rodziną, co nie?

– Więc, od jak dawna spotykasz się z moją Bellą? – moja babcia zaczęła przesłuchiwać Edwarda.

– Um… jakieś dwa miesiące. Prawda, Bells? – jąkał się , kiwnęłam głową, ponieważ czułam, ze jak otworzę usta to zacznę się z niego śmiać, stał się bardzo napięty i nerwowy.

– Jak się poznaliście? Chcę znać szczegóły, a nie tylko ogólną wersję – powiedziała, klepiąc go po kolanie. Edward zaczął opowiadać całą historię z „Budką Całowania", po czym opowiadał całą resztę, tylko w międzyczasie spojrzałam na niego, by niemów nic o Tanyi, a skończył na tym jak przyszedł do mnie do domu, wysłał mi sms czy zostanę jego dziewczyną.

– Nie mogłeś się jej zapytać osobiście? – oskarżyła go moja babcia, Edward zaczął się pocić, więc tym razem zdecydowałam, że pomogę mu się uratować.

– Nie, to nie tak do końca Babciu. Edward wysłał mi sms, kiedy przy mnie stał – próbowałam jej wytłumaczyć.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedziała, patrząc na Edwarda.

– Pamiętasz, jak Edward opowiadał ci jak Rosalie wykrzyczała mu mój numer? – skinęła głową. – Cóż, więc tak naprawdę poznaliśmy się przez telefon i on uznał, że to zabawne i poprosił mnie o chodzenie również przez telefon. Rozumiesz? – czekałam aż coś odpowie.

– Oh! Bardzo sprytnie Eddie! – roześmiała się moja babcia. Mogłam zauważyć, że Edward prawie zaczął krzyczeć na to przezwisko, ale nic na szczęście babcia nie zauważyła. Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła, na stopach Edwarda buty od koszykówki, które ode mnie dostał.

– Hm.. interesujący wybór butów – zauważyła, na co Edward się zaśmiał.

– Dopiero, co je dostałem i byłem tak podekscytowany, że musiałem je przymierzyć, zapominałem, że w ogóle mam je na sobie.

– Ok.? A od kogo je dostałeś? – uniosła brew.

– Belli – odpowiedział.

– A co ty dałeś, Belli? - zapytała sceptycznie, zobaczyłam, że Edward znowu się napiął.

– Podarował mi ten naszyjnik. Czy nie jest piękny? – powiedziałam za niego.

– Oh, wow. Jest naprawdę piękny – powiedziała, patrząc na niego. – Dobra robota, synu – Edward się uśmiechnął, mogłam zobaczyć jak westchnął z ulgą, a ja zrozumiałam, że muszę go na chwilę uwolnić od mojej zbyt opiekuńczej babci, więc powiedziałam, że porozmawiamy później i poszliśmy do naszych przyjaciół.

– Myślałem, że Charlie jest straszny, ale boże! Twoja babcia musiała nauczyć wszystkiego Charliego! – powiedział, gdy tylko wyszliśmy z pokoju, zachichotałam i pocałowałam go w policzek.

– Dobrze ci poszło, polubiła cię.

– Mam nadzieję, ze tak… - westchnęłam. – Babcie, nie chciałbym, żeby stanęły naprzeciwko mnie. Ona i Rose, muszą się dobrze dogadywać? – zażartował, roześmiałam się i pokiwałam głową. To chyba prawda. Rose potajemnie jest ulubioną moją przyjaciółką mojej babci... Prawie wszystkich znaleźliśmy w kuchni, koczujących już na ciasteczka. Kiedy zanim dobrze zdałam sobie sprawę, kto jest w tym pomieszczeniu, podeszła do nas Tanya. Wróciła do domu, ponieważ miała teraz przerwę świąteczną w swojej nowej szkole.

– Hej, Edwardzie, Bello – powiedziała zbyt grzecznie.

– Tanya… - powiedział ostrożnie Edward.

– Słuchajcie… chciałam przeprosić za to wszystko.. – zawahała się i domyśliłam się, że starała się być dla mnie była, tylko, dlatego, że była u mnie w domu. – Tak naprawdę, nie chciałam zepchnąć cię ze schodów i nie chciałam, żeby coś ci się stało. Nigdy nie pomyślałam, że coś takiego mogłoby ci się przytrafić. Tak naprawdę, wtedy nie myślałam, co robię, ale chcę cię przeprosić.

– Um… dzięki, doceniam to – powiedziałam to najładniej, jak tylko umiałam.

– Ale! Nie jest mi przykro z powodu Edwarda. Nadal uważam, że nie zasługujesz na niego, a ja nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego on sobie nie zdał z tego sprawy…. jeszcze – a już myślałam, że jednak Tanya posiada coś takiego jak serce. Wiedziałam, że Edward już był na nią wściekły, więc delikatnie zaczęłam pocierać kciukiem jego dłoń.

– Więc, to jest twoja opinia Tanya i jestem pewna, że gdyby Edward tak uważał, zerwałby ze mną bardzo, bardzo dawno temu i byłby teraz z tobą. Ale on jednak tak nie uważa. Więc pogódź się z tym, on cię nie lubi – stwierdziłam sucho. I dzięki Bogu, że od niej odeszliśmy. Emmett usłyszał całą naszą rozmowę i krzyknął:

– O TY! TY TUTAJ JESTEŚ, TANYA! TERAZ ZOSTAW MOJEGO EDDIEGO W SPOKOJU! –westchnęła, po czym wyszła z kuchni szukając swoich rodziców.

– To było naprawdę konieczne? – zapytała Emmetta, śmiejąc się.

– Ta, było. Nie mogłem pozwolić przecież odejść stąd Tanyi niewkurzonej i nie mieć z niej zabawy, co nie? – parsknął śmiechem.

– Oczywiście, że nie – uśmiechnęłam się, przekręcając oczami.

Przyjęcie zaczęło się kończyć około dwudziestej trzeciej, kiedy rodzice zaczęli kłaść swoje dzieci, a starsze osoby były już zmęczone. Wkrótce została już tylko moja rodzina, Culleni, Halowie i Brandoni, by pomóc nam posprzątać. Szóstka moich kuzynów została również by nam pomóc, ponieważ oni dzisiaj mieli nocować u nas w domu. Chłopcy bardzo polubili Edwarda, więc naprawdę cieszyłam się, że moja całą rodzina darzył go sympatią. Morgan cały czas trzymała się obok Emmetta „jej narzeczonego", która prosiła cały czas, by poczytał jej bajki na dobranoc. Natomiast Samatha zdecydowała, że chce obejrzeć z nami film, gdy wszyscy już wyszli, więc Alice dołączyła się do nas. Gdy wszystkie młodsze dzieci poszły spać, Brandon i Hale zdecydowali się już pójść, więc pożegnałam się z Alice i Rose oraz umówiłyśmy się dokładniej, co do naszego pedicure. Został tylko Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Samanta i ja w salonie. Emmett i Jasper w swoich dłoniach puste kubeczki, w których wcześniej był ajerkoniak. Smantha zasnęła mi na kolanach, ale obiecałam jej, że gdy włączymy film, ja ją obudzę. Moja głowa spoczywała na ramieniu Edwarda, gdy on bawił się moimi włosami.

Byłam całkowicie zadowolona z tej chwili, dopóki do pokoju nie weszła Esme i Carlisle.

– Musimy już iść Edwardzie – powiedział szeptem Carlisle, gdy Esme potrząsała lekko śpiącego już Jaspera i Emmeta.

– Jesteś tego pewien Carlise? Wierz, chłopaki mogą tutaj spać i spędzić z nami trochę czasu – starałam się o przekonać.

– Przepraszam, Bello, ale Mikołaj nie będzie wiedział, gdzie są chłopcy – zażartował.

– Nie chcę żadnych prezentów, wszystko, czego potrzebuje jest tutaj - powiedział sennie Edward.

– No chodź, Edward. Jestem pewna, że jutro zobaczysz się z Bellą – uśmiechnęła się Esme.

– Dorze… - westchnęliśmy razem. Wstałam ostrożnie, aby nie obudzić Samanthy, gdy Edward zabrał rękę.

– Czekamy w samochodzie, nie żegnajcie się zbyt długo, na zewnątrz jest zimno! – zaśmiała się Esme. Edward spojrzał na mnie i oparł swoje czoło o moje.

– Zadzwonię do ciebie, gdy wrócę do domu, okej? – uśmiechnął się.

– Będę czekać – powiedziałam, całując go na pożegnanie, gdy nagle do pokoju weszła moja babcia.

– Chciałam, żebyś wiedział, że masz moje pozwolenie. Tutaj, tylko moja opinia się liczy, jesteś dobrym dzieciakiem, synu i jesteś idealny dla mojej wnuczki – uśmiechnęła się do nas i obydwojga nas przytuliła.

– Dziękuję… ugh pani Swan? Babciu Swan? – zapytał niepewnie Edward.

– Mów mi babciu, wszystkie moje wnuki tak mówią… bo chyba powinnam oczekiwać od was prawnuków? – uśmiechnął się, a moja babcia odeszła.

– Mówiłam ci, że cię polubiła – uśmiechnęłam się. Był tak bardzo podekscytowany aż mnie przytulił, po czym spojrzał mi w oczy.

– Wesołych Świąt, Bello. Wiesz, że miałem to wszystko na myśli, kiedy powiedziałam, że tutaj mam wszystko, co potrzebuję?

– Tak, wiem. Wesołych Świąt Edwardzie – pocałował mnie ponownie i pobiegł szybko do samochodu.

1 Nie mam pojęcia, jak to brzmi po polsku jest to jakby koc połączony z piżamą COŚ TAKIEGO

2 TOREBKA

3 Wybrałam jedne z ładniejszych TUTAJ


	24. ROZDZIAŁ 24  HOW TO ANNOY YOUR GIRLFRIE

ROZDZIAŁ 24  
" HOW TO ANNOY YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

Zanim przeczytacie następny rozdział muszę wam coś powiedzieć, tłumacząc wcześniejszy rozdział nie zauważyła, że autorka na swojej stronie podała lini do prezentów i poszukałam własnych, lecz dla tych, którzy chcą obejrzeć, na dole będziecie mieć linki w które możecie wejść zobaczyć prezenty

PREZENT ALICE - NACIŚNIJ TUTAJ

PREZENT BELLI - NACIŚNIJ TUTAJ

PREZENT ROSALIE - NACIŚNIJ TUTAJ

PREZENT JASPERA - NACIŚNIJ TUTAJ

PREZENT EMMETA - NACIŚNIJ TUTAJ

PREZENTA EDWARDA - NACIŚNIJ TUTAJ

Edward POV

– Będziesz tutaj tak cały dzień siedział, czy może jednak pomożesz? – zapytała mnie po raz kolejny zła już na mnie Alice. Dzisiaj był 31 grudnia i była jakaś jedenasta. Dzisiaj wieczorem moi rodzice organizowali przyjęcie z okazji Nowego Roku dla szpitala i bliskich przyjaciół. Esme jakoś wrobiła mnie, moich braci i nasze dziewczyny do dekorowania domu, oczywiście Alice była za.

Siedziałem na podłodze patrząc jak Bella od jakiś piętnastu minut montowała światła wzdłuż sufitu. Natomiast ja miałem wypakować coś z pudełek, co zamówiła moja mama.

– Wiesz Alice, przyjęcie zaczyna się za jakieś …. – zatrzymałem się na chwilę, by policzyć ile zostało. – … dziesięć godzin. Myślę, że mamy wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zrobić sobie przerwę, co jakieś czas…. – uśmiechnąłem się do niej, siedząc w idealnym miejscu na mojej podłodze.

– Dokładnie! Tylko dziesięć godzin, by przygotować to miejsce na Nowy Rok! Teraz podnieś swój tyłek, przestań patrzeć na moją przyjaciółkę i zabierz się do roboty! – mogłem zobaczyć rumieniec Belli, więc się uśmiechnąłem.

– Dobrze.. już idę, idę… - westchnąłem, powoli wstawiając

– Ale…..- podbiegłem do Belli i trzymałem jej krzesło, na których stała. – Nie bez Belli! – szybko ją złapałem, przerzuciłem przez ramię i uciekłem jak najszybciej od Alice. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w kuchni, posadziłem ją na blacie przed sobą.

– Jestem pewna, ze było inne wyjście…. – westchnęła Bella.

– No cóż nie miałem zamiaru dekorować tego domu sam – uśmiechnąłem się.

– Oczywiście, ze nie – parsknęła. Bella postanowiła mi pomóc pakować prezenty dla wszystkich gości, którzy mieli przyjść. Esme była tak bardzo podekscytowana, gdy oglądała katalog prezentów, że wybrała wszystko, co robiło przynajmniej trochę hałasu. Byliśmy właśnie w środku rozpakowywania „poppers", wiecie to są małe białe kuleczki, które gdy spadną na podłogę podskakują. Bella przypadkowo kilka wysypała.

– Ahh! – zapiszczała, gdy wszystko wylądowało na jej bosych nogach.

Pop!  
Pop…. Pop! Potknęłam się o nie, przez co skakały jeszcze wyżej.1

Pop, pop, pop, pop….

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała Rosalie, kiedy wpadła do pomieszczenia.

– Och, nic – uśmiechnąłem się. Bella jedynie nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła i poszła po zmiotkę.

– A atak „poppers"? – zaśmiał się Emmet, Bella się zaczerwieniła i wszystko posprzątała.

– No właśnie! Obydwoje macie zakaz przebywania w tym samym pokoju do rozpoczęcia imprezy! Szczerze mówiąc, czy ty w ogóle coś zrobiłeś? – parsknęła Alice, patrząc na nas.

– Tak… właśnie rozpakowywałem i pakowałem….. – wzruszyłem ramionami.

– No cóż, to może Bella powinna pomóc komuś innemu, bo jak widać bardzo dobrze z tym sobie radzi – dokuczał Jaspere.

– Tak jakbyś był lepszy – zwróciła się do niego Rosalie. – Tak, jakbyś nie miał teraz własnych problemów, bo jeśli….

– Co się stało? – zapytałem.

– Cóż, pan Naprawię Wszystko myślał, że uda mu się naprawić Światała i spalił kilka żarówek. Sięgnął, więc po kilka nowych żarówek i tak je zamocował, że popsuły dekorację Belli! – Bella westchnęła i skierowała swój cały gniew na Jaspera. Rosalie kontynuowała krzyczeć. – I to jeszcze nie wszystko! Następny „Pomocny Emmet" próbował pomóc Jasperowi zanim zobaczy to Alice. Nie mogli wpaść na to, jak Bella przykleiła te dekorację, więc wiesz, co zrobili? Przykleili wszystko srebrną taśmą klejącą! 2 Powinnaś to zobaczyć!

– Moje światła? Zrujnowaliście moje światła? Wiecie, jak długo to robiłam? – zaczęła mówić Bella.

– No cóż…. Nie zepsuliśmy wszystkiego.. tylko połowę… - próbował uspokoić ją Emmet. Alice i Rosalie zaciągnęły Bellę do pokoju, by mogła zobaczyć szkody, którzy spowodowali chłopcy. Kiedy dziewczyny wróciły, Bella odwróciła się w naszą stronę.

– O nie! Macie zakaz podchodzenia do moich świateł!

– A co ze mną? Ja nic nie zrobiłem – żachnąłem się.

– Nie, jesteś z nimi spokrewniony, więc też możesz mieć tendencję do niszczenia – zażartowała, po tym wszystkim trzy odwróciły się i dumnie poszły do innego pomieszczenia w tym domu.

– Niezła akcja! – powiedziałem sarkastycznie.

– Aww, biedny Eddie, już tęsknisz za Bellą? – powiedział Emmet z fałszywo smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Na pewno tak, po prostu boi się do tego przyznać – głośno wyszeptał Jasper do Emmeta.

Emmet i Jasper pomogli mi wszystko dokończyć, następnie zdecydowaliśmy, że dołączymy do dziewczyn ponieważ byliśmy pewnie, że już im przeszło, więc udaliśmy się do salonu.

– Nie Rose, różowy będzie wyglądał lepiej! – usłyszałem Alice.

– Nie! Różowy jest twoim ulubionym kolorem i dlatego go chcesz! Czerwony jest lepszy! – warknęła Rosalie. Jasper podniósł rękę, by nas zatrzymać, chyba wszyscy byliśmy zbyt przerażeni aby wejść w sam środek kłótni dwóch dziewczyn. Jednak ja się z nimi nie zgadzałem. Lecz nie wyglądało na to, żebyśmy w najbliższym czasie dowiedzieli się, o co one się kłócą.

– To Esme, wyznaczyła mnie. Ona ufa mojej opinii i będzie różowy.

– Oh, proszę cię – wyśmiała ją Rose.

– Użyjemy, różowej.

– Nie, czerwonej.

– Różowej.

– Czerwonej.

– Różowej.

– Czerwonej.

– BELLA! – krzyknęły oby diw w tym samym czasie.

– Co? – krzyknęła do nich.

– Jak myślisz, która będzie lepsza? Różowa czy czerwona? – zapytała spokojnie Rose.

– Serpentyna? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

– Tak – odpowiedziały razem.

– A jakie kolory już użyłyście?

– Niebieskie, zielone, pomarańczowe, fioletowe i żółte – wymieniłą Alice.

– No cóż… gdybyście chciały zrobić kolory tęczy.. to wypadałoby użyć czerwonego – mogłem zobaczyć jak z uszu Alice Idze para. – Ale – dodała szybko. – Dlaczego nie możemy użyć dwóch?

– Huh, myślę, że możemy – powiedziała Rosalie.

– Dobrze…! – westchnęła Alice. – Ale jeśli przyjdą już ludzie i zapytają się, dlaczego do cholery jest tutaj czerwona serpentyna, obwinię was obydwie! – zażartowała, co było dobrym znakiem, chyba. Jasper dał nam znak i mogliśmy wejść spokojnie do salonu. Ledwo co weszliśmy, a ja usłyszałęm ja zagwizdał Emmet.

– WOW – dodał.

– Wygląda lepiej niż wcześniej, co nie? – uśmiechnęła się Bella, a Jasper pokiwał jedynie głową. Pomogliśmy dziewczyną wszystko posprzątać i skończyliśmy koło godziny szesnastej. Alice zrobiła jeszcze kilka zdjęć, ponieważ byłą dumna z tego, co zrobiliśmy.

– Dobrze! Wszyscy mają tutaj wrócić na dwudziestą! – powiedziała Alice.

– I co mamy robić do tego czasu? – zapytała Bella, obliczając, że zostało jeszcze niecałe pięć godzin.

– Przygotowujemy się u mnie w domu – powiedziała Alice, co było jasnym przekazem dla nas, ze „my" chłopcy nie zostaliśmy zaproszeni.

– Musicie tak długo się szykować? – szczęka Emmeta opadła.

– Doskonałość wymaga czasu – uśmiechnęła się Rose.

– Potrzebujemy trochę babskiego czasu, zwłaszcza po tym, ze spędziłyśmy z wami cały dzień – zachichotała Bella.

– Narzekasz na to? Wiele dziewczyn chciało by spędzić ze mną tyle czasu, co ty spędzasz… - szepnąłem jej do ucha, wyciągnąłem telefon i patrzyłem na spis kontaktów. – Zobaczmy…, Abigail, Emily, Stacy… - spojrzałem na nią z wielkim uśmiechem.

– Cóż, ja bym wybrała Emily, ślini się do ciebie od pierwszego dnia… - uśmiechnęła się do mnie słodko i odeszła.

– Dobrze, już dzwonię! – krzyknąłem.

– Dobra, do zobaczenia wieczorem! Opowiesz mi jak było z Emily – zaśmiała się i wyszła. Popatrzyłem przez okno i obserwowałem jak wsiadają do samochodu. Bella dostrzegła mnie i wysłała pocałunek. Teraz trochę żałowałem tej gry zanim wyszła, bo nie pocałowałem ją na dowidzenia.

– Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. Kiedy ty się tego nauczysz? – zwrócił się do mnie Emmet jednocześnie potrząsając głową.

– _Zasada numer jeden: Nigdy nie wymieniaj dziewczyn z którymi mógłbyś się umówić _– zachichotał Jasper.

– Teraz już to wiem – odpowiedziałem sucho.

– Więc, kiedy dziewczyny mają „babski czas", to co powiecie na „braterski czas"? – zapytał Emmet.

– Co dokładnie się dzieje podczas „braterskiego czasu"? – zapytał Jasper.

– Nie jestem do końca pewien – powiedział, dotykając się za brodę. – Wygoglujmy to! – nie wiem do końca jak, ale znaleźliśmy co można robić podczas „braterskiego czasu" i udało nam się znaleźć „jak wkurzyć swoją dziewczynę". Tak tym razem byłem pozytywnie nastawiony do pomysłu Emmeta, przejrzeliśmy tyle stron, aż w końcu znaleźliśmy „15 sposobów zdenerwować swoją dziewczynę"

_Zasady: _

_1. Poliż jej nos. Kiedy każe ci skończyć, zgódź się, ale rób to dalej. To w porządku, to przecież niewinne kłamstwo. _

_2. Mów do niej głupimi przezwiskami. _

_3. Powiedz do niej „ Ale mam wspaniały pomysł!. To ją zaciekawi, a kiedy się zapyta jaki to pomysł, powiedz, że to tajemnica. Lepszy efekt będzie, jeśli podejdziesz wtedy do kogoś i podzielisz się swoim „super pomysłem". _

_4. Powiedz proste „Wyglądasz dziś nieźle"._

_5. Na każde jej pytanie, „dlaczego" odpowiadaj „to magia, kochanie"._

_6. Na każde jej pytanie „jak" odpowiadaj „ostrożnie"._

_7. Cokolwiek próbuje zrobić, powiedz jej, ze źle to robi. Następnie pokaż jej jak to powinno się zrobić. _

_8. Za każdym razem, gdy wróci, nie ważne czy nie było jej przez krótką chwilę, czy dłuższą powiedz „ Hurrraaaa! Jesteś z powrotem!" zaklaszcz w dłonie. _

_9. Kiedy rozmawia z przyjaciółkami, przyłącz się do nich i przedstaw im opinię na temat używając swojego babskiego głosu. _

_10. Zostań swoim własnym bratem bliźniakiem i zachowuj się tak, jakby on był gdzie indziej. _

_11. Śpiewaj jej ulubione piosenki, lecz dopisz własne słowa._

_12. Zadawaj jej częste pytanie, po pewnym czasie stanie się to irytujące. _

_13. Odpowiadaj „Tak właśnie myślałem"_

_14. Wydawaj dziwne dźwięki. _

_15. Zamiast chodzić, skacz._

– Stary! Musimy to dziś zrobić! – powiedział Emmet, gdy skończył to czytać. – To będzie dobre! Kto będzie ostatni wygrywa!

–A co wygra? – zapytał Jasper, wyglądając na zainteresowanego.

– Um.. radość, z widoku krzyczących dziewiczyny na dwójkę z nas wcześniej?

– Wchodzę w to! – zdecydował Jasper. Obydwoje spojrzeli na mnie.

– A co będzie z Ed-Manem? – uśmiechnął się Emmet. Myślałem nad tym kilka sekund. Oczywiście, cholera, mogła być z tego dobra zabawa, ale już straciłem jedną szansę na pocałunek, przez wcześniejszą grę, więc nie chce ryzykować mojego pocałunku na Nowy Rok. Eh, a kogo to obchodzi? Bella ma poczucie humoru.

Co nie?

Na dodatek, ja i Jasper wiemy, ze pierwszy odpadnie Emmet. Rose naprawdę nie jest cierpliwą osobą. Alice będzie przejmować się dekoracjami i żeby wszystko było idealne, więc wkurzający ją Jasper, też szybko odpadnie.

Wiem, że wygram.

– Wchodzę w to! – zgodziłem się.

– Dobra! – odpowiedział Emmet i zaczął drukować dla każdego z nas listę. Właśnie wtedy przyszła do nas Esme i oznajmiła, ze czas się przygotować, ponieważ niedługo pojawią się pierwsi goście. Chwyciłem swoją kartę i pobiegłem do swojego pokoju. Gdy weszłam do siebie zobaczyłem na moim łóżku ubranie i liścik.

_Masz to założyć na przyjęcie Nowo Roczne! Jeśli tego  
nie założyć, zmuszę cię do tego, Edwardzie!_

_Twoja kochana, Alice _

Potrząsnąłem głową, jak udało jej się tutaj nie zauważenie wejść i na dodatek przegrzebać mi szafę? Do głowy przyszedł mi pomysł, ze gdybym się w to nie ubrał, bardziej by się wkurzyła, a Jasper szybciej by wypadł z gry, lecz w końcu zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu. Wiedziałem, czemu mieliśmy się wcześniej spotkać, Alice chciał się upewnić, że założymy to co ona chciała.

– Jasper! Twoja dziewczyna jest chora! – usłyszałem Emmeta, krzyczącego ze swojego pokoju.

– No cóż, lepiej to załóżcie, bo przed chwilą dzwoniła do mnie, bo chciała się upewnić czy przeczytaliście jej liścik. Ty też Edwardzie!

Dziewczyny przyjechały półgodziny przed rozpoczęciem się przyjęcia razem z rodzicami. Kiedy spojrzałem na Bellę, zauważyłem, ze byliśmy dobrani kolorami, tak samo Jasper i Alice oraz Emmet i Rose. Tak, Alice wszystko zaplanowała.

Bella wyglądała niesamowicie. Miała na sobie sukienkę, którą dostała od Alice na Boże Narodzenie i naszyjnik, który jej podarowałem. No tak, cały czas go na sobie nosiła. Już prawie chciałem wycofać się z tego głupiego konkursu, chciałem by dzisiejszy wieczór był nasz. Jednak postanowiłem kontynuować.

– Wię,c jak było z Emily?

– Dobrze. Jak tam wasz „babski czas"?

– Dobrze – przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, lecz musiałem ją zirytować.

– Wyglądasz dziś nieźle.

– Nieźle, Edwardzie? – parsknęła.

– O przepraszam, czy to słowo cię denerwuje? – zapytałem szczerze. O tak!

– Nie… po prostu zastanawiam się, dlaczego użyłeś tego słowa… - zachichotała.

– Od niedawna, _Schnookums_3 – _daje dalej!_

– Wszystko w porządku, Edwardzie? – zapytała zaniepokojona, lecz rozbawiona.

– Czuję się dobrze – odpowiedziałem od niechcenia.

– Dobrze, więc, pójdę zostawić kurtkę u ciebie w pokoju.. zaraz wrócę – stwierdziła spokojnie i zaczęła iść w stronę schodów.

– Dobrze, będę czekać na twoje usta, cukiereczku – musiałem robić wszystko by się nie roześmiać. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie podejrzenie i poszła do mojego pokoju. Po tym jak poszła, podszedł do mnie Emmet i Jasper.

– I jak idzie? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem Jasper.

– Nie ma pojęcia, co we mnie wstąpiło – zaśmiałem się, przypominając sobie jej minę „o co tutaj chodzi?".

– Cóż, Alice myślała, ze źle się czuję jak zacząłem akcję z bratem bliźniakiem.

– Rosalie już zirytowała się przez moje wydawanie dźwięków. Szczególnie jak usiadła – powiedział Emmet, starając nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

– Sss! – Jasper szybko zakrył usta Emmmeta, ponieważ zauważył, ze Bella schodzi na dół.

– Huraaaa! Bella wróciła! Tęskniłem za tobą, moja mała „power puff"4 – ucieszyłem się. Tak zrobiłem to Dalego, ze był tutaj Emmet i dzięki Bogu Jasper nadal zakrywał mu usta.

– Um… dzięki? – spojrzała na mnie rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Oh, przepraszam, to cię zdenerwowało? – zapytałem, ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie bardzo, to jest bardzo… entuzjastyczne… - i tak oto odszedł od nas Emmet.

Moi bracia i ja kontynuowaliśmy zabawę, po to by wkurzyć nasze dziewczyny. Było trochę trudno z wydawaniem dziwnych dźwięków, po czym ponownie udawałem podekscytowanego jak do mnie wróciła, a sala była już pełna gości. Staliśmy w kuchni, gdzie byli wszyscy dorośli nie licząc naszej szóstki, w końcu postanowiliśmy stamtąd wyjść. Nawet tutaj było można słyszeć muzykę pochodzącą z salonu. Widziałem jak dziewczyny patrzyły się na nas zdziwione i patrzyły na siebie, gdy śpiewaliśmy piosenkę z własnymi słowami.

– Ponieważ to Nowwwy Roook! Noc sylwwwestrooowa! Nikt nie zabroni mi się całować z moją Rosie! Bo to Nowy Roook! Będę o północy całooooował mojąąą Rossssiieeee – krzyczał Emmet robiąc własną wersję „Thillera", Jasper i ja również śpiewaliśmy włąsną piosnkę dopóki nie mogliśmy złapać oddechu, jednak zostaliśmy przyćmieni przez Emmeta. Rosalie jednak nie było do śmiechu.

– Emmet! Szczerze mówić, co dziś w ciebie wstąpiło? Cholera, wypiłeś wszystkie napoje energetyczne, które masz? – krzyknęła i wyszła z hukiem z pokoju_. Jeden opadł, jeden został. _

– Rosie, nie! Wypiłem tylko jeden napój. Czy to cię denerwuje? – zawołał za nią, usłyszałem jak Jasper robi „pffff" i przekręca oczami.

Do Nowego Roku została jeszcze jakaś godzina i naprawdę chciałem już zachowywać się w stosunku do Belli normalnie. Naprawdę ta gra była dość męcząca, dużo siły było trzeba w nią włożyć.

Byli9śmy w kuchni razem z Alice i Jasperem, którzy siedzieli przy stole, a Bella stałą w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej ją porwałem.

– Dlaczego tak dziwnie się zachowujesz, Edwardzie? – zapytała ciekawa.

– To magia, kochanie – wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Dokładnie o tym mówię, coś jest nie tak, nie zachowujesz się jak ty dzisiaj – westchnęła. Już chciałem jej wszystko powiedzieć, ale do północy nie zostało długo, a ja nie chciałem się wycofać. Więc powiedziałem co musiałem.

– Też tak myślę.

– Okej… idę porozmawiać z Alice… - powiedziała, przeszła obok mnie i poszła do pokoju.

- I jak się ona trzyma? – zapytał Jasper.

– Nie wiem, wydaje się bardziej smutna niż zdenerwowana… - powiedziałem mu, obserwując jak rozmawia z Alice.

– Cóż, Alice jest trochę zirytowana! Myślę, ze niedługo się przełamie… - roześmiał się. Spojrzałem na Jaspera, potem na Bellę. Wiedziałem, że była smutna, ale na razie nie musiałem się o to martwić. Miałem nadzieję, że Bella nie wkurzy się na mnie przez tą głupią grę. Następnie podeszliśmy do Alice i Belli.

– Więc, o czym rozmawialiście? – zapytał się Jasper swoim babskim głosem. Alice spojrzała na niego wzrokiem „Zaraz cię chyba zabiję".

– Jazzy! Co się dzieje, jak ty się zachowujesz? Tak szczerze, nie podoba mi się to! W OGÓLE! – _Jasper odpadł. WYGRAŁEM! _Nic nie odpowiedział, wziął ją w ramiona i wybiegł z nią z pokoju. Bella siedziała i po prostu patrzyła się na stół, a ja ją obserwowałem.

– Próbujesz mnie od siebie odepchnąć? Chcesz ze mną zerwać? Tak? – zapytała smutna Bella.

– Boże, nie! – powiedziałem szybko.

– No to nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się zachowujesz.

– To była gra – powiedziałem szybko.

– Co proszę? – wyjąłem z kieszeni listę.

– Emmet wymyślił, że jeśli wy macie „babski czas" to my możemy mieć „braterski czas", po czym znaleźliśmy listę „jak wkurzyć swoją dziewczynę" – nie powiedziała nic, więc kontynuowałem. – Emmet pomyślał, że będzie śmiesznie i zobaczymy kto będzie ostatni. No i jak udało się zauważyć.. to ja w pewnym rodzaju.. wygrałem – powiedziałem już ciszej. Przeczytała kartkę i spojrzała na mnie.

– Więc.. wydawało ci się, że…. To jest zabawne?

– Na początku tak, ale nie wiedziałem jak na to zareagujesz. Emmet i Jasper zachowywali ię tak samo i było to dość zabawne.

– Cóż, byłeś w błędzie – powiedziała stanowczo.

– Tak, teraz to widzę, przepraszam Bells.. ja.. – położyła palec na moich ustach i uśmiechnęła się.

– Nie, pozwól mi skończyć. Zauważyłam, ze Emmet i Jasper zachowują się tak samo, ale nie widziałam nic w tym zabawnego.. więc odpuściłam sobie.

Co? – nie miałem pojęcia o co chodzi.

– Celowo mnie irytowałeś?

– Tak…

– Not o moja praca się skończyła – zachichotała i już miała wychodzić.

– Zaczekaj – złapałem ją za rękę. Więc zachowywałaś się tak specjalnie, bym czuł się winny?

– Dokładnie – odpowiedział słodko i wyszła. Stałem przez chwilę, wpatrując się w drzwi, po czym poszedłem jej poszukać. Siedziała z Alice i Rose i mówiła im o mojej reakcji. Jasper i Emmet stali naprzeciwko.

– Wy też, huh? – westchnąłem.

– Tak, pokapowały się jakąś godzinę temu – westchnął Emmet.

– To nie był twój najlepszy pomysł, Emmet, musiałem to powiedzieć… - jęknął Jasper.

– Dlaczego mnie obwiniasz? – wydawał się zszokowany.

– Emmet, to był twój pomysł – powiedziałem, uderzając go w tył głowy.

– Ow! Uważaj, bo już mam guza, Rosie uderzyła mnie chyba z dziesięć razy… - mruknął.

– Więc, chłopcy chcielibyście coś nam powiedzieć? – podniosła brwi Alice.

– Przepraszam – powiedzieliśmy wszyscy razem. Dziewczyny skinęły głową i odwróciły się do siebie. Po czym spojrzały nas i Alice jako rzecznik przemówiła:

– Dobrze, wybaczamy wam – od razu rzuciłem się w stronę Belli i ją przytuliłem.

– No dalej, pobawmy się na sam koniec 2009 roku… - parsknęła i wyciągnęła mnie na parkiet. Poszliśmy wszyscy do salonu i spojrzeliśmy na telewizor, gdzie leciało „New Years Dick Clard Rockin' Eve"5, ale nie było tutaj prawie żądnych dorosłych. Szybko spojrzałem na zegarek.

23:59

Akurat w samą porę. Szybko odwróciłem się do Belli.

– Bello, wiem, że zrobiłem wiele głupich rzeczy, ale chcę żebyś wiedziała, że chce być zawsze z Tobą i nawet jeśli zrobię coś strasznego w przyszłym roku, to tylko dlatego, ze jestem idiotą, pamiętaj, ze nie ważne co się stanie kocham cię i jak coś zawale to tylko dlatego, ze jestem idiotą – zaśmiała się.

– Edward, wiem, ze robisz głupie rzeczy. Ale tak jest ok., ponieważ zawsze możesz mnie przeprosić – przekomarzała się.

Tłum zaczął odliczanie!

10!

9!

8!

– Kocham cię, Isabello Swan.

7!

6!

5!

– Kocham cię, Edwardzie Cullenie.

4!

3!

2!

1!

– SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU! –owinąłem ramiona wokół tali Belli, przyciągnąłem ją do siebie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ona do odwzajemniła. Po czym złożyłem na jej ustach pierwszy Noworoczny pocałunek i wiedziałem, że chce to robić przez najbliższy rok. Wiedziałem, ze ten rok chcę z nią spędzić.

Z Bellą.

– TAAAAAAK! DWUTYSIĘCZY DZIESIĄTY! NADCHODZĘ – krzyknął Emmet, rujnując nasz romantyczny moment.

1 To jest beznadziejne, powiem wam ze sama nie wiem do końca, o co i jakie kuleczki chodzi, i wymyśliłam takie, szukałam informacji, ale nic….

2 Srebrna taśma klejąca – taśma używana do uszczelniania różnych rzeczy.

3 Tak, nie mam pojęcia jak to przetłumaczyć więc zostawiam po Angielsku – to słowo oznacza osobę, która widzi wszędzie dobro, nie ma dla niej zła na świecie, również używa się tego słowa do porównania ze zwierzętami

4 Tak, kolejny zwrot - to jest laska w na imprezie, coś takiego

5 Hm,, to jest coś w stylu „Sylwester z Jedynką" hahahhaa „) tylko, ze występuje np. Fergie, Kesha czy inni TUTAJ MACIE ZAPOWIEDŹ NA 2011 ROK OBEJRZYJCIE


	25. ROZDZIAŁ 25  GO HOME EDWARD!

ROZDZIAŁ 25  
" GO HOME EDWARD! "

Bella POV

– Co chcesz powiedzieć, Bello? – zapytał poważnie Edward. – Że jestem do dupy?

– Oczywiście, że nie! Czy słyszałeś, żebym coś takiego, kiedyś powiedziała? – broniłam się.

– Może nie powiedziałaś tego na głos, ale na pewno pomyślałaś, że…

– Ja ci tylko sugeruję, żebyś zginał kolana nieco wyżej przy rzutach wolnych. To wszystko. I nie powiedziałam ani nie zasugerowałam, że twoje rzuty są do dupy – zauważyłam.

– Będę zginał kolana w taki sposób! – mówił.

– Wiem, ale chciałam ci tylko pomóc. Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchałeś? – wracaliśmy do domu po treningu, a ja chciałam dać Edwardowi jedynie kilka wskazówek dotyczących poprawy jego wspaniałych umiejętności koszykarskich oraz jego niepoprawnych ruchów.

– Oczywiście, że cię słuchałem – wydawał się zdenerwowany.

– To, co powiedziałam? – wyzwałam do, mając nadzieję, że złagodzę trochę atmosferę….

– Podsumowując to wszystko, chciałaś powiedzieć, że moje rzuty wolne są do dupy – jęknęłam dramatycznie, opierając się o oparcie fotela w samochodzie.

– Jesteś niemożliwy – westchnął, zatrzymując się na podjeździe przy moim domu. Siedziałam z zamkniętymi oczami, nie zauważając nawet, że wyszedł z samochodu, by otworzyć mi drzwi. Odchrząknął, a ja otworzyłam oczy. Mogłam powiedzieć, że nasza mała kłótnia w samochodzie, zdenerwowała go. Po cichu wyszłam z samochodu i szłam w stronę drzwi. Nawet mimo naszej walki, byłam pewna, że nie chciałam go zostawić.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że jesteś do dupy, Edwardzie – powiedziałam cicho, lecz z nutką grozy. Przejechał ręką po włosach, a następnie schylił się, żeby pocałować mnie w policzek.

– Wiem…

– Więc chcesz…. Wrócić do domu, czy wpaść na chwilę? – zapytałam ostrożnie.

– Wiesz, że chcę zostać – uśmiechnął się.

– Więc… nie jesteś na mnie zły?

– Nigdy nie byłem, jestem po prostu zestresowany, trener bardzo ciśnie i wywiera na mnie ogromne wrażenie.. wiesz turnieje, szkoła… ugh, przepraszam – westchnął, opierając głowę na moim ramieniu. Schowałam swoje dłonie w jego włosy i usłyszałam ciche westchnienie.

– To dobrze, wiem, że to stresujące, lecz powiedz mi, co mogę zrobić, by oczyścić twój umysł? – weszliśmy do środka, wiedząc, że nikogo nie było w domu, chwyciliśmy poduszki i koc, położyliśmy je na kanapie i włączyliśmy film „Jak stracić chłopaka w 10 dni".

– To jest straszne… - skomentował Edward, jak Kate Huston pokazywała Matthew McConoughey ich „rodzinny album".

– O to chodzi Edwardzie – zaśmiałam się.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał.

– Tak, ponieważ ona chce stracić chłopaka w ciągu 10 dni.

– Więc, robi wszystko, by tak się stało?

– Tak – zaśmiałam się ponownie.

– Chwila… a ten facet nie chce rozkochać dziewczyny w ciągu 10 dni? – spytał, pomału, układając wszystko w głowie.

– O to w tym filmie chodzi – odpowiedziałam na jego pytanie, śmiejąc się ponownie.

– Ohh! Teraz rozumiem, to dość zabawne… - zachichotał, potrząsnęłam głową i skupiłam się ponownie na filmie. Chwilę później weszła Renee.

– Hej, dzieciaki. Edward zostaniesz dziś na kolacji, mamy dziś kurczaka?

– Kocham kurczaka! – zawołał, gdy mama wchodziła do kuchni.

– To dobrze – odpowiedziała. Po kolacji, niechętnie odprowadziłam Edwarda do samochodu, aby móc powiedzieć mu dobranoc.

– Naprawdę musisz już iść? – zapytałam się go.

– Niestety. Nie sądzę, by naszym rodzicom podobała się idea wspólnego naszego spania.

– Twoi rodzice i Renee nie miały nic przeciwko, byśmy musieli przekonać jedynie Charliego – zaśmiałam się.

– Racja – uśmiechnął się do mnie. Objęłam go za szyję, po czym przyciągnął mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej.

– Nie dochodź – szepnęłam.

– Bello sprawiasz, że coraz trudniej mi odjechać stąd – jęknął.

– I oto chodzi.

– Bella… - westchnęłam.

– Edward…. – prosiłam.

– Musisz mnie puścić.

– Nie, a jeśli wracasz do domu, to musisz wziąć mnie ze sobą, bo ja cię nie puszczę – powiedziałam pewna siebie. Zaśmiał się i staliśmy tak przez chwilę.

– Dobrze, a teraz już naprawdę muszę iść do domu. Esme pewnie dzwoni już do Renee zastanawiając się, czemu jeszcze nie wróciłem.

– Ugh, dobrze. Ale mój plan, by zadziałał.

– Jasne, jasne. Nikt, by nie zadał pytania, gdybyśmy weszli szli do mojego domu, a ja bym cię trzymał – odpowiedział ironicznie.

– Nie mieliby nic przeciwko, może, by byli trochę zdezorientowani – roześmiałam się.

– Dobrze, w takim razie spróbujemy, kiedy indziej… - szepnął do mnie, zbliżając nasze usta.

– Edward? Nadal tutaj jesteś? Bella daj temu biedakowi jechać do domy. Esme już do mnie dzwoniła, miał być w domu dziesięć minut temu – krzyknęła Renee.

– Mówiłem ci – uśmiechnął się Edwrad.

– Tak, tak, idź do domu – narzekałam. Wszedł do samochodu i go odpalił. Wycofywał się z pojazdu, lecz gdy znalazł się na ulicy nagle się zatrzymał i szybko przybiegł do mnie.

– Już bym zapomniał o czymś – podbiegł ze swoim krzywym uśmiechem.

– O czym?

– O tym – pochylił się i wziął moją dolną wargę między swoje. Byłam zaskoczona na początku, lecz sekundę później zdałam sobie sprawę, że Edward wrócił tylko po to by mnie pocałować. _ Aw, czy mój chłopak nie jest słodki? _Odsunął się i uśmiechnął. Renee podeszła do nas.

– Edward idź już do domu, bo inaczej uziemię Bellę – zagroziła.

– Mamo, to nie sprawiedliwe! To Edwarda wina, ukarz go!

– Edward nie jest moim dzieckiem, a ty tak. Na dodatek ukarze też to niego, jeśli nie umiecie nawet bez siebie przez kilka godzin.

– Dobranoc.. Renee.. – zaśmiał się Edward.

– Dobranoc, teraz wracaj już do domu – powiedziała, po czym zaczęła wracać do domu.

– Idź już do domu, bo ona naprawdę da mi zaraz szlaban – westchnęłam.

– Pa – powiedział szybko, pocałował mnie jeszcze raz i odjechał.

– Dobrze dziewczyny, zostały tylko dwa dni do zawodów. Myślę, że uda nam się zgarnąć pierwsze miejsce, ale chcę byście wiedziały, że nie ważne, co osiągniemy i jak daleko zajdziemy to i tak będę z was dumna. Teraz wracajcie do domu i dobrze się wyśpijcie. Jutro nie ma treningu, byście miały dużo siły na mecz – wszyscy krzyknęłyśmy głośno, ciesząc się z wolnego popołudnia.

– Ale! Oczekuję od was, byście były gotowe w piątek! Teraz pod prysznic, raz – zażartowała trenerka Clapp.

– Nie wiem, co będę robiła. Tak dawno nie miałyśmy wolnego popołudnia… nawet nie pamiętam jak to jest – powiedziała Angela.

– Mam nadzieję, że chłopcy też będę mieć jutro wolne – powiedziałam.

– Dokładnie – skończyłam prysznic i skierowałam się w stronę siłowni.

– Bella! – odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam wołającą mnie Alice i Rosalie.

– Co wy tutaj robicie tak późno? – szkoła skończyła się o piętnastej, a treningi kończyliśmy o osiemnastej, czasem nawet o dziewiętnastej, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam Alice i Rosalie w tych godzinach w szkole.

– Czy wiesz jak jest nudno czekając jest na przyjaciółkę, która jest na treningu? Oczywiście, że nie, bo nie czekałaś – powiedziała Rose, odpowiadając na własne pytanie.

– Słucham? – zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie. – Nie musicie się martwić, ponieważ w sobotę kończy się sezon i jutro mam wolny dzień – powiedziałam szczęśliwa.

– Taaaak! – zapiszczała Alice i przytuliła. – Czuję się, jakbym nie przytulała cię przez wieki.

– Alice, praktycznie widzimy się codziennie.

– Tak, ale szkołą się nie liczy. A weekend spędzamy oddzielnie – zwróciła mi uwagę.

– WOW –powiedziałam jednocześnie z Rose. Tak naprawdę bardzo mało czasu spędziłam ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, nie licząc świąt.

– Jutro jesteśmy oficjalnie umówione – oświadczyła Rosalie.

– Taaak! – zapiszczała Alice.

–Dlaczego jesteście takie szczęśliwe? – zapytał Jasper, gdy wyszedł razem z braćmi z siłowni.

– Cóż, Bella nie ma jutro treningu, więc… - zaczęła wyjaśniać Alice, lecz Emmett postanowił jej przerwać.

– Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! Dziewczyny nie mają jutro treningu?

– Nie.. trenerka dała nam dzień wolnego – wyjaśniłam.

– Oo.. cholera! – krzyknął Emmet, rzucając torbę na ziemię.

– Oh, uspokój się Em, robisz scenę – skarciła go Rosalie.

– Przykro mi… - powiedziałam cicho, nie chcą go bardziej denerwować.

– Nie martw się, Emmett. Dzisiaj jesteś naprawdę bardzo humorzasty, cały czas krzyczał – powiedział Edward, łapiąc mnie za rękę.

– Na co krzyczał?

– Żartował, gdy powinniśmy trenować nasze triki. Doprowadzał nas wszystkich do śmiechu, a sam się denerwował.

Zadzwonił dzwonek, sygnalizując koniec lekcji. Szybko wyszłam z klasy i pobiegłam do szafki Edwarda.

– Hej – uśmiechnęłam się.

– Hej – odpowiedział, przytulając mnie.

– Tęskniłeś? – zapytałam.

– Tak – wymamrotał, a ja mogłam poczuć jego ciepły oddech na mojej szyi. – Pani Hart znowu nas pomieszała i zgadnij, z kim siedzę?

– Z kim? – zastanawiałam się, nikt nie przyszedł mi do głowy nie licząc Tanya'i lub Jonathana. Chwila, choć Jonathan nie był w jego klasie, a Tanya przecież jest w innej szkole…

– Lauren Mallory – powiedział, na co zachichotałam. Całkowicie o niej zapomniałam. Lauren była w naszym roczniku, również była przyjaciółką Tanya'i, kiedy chodziła jeszcze do Forks High. No tak, ona również miała chęć na mojego Edwarda. Biedny mały Edward.

Byliśmy na lunchu, kiedy Lauren „przypadkowo" upuściła serwatkę, a Edward jest dżentelmenem, więc podniósł ją, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego jak najpiękniej mogła. Następna „zakochana dziewczyna:, która pisze w swoim pamiętniku „Lauren Cullen" i miała mnóstwo zdjęć w szafce. To było absolutnie zabawne, choć Edwarda w ogóle to nie śmieszyło.

– Bello to nie jest śmieszne! – twierdziłam, gdy cały czas próbowałam przestać chichotać.

– Och, ale… Edward.. jest! – dławiłam się prawie ze śmiechu, usiadł obok mnie i spojrzał na mnie zły. – Wiesz to jak to się czuć, gdy ktoś siedzi naprzeciwko ciebie i ciągle do ciebie wzdycha. O co chodzi? I przysięgam, chciała próbować dotknąć moich włosów!

– Oj, ale z ciebie biedak. Skrzywdziła cię jakoś? – uśmiechnęłam się do niego chytrym uśmiechem. – Myślę, że tak jest, może jak cię pocałuje, to poczujesz się lepiej?

– Oczywiście – byłam szczęśliwa. – Gdzie cię boli?

– Tutaj – powiedział, pokazując swój lewy policzek, a ja złożyłam na nim pocałunek.

– I tutaj – pokazał swój prawy policzek, a ja go pocałowałam.

– I tutaj – powiedział, pokazując swoje usta, po czym nasze wargi się złączyły.

– Dobra, już koniec z tym! Idziemy na trening – warknął Emmett.

– Przed nami najlepszy dzień w życiu – odparła podekscytowała Alice.

Po tym jak udałyśmy się do Wendy's (co było oczywiste), plotkowałyśmy o wszystkim co tylko przyszło nam do głowy.

– Bella! – krzyknęła Rose.

– Rose!

– O której godzinie chłopaki zazwyczaj kończą trening?

– Około 18:15, potem prysznic i wszystko. Dlaczego pytasz? – szybko spojrzała na zegarek, a następnie spojrzała ponownie na mnie.

– Mamy około czterdzieści pięć minut, więc wysłuchaj mnie uważnie – skinęłam głową, po czym wyjaśniła mi swój plan.

Edward POV

– Pięć okrążeń, teraz! - krzyknął trener, po tym jak skończyliśmy robić sto brzuszków. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że to był dopiero początek treningu, ponieważ dzięki ostatnim wygłupom nie mogliśmy mieć spokojnego treningu. Dzięki wielkie, Emmett. Następnie biegaliśmy po schodach, co było naszą karą. Wciąż przeklinałem Emmetta, zastanawiając się, co robi Bella w swoim wolnym czasie, który byśmy mogli spędzić razem, gdyby nie Emmett. _Głupi Emmett. _Kiedy skończyłem robić pięć okrążeń, myślałem, że uda mi się złapać oddech.

– 50 pompek – nienawidzę Emmetta! Wreszcie trening się skończył i praktycznie Jasper musiał, zaciągnąć mnie do szatni, ponieważ moje nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Wziąłem prysznic i rzuciłem mydłem w Emmetta, byłem gotowy wrócić do domu.

Wyszedłem na parking i zobaczyłem Alice, opierającą się o ścianę budynku.

– Hej, Alice, czekasz na Jaspera? Zaraz przyjdzie.

– Oh, w porządku… - wydawała się trochę niespokojna. – Więc, Edward, jak było na treningu?

– Strasznie – odpowiedziałem.

– Oh, to nie dobrze. Mieliście problemy z powodu Emmetta?

– Tak – o wilku mowa, Emmett i Jasper wyszli z sali gimnastycznej. Jasper przytrzymywał Emmetta za rękę, która o mało spotkała się z jego okiem.

– Edward! Czy można otruć oko? – zapytał gniewnie.

– Nie można zatruć oka, Emmett – wyśmiałem go.

– I tak nadal boli – splunął.

– Nic ci nie będzie – nagle Jasper zauważył Alice i podbiegł od razu do niej, zostawiając ledwo, co widzącego Emmetta. Według mnie, patrzenie jednym okiem nie było aż takie trudne, ale najwyraźniej dla Emmetta tak. Kiedy chciał iść w stronę samochodu, przez przypadek uderzył w ścianę. Śmiałem się z tego, a dwójka za mną również się chichotało. Obróciłem się i zobaczyłem śmiejącą się Bellę z Rosalie, które trzymały puste kartonowe tuby. Rosalie przestała się śmiać, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, ze im się przyglądam.

– Alice! No dalej! – krzyknęła Rose, Alice szybko uwolniła się od Jaspera i pobiegła do samochodu Rosalie. Wszystkie weszły do samochodu i odjechały.

– To było… - zaczęło.

– Dziwne… - zakończył za mnie Jasper.

– Ktoś mi pomoże? – warknął Emmet z ziemi. Pomogliśmy mu wstać i poszliśmy do Jeppa, ponieważ wszyscy przyjechaliśmy dzisiaj jednym samochodem. Kiedy podeszliśmy bliżej zauważyłem, że był w coś obwinięty. Folia!

O mój boże, dziewczyny zwariowały robiąc to!

– Jak o..? – zapytał Jasper.

– Myślę, że Alice miała odwrócić naszą uwagę, a zrobiła to Bella i Rosalie – odpowiedziałem.

– Co? Co się dzieje? Nic nie widzę – krzyczał na nas Emmet.

– Użyj dobrego oka – powiedziałem mu, ponieważ próbował patrzeć „zatrutym" okiem i w jakiś sposób nie mógł zobaczyć.

– Co się stało? – wrzasnął tak szybko, jak zobaczył szkody.

– Dziewczyny – odpowiedział mu Jasper.

– Zajmie to nieskończoność czasu, by to zdjąć. Musiały zużyć dziesięć rolek – jęknął Emmett.

– Ma ktoś nożyczki? – zapytałem, szukając ich w swojej torbie.

– Mam! – zapiszczał Jasper z entuzjazmem. Wow, czyżby za dużo czasu spędził z Alice? Przecięliśmy folię nawet szybko i pojechaliśmy najpierw do domu Belli, próbując się dowiedzieć, gdzie się ukrywały. Tam ich nie było, więc pojechaliśmy do Alice. Tam ich nie było. Pojechaliśmy do Rosalie i wiedziałyśmy, że tam są, ponieważ zauważyliśmy czerwony samochód na podjeździe. Podałem Emmettowi folię, którą zdjęliśmy z Jeepa i udaliśmy się pod drzwi. Zadzwoniłem do Belli, gdy byliśmy już gotowi.

– Halo? – powiedziałem słodko.

– Halo – powiedziała w poważnym tonie.

– Masz jeszcze trening?

– Bello, przecież mnie widziałaś. Pamiętasz? Uciekłaś…

– He? Nie.. byłam cały czas u Rosalie… - odpowiedziała niewinnie.

– Nadal u niej jesteś?

– Tak, dlaczego pytasz?

– Cóż, ja, Jasper i Emmett jesteśmy pod jej domem, pukaliśmy, ale nikt nie odpowiedział…

– Oh! My.. nie słyszeliśmy… CHWILA! – powiedziała zanim się rozłączyła. Dziewczyny otworzyły drzwi i spojrzały na nas wstrząśnięte. Owinęliśmy folię tak dokoła drzwi, żeby nie mogły wyjść, teraz nie miały jak wyjść na zewnątrz.

– Więcej szczęścia dziewczyny następnym razem – zachichotał Emmet, gdy podbiegliśmy do Jeep'a.

– EMMECIE CULLEN WRACAJ TUTAJ TERAZ! – wrzasnęła Rosalie, gdy odjeżdżaliśmy.

Po naszej ostatniej nocy mieliśmy niezły ubaw, po czym wróciłyśmy, by pomóc dziewczyną, zanim wrócą jej rodzice. Po czym śmialiśmy się z problemów Emmetta z okiem. To byłą całkiem zabawna noc.

W szkole było nawet spokojnie z wyjątkiem temu, że jutro był piątek, a cała szkołą żyła nadchodzącym meczem. Dzisiaj mieliśmy trening, chociaż nie wiedziałem jak to będzie zwłaszcza po wczorajszych męczarniach i urazach, mogliśmy chwilę odpocząć. Wszedłem na salę gimnastyczną i ujrzałem Bellę siedzącą z Angelą na trybunach. Szedłem w jej stronę, a gdy byłem już w połowie drogi, zauważyła mnie i podbiegła do mnie.

– Hej! Słyszałeś? Gramy dzisiaj z wami – powiedziała podekscytowana.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę, naprawdę – uśmiechnęła się.

– Jaki mamy podział zespołów?

– Emmett i Ashley są kapitanami, i oni wybierają – wzruszyła ramionami.

Zawołała nas trenerka i zaczęła wyjaśniać zasady, bla, bla, bla, bla.. Po czym Emmett i Ashley mogli zacząć wybierać zespoły.

– Moja Bella! Moja! – krzyczał Emmett, jako pierwszy. Bella się zarumieniła i stanęła za nim. W końcu wszyscy zostali wybrani. Choć byłem trochę wściekły, ponieważ nie byłem w zespole Emmetta. Miał, Bellę, Angelę, Jaspera i kilka jeszcze dobrych zawodników damskich i męskich. Natomiast nasz zepsuł nie był dobry. Ashley wybierając nas kierowała się swoimi przyjaciółkami i wybierała chłopaków, których lubiła. Bella aż parsknęła, kiedy zostałem wybrany, jako pierwszy do jej drużyny. Choć przynajmniej miałem w zespole Bena, więc przynajmniej byłą to jedna osoba, która wiedziała, co trzeba zrobić.

Ben i Jasper zaczynali, piłka na szczęście należała teraz do Bena. Kozłował ją, biegł już do bramki i miał rzucać, kiedy nagle pojawiła się Angela znikąd i zabrała mu piłkę. Biegliśmy za nią i przez resztę meczu staraliśmy się przejmować piłkę. Kiedy nadeszła pora na przerwę, Ben powiedział nam swój plan. On miał zając się na początku Bellą, natomiast ja Angelą, więc może wtedy oda nam się rzucić do kosza. Wróciliśmy i od razu zablokowałem Angelę, która próbowała podać piłkę do Jaspera. Graliśmy normalnie dopóki nie dostaliśmy znaku od Bena, zmieniliśmy pozycję i pobiegłem do Belli.

– Cześć – powiedziałem, miało to ją rozproszyć, lecz zabrzmiało bardziej jak zaczerpnięcie powietrza.

– Nie – powiedziała szybko, uśmiechnąłem się do niej jej ulubionym uśmiechem, na co ona przekręciła oczami. Należała do mnie, ale niestety nasz plan nie przeszkadzał w graniu, więc zawsze udało się jej podać piłkę do kogoś innego. Udało nam się oddać kilka rzutów, kiedy rzucała do kosza mrugnęła do mnie i pobiegła na drugą stronę boiska. Muszę przyznać, że moja dziewczyna miała talent.

Naturalnie nasz zespół przegrał, po czym byliśmy już wolni.

– Dobra gra – trąciła mnie łokciem Bella.

– Zgadzam się – dotknąłem ją.

– Eww! Nie wycieraj swojego potu o mnie! – krzyknęła.

– Ty też jesteś spocona.

– Takk, ale pot dziewczyny różni się od potu faceta. Nie pachnie tak źle.

– Oh, proszę, babski pot jest taki sam jak nasz.

– Nie prawda. Prawda, Angela? – zawołała, ponieważ Angela i Ben szli za nami.

– Masz rację, nie śmierdzimy tak bardzo jak faceci – wzruszyła ramionami.

– Trudno w to uwierzyć. Pot to pot – powiedziałem, przetarłem woje czoło i wytarłem o jej ramię.

– Edward!

– Dobra, rozwiążmy to. Chodź tutaj – powiedziałem i kazałem jej stanąć obok Bena i Angeli. – Emmett! Jasper! Potrzebuję waszej pomocy! – zawołałem swoich braci.

– Tak? – odpowiedział Jasper.

– Macie powąchać najpierw dziewczyny, potem mnie i Bena – wyjaśniłem.

– Nie ma mowy – powiedział Jasper, kręcąc głową.

– Zrobię to – odpowiedział Emmett.

– Dobra, najpierw Bella i Angela – zrobił to. – Jak pachną?

– Bella u niej czuje zapach truskawek, a Anegla jak kwiaty i zapach łąki, no i pot u dziewczyn – doszedł do wniosku.

– Teraz ja i BEN.

– Fuj, obydwoje śmierdzicie potem i … brudem.

– Widzisz! – krzyknęła Bella pokazując mi język.

– Chłopaki tak pachną. To zapach… męski – wyjaśniłem.

– Cóż, myślę, że przyda wam się prysznic – zaśmiała się Bella. – Proszę idź się umyj, śmierdzisz – powiedziała, łapiąc się za nos.


	26. ROZDZIAŁ 26 TAKE IT EASY!

ROZDZIAŁ 26  
"TAKE IT EASY! "

Bella POV

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

Jęknęłam, po czym przekręciłam się na drugi bok, by móc zobaczyć godzinę.

4:15.

_Jest za wcześnie! _

Usiadłam i przetarłam oczy. Popatrzyłam przez okno. Na zewnątrz było jeszcze ciemno. Żartujecie sobie? Niechętnie wstałam z łóżka i skierowałam się w stronę łazienki. Autobus odjeżdżał do East High School dopiero o godzinie piątej, gdzie odbywał się turniej, na którym musiałam być….

Po wykąpaniu się, spięłam włosy w kucyk i zaczęłam pakować rzeczy do torby.

Na dole znalazłam Charliego czytającego gazetę i trzymającego w dłoni filiżankę kawy.

– Czemu wstałeś tak wcześnie, tato? Jest sobota… tak?

– Wiem, Bells. Chciałem życzyć ci powodzenia – zaśmiałam się.

– Oh, dziękuję. Czy ty i mama macie nadal przyjechać na mecz?

– Nie przegapimy tego – powiedział, próbując stłumić ziewanie.

– Pewnie nie będziemy grać przed dziesiątą, więc możecie wrócić do łóżka – roześmiałam się.

– Okej, skop parę tyłków, Bells – ziewnął i skierował się na górę.

Popatrzyłam na pełen kubek kawy, stojący na stole. Tak naprawdę, nigdy wcześniej nie potrzebowałam czarnej kawy. Nie może źle smakować…. potrzebowałam kofeiny. Pachniało w porządku, więc wzięłam łyk.

– Bleee! –pobiegłam szybko do zlewu i wyplułam. Może jednak cappuccino, będzie lepsze…

Po tym jak wypiłam francuskie waniliowe cappuccino i pojechałam na szkolny parking, zauważyłam, że przyjechałam, jako jedna z pierwszych. Wyszłam z samochodu i zobaczyłam Angelę, Ashley, Erikę, Bena i innych. Podeszłam i usiadłam obok Angeli i Bena.

– Dobry – przywitała mnie sennie Angela.

– Jak długo będziemy jechać autobusem? – zapytałam, mając nadzieję, że uda mi się zaliczyć drzemkę.

– Godzinę. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam zamiar przespać całą drogę… - zaśmiała się.

– Ja na pewno też to zrobię. Zwykle nie wstaję tak rano w weekend– zażartowałam. Nie jestem rannym ptaszkiem.

Położyłam torbę na siedzeniu, wyjęłam poduszkę i oparłam się. Zaczęłam śnić o meczu koszykówki i miałam oddać ostatni strzał, gdy nagle…

– DZIEŃ DOBRY WSZYSTKIM!

– Zamknij się Emmet! – warknęłam.

– AWWW, Bella! Nie zrzędź! – powiedział radośnie.

– Bądź cicho, pozwól mi spać, a nie będę zrzędzić- rzuciłam z powrotem.

– Okej, sszz. Edward, cieszy się promykami słońca – powiedział stanowczo.

Gdy tylko usłyszałem imię Edwarda, ożywiłam się, lecz nie na tyle, by otworzyć oczy.

– Przepraszam, mogę tutaj usiąść? – usłyszałam cichy szept. Szybko otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na piękny uśmiech Edwarda.

– Cześć – uśmiechnęłam się.

– Dzień dobry – pochylił się i szybko mnie pocałował. – Więc, mogę usiąść z tobą?

– Oczywiście – przepuściłam go i usiadł bliżej okna.

Usiadłam na miejscu obok, oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu i ponownie zapadłam w sen. Następną rzecz, jaką poczułam, to delikatne popychanie mojego ramienia.

– Bella, już jesteśmy. Czas wstawać – szepnął mi do ucha Edward.

– Nie – odpowiedziałam. Zaśmiałam się i usłyszałam głos innej osoby.

– WSTAWAJ! CZAS NA ZABAWĘ! –po czym jego wielkie łapska złapały mnie za ramiona i mocno potrząsnęły.

– Emmet! Przestań! – w końcu krzyknęłam.

– Powiedz to Edwardowi. To jego pomysł – bronił się Emmet.

– A, może wszyscy zostawicie mnie w spokoju? – jęknęłam, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu szyi.

– Bella, naprawdę musimy wysiąść z autobusu… - szepnął ponownie Edward.

– Świetnie! – warknęłam i założyłam torbę na ramię.

Szłam razem z Angelą, która patrzyła na mnie spojrzeniem: „Wstawaj, Bello. Będzie zabawnie". Poszłyśmy do szatni, gdzie szybko położyłam nasze rzeczy, aby móc zjeść drugie śniadanie. W czasie, gdy jadłam, trenerka podała nam harmonogram naszej dzisiejszej gry.

**Runda 1**

**07:00 – mecz 1.: chłopcy, **Forks High School vs. Port Angeles High School

**09:00 – mecz 2. : dziewczyny, **Forks High School vs. La Push High School

**Runda 2**

**11:00 – mecz 3. : chłopcy, **La Push High School vs. East High School

**13:00 – mecz 4. : dziewczyny, **Port Angeles High School vs. East High School

**Runda 3**

**15:00 – mecz 5. : chłopcy, **zwycięzcy meczu 1. vs. zwycięzcy meczu 3.

**(inna sala gimnastyczna) **przegrani z meczu 1. vs. przegrani meczu 3.

**17:00 – mecz 6 : dziewczyny, **zwycięzcy meczu 2. vs. zwycięzcy meczu 4.

**(inna sala gimnastyczna) **przegrani z meczu 2. vs. przegrani meczu 4.

**19:00 – rozdanie nagród **

To będzie naprawdę długi dzień.

Skończyliśmy jeść i poszliśmy do sali gimnastycznej, aby zobaczyć grę chłopaków.

Port Angeles stało już na boisku, rozgrzewało swoje mięśnie, a nasz zespół jeszcze nie wyszedł. Rozejrzałam się dookoła po trybunach, mimo tego, że było tak wcześnie, sala zdołała się już zapełnić. Zauważyłam, że Esme i Carlise siedzieli trochę wyżej ode mnie, więc postanowiłam do nich podejść i z nimi porozmawiać.

– Dzień dobry – uśmiechnęłam się do Esme.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie.

– Musisz porozmawiać ze swoim synem na temat stosownego budzenia kogoś! – powiedziałam, przypominając sobie budzenie Emmeta.

– Co tym razem zrobił? – westchnął Carlise.

– Spałam w autobusie i Edward budził mnie, mówiąc, że jesteśmy na miejscu, a następnie Emmet złapał mnie za ramiona i zaczął krzyczeć i trząść mną. Natomiast Jasper siedział i śmiał się – żachnęłam się. – A podobno to wszystko wymyślił Edward.

– Chłopcy – podsumowała Esme, przewracając oczami. – Zawsze chciałam mieć córkę! – mruknęła złośliwie.

– Nie martw się, ja zajęłam to miejsce – zapewniłam ją.

– Dobrze – dołączyły właśnie do mnie Alice i Rosalie.

Rosalie jeszcze dobrze się nie obudziła, a Alice już tryskała energią.

– Nie wiem, jak ktoś może organizować mecze koszykówki o tej porze? Jakby sami nie mogli grać – mruknęła.

– Co wasza dwójka tu robi? – zapytałam zaskoczona. Nie spodziewałam się, że zobaczę je wcześniej, niż przed drugą rundą.

– Przyszłyśmy zobaczyć chłopaków – odpowiedziała.

– Nie spodziewałam się, że zobaczę was tutaj tak wcześnie.

– Zdecydowałyśmy przyjechać tutaj z Esme i Carlise, ponieważ Renee i Charlie nie przyjadą wcześniej, niż na drugi mecz. Zresztą jesteśmy fankami numer jeden braci Cullen i Belli! Nie możemy przegapić ani jednego meczu.

– Więc, wasza dwójka, tworzy nasz prywatny fan club? A, gdzie zasady i wszystko? – poprosiłam o wyjaśnienie.

– Cóż… Esme, Carlise, Renee, Charlie też do niego należą, ale to my rządzimy – powiedziała Alice.

– Czasami też jesteś w klubie, jeśli nie grasz. To samo dotyczy Emmeta, Jaspera, Edwarda – dodała Rose.

– Jak długo ten klub…. jest klubem?

– Od początku sezonu – powiedziała niedbale Esme.

– Dlaczego o tym nie wiedziałam?

– No cóż, myślałam, że wiesz. Może zapomniałam ci powiedzieć przez ten szpital… - odpowiedziała, a ja się roześmiałam.

– Jakie są, więc zasady?

– Po pierwsze, nie można ominąć ani jednego meczu. Po drugie, musisz dopingować ich, jak najgłośniej umiesz… - uśmiechnęła się Alice. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Rose i Emmet najgłośniej dopingowali. – A po trzecie, musisz upewnić się, że pogratulowałaś im po meczu. Nie ważne, jaki był wynik i …. Nie wiem. Dopiero co je wymyśliłam. Tak naprawdę nie mamy oficjalnych reguł? – westchnęła dramatycznie Alice.

– Dobrze – zaśmiałam się, siadając.

Na boisko właśnie wybiegł nasz zespół, a Alice i Rosalie zaczęły głośno krzyczeć. Rose spojrzała na mnie zabójczym wzrokiem i zdałam sobie sprawę, że też musiałam dopingować, ponieważ byłam teraz w klubie. Rozmawiałam z nimi jeszcze przez kilka minut, a potem musiałam wrócić do siebie na miejsce, ponieważ nawet jak nie graliśmy, musieliśmy i tak siedzieć w grupie. Obserwowałam, jak Jasper wbiega na boisko, gdy usłyszeli gwizdek. Kozłował po swojej lewej stronie, po czym podał piłkę do Emmeta. Tamten przechwycił ją i rzucił do kosza!

– Tak to się robi, Emmet! – krzyknęła Rosalie.

Zobaczyłam, jak Emmet rozpoznał jej głos i uśmiechnął się.

Chłopaki zwyciężyli, co na pewno gwarantowało im już drugie miejsce w turnieju! Byłam tak tym podekscytowałam, że prawie zapomniałam, że to ja za kilka minut miałam wyjść na boisko…

Nasza ostatnia gra z La Push skończyła się na tym, że zostałam ranna i przegraliśmy. Pamiętam, że praktycznie zrywałam z siebie swój gips i chciałam wyjść na boisko. Miałam nadzieję, że dzisiaj ich pokonamy. Tak bardzo tego chciałam.

– Świetna robota! – zapiszczałam, gdy Edward mnie przytulił.

Tym razem nie uciekłam z tego powodu, że śmierdział. Byłam za bardzo szczęśliwa. Podniósł mnie i obkręcił.

– Dzięki! Teraz ty załóż strój. Twoja kolej.

– Dobrze… - powiedziałam trochę zaniepokojona, co nie uszło uwadze Edwarda.

– Bello, nie martw się. Masz tam iść i ich pokonać. Pamiętaj, że po ostatnim meczu zostałaś zraniona – uśmiechnął się. Przewróciłam oczami i udałam się do szatni.

Angela zauważyła, że byłam zbyt nerwowa, ale zapewniła mnie, że wygramy. Ponownie przewróciłam oczami. Nie myślałam tak, jak wszyscy.

Wybiegłyśmy na boisko i zaczęłyśmy rozgrzewkę. Słyszałam, jak „fan club" mnie dopingował z trybun. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, jak Esme, Carlise, Rose, Alice i Charlie gwiżdżą i próbują zwrócić moją uwagę, by móc zrobić zdjęcie. Spojrzałam jeszcze wyżej i zobaczyłam, jak Edward się do mnie uśmiecha. Kiedy zauważył, że się mu przyglądam, wyszeptał ustami: „Kocham Cię", a następnie usłyszałam Emmeta, krzyczącego:

– Uważaj na numer 13. Jest dziś w złym humorze – pokazał ręką na drużynę La Push.

Odwróciłam się i głośno roześmiałam. Jasper potrząsnął głową i życzył mi szczęścia.

Jeszcze nawet nie zaczęliśmy. Stanęliśmy na środku, piłka była w posiadaniu La Push, po czym zdobyły, aż trzy punkty. Czułam, jak motyle nerwowo latają w moim brzuchu i miałam nadzieję, że nie zawalę. Musiałam całą swoją energię skierować na piłkę. Biegłam, próbowałam ominąć przeciwników. La Push miały piłkę. TAK! Udało mi się ją przechwycić i kozłując próbowałam dobiec do kosza.

Obserwowałam uważnie dziewczyny z przeciwnej drużyny. Przyglądałam się, w jaki sposób przekazują sobie piłkę. Kozłowały i zdobyły następne trzy punkty! Tak więcej być nie może!

Udało mi się ponownie przechwycić piłkę. Drugi zespół wydawał się być tym zaskoczony, lecz kiedy zorientowały się, co się teraz dzieje, od razu przystąpiły do akcji.

Trenerka poprosiła o przerwę. Przybiegłyśmy od razu do niej, gdzie mogłyśmy spokojnie napić się wody. Tak naprawdę dopóki nie połknęłam picia, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że tak bardzo jestem spragniona.

– Swan, na razie schodzisz. Jonson, zajmujesz jej miejsce – powiedziała trenerka.

– Dlaczego? – zapytałam. Nie zrobiłam nic złego, a nie chciałam siedzieć przez cały mecz i obserwować wszystko z trybun, jak przez cały sezon.

– Pracujesz bardzo ciężko i musisz chwilę odpocząć. Nie chcę stracić najlepszej koszykarki wtedy, jak jest mi najbardziej potrzebna – wyjaśniła. Skinęłam głową i poszłam usiąść na ławce.

Trener kazał mi usiąść w pierwszej połowie meczu. Dopiero w drugiej połowie usłyszałam, jak mnie woła.

– Swan, rusz się. Chcę, żebyś kryła numer 30. To ona na razie zdobyła najwięcej punktów. Ale pamiętaj, spokojnie. Nie mogę pozwolić, by znowu coś ci się stało z nogą. Musimy wygrać – ostrzegła mnie.

Weszłam ponownie na boisko, a do moich uszu doszły głośne brawa i okrzyki. Po przerwie wynik był 28- 30. Niestety, nie dla nas.

Byłam wściekła na siebie, że posłuchałam się z tym: „tylko spokojnie". Gdybym grała, jak na początku, na pewno byśmy teraz prowadzili. Po drugiej przerwie, weszliśmy na boisko, zajęliśmy odpowiednie pozycje. Musiałam grać. Nawet postanowiłam, że nie posłucham się tym razem trenerki.

Od razu piłka powędrowała do dziewczyny z numerem 30. i trafiała za każdym razem, gdy rzucała do kosza. Na szczęście, tym razem, gdy znajdowała się już przy koszu i rzucała, udało mi się obronić rzut. Przechwyciłam piłkę i biegłam do drugiego kosza…. Tak, teraz strzał… tak! Trafiony! Wszystko poszło dobrze i w końcu udało nam się przejąć dowodzenie!

Przez resztę meczu, staraliśmy się powtarzać tę samą taktykę. Wreszcie do końca zostało dwadzieścia sekund, wynik: 51-49 dla La Push. Nagle usłyszeliśmy gwizdek. Piłka od razu powędrowała do 30. Zablokowałam ją, jak tylko mogłam. Trzymałam piłkę, lecz nie miałam do kogo jej przekazać, więc musiałam rzucić, niestety się nie udało. Angela złapała piłkę i zajęła szybko swoją pozycję.

Spojrzałam na zegarek. Zostało jedynie pięć sekund.

– RZUCAJ, ANG! – krzyknęłam.

Skierowała spojrzenie w moim kierunku, patrząc niepewnie. Pokiwałam jej zachęcająco głową, po czym rzuciła piłkę. Piłka leciała w powietrzu, uderzyła w tablicę….. AHHHHHHHH! Zakręciła się po obręczy, aż dwa razy, po czym wpadła prościutko do kosza!

Zaczęłam krzyczeć. Podbiegłam do Angeli i mocno ją przytuliłam.

– Zrobiłaś to, Ang! Wygrałyśmy! – spojrzała na mnie zmieszana, jakby nie do końca rozumiała, co się właśnie stało.

– Ahhh! Zrobiłam to? To ja? – szybko ją przytuliłam.

Zaraz podszedł Ben i zrobił to samo, a ja poszłam szukać Edwarda. Znalazłam go w tłumie, zaczęłam biec, ale zaraz poczułam ostry ból w nodze. Szybko przeszedł, więc to nic poważnego. Podeszłam bliżej i zauważyłam, że Edward stał do mnie odwrócony, więc podeszłam do niego cichutko. Zakryłam jego oczy i wskoczyłam na plecy.

– Zgadnij, kto to.

– Nie mam pojęcia – powiedział ironicznie.

– Nie jesteś zabawny – odpowiedziałam, zeskakując z jego pleców, po czym szybko się do mnie odwrócił.

– Świetny mecz! Ale, czemu zeszłaś na początku?

– Trenerka mi kazała. Powiedziała, że grałam zbyt intensywnie, i że musiałam na chwilę odpocząć, zanim ponownie się zranię.

– Cóż, nie powinnaś za bardzo się przemęczać. Co, jeśli coś ci się stanie i wylądujesz na nodze w środku gry? A co, jeśli będzie tak bardzo cię bolała, że nie będziesz mogła się ruszyć? A co, jeśli…. – położyłam na jego ustach palec, by przestał mówić.

– Czuję się dobrze. Moja noga ma się świetnie i nie planuję upaść na boisku.

– Dobrze. Przepraszam, ale nie możesz sobie ponownie czegoś zrobić, Bello. Pamiętasz, co Alice powiedziała wtedy, za pierwszy razem? – kiwnęłam głową i go przytuliłam.

Runda 1. zakończyła się naszą wygraną, natomiast teraz właśnie rozpoczynała się runda 2., w której nasze drużyny nie grały. Dzięki temu mieliśmy około czterech godzin przerwy, więc razem z Ang postanowiłyśmy udać się na małą drzemkę do szatni, podczas gdy chłopaki poszli po coś od jedzenia i picia.

Po tym, jak się obudziłam, pełna nowej energii, po cichutku poszłam na siłownię, ponieważ nie chciałam obudzić jeszcze śpiącej Angeli. Weszłam i zobaczyłam trzeci mecz, La Push – 47, East High – 55. Oznaczało to, że chłopaki najprawdopodobniej będą grali z La Push. Nie mogłam dostrzec nikogo ze swojej rodziny lub znajomych na trybunach, więc poszłam do kawiarni. Znalazłam ich. Dziesięć osób siedziało przy jednym stoliku.

– Hej. East High właśnie wygrywa z La Push. Wygląda na to, że to z nimi będziecie grać – powiedziałam do braci Cullen, gdy usiadłam na krześle.

– Taaak! Miałem nadzieję, że nie będziemy znowu grać z La Push. Zrobiłby się wtedy już nudno – zaśmiał się Emmet.

– Dobrze się spało? – zapytał mnie Edward, gdy wszyscy wrócili do poprzedniej rozmowy.

– Tak, biorąc pod uwagę to, że mój irytujący chłopak i jego brat nie obudzili mnie.

– Irytujący? – westchnął dramatycznie.

– Tak, to powiedziałam – zażartowałam.

– Jak możesz mówić, że jestem irytujący? – zapytał, udając, że ta uwaga go zabolała.

– Cóż, jak jesteś sam, to nie jest aż tak źle, ale gdy wasza trójka jest razem, to naprawdę źle.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał, patrząc na mnie skrzywiony.

– Nie, przecież ja tylko żartuję! Nie jesteś irytujący… zazwyczaj.

Edward POV

Runda 3. właśnie się rozpoczęła, a my czekaliśmy na wynik, ponieważ to on decydował, z kim będziemy grać. Moje nerwy były już na wykończeniu. Wszystko, co mogłem zrobić, to spróbować się uspokoić.

– Eddddie? – machał Emmet przed moją twarzą. – Edddddieeee?

– Myślę, że on śpi – powiedział Emmet do Jaspera.

– Em, jego oczy są otwarte i stoi. On nie śpi.

– To nie uważasz, że powinniśmy go uderzyć? On nie mruga… - zastanawiał się głośno Emmet.

– Tak, uderz go i zobaczymy, co się stanie – zachęcał go Jasper.

Patrzyłem na Emmneta, jak podniósł rękę, przymierza się do uderzenia mnie, jego ręka zbliżała się do mojej twarzy.

– Co ty robisz? – krzyknąłem.

– Hej! Patrzcie, kto wrócił z krainy marzeń – dokuczał Jasper.

Spojrzałem na nich i postanowiłem się rozgrzać do następnego meczu. Nie miałem teraz czasu na ich durne wygłupy. Musimy wygrać. Chciałem, abyśmy wygrali.

Okazało się, że nie mieliśmy czymś się martwić. East High nie jest takie dobre, jeśli chodzi o koszykówkę. Tak, są lepsi, niż La Push, ale nie lepsi od nas. Udało nam się w wygrać 67 do 45. Objęliśmy prowadzenie już po drugiej połowie, ponieważ w pierwszej prowadzili dwudziestoma punktami, więc zebraliśmy się do kupy. Musieliśmy używać naszych trików, które na szczęście zawsze się sprawdzały.

Przez połowę czasu w szatni, przed meczem, trener cały czas do nas mówił. Mówił: „że gra jest ważna, ale musimy być ostrożni". Tak, tak, długa historia, ale i tak mamy zamiar skopać im tyłki i zgarnąć pierwsze miejsce.

Szybko znalazłem swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół, pozwalając, by każdy mnie przytulił. Tak bardzo byłem dumny ze swojego zespołu i z tego, że udało się nam zdobyć pierwsze miejsce. Byłem tak z tego zadowolony, że nawet nie przeszkadzało mi to, że Alice i Rose mówiły, że śmierdzę.

Podszedłem do Belli. Teraz był jej ostateczny mecz, a ja widziałem, że wewnątrz siebie po prostu wariuje.

– Musisz się uspokoić, Bello. Pracowałaś tak dużo, uda ci się – zapewniałem ją.

– Uda się? Edward, to jest gra. To jest właśnie ten mecz – mówiła gorączkowo, a jej oddech stale przyśpieszał. Przytuliłem ją, pocierając pocieszająco jej plecy.

– Wypadniesz świetnie, wiem o tym.

– Dobrze… może pójdę się przygotować… - westchnęła i poszła do szatni.

Pobiegłem jak najszybciej na trybuny, by nie przegapić ani kawałku meczu. Postanowiłem nawet założyć koszulkę z nazwiskiem „Swan", które zrobiły dziewczyny, by ją to rozweseliło. Wszedłem na salę akurat, gdy Erika zdobyła na samym początku punkty. Gra została oficjalnie rozpoczęta.

Udało się im. Były pewne siebie, i dzięki temu po pierwszej części meczu, prowadziły wynikiem 33-28. Byłem pewien, że uda im się wygrać, że zdobędą pierwsze miejsce, lecz Bella ciągle wyglądała na zdenerwowaną.

Podczas przerwy, gdy się rozciągała, zauważyłem, jak robi krzywą minę. Trzecia część meczu właśnie się rozpoczynała, drużyna grała z całej siły. Udawało im się strzelać po każdej stronie. Po prawej, po lewej.

Siedziałem na trybunach i patrzyłem na wynik: 50 do 48. Czwarta część rozpoczęta. Na szczęście wynik był świetny, prowadziliśmy. Spojrzałem na lewo na wielki zegar i wiedziałem, że koniec gry jest już bliski.

Bella kozłowała piłkę, biegła w stronę kosza, gdy nagle numer 8. ją zablokował i popchnął moją Bellę na Ang. Tak się stało, że Angela leżała na górze, cała sala gimnastyczna zamilkła i nagle usłyszałem lekkie „grh".

Angela szybko wstała i pomogła Belli się podnieść. Mogłem zobaczyć na twarzy Belli ból i zacząłem się o nią martwić. Dosłownie ledwo co szła do trenerki Clapp. Widać było, że dyskutowały, i że Bella próbowała ją do czegoś przekonać. Podskoczyłem, już chciałem tam iść, lecz Ben musiał mnie przytrzymać. Teraz miał być rzut wolny Belli. Niestety w tym momencie przegrywały i musiały zdobyć dwa punkty. Dzięki rzutowi wolnemu udało się zdobyć dziewczynom dwa punkty.

Mogłem powiedzieć, że Bella odczuwała teraz straszny ból. Wyglądała tak, jakby na siłę powstrzymywała łzy. Chwiała się, próbując zachować równowagę. Bella starała się, by wyglądało to tak, jakby stała normalnie na dwóch nogach, lecz wiedziałem, że nie była w stanie ustać na swojej prawej nodze.

Nikt tego, jakby nie zauważał. Bella rzuciła i udało się jej zdobyć punkt. Trenerka Clapp zarządziła przerwę, gdy na zegarze pojawiło się 30 sekund, 30 sekund do końca gry. Widziałem, jak kłóciła się z Bellą, ponieważ obydwie cały czas poruszały rękoma, robiąc dzikie gesty, a to pokazywały na drużynę, tablicę wyników, albo coś innego. Bella weszła ponownie na boisko, całkowicie utykając na jedną nogę, na szczęście dziewczyny miały piłkę.

Zegar zaczął odmierzać czas, piłka wędrowała pomiędzy wszystkich członków drużyny. Kiedy na tablicy pojawiło się dziesięć sekund do końca gry, piłka trafiła do Belli.

9 sekund….

Stoi na miejscu, gdzie jest w stanie zdobyć trzy punkty.

8 sekund…

Schyla się, by zrobić dobry kąt, do rzucenia piłki….

7 sekund…

Piła leci w stronę kosza.

6 sekund….

Strzeliła doskonale do środka!

5 sekund….

Przeciwny zespół złapał piłkę i zaczął biec do swojego kosza….

4 sekundy….

Rzucenie do kosza…

3 sekundy….

Spudłowali!

2 sekundy…

Angela łapie piłkę, szybko podaję ją do Belli. Rzuca jeszcze jeden raz i piłka leci w stronę kosza. Mogłem zauważyć, jak Bella walczy z wielkim bólem.

1 sekunda….

Piłka krążyła wokół krawędzi i tak, udało się!

! Wygrały! Wynik ostateczny to 60 do 55. Szybko pobiegłem na boisko, prosto do Belli, biorąc ją w ramiona.

– To boli Edwardzie. Bardzo – zapiszczała. Szybko podniosłem ją i zaniosłem do Carlise.

– Tato, myślę, że to znowu jej noga - położyłem ją na trybunach, a trenerka Clapp od razu do nas pobiegła.

– Dobry żołnierz z ciebie, Swan, ale jesteś strasznie uparta. Nie chciała usiąść i już nie grać – poinformowała Charlie i Renne, a oni kiwnęli głową.

– Nie mogłam tego zrobić – powiedziała ledwo co Bella.

Carlise obejrzał delikatnie nogę Belli, lecz teraz nic nie mógł powiedzieć.

– Myślę, że twoja kość może być znowu złamana. Musisz pojechać na prześwietlenie nogi, ale jestem pewny, że znowu będziesz musiała nosić klamrę – Bella jedynie jęknęła.

– Mogę zostać na rozdanie nagród?

– Nie możesz chodzić, to jedynie pogorszy jeszcze twój stan.

– Mogę ją zanieść,… jeśli nikt nie ma nic przeciwko – zaproponowałem.

– Charlie, Renee? – zwrócił się do nich CARLISE.

– Nic mi się nie stanie. Potem pojedziemy do szpitala – westchnęła Bella.

– Cóż, myślę, że mogę się zgodzić,.. jeśli Belli nic więcej się nie stanie – zachichotała Renee. Na naszych twarzach pojawił się zwycięski uśmiech i zaniosłem ją powrotem do drużyny.

– Teraz … proszę o brawa dla tegorocznych mistrzów w turnieju! Dla dziewcząt i chłopców ze szkoły w Forks – powiedział spiker.

Podniosłem Bellę i razem ze swoją i jej drużyną wyszliśmy na środek. Spiker poprosił, by kapitanowie drużyn podeszli do niego, wręczył im trofea i zapytał się, czy może chcieliby coś powiedzieć do mikrofonu.

Ashley i Erika z drużyny dziewczyn, podeszły i wzięły mikrofon, na początku wszystkim podziękowały.

– .. i również chciałyśmy bardzo podziękować MVP1 tego roku. Wiemy o tym, że w tym roku nie byłyśmy takie silne jak w poprzednim. Ale wiemy również, że dzięki niej nam się udało. Bella Swan, dziękujemy ci, ponieważ nie ma innej szalonej dziewczyny ma świecie, która błagałaby o wyjście na boisko, wiedząc, że ma ponownie złamaną kość w nodze, która wyleczyła miesiąc temu! – uśmiechnąłem się szeroko do Belli.

– Bello – delikatnie ją trąciłem.

Wtedy nagle Emmet i Ryan zabrały dziewczyną telefon.

– Powiemy krótko, ponieważ musimy się upewnić, że Bella zaraz pojedzie na prześwietlenie nogi… - cała sala wybuchła śmiechem.

Udało im się wygłosić krótką mowę. Podziękowali naszym trenerom, którzy pomagali nam przez cały sezon.

Poszedłem do szatni, chwyciłem nasze torby i udałem się do samochodu moich rodziców. Trenerzy prowadzili, ponieważ chcieli pojechać z nami. Jazda do szpitala trwałą godzinę i Bella postanowiła pozwolić sobie na małą drzemkę. Zasnąłem natychmiast i obudziłem się, gdy znaleźliśmy się przed szpitalem.

W pokoju nie było nikomu oprócz Belli, Alice, Rose, Emmeta, Jaspera. Wszyscy siedzieli dookoła Belli i śmiali się. Podszedłem do nich powoli. Rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę, dosłownie przez kilka minut, gdy nagle Emmet i Jasper zaczęli mnie od niej odciągać. Chciałem zostać, próbowałem złapać się ściany, lecz Rosalie podała mi kawałek papieru.

Kiedy stałem na korytarzu w szpitalu, trzymałem w dłoni kawałek papieru, więc postanowiłem go rozwinąć.

_ Zadzwoń do niej! 555-1073_

Zaśmiałem się głośno, przypominając sobie dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy ją poznałem, popatrzyłem na kawałek papieru, który zmienił moje życie.

1 MVP – MOST VALUABLE PLAYER – najbardziej wartościowy gracz


	27. ROZDZIAŁ 27 EPILOGUE! EEEEEEEP !

ROZDZIAŁ 27  
"EPILOGUE! EEEEEEEP !"

Edward POV

2 miesiące później…..

– Oh, człowieku! Ja nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie, nie mogę – zaczęła mówić Bella.

– Oddychaj, Bello – powiedziałem, starając się ją uspokoić.

– Oddychaj? Sądzisz, że oddychanie pomoże mi w tym momencie?

– Myślę, że tak. Myślę, że najlepszym pomysłem, byłoby zaczerpnięcie odrobiny powietrza – zaproponowałem, po czym po prostu na mnie spojrzała.

Dziś był ten dzień.

Dzień, który decydował o naszej przyszłości.

Dzisiaj odbywał się nasz egzamin. Tak, to prawda. To jeden z najbardziej stresujących dni w naszym życiu. Ale, tak naprawdę, Bella i ja nie denerwowaliśmy się, aż tak bardzo. Nie zachowywaliśmy się najgorzej z naszej grupy. Natomiast Rosalie, to już całkowicie co innego.

Wszystko zaczęło się jakiś miesiąc temu, kiedy zostaliśmy wezwali do naszych doradców, byśmy mogli omówić naszą przyszłość. Bella została wezwana w czasie biologii, a kiedy wróciła, jej twarz była tak blada, że naprawdę myślałem, że zaraz zemdleje. Pamiętam dość dobrze ten dzień. Zwłaszcza przerwę na lunch i Rosalie, która wpadła w małą histerię.

_RETROSPEKCJA_

– _Muszę zacząć się uczyć. Zostały tylko cztery tygodnie! A, ja nie jestem przygotowana – skarżyła się Bella._

– _Ja też. Co jeśli, obleję ten głupi test? Co będzie później? – zapytała Rose._

– _Cóż, słyszałem, że jakiś facet od nas ze szkoły, miał tak niski wynik, że od razu dali mu ciuchy, by sprzątał miasto – powiedział poważnie Emmet._

– _Co? – wrzasnęła jednocześnie Bella i Rose. _

– _Nie wyglądam dobrze w kombinezonie! – stwierdziła Rosalie._

– _No to chyba, zacznij czytać swoje kochane książki – zachichotał Emmet. _

_Tak, on się teraz dobrze bawił, ponieważ on i Jasper mieli już za sobą testy SAT_1_. Straszyli dziewczyny „strasznymi" opowieściami, które krążyły po szkole. Alice i ja wiedzieliśmy, że żartuje, ale najwyraźniej Rose i Bella bardzo poważnie wzięły sobie do serca jego uwagę. _

_Przez całe tygodnie i soboty uczyliśmy się wspólnie do testów. Jedynie w niedziele Bella pozwoliła sobie na odpoczynek._

_KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI_

– Proszę wszystkich o wzięcie do ręki swojego długopisu, kalkulatora oraz kawałka papieru – powiedziała pani Brooks, przewodnicząca komisji.

– O Boże, zaczyna się. Nie sądzę, że jestem gotowa. Powinniśmy mieć więcej czasu do nauki – powiedziała z niepokojem Rose.

– Wyluzuj się! Będzie dobrze. Od trzydziestu dni nie robiłyśmy nic innego, oprócz nauki! Nie możesz czuć się nieprzygotowana – wyśmiała ją Alice.

– Ale ja nie chcę być sprzątaczką! – zawołała Rosalie. – Alice, obiecujesz, że zaprojektujesz mój kombinezon, jak obleję test?

– ..TESTU – powiedziała powoli Alice. – Nie wiem, dlaczego słuchałaś w ogóle Jaspera i Emmeta. Obaj próbowali cię jedynie wystraszyć. I zadziałało.

– Proszę, by każdy już nic nie mówił. Podam wam teraz test, na część pierwszą macie czterdzieści minut.

– Eeep! – zapiszczała Bella. – Tylko, czterdzieści minut. Nie wiedziałam, że to będzie na czas – szepnęła.

– Bello, oddychaj. Zdasz śpiewająco – powiedziałem.

– Ehem! Panie Cullen, prosiłam o ciszę – skarciła mnie pani Brooks. Bella jedynie parsknęła i wróciła z powrotem do swojego testu.

– Cieszę się, że to już koniec – westchnęła Rosalie, wychodząc z budynku.

– Widzisz, nie było tak źle – stwierdziła Alice.

– Tak, powinnam była wiedzieć, że jeżeli Emmet to przeżył, to ja również przeżyję – zażartowała. Wszyscy śmialiśmy się i pojechaliśmy do nas do domu, by spotkać się z Emmetem i Jasperem.

– Jak poszło? – zapytała Esme, gdy wszedłem do kuchni

– OK.

– Dobrze.

– Nie tak źle.

– W porządku – wszyscy odpowiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie.

– Dobrze, wiesz co teraz to oznacza? Wiesz, na co przyszedł czas?….. – zaczęła.

– Na co?

– Na składanie papierów do uczelni….

_O Boże! _

1 SAT – coś jak nasza matura, lecz nie mam pojęcia czemu Em i Jazz mieli ją wcześniej.


	28. PODZIEKOWANIA

PODZIĘKOWANIA

Za dokładnie pięć dni minie rok. Rok, od pojawienia się pierwszego rozdziału 555-1073 na moim chomiku. Minęło prawie 365 dni, ale dziś przedstawiłam wam ostatni rozdział tego tłumaczenia. Mam nadzieję, że to tłumaczenie się wam spodobało Od samego początku, mogę powiedzieć, że to opowiadanie miało swoich „fanów". Dziękuję wam za każdy pozostawiony komentarz, który wiele dla mnie znaczy. Jest to trzecie tłumaczenie, które udało mi się pomyślnie skończyć i na dodatek drugie w tym roku – pierwsze było Players.

To FF liczy razem 27 rozdziałów razem z epilogiem (razem to wszystko wyniosło ….) , a na dodatek jeszcze w te wakacje ukaże się OUTTAKE do pierwszej części tej historii. Tak, dobrze czytanie, pierwszej części, ponieważ tak jak zapewni każdy z was wie, ze jest kontynuacja pt. „Really, really", na którą również mam zgodę i która się ukaże na chomiku. Jeszcze nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie, ale na pewno w tym roku wezmę się za tłumaczenie, myślę, że będzie to na przełomie wrzesień/październik/listopad.

Muszę podziękować, jak zawsze to robię, bo myślę, że warto wyróżnić te dwie osoby, które przyczyniły się do tego, by w opowiadaniu nie było żadnych błędów. Od pierwszego rozdziału do trzynastego opowiadanie betowała – **a1030**, natomiast do trzynastego rozdziału do dwudziestego piątego dowodzenie objęła – **alex004, teraz jest znana jako: DevourerofHearts**. Również muszę podziękować osobie, która znalazła czas na zbelowanie rozdziału 26 i epilogu, poprosiłam ją o to znienacka, a ona zgodziła się zbelować te dwa rozdziały w trybie priorytetowym – **IsabellaShyer. **Tak naprawdę to dzięki niej, czytacie dzisiaj końcówkę tego FF.

To było tłumaczeni naprawdę się wyróżniające spośród innych, ponieważ jak dało się zauważyć, nie było tu żadnych scen +18, wiem, że teraz ludzie, którzy są fanami FanFiców, lubią wszystko, co powyższe 18 lat (nie ukrywam, też to lubię) ale cieszę się, że znaleźliście czas, by przeczytać spokojne opowiadanie, które naprawdę wiele razy wywoływało uśmiech na mojej twarzy.

A teraz niestety to koniec, zostało wam jeszcze trochę tłumaczeń na moim chomiku. Ale z okazji tego, że i tak to przeczytacie, niedługo wejdą dwa tłumaczenia _**Parma High**_oraz _**First&Ten**_, lecz zanim pojawią się pierwsze rozdziały, na razie niedługo wejdą filmiki promujące, które mam nadzieję, że się wam spodobają.

**Pozdrawiam serdecznie.  
– Aniaaaa.a**


	29. OUTTAKE 5551073  HEY EDDIE!

OUTTAKE 555-1073  
" HEY EDDIE! "

PUNKT WIDZENIA EDWARDA JAZDY NA MECZ J

– Hej, jesteśmy teraz gwiazdami! – wołał Emmet, gdy wsiadaliśmy do autobusu. Było tak wcześnie rano, a Emmet był już taki irytujący.

– Witam proszę pana! Gdzie tym razem nasz pan będzie eskortował? – zwrócił się do kierowcy autobusu swoim brytyjskim akcentem. Starszy człowiek chrząknął i spojrzał na niego błagalnie. Jednak faza Emmeta się ni skończyła, stanął na samym środku autobusu i powitał nas wszystkich.

– WITAM WSZYSTKICH!

– Zamknij się Emmet! – usłyszałem bardzo słodki, lecz wkurzony głos z tyłu autobusu.

– Awww, Bella! Nie zrzędź! – zawołał do niej radoście.

– Bądź cicho, pozwól mi spać, a nie będę zrzędzić – warknęła, Emmet spojrzał na mnie z wyrazem twarzy „możesz uwierzyć, jak ona się zachowuje?".

– Okej, ciesz się Edwardzie – powiedział. No teraz to już nie będzie cudowanie, jeżeli nakrzyczałeś na nią z samego ranka. Uśmiechnąłem się, jak zobaczyłem, że siedziała skulona na tyłach autobusu, schyliłem się i szepnąłem:

– Przepraszam, mogę tutaj usiąść? – otworzyła swoje brązowe oczy zamrugała, uśmiechając się.

– Cześć.

– Dzień dobry – pochyliłem się i pocałowałem ją delikatnie w czoło. – Mogę usiąść z Tobą?

– Oczywiście – przesunęła się, oferując mi miejsce przy oknie. Rzuciłem torbę na ziemię, oparłem się o ścianę. Bella przytuliła się do mnie i oparła swoją głowę na moim ramieniu. Minutę później mogłem usłyszeć jedynie regularne oddechy, które świadczyły, że zapadłą w głęboki sen. Czekaliśmy jeszcze trochę, całe dwa zespoły znalazły się w środku i pojechaliśmy. Ben ostrożnie odwrócił się w moim kierunku i parsknął. Również parsknął, gdy zauważyłem, że Angela śpi oparta o niego.

– Dlaczego wszyscy nie żyją? – zapytał z niedowierzeniem Emmet. – No daje chłopaki, nie jesteście zmotywowani? – cały autobus jęknął sennie.

– Jazz, ty jesteś żywy? Eddie? – spojrzał na nas z nadzieją.

– Daj mi szansę, przespać się, potem się obudzę i będę jak nowy.. – mruknąłem, opierając swoją głowę o Belli.

– Cóż, ja jestem gotowy skopać tyłki! – Jasper cieszył się z Emmet.

– No dobra, bracie, dalejmy!

Żeby pomóc Emmet wyciągnął swojego iPoda, jedno słuchawkę wsadził do prawego ucha Jaspera, a drugą do swojego prawego ucha.

– Joy był bulfrogiem, uhuhuhuhu Był moim dobrym znajomym uhuhuhuuuu, nigdy nie rozumiałem ani słowa, które powiedział, a ja pomogłem dopić mu wino1! – śpiewał Emmet.

– Zawsze miał przy sobie dobre wino – kontynuował Jasper, wznosząc dłonie do góry. Emmet poszedł w jego ślady i razem kołysali się w przód i tył głośno śpiewając.

– Śpiewaj! Radość tryska w świecie … teraz wszyscy chłopcy i dziewczynki, radość płynie z morza do mnie i do ciebie! – trenerka Clapp pokręciła jedynie głową i zwężyła oczy na Jaspera i Emmeta.

– Chłopcy, nie wiedziałem, że będziecie dzisiejszego ranka tacy melodyjni.

– Tak – uśmiechnął się szeroko Jasper.

– Słuchajcie odpowiednich utworów – ostrzegła ich, pogrążając im palcem, po czym ponownie wróciła na przód. Oczywiście po tym przez całą jazdę autobusem przeglądali swoje listy przebojów. Jak widać w końcu zdecydowali się na jakąś piosenkę, ponieważ rytmicznie kiwali głowami i klaskali w ręce. Jasper odchrząknął i zaczął śpiewać tekst piosenki, swoim południowym akcentem.

– 2 _If it had't been for Cotton Eye Joe,__I'd been married long time ago,__Where did you come from where did you go,__Where did you come from Cotton Eye Joe_3– powtórzył to jeszcze pięć razy, a Emmet próbował tańczyć na krześle. Robił swoje kick ruchy, poruszając nogami po podłodze. Jednak w tym samym momencie autobus wjechał w dziurę, więc niestety Emmet spotkał się z podłogą, wstał z niej i powrotem już spokojnie usiadł na fotelu. Ludzie wokół niego wybuchnęli śmiechem, a ja próbowałam stłumić swój gniew, ponieważ byłam w złym humorze, za : zróbmy-wszytsko-by-obudzić-Bellę.

Kiedy Emmet doszedł już do siebie, Jasper wybrał inną piosenkę. Tym razem zaczęli kręcić głowami i biodrami, czekając aż zaczną lecieć słowa. Jasper zaczął cicho śpiewać.

– 4 „Jitterbug." -snap,snap- "Jitterbug." –snap, snap- "Jitterbug." –snap, snap- "Jitterbug." –snap, snap – wtedy zaczął śpiewać Emmet.

– You put your boom boom into my heaarrtt, You send my sould sky high when your lovin' starts. Jitterbug into my brain5.

– Yeah, yeah – zaśpiewał Jasper swoim dziewczęcym głosem.

– Goes a bang bang bang 'till my feet do the same, If something's bugging you, If something ain't right, My best friend told me what you did last night, Left me sleeping in my bed, I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead.6

Ku mojemu zdziwnieniu , Ben, Tyler, trenerka Clapp a nawet kierowca autobusu zaśpiewali wspólnie:

– Wake me up before you go-go. Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. Wake me up before you go-go I don't wanna miss it when you hit that highhhhhhhhhhh!"7 – cały autobus wybuchł śmiechem i wszyscy czekali na następną piosenkę, jaką wybiorą.

– W porządku, Eddie. Tą piosenkę musisz zaśpiewać z nami! – Emmet chrząknął, cały autobus spojrzał na mnie uważnie. – Dedykuję ten utwór Belli, ponieważ jest całkowicie nieprzytomna przy naszym Eddie'm! – Jasper kliknął „play" i czekałem, aby usłyszeć piosenkę, jaką wybrali.

– Oh Eddie, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Eddie!" –klaskali w dłoni. - "Hey Eddie!" – czułam jak moja twarz robi się czerwona, schowałam twarz w dłoniach, a reszta śpiewała dalej.

– _"Oh Eddie, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Eddie!" "Hey Eddie!"_ _"Oh Eddie, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Eddie!" __"Hey Eddie!"_8

W końcu podniosłem głowę do góry, wszyscy patrzyli na mnie wyczekująco, jakby chcieli bym dołączył do piosenki i śpiewał razem z nimi. Co do cholery! Czekałem aż Emmet i Jasper będą śpiewać dalej, aż w końcu usłyszałem ich głosy:

– _"Hey Eddie, you've been around all night and that's a little long, you think you've got it right, but I think you've got it wrong. Why can't we say goodnight? So you can take me home, Eddie."_

– _"Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't. You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't. __Every night you still leave me all alone, Eddie!"_9_ – _w tym momencie Emmet stanął przed Bellą,, kciukiem uniósł jej podbródek I poruszał nim tak jakby wyglądało, że śpiewa to Bella.

– _"Oh Eddie, what a pity you don't understand. You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Eddie, you're so pretty can't you understand? It's guys like you Eddie. Ooh what you do Eddie, do Eddie. Don't break my heart, Eddie! __Hey Eddie!"_10– następnie Bella podniosła głowę i coś niewyraźnie wymamrotała. Emmet całkowicie zatrzymał się i delikatnie zabrał palce z twarzy Belli. Autobus całkowicie zamilkł, przyglądając się co zamierza zrobić.

– Emmet.. kretynie.. palancie… spadaj – mruknęła Bella, chowając swoją głowę między moim ramieniem a ścianą autobusu. Wszyscy milczeliśmy jeszcze przez chwilę, lecz Jasper nie potrafił dłużej utrzymać swojego śmiechu.

– Hhahahahah! – śmiał się, a następnie obserwował Emmeta. Angela szybko podniosła głowę do góry i rozejrzała się ostrożnie dookoła.

– Za kim będę najbardziej tęsknić? – westchnęła.

– Za najlepiej kopiącego dupska człowieka! – krzyknął Emmet.

– Język – upomniała go trenerka Clapp. Wszyscy zajęliśmy swoje miejsca, zdając sobie sprawę, ze śpiewanie bardzo poprawiło nasz humor. Emmet zabrał słuchawki i słuchał teraz sam muzyki. Mieliśmy jeszcze jakieś dobre dwadzieścia minut jazdy, więc Jasper postanowił porozmawiać z pół przytomną Bellą.

– Hej.. Bella… - zawołał cicho.

– Hm.. Jazz? – wymamrotała.

– Mam pytanie.

– Hm.. Jazz? – powtórzyła.

– Czy duże brwi zaliczając się do zarostu na twarzy?

– Mmm.. nie – odpowiedziała.

– Dlaczego? Twoje brwi są na całej twarzy – dodał Emmet. Ręką dotknęła swojej twarzy, a następnie szybko powiedziała.

– Nie, nie są.

– Uspokój się Bello, to było tylko pytanie – wyjaśnił spokojnie Jasper, próbując sięee brwi Jasper, próbując ise nie roześmiać. yjaśnił ziała.

eszcze jakieś dobre dwadzieścia minut jazdy,arta o niego. nie roześmiać. Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak Jasper był podobny do Emmeta, ale teraz gdy patrzę na nich, jak prześladowali moją dziewczynę we śnie, mogę powiedzieć że to naprawdę rodzinne podobieństwo. O mój Boże, mam nadzieję, że nie jestem jak oni ….

– Jasper, …. Alice. Potrzebuję lewego buta – westchnęła Bella całkowicie zapominając o poprzedniej rozmowie.

– Okej, proszę – powiedział Emmet, podając jej niewidzialnego lewego buta.

– Och, dziękuję Emmet. Rose?

– Tak, Bello? – odpowiedział ponownie Emmet, lecz tym razem bardziej piskliwym głosem.

– Oszust – Bella podniosła głowę i usiadła. Emmet i Jasper oparli swoje głowy o siedzenie i mieli atak śmiechu.

– Ugggh! – warknęła Bella, kładąc się ponownie.

– Dobra, chłopaki, już się zabawiliście. Zostawcie Bellę w spokoju – powiedziałem poważnie.

– No dalej, Eddie i tak nie będzie tego pamiętać. To tylko zabawna, nie bądź w złym humorze, jak Bella – roześmiał się. Przekręciłem oczami i przez resztę drogi próbowałem się zrelaksować. Dziesięć minut później podjechaliśmy pod East High School. Delikatnie potrząsnąłem Bellę, szepcząc jej do ucha.

– Bella, już jesteśmy. Czas wstawać.

– Nie – jęknęła – zaśmiałem się na wyraz jej twarzy. Jej brwi były zmarszczone i naciągnęła na oczy kaptur.

– Masz problem ze .śpiącą królewną? – uśmiechnął się Jasper.

1 To jest piosenka Jeremiah Was A Bullfrog - YOUTUBE

2 To jest piosenka Cotton Eye Joe – REDNEX YOUTUBE

3 **TŁUMACZENIE :** _Gdyby to nie było Cotton Eye Joe,__Ożeniłbym się jakiś czas temu,__Skąd pochodzisz dokąd idziesz,__Czy pochodzisz z Cotton Eye Joe_

4 To jest piosenka Wham – Wake me up before you go-go YOUTUBE

5 **TŁUMACZENIE: ** _Sprawiasz, że moje serce łomocze, bum-bum__, __Posyłasz moją duszę do nieba, kiedy atakujesz mnie swoją miłością_

6 **TŁUMACZENIE :** _Tańcząc jitterbuga wpadasz do mojego umysłu__  
__I wystukujesz, bang-bang-bang, aż moje stopy zaczynają powtarzać ten rytm__  
__Ale coś ci nie daje spokoju__  
__Coś jest nie tak__  
__Mój najlepszy przyjaciel powiedział mi, co zrobiłaś zeszłej nocy__  
__Zostawiłaś mnie śpiącego w łóżku__  
__Śniłem, a zamiast tego powinienem wtedy być z tobą_

7

**TŁUMACZENIE:** _Obudź mnie zanim odejdziesz-odejdziesz__  
__Nie zostawiaj mnie, kołyszącego się jak jo-jo__  
__Obudź mnie, zanim odejdziesz-odejdziesz__  
__Nie chcę przegapić, kiedy zapłoniesz_

8__

Hahahahahah, piosenka jest przerobiona J w oryginale piosenki, zamiast Eddie jest Mickey J YOUTUBE

**TŁUMACZENIE: **_Oh Eddie, jesteś bardzo fajny__  
__Jesteś bardzo fajny, zawładnąłeś moim umysłem__  
__Hey Eddie (Huff Huff)__  
__Hey Eddie y (Huff Huff)__  
__Oh Eddie, jesteś bardzo fajny__  
__Jesteś bardzo fajny, zawładnąłeś moim umysłem__  
__Hey Eddie (Huff Huff)__  
__Hey Eddie_

9__

**™ŁUMACZENIE: **_Hey Eddie__  
__Byłeś całą noc__  
__i trochę dłużej__  
__Myślisz, że masz rację,__  
__ale ja myślę, że się mylisz.__  
__Dlaczego nie możesz powiedzieć Dobranoc__  
__Skoro możesz wziąć mnie do domu Eddie___

_Bo kiedy mówisz, że będziesz__  
__To zawsze oznacza, że Cie nie będzie__  
__Sprawiasz, że czuje dreszcze__  
__Kochanie proszę, kochanie nie rób tego__  
__Każdej nocy wciąż zostawiasz mnie samą, Eddie_

10__

**TŁUMACZENIE: ** _Oh Eddie, jaka szkoda, nie rozumiesz__  
__Weźmiesz mnie za serce__  
__Weźmiesz mnie za rękę.__  
__Oh Eddie, jesteś bardzo ładny__  
__Dlaczego nie rozumiesz?__  
__To faceci, tacy jak Ty, Eddie__  
__Co robisz Eddie ?__  
__Dalej, Eddie!__  
__Nie łam mi serca Eddie!_


End file.
